The Story of Farlo
by SpiritGirl183
Summary: After being kidnapped away as an Eevee from his beloved trainer Akira, Farlo finds himself in a horrid camp where Pokemon are pitched in fights for their lives. Follow him on a journey that mankind cannot stop; one of redemption, love, and forgiveness.
1. Chapter 1: Burning Sorrow

**Chapter 1-Burning Sorrow**

Akira held on tightly to Farlo's soft cream-colored fur, giggling as they walked through the forest. Her long, dark green hair bounced behind a light blue headband, and she skipped ahead to where a small pool of water lay sparkling in the afternoon light.

"Look, Farlo! It's you!" she remarked, watching as he gazed into the water. Farlo looked and saw the brown furry head of an Eevee looking back at him with inquisitive—yet rare—blue eyes. Akira grabbed tightly onto his neck and hugged him fiercely, and together the two enjoyed each other's company.

A rustle in the bushes behind them made Farlo perk his ears. Akira opened her eyes, and turned to stare curiously behind them. Another rustle, and a twig was broken; Farlo broke away, bristling now at the forest around him. Now, everywhere seemed to rustle and shake, and suddenly a strangled cry came from Akira as she was dragged away from behind.

"Farlo!" She cried, struggling in the grip of a large man with bushy eyebrows. "Run!" Farlo hesitated as two gloved hands reached at him from behind, and he squirmed free of the tight grasp that tried to possess him. Men and women were everywhere now, reaching at him and tugging him with cold, heartless eyes.

_I must find the Master, then Akira will be safe…_he thought quickly, and streaked off in the direction of the house; he was stopped short, however, by a shriek and a thump sounding from behind him. The man with the bushy eyebrows stood over Akira's body, which now suddenly looked twisted and wrong. Farlo looked, horrified, as the man ran toward him. Farlo couldn't think, couldn't breathe; Akira was broken, cut, and he had left her if only for a moment….

Farlo awoke in the dark cellar, breathing a sigh of relief. It had just been another nightmare. He struggled to sit up, his leafy body withered and weak. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the cellar, he could just make out the dark shadows of his partners around him; the musky body of Rex, the bulk of Claws, and the shimmering outline of Snow, the Glaceon that had been his trusted friend through the nightmare he endured every day.

Ever since that dreadful afternoon where he had been separated from Akira, Farlo had been living with his captors who worked him to their will. Most of the time he bit his tongue when he wanted to make a comment, but sometimes the fights and whippings were so grueling that he had to fight back tears of anger as well. All his life he had dreaded living like this, being pitched in the fights that his masters forced him to do, and all of his life he has been waiting and wishing on the empty dream that Akira will come for him, alive and well, to rescue him from this devil's place.

He shook himself, clearing his thoughts from the repetitive nightmare. He would never forget the day that they broke her.

Claws stirred, his spiky yellow body sparking as he came awake. "Morning, Farlo." He grumbled, and Farlo greeted him. At least Claws was in a good mood; the Jolteon was famous for his temper.

Claws yawned. "So, what fights do you think we'll have today?" He said this with an eye roll, and Farlo sighed at his sarcastic cheeriness.

"Don't know. Hope they aren't as brutal as…as Vera's." Farlo hung his head, sorrow and hatred filling his heart. Vera, a small Eevee, had only been three months old when she had been caught and pitched in a fight against a Rhiperior that took her life; Farlo remembered that him and his partners were ordered to watch from the sidelines, and he remembered every shriek that she emitted before slowly lowering toward the ground, half-dead and bleeding…

Rex and Snow stirred in their nests at their conversation, and both of them yawned and stretched before a glare of light opened above through the door to their small cellar underneath the stadium.

"Come on you lazy slugs! Get a move on; L-26, J-47, and G-68, you all get up here!" Farlo's name, Leafeon-26, seemed to appear on the master's lips every day now; it seemed that they were working him to his breaking point. Snow and Farlo exchanged a glance, then Farlo, Snow, and Claws leaped gracefully out into the light of day.

Farlo breathed in the fresh morning air, his mind clearing as he spotted the other members of the traveling group of performers and fighters; Farlo's master, Emerson, whistled to him, and Farlo was tugged by his soft cream fur over to him.

"There's my little fighter," Emerson smiled, but Farlo detected no warmth in his gaze; only cold triumph.

"Yeah, 'e's been workin' every day now." the master said in his grubby voice, rubbing his beard. "Been fightin' and pushin' against the rivals." He spit into the grass next to Farlo's paws, and Farlo stepped to the side warily to avoid it.

Emerson nudged Farlo with his leg. "Looks strong and well-rested. Here's a little something for your trouble." He handed the master three gold coins, and the master greedily stuffed them into his pocket.

Master pulled up his trousers. "Right then. Come on you louts, move along." He pushed Snow and Claws away from them, and with a loud thud they disappeared through a door at the side of the huge arena around Farlo.

Farlo looked around at the rows and rows of empty seats around him, Smeargle and Phanpy still cleaning up from the last fight. He saw that the gatekeepers, Gus and Vlad, were unlocking the gates that opened to the public when the performances and battles were to start.

The coliseum was slowly coming to life around Emerson and Farlo, gates chinking open while sounds were checked for the performance. Farlo saw blood-red ribbons tied around the sides, a formality only out for special occasions. He shuddered as the memory of Vera echoed into his mind; these same ribbons were there to witness her death as many before her.

Emerson tugged at Farlo's ear, and he yelped in surprise. "Come on. You must be behind the gate before the public come in." Farlo nodded gloomily and padded after Emerson as he led him to a large wooden door with a brass lock that fell into place as soon as Farlo entered the cramped room. He was plunged into semi-darkness, and he turned to see who else would be out in the arena today.

As well as strong fighters, the masters chose talented performers to please their public during the small breaks in between the fights. The performers were hardly treated better than the fighters, yet their punishments were less-harsh if they slipped up; they would only get one lash of a whip, while if the fighters messed up they would get severe beatings and harsh training the next day. Farlo was used to it though; he had been here for most of his life, and his evolution, and he had many scars to mark what he had been through.

Something stirred at the back of the room, and Farlo could just make out the tall shape of Gypsy, the Gardevoir that opened every ceremony with her enchanting dance.

"Morning, Farlo," she rasped, and Farlo felt a sudden pang of misery for his friend; Gypsy rarely spoke, and when she did it was raspy because of her lack of fresh water.

"Morning." Farlo said gently. He padded toward her and helped her to her feet; he saw a fresh wound striping down her side. He started to lick it, and already the healing juices of his spit were helping it heal. Gypsy sighed in relief as her wound was patched up, and in no time it had vanished completely; an advantage of being a Leafeon was that, if wounded, your healing powers of herbs would come in handy.

Half an hour later, the booming voice of an announcer filled their ears. "Welcome to the Pokemon Fights! I'm your host, Tony Bradbury, and I will commentate on the events. First and foremost, a stunning performance by our own Gardevoir, Gypsy!" The wooden doors creaked open and Gypsy glided forward, a sorrowful look in her eyes. The roar of the stadium drowned out any other noise, and Farlo was disgusted by the public's love of their pain. The doors closed again, and the music of Gardevoir's dance started. It was a thrumming beat of tambourines and drums, and Farlo closed his eyes as it ended.

_Who will be my opponent today? _He thought. Tony Bradbury's voice came on again as Gypsy left the stage.

"And now, the moment you've been waiting for… the main event, the Pokemon Fight!" The crowd roared with excitement, and the wooden doors in front of Farlo opened. The blinding light of day streamed in, and Farlo took a step forward into the stadium.

_This is it_, he thought_, I've got to give it what I've got, and hope for the best._

The doors on the opposite side of the field burst open, and the gong sounded, hollow and empty.


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling Lost

_**Chapter 2: Feeling Lost**_

As soon as Farlo heard the gong, he knew it was time to act quickly and effectively. He took a crouching stance, bracing himself for the worst.

A hollow creak of wooden doors at the opposite end of the stadium made Farlo's stomach lurch, but he held his ground. A huge Aggron roared, making the crowd scream in anticipation. It raised its arms, and a dozen huge mounds of earth rose from the ground and flew at Farlo.

Farlo dodged the falling mounds of dirt and rock, slamming himself into the huge creature; it knocked the Aggron backwards, but other than being winded it looked unaffected.

Farlo knew this was common for larger Pokemon, and he realized that this would be a tough battle. While the Aggron recovered itself, Farlo closed his eyes and focused his energy into one glowing, green-blue orb of light at the front of his mouth. Just as the Aggron charged at Farlo, he released the energy ball with a howl of pure anger. As it traveled at the speed of sound, the energy ball grew larger and larger, hitting the Aggron full-force in the stomach.

The Aggron shrieked and staggered, but stood again with a smug grin. Farlo felt drained after that attack, and knew now that that had not been such a smart move at the beginning of a battle.

The Aggron opened its jaws, letting out a howl of super-sonic energy; Farlo felt the shock waves pass over him, and he crouched defensively to avoid being blown away by the hyper voice.

In the stands, the crowd was booing enormously, obviously angered that Farlo hadn't been too effected. Farlo glared angrily at the humans; did they _want _him to die?

"HAD ENOUGH, FAKER?" The Aggron shouted in a huge, booming, growling voice; Farlo held in a shudder.

"No. I won't go down until you're wallowing at my feet." Farlo responded calmly.

Obviously angered by his opponent's boldness, the Aggron stomped its feet, making the ground tremble. Suddenly, a dozen tremors shook the ground, making Farlo wobble uneasily on his paws. Without warning, a huge boulder shot out of the fine, rocky mist that had emerged from the tremors; Farlo didn't have enough time to blink before the boulder hit him, sending him flying into the far wall of the stadium.

Farlo slowly opened his eyes, shakily standing; he could feel his energy ebbing away, but that only made his confidence stronger. He closed his eyes again and focused on healing himself; the move worked, and Farlo felt himself getting stronger, his wounds healing.

"YEAH!" The Aggron howled; he obviously hadn't seen that Farlo had emerged from the rubble. The crowd was cheering hysterically, and Farlo saw the nearby humans exchanging money.

Farlo knew this was his chance, and he wasn't going to take it for granted. He shut his eyes tight, once again focusing his energy into a green-blue orb of light.

Just as the celebrating Aggron turned around to look at his defeated opponent, Farlo released the energy ball with enormous power, and flinched away as it exploded into the Aggron, creating a pillar of orange-black smoke that spread to all corners of the stadium.

In a couple of seconds, the entire stadium had gone silent, waiting expectantly, eagerly. Farlo panted, now feeling completely drained, but still forcing himself to stay standing.

Once the smoke cleared, Farlo saw with relief that the Aggron was lying on his back, eyes spiraled and blood slowly welling in his chest where the energy ball had hit its mark.

Shouts of outrage erupted from the stadium, but Farlo heard cheers coming from his corner. Apparently they had made the right decision on betting on him.

But that made no difference to him; Farlo was just glad he was alive. As the Aggron was returned to the safety of its Poke Ball, Farlo limped over to the large wooden gates that led to the healing center. Waiting for him were Emerson and Master; Emerson looked satisfied, but Master looked angry.

"Come 'ere you bloody lout!" Master shouted at Farlo, and he stifled a sigh of exhasperation; did he ever seem mildly impressed?

Emerson put a hand on Master's shoulder. "Easy, Tsuyoshi." Emerson spoke quietly to the angered man. Master only glared at him, tightening the grip on the long, Ekans-skin whip he kept with him at all times. Master was a simple, hard man, cold but also easily angered. _One thing is for sure_, Farlo thought scornfully, _he hates anything to do with Pokemon._

Master's gaze flicked back to Farlo, and he raised his whip. "Shame, L-26!" Just as he was about to lower it on top of his head, Emerson grabbed his wrist, making the whip drop from Master's pudgy hands.

Master only stared dumbly at Emerson, who's fierce yellow eyes were hard and stern. "Go. I'll take care of him." Master's eyes widened, and he grabbed his whip and staggered out of the stadium, grumbling.

Farlo looked around; a lot of the audience was milling around the stands, some leaving, but most staying for the rest of the battles; Troy Bradbury's annoying voice was echoing around the stadium, booming advertisements and soft drinks.

Emerson walked up to him, and Farlo braced myself; Farlo looked at him, making his blue eyes as full of distrust as possible.

Emerson laughed at his expression. "Don't look at me like that. I just saved you from a beating." Though warmth was dripping from his voice, Farlo knew better than to fall for it; his eyes told him that he only saved him so Farlo could continue making a profit of himself.

Farlo kept glaring at him, rage burning and churning inside him despite his exhaustion. Suddenly, one of the referees clamped a steel collar on him, pulling the chain; Farlo stumbled, the collar digging into his neck fur painfully. As soon as they were inside the gates, Emerson followed with his hands in his pockets as Farlo was dragged to the infirmary.

"Now, just hold still while I patch up your scars." A sweet Blissey told Farlo as he sat on her work bench; he flinched away as she rubbed a serum on his wounds and cuts.

"You know," Farlo said as she wrapped a bandage around and around his paw. "I can just heal myself; spare you the trouble of healing me."

The Blissey, named Chance, laughed. "Of course you can heal yourself; when you have small wounds. You have cuts and bruises on every corner of your body. And besides," Chance continued to tend to his wounds, now patting his black right eye with a soothing cream, "You're low on energy."

Farlo sighed, giving up the argument; what was the point, anyway? No amount of healing could fully mend his broken heart.

Suddenly, the infirmary doors burst open, and in came two Machop carrying an unconscious Vulpix in on a stretcher; Farlo recognized her as Glade, and he felt a pang of sorrow as he saw that she was bleeding and bruised in many places.

Once they had passed into a separate healing cubicle, Chance sighed. "They just keep getting younger and younger..." she mumbled; Farlo pretended not to hear her.

Soon after Farlo was finished and put to bed rest, the doors opened again; but instead of an injured Pokemon, in came Snow, completely healthy and looking worried.

"Farlo!" She cried, running over to him; Farlo tried not to look into her enchanting eyes. Wait...Farlo thought a second, blushing. Where had _that _thought come from?

Farlo's thoughts were interrupted as the curious Glaceon sniffed Farlo's wounds. "Who did you fight?" Snow asked bitterly. Farlo told her the entire story, finishing with the Vulpix being carried away on a stretcher.

"That's awful." Snow growled. She craned her neck around the wall, looking for Glade. "They're bringing them in younger and younger, aren't they?"

Farlo nodded, pretending to hear this for the first time; this Vulpix wasn't the first victim of this kind of treatment. But, that was just the way things were.

Snow was silent for a moment, thinking. "...You know, Farlo..." She dropped her voice to a whisper, and Farlo leaned closer to her, blushing slightly again; why did this keep happening?

Snow looked around, making sure no one was listening in. "...I think we should get out of here." Farlo looked at her, blinking rapidly.

It wasn't that Farlo hadn't had these thoughts himself, it was just so new coming from Snow; she was always the confident one, the one girl who remained passive during repetitive beatings and fights, the one who never backed down. Why was she suddenly acting like this?

"Don't look at me like that." She snapped, and Farlo winced as he had a brief flashback of Emerson. "It isn't like it's a new idea. It's just...never really come out of me before. But, seeing that Vulpix..." Snow's gaze hardened. "It only makes me more determined to stop things like this."

Farlo felt understanding flow through him. It always seemed that Snow wanted to take care of things. "I'll do it." Farlo replied solemnly; no doubt did he want to get out of this place.

And, better yet, follow his dream. He hoped that, one day, he would be reunited with sweet Akira, gentle, kind Akira, who fed him Poffins and ran with him through the woods; who loved him no matter what he evolved into, who gave him...

Farlo touched his paw to the small, leaf-shaped necklace around his neck, usually hidden in his chest fur. A new determination filled him. He would find Akira, and when he did...he would protect her forever.

"Good." Snow didn't' sound happy or excited; only serious. Both friends were quiet for a minute. "...Farlo?"

"Yes, Snow?" Farlo answered, pressing beside her for support.

"...After we're...out...Will you help me free these Pokemon?" Snow looked up at him, sapphire eyes full of worry and hurt.

Farlo nodded furiously. "Definitely."

Snow smiled, and Farlo felt his heart skip a beat; he blushed again. Farlo nearly kicked himself; why was he acting this way? What was this strange feeling...?

Snow turned away from him, padding outside of the cubicle. "Good. I'll see you tonight to discuss the plans."

"Okay." Farlo stuttered.

Snow winked at him. "Then it's a date." She smiled, then padded down the hall and out of sight.

**Ooh, Farlo! XD What is this strange new sensation? Please review, sorry for such a belated update. :-/ This story kind of slipped my mind, but now it'll get back on track...**


	3. Chapter 3: Down Into Dread

**This story's getting more views than any of my others these days! It's a sign I should update more. XO o3o**

_**Chapter 3: Down into Dread**_

They decided to wait until Judgment Day. It wasn't the final day of choosing between hell and heaven; no, it was an event that sent one straight down to something worse than the pits of the darkest underworld.

It was the day of choosing; the day that all Pokémon participating in either the fights or the performances were tested to see if they were still worthy of profit. They were pitched in fights against themselves.

Whoever succeeded in either defeating—or more often, killing—their opponent would be either sent to another strong Fights Group or kept and trained to work under the influence of the Masters for another five years. This one Judgment Day, in only two weeks, was Snow's and Farlo's only chance for escape.

Farlo staggered out of the coliseum and into the darkness of the holding pen. He inspected his wounds; lucky for him, the Gliscor he had defeated only gave him a slash to his shoulder. Farlo winced as the wound slowly closed, healing juices stinging into him as it disinfected and healed the gash in a pinch.

"Farlo." Farlo looked up and saw Gypsy, her eyes flat and empty. "Tsuyoshi wishes to see you." He slit his eyes at the sound of his Master's name.

Farlo saw something come up behind her, and saw as a large hand came down upon Gypsy's shoulder. She cringed, and gasped as the hand pushed her aside.

"L-26," Farlo stared into his Master's eyes, unblinking and calm. "Come. We will celebrate your victory." Tsuyoshi smiled, showing his yellowing teeth.

Farlo slit his eyes. He knew that wasn't what they were really going to celebrate. He had heard of a case once before of a Mightyena being "congratulated" after a particularly tough battle; once the Mightyena went inside the "Party Chamber", he never returned.

But what could he do? He couldn't very well escape now that he was being called. Farlo stood stoic and still as Master clipped on an iron collar to Farlo's neck and stumbled a bit as Master tugged him in the direction he had come from.

Farlo followed as Tsuyoshi took him down a stony hallway, pockmarked with cracks and holes from past struggles of fighters as they were brought down here; The air was cool and dank, and Farlo had the impression that he was being led underground.

Farlo wound deeper and deeper into the gloom, watching as the sunlight faded behind him to be replaced by cold blackness ahead.

"Keep moving. We're almost there!" Master proclaimed happily, doing nothing to penetrate the shadow that creeped inside Farlo's belly. He suddenly wished Snow were here; she wouldn't literally warm him up, but he could've used her comfort.

They stopped, and Farlo looked up. A large, black, obsidian door stood before them, solid and cold. It had carvings of two Pokemon on it, one with spikes around its tail and four-legged, the other with large wings and on it's hind legs.

"Dialga and Palkia." Farlo breathed.

Master knocked on the door three times, and it slowly opened in front of them, making a horrid screeching sound. Once the movement had ceased, Farlo was led inside.

The door led to a drafty room with old, abandoned prison cells lining the walls on either side; far ahead, a dark window took up the entire last wall, blocked from the outside by piles of granite and stone from years of being underground. Farlo shivered. The place reminded him of something...something...sacrificial.

Tsuyoshi tugged him toward the cells on the right side, leaving footprints in the layers of dust that had collected from years of piling on the ground. Farlo held in a sneeze when Tsuyoshi opened a rusty door at the end of the chamber they had entered, for a cloud of soot had blown into his face as Master took a step forward. The door closed behind them, and torches alighted along the walls.

Farlo blinked, stunned by the magic of it. But when he looked closer at where the fire was coming from, he could see a little alcove behind each torch holding a Charmander, puffing fire onto the spires.

Tsuyoshi and Farlo walked deeper and deeper into the chambers. Farlo was beginning to panic; he had been steadily memorizing the path they were traveling on, desperate to keep track, but the hallway had so many twists and turns that Farlo soon had no idea where they were. Every new hallway they walked through lit with torches, and Farlo was soon becoming faint from the constant heat.

Finally, after what felt like years, Master and Farlo reached a gray metal door with a metal eye slit at the top of it.

"We're here." Master grumbled, all warmth and false cheer gone from his voice. Farlo gulped.

Tsuyoshi knocked on the door, and the eye slit snapped open, then shut again once they were verified as welcome. The door slid open, and Farlo saw a Lucario had been the sentry to let them in. He gave Farlo such a sorrowful look, Farlo just had to give him a confident nod, as if to say, _Hang in there, _but he didn't know if either of them would be lucky enough to.

Master whistled, making Farlo jump. Two Glameow leaped out of the shadows, coming to stand on either side of Farlo.

Startled, Farlo leaned toward the one on his left. He had only three paws, and a serious, defeated look in his eyes.

"Hey," Farlo whispered, "where are we going?"

The Glameow didn't respond, but after a moment he replied, "I think it's best you just sit tight, young Leafeon. Terrible things you'll learn down here."

Farlo blinked slowly at him. He scooted back toward the other Glameow, who had a scar across her eye and a deep gash along her leg.

Farlo was about to ask her the same question when she turned to him instead. "Best you listen to Three-Paw over there," she hissed, "Or you'll end up just like us; trapped down here, forever." she let out a raspy laugh, which the other Glameow joined into.

Farlo shuddered, wishing to be back on the surface. He couldn't stand being in such a claustrophobic place for the rest of his life. He knew if Snow were down here, she would reassure these poor souls that this wasn't the end, that they would once again be free.

Tsuyoshi stopped, and so did the Glameow. Farlo stopped and sat down, bracing himself; the Glameow backed away after bowing deeply to whatever was in front of Tsuyoshi, and Farlo struggled to see behind his Master's legs.

"Oh great Groudon, God of the Earth, Creator of Continents, Master of the Underworld, I call upon you to give a worthy sacrifice." Farlo cringed as Tsuyoshi boomed out, his voice echoing along the empty walls. Farlo stood and craned his neck around his Master, and gasped inwardly.

Ahead of him was a gigantic statue of a Pokemon with sharp claws and spikes jutting out from everywhere around its body. Despite being made of stone, this Pokemon's eyes seemed to glow with fire; Farlo certainly believed this to be the great Pokemon Tsuyoshi was calling.

Farlo's eyes widened, and he took a step back. Before him, on the sacrificial altar, were the skeletons of many, many Pokemon, too many to count. Rotting flesh and fur still clung to the bones, and Farlo resisted the urge to upchuck his breakfast.

Behind him, the Glameow snickered and cackled, and Farlo looked behind him to see them padding away, leaving him alone with Tsuyoshi.

"Accept this meager offering." Tsuyoshi rolled up his sleeves and pulled out a switchblade. It's sharp blade glinted dangerously in the glare from Groudon's eyes.

"No!" Farlo took a couple more steps backward, lurching to a stop as the chain on his collar pulled him back toward Master. Tsuyoshi had a murderous glint in his eye.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time," He cackled, and raised the blade; Farlo desperately tried to escape as Master's hand landed heavily on his back, keeping him still. Farlo's blue eyes were full of fear as the blade came down...

Then stopped in midair. Tsuyoshi's eyes filled with pain as something hit him from behind. He staggered forward, loosening his grip on Farlo and dropping the switchblade inches from Farlo's face. The Leafeon scrambled out of the way as Tsuyoshi fell with a crash to the ground; three ice shards stuck out of his back, and Farlo watched in horror as his Master grew still, bloodstains welling in his shirt where the ice had struck him.

Farlo stumbled away, stunned and fearful. His eyes darted around the room, looking in the shadows for the threat that had killed Tsuyoshi so quickly. Then, out of the shadows, a figure emerged, her head lowered. Two clear crystals jutted out of her head, and her waist was tied with an orange ribbon above an empty place where legs should've been. She was smiling behind her mask, and her two hair pieces on her face swished as she drifted forward toward Farlo. She carried an icy aura around her, and not the comforting kind that came whenever Farlo was near Snow.

"Too many a time have I seen that bastard kill innocent Pokemon before Great Groudon." The mysterious newcomer chuckled soothingly to Farlo. Farlo felt the fur along his neck stand up when she spoke.

"Excuse me," Farlo choked, "but who are you exactly?"

The newcomer just chuckled darkly again. She began to circle Farlo, and Farlo felt himself rising. The bindings on his neck released with a _snap,_ and Farlo fell to the ground again.

"I am but a Spirit of Ice," she murmured, her face an inch from Farlo's now; her breath was like a cool breeze on his cheek fur.

"B-But..." Farlo trailed off, still staring in horror and disgust at the body of Tsuyoshi. "Where...? How...? What...?"

"All in good time." The newcomer said patiently. She looked out of the window behind the Groudon statue, also blocked by granite and rock from the outside. "The night is young. It's time for you to return, young Leafeon."

Farlo blinked at her, dumbfounded. "You mean I just leave? After...After...that?" Farlo felt rage and anger bubble up inside of him. She actually thought he was naive enough to just leave without an explanation? Not that he cared if Tsuyoshi was dead, it was just the action and rashness of the act that surprised and frightened him. That a life could just be taken that quickly...he couldn't think of it anymore.

"All in good time." She repeated. The metal door opened again, the Lucario there standing expressionless beside it, as if he had expected this all along; Farlo suddenly didn't feel so bad for him anymore.

"Go. Before something notices your Master's absence." The newcomer drifted back into the shadows, and Farlo watched her disappear completely. He shivered, took one last look at Tsuyoshi, then bounded out of the chamber without a second glance. The snickers and whines of the Glameow in the room he left echoed as the metal door closed and locked with a shudder.

**Who is this mysterious Ice Spirit? Should I bring her back or not in the later chapters? We shall see, shan't we? ;)**

**By the way, **_**Tsuyoshi **_**actually means 'tough' or 'mean' or something in Japanese. :D Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Front and Center!

_**Chapter 4: Front and Center!**_

Farlo didn't know how long he was running, or where he was running, he just knew he wanted to be far away from whatever that was that had killed Tsuyoshi. He ran through twisting hallways, torches blurring at his sides as he gained speed.

Soon though, he began to tire, and Farlo finally collapsed in a corner. He saw with dismay that even more hallways were ahead of him, and he began to wonder if he would die down here, never to be found.

After a couple of silent minutes, with only the crackle of flames from the torches for sound, Farlo pricked his ears as a new sound reached him; the sound of wheezing, whining, cackling…the Glameow.

"Great. Just what I need." Farlo muttered. The sound of shuffling caught his attention, and he turned around to see that a Charmander, black with soot, had come out of its alcove.

"Lost, Leafeon?" The Charmander squeaked; Farlo realized that this Charmander wasn't too old at all, only a couple of months by the sound of it. A bubble of rage grew in his belly, but it quickly evaporated as the cackles and whines grew closer.

"This way to surface." The Charmander whispered, and Farlo admired her confidence as she led him quickly down the hallway ahead. Farlo followed her through more tunnels and passageways, all the while painfully aware of the rasping laughter of the Glameow close behind.

"Quickly; almost there." The Charmander whispered. They rounded the corner and Farlo found himself squinting in sudden sunlight at the end of a narrow tunnel.

"Thank you." Farlo said sincerely to the Charmander. "What's your name?"

The Charmander looked behind her to where the shadows of the Glameow could be seen at the end of the wall. "It's Heather." Before Farlo could speak again, the Charmander pushed him down the passage and leaped into an empty alcove behind a torch.

Farlo crawled through the tunnel, dirt and rocks raining on his back. The echoes of the Glameow grew further and further behind him, but Farlo didn't dare call out or even breathe deeply in fear of giving away his location.

Though the light at the end of the tunnel seemed closer when he was back with the Charmander, it seemed to grow smaller as he drew near it; but after what felt like hours, Farlo slowly, painfully, emerged on the surface.

He blinked, temporarily blinded by the brightness. The air was cool, and as Farlo's eyes began to adjust, he realized he was in the small valley that housed the "Day Care" and "Breeding" centers, places where they raised young Pokemon that they caught and bred Fighters that were too soft to fight with. Farlo remembered all of the sweet Blissey he had met in the Day Care as a child, and felt a pang in his heart at the memory of his two friends he had had there. So much blood...

Farlo shook his head, clearing it. He grasped for memories of exits and entrances around here, one thing on his mind; he had to find Snow, tell her what happened, and escape, all before the Glameow surfaced and told everyone what had happened to Tsuyoshi.

Farlo bounded toward the Day Care building, crouching low in the tall grass and watching the window. Two Chansey and a Blissey were huddled around an egg, whispering excitedly. A crack appeared at the top of the egg, and a bright burst of light filled the room. Once Farlo could see again, he saw that the Chansey and Blissey were clapping excitedly, cradling a newborn Riolu.

But, their excitement didn't last for long. A tall figure, the Day Care Director, snatched the Riolu from them. He held it in front of him, examining, then threw it into an open cage. The Riolu whimpered at its treatment, and began to cry for food.

"You'll get food when you earn it!" The Day Care Director shouted, and Farlo could hear his voice even through the thick wall of glass. He saw the Chansey rush to the newborn, but then stop at the hand of the Day Care Director. The Riolu wailed as it was carried outside, and Farlo darted behind the building as the Day Care Director headed in the direction of the stadium and training fields.

Farlo swallowed hard and sent a prayer to the gods. _Please, Ho Oh, Arceus, protect this child from the harshness of this world. _Farlo opened his eyes, hardened with his mission; he would set them free.

Farlo crept around the back of the two buildings, heading for the healing center where he knew Snow would be getting her wounds treated. The grasses around him shifted, and he felt himself blend into it as easily as slipping into water; when he was like this, he could pass by even the most diligent guard without being seen.

Farlo leaped through the grasses, noiseless and graceful. He cleared the clearing easily in three bounds, and wove his way into the dense forest at the other side. The trees around him were thin and tall, with the first branches starting almost halfway up the tree. Leaves were just beginning to bronze, and a chilly breeze sliced the calm air; Farlo sneezed as leaves were blown into his face, and he set a steady trot toward the murky shape at the edge of the forest.

Once he got closer, Farlo could just make out the giant Pokeball on the back door of the healing center. Trashcans overflowed at the left of the door, Rattata and Raticate scurrying around them for scraps of food. They scampered away when Farlo walked over, and he peered into the window.

A long, white hallway stretched from the door, leading off into separate hallways and straight on to the healing center's lobby. A big black sign hung above the intersection, and in bold white letters proclaimed, " - Healing Chambers" and, on the other side, " - Masters' Chambers".

Farlo leaped up and knocked the doorknob with his paws, sending it springing open. He carefully crept inside and started down the hallway, not bothering to close the door again; what did it matter if wild Pokemon strayed into the Masters' bedrooms and walked all over their fancy carpets? Then again, he mused, the Masters would probably beat them, making Farlo's cause worthless. He went back and shut the door quietly.

Farlo padded down the hallway toward the healing chambers, occasionally passing by white doors marked with different numbers according to the patient in them. Once, Farlo passed an open door where he saw a Prinplup getting a cast on its wing by a Blissey, watching ruefully as his Master tapped her foot in a corner; not far from that room he saw three Chansey huddling around a Pichu in a hospital bed, half of its ear torn off and its heart rate bleeping slower and slower with every passing second. Farlo heard whimpers and cries echoing throughout the building; he had never liked being in the healing center. Being around so much pain and death made him feel small and defenseless. That's why he tried to heal himself and others with his powers as often as possible, so that they all could avoid the tragedy here.

At the end of the hallway was a large room with separators strewn evenly down a line of beds at the ending wall. This is where Pokemon who only needed minor treatments were brought, and thus was where Snow was sitting on a bed getting her ankle checked.

"Sn- I mean, G-24!" Farlo corrected himself; you had to use your letter-and-number combination in places where the Masters were most strict, and the healing center was no exception.

"Well, L-26," Snow said, smiling, "I haven't know you to be so formal before." She winced as the Mime Jr. at her bedside touched her ankle.

"Yep. Sprained." she squeaked, and the Mime Jr. went off to get some poffins and Sitrus Berries.

At the sight of Farlo's pained and anxious expression, Snow sighed. "It's not that bad of an injury," She assured him, "just a minor setback, but I'm sure it'll heal by...Judgement Day." She whispered the last words.

Farlo leaned closer to her, looked around, and whispered quietly, "We'll have to leave a little sooner than what we planned, Snow." He sighed raggedly, his voice quivering. "You see, I- "

"There he is!" Someone wheezed, and Farlo whirled around to the door. He froze with fright as two Glameow entered the room, one with only three paws and the other with a scar across her eye.

"Oh, Arceus." Farlo cursed under his breath; how had they caught up to him so quickly?

They snickered and moved aside, allowing a Magnezone and its Master to enter the room.

"That's the one!" The Glameow with the scar hissed, pointing at Farlo with her tail. The Magnezone's magnets whirred to life, sending sparks in the air.

The Magnezone charged at Farlo, who ducked underneath it and knocked it to the ground with a glowing silver tail.

"Grab him!" The Master yelled to the Glameow, and they leaped at Farlo, claws outstretched. Farlo dodged their attacks and grabbed Snow's ear in his jaws.

"Run!" Farlo said, his voice muffled by her ear. She stumbled after him with a cry, and together they dashed out into the hallway.

Farlo let go of her ear and started running, the doors blurring into the white walls and the wails of Pokemon turning into a steady hum in the background.

"Where - are - we - going, exactly?" Snow panted, catching up to him. Farlo looked back and saw the Glameow and the Magnezone pursuing them, the Master letting out a steady stream of curses and insults as he followed close behind.

"Stop! Halt!" The Master shouted at them. Farlo saw the Mime Jr. walking down the hallway ahead, holding a tray with three Sitrus Berries on it. Before she could even open her mouth to shout, Farlo was darting past her, making her spin on the spot. Once she had regained control the Glameow and the Magnezone knocked her over again, splattering berry juice and pulp all over the floor.

Farlo bounded around the hallways, first going left, then right, then straight down. "Come on." he urged Snow, who was beginning to wheeze. "The main hallway is just this way, and from there we can exit through the side entrance near the Masters' Chambers."

"_Masters'_ Chambers? Farlo, that's suicide!" Snow exclaimed, getting out of reach of the three-legged Glameow's claws.

But Farlo couldn't reply. They rounded another bend and were soon running straight down the hallway toward the Masters' Chambers. It was darker and quieter than the Healing Chambers, but seemed to swallow all sound and replace it with apprehension. Farlo located the stairwell and urged Snow into it.

"Go. I'll catch up." He said to her. Snow gave him a doubtful glance, then opened the door and started through it. Farlo turned around to face the barrage of Pokemon running after him, taking a combative stance. The Pokemon spread out around him, cornering him.

"Had enough running, Leafeon?" One of the Glameow sneered. The Magnezone's eyes glinted with malice, it's body beginning to charge with electricity.

"Not just yet." Farlo taunted back. He released a pulse of energy that soon engulfed him in a pink light. The color faded to clear, now invisible to his enemy's eyes.

The Glameow yowled and launched themselves toward him, only to bounce back with surprise as they caught in his shield. Farlo took this opportunity to grow a ball of swirling green and blue energy in his mouth; it grew and grew until he could no longer hold it. He spit it toward the Magnezone, flinching back as the energy ball exploded in its face, knocking it and its Master backwards. The Glameow, caught in the impact, slammed into the walls and were knocked unconscious.

Once Farlo was sure they were down, he bounded through the door and up the brief flight of stairs to where he saw Snow waiting in the doorway to outside.

"Hurry! I hear more Fighters coming this way!" Snow said to him as he caught his breath; that last energy ball, plus the run upstairs, had made him almost drained completely of energy.

Farlo nodded. "Into the forest. We'll be safe there for now." Snow nodded and bounded ahead, Farlo just behind her.

**And so we truly begin! :D Please review!** **Also, for why I didn****'****t update faster on the last chapter…Fanfiction wasn****'****t letting me edit any of my stories for a loooong time, and I was just able to yesterday. O_O****'**** so, sorry for the delay…^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: Brought Into Light

**_Author's Note: The character form is still valid, and OCs are still being accepted, but only by form of Private Message (PM). That is the only way they will be taken._**

_**Chapter 5: Brought into Light  
**_

Snow and Farlo headed into the deeper parts of the forest, stopping occasionally to judge their distance from the healing center. By now, mass amounts of Fighters and their Masters had gathered all around it, and several groups of Fighters were being sent to scout the forest.

"Snow, we should get moving again," Farlo said after a particularly long rest near some tree roots and Apricorn bushes.

"Right." Snow said and, with a shaky breath, she got to her feet. Farlo noticed that she was limping heavily, not putting any weight on her right foreleg. He realized with guilt that she hadn't been treated for her ankle before Farlo rushed her out; he guessed the adrenaline of escape had faded, and her ankle was troubling her.

"Hey," Farlo stopped her with his tail before she could continue forward, a worried look in his eyes. "Don't push yourself. Your ankle - "

"I'm fine." Snow said quickly; she gingerly put her foot down on the ground, holding back a cry of pain. "See?" she said through gritted teeth,"Nothing to worry about."

Farlo admired her determination, but he still knew she was in pain. He pushed her into a sitting position, much to her protest, and knelt down beside her.

"Here." Farlo closed his eyes, and his paws began to glow faintly. He placed them on Snow's ankle, carefully placing it right; he stood still for a second, letting his healing sink in.

Once he was finished and the glowing had faded, Snow held up her paw and blinked at it in amazement. "Feels...good as new!" She looked at Farlo.

Farlo cleared his throat, suddenly sheepish. "I-I couldn't heal it completely, but I made it so you could walk with only a bit of soreness..." He trailed off as Snow stood, testing her foot and walking around.

"It's much better." Snow said, still amazed by her friend's work. She blinked her wide sapphire eyes, a new confidence in her. "Anyway, before we keep moving..." Snow sat down again, and Farlo followed her lead.

"So, we're here." Snow drew lines in the dirt, labeling with Unown letters - the language of writing around their area - which building was which. She pointed to a patch of dirt she marked with spikes and circled it.

"We still have a ways to go before we reach this gate," She pointed to a large ring she drew around the entire area, and marked it with an 'X'. "and we have to pass the Cafeteria..." she pointed to a large crescent shape next to the forest, "...and pass by the edge of the coliseum and living quarters." She pointed to a circle labeled with the Unown letter 'C'.

"When we pass by, should we release some prisoners? It would help the prisoners, and create a riot which we could sneak through." Farlo said slowly, thinking.

Snow shook her head. "No, that would be too risky. It would put at least..." she paused. "...at least five dozen Pokemon in danger. And besides," Snow's gaze hardened. "not all of them want to be rescued." They were quiet for a while.

"Well," Farlo said, all business, "what should we do about the electric barbs on the gate?"

"There's a cable box here." Snow pointed to a little square she had made next to the gate, just around the back of the cafeteria building. "I could freeze it, and we could escape that way. Problem is," Snow pointed to three other cable boxes at different locations around the camp. "there are backups. We have to go quickly, in an avenue of time ranging around thirty seconds, before one of the backups kick in."

Farlo gulped. That would be at least enough time for a group of Fighters to find them, kill them or beat them, and bring them back to their Masters.

Snow saw his apprehension and laid here tail on his shoulder; it was cool to the touch, and Farlo turned to look at her. "It's okay. All of this is a risk. We only have this one chance. It would've been a hell of a lot easier to wait for Judgement Day, but..." Snow's voice trailed off, and Farlo sensed her about to ask a question he didn't want to answer.

"Why were those Pokemon chasing you, Farlo?" Her eyes were troubled, and Farlo saw with dismay that there was nothing to get him out of this.

He looked away from her and sighed. "Long story short...I...Tsuyoshi..."

Behind them, something growled. Farlo froze, feeling hot breath on his neck and a fiery gaze on his back.

"Tsuyoshi," A voice behind them chortled, "is dead." Snow turned around, eyes wide and fearful.

"What? How?" Snow demanded. Farlo didn't want to turn around to see who Snow was speaking to.

"Your buddy here, little _L-26_, killed him, three spikes in his back." The voice behind Farlo laughed, and two more voices snickered in the background.

Snow turned back to look at Farlo, shocked. "Farlo...is that...?"

Farlo couldn't bear to see her face. He shut his eyes. "No. It isn't. He's lying."

More laughter. Farlo finally forced himself to turn around, coming face to face with a large Houndoom. He had a crack in his left horn, and pine green eyes full of hatred and scorn.

"Oh, poor wittle Farwo is scared of hurting his wittle fwend's feewings." The Houndoom put on a look of mock sadness, and Farlo felt rage flare inside him.

Farlo stuck his nose up in the Houndoom's face. "Why don't you go back to your little princess bed and play with your baby toys, Bone? You don't belong on the team."

The Houndoom snarled. "You think you're so tough, Leafeon? Why don't you just come with us like a good little pup and let's talk this _whole_ thing out like men." Farlo didn't move, and neither did Bone; the two stood like that, nose-to-nose, teeth bared, for a long time before Snow spoke up.

"Farlo, drop it. I believe you. Forget these creeps, we can deal with them." Snow said, slowly pulling Farlo away from Bone. She forced him to face her, and Farlo tore his gaze away from Bone to look at her.

"You don't have to do this. We can handle this, together." Snow's voice remained flat and emotionless, but her eyes were churning with determination and...doubt.

Farlo nodded. "Together." He turned back to face Bone, for the first time seeing who else was with him. There was a dark purple Haunter to his right with a large scar over his eye, and a Weavile to his left with a chip in her deep maroon head plate; Farlo knew the Haunter as Ripp, but he couldn't recognize the Weavile.

"All right Bone, we'll go with you." Farlo announced, stepping forward. He looked at Snow. "But you'll have to catch us first." Farlo suddenly spit an energy ball at the ground in front of him, causing a massive explosion.

"Run!" He shouted to Snow, and they sprinted down the hill toward the cafeteria. He could hear Bone howling orders to his allies behind him, and felt the ground tremble as what felt like earthquake was released a couple feet behind them. A roar sounded, and Farlo picked up the pace until he was practically flying downward.

"Farlo! Over here!" Farlo turned left to where Snow was sprinting toward a cable box. Behind them, Farlo felt his tail burn as Bone drew nearer, gushing a flamethrower in his direction.

Snow was just ahead of him now, scrambling to open the cable box but doing so unsuccessfully. Farlo soon caught up to her, but slowed to a stop just in front of it. A cackling laughter filled the air, and Farlo slowly turned around to find Bone, Ripp, the Weavile, and three giant Tyranitar standing in a loose circle in front of them. Behind him, the electric fence crackled with electricity; there was no way out.

"All right, flower, enough games." Bone spat. Farlo stood as tall as he could, trying to look brave.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Bone unsheathed his claws and stepped forward, the Weavile doing the same while uttering a chuckle.

Snow stepped toward their attackers. "Leave us alone." She said through gritted teeth.

Bone grinned and slit his eyes. "Heh, so the snow speaks." He brushed against her, and she recoiled, bristling. "I never knew you to be so aggressive, my dear." Farlo growled as Bone's smirk widened when his tail stroked Snow's back. "Why don't we just head back, and I'll make sure you have a warm nest beside me tonight."

"Stay away from her!" Farlo snarled, and he leaped onto Bone's back, sinking his claws into his black pelt. Bone howled in pain and tried to shake Farlo off his back, but Farlo continued to keep hold. Blood swelled around his paws, staining the brown fur red, and Farlo finally was shaken off; he stumbled sideways, dodging the flamethrower aimed at him and slamming into Bone's side. Beside him, Ripp was struggling as his hand was frozen to the ground by Snow; she had already moved on to another opponent, and was dodging the Weavile's sharp claws while shooting beams of ice out of her mouth.

Farlo felt something slam into him, knocking him to the ground inches away from the electric fence. He felt the heat of Bone's paws at his shoulders, pinning him to the ground.

"I told you you'd regret it if you ever decided to rebel." Bone whispered harshly. Farlo remembered exactly what he had said almost three years before. When Farlo was first brought to the Day Care, Bone had been one of the only Pokemon that had been his friend; he had actually helped Farlo adjust to this life, stating that with every fight one earned a new pride and added to his name. Being an Eevee, best friends with a Houndour, he thought that it couldn't be too bad to become unstoppable. That was before he had ever seen one of the fights take place, before he was enrolled into training with the other Eevee evolutions, before he evolved. Suddenly, he found himself gagging at the thought of fighting, but Bone seemed unfazed by all the bloodshed, even growing stronger after every Pokemon he murdered or defeated. That was when the friends drifted apart, soon growing to loathe each other for their differences.

"Rebellion is what earns one pride," Farlo hissed, "not bloodlust and murder."

Bone snarled and pushed his face closer to Farlo's. "You'll regret ever setting foot outside your place, _pup_." He pushed Farlo's head closer to the electric fence, and the hairs on Farlo's forehead stood up as the deadly force drew nearer and nearer to his skull.

There was a loud screech, and Bone whirled his head around toward the Tyranitar; Snow was on them now, freezing their feet in place and hitting them with ice beam after ice beam.

Seeing his chance, Farlo kicked Bone in the stomach, making him yelp as he was thrown off of him. Farlo was on his feet in an instant, looking around frantically and trying to organize his thoughts. The Tyranitar were screeching and howling as Snow danced around them, dodging constant hyper beams aimed at her and teasing them once in a while with an icy bite. Ripp lay unconscious to Farlo's left, and the Weavile was nowhere to be seen. Bone was lying stunned not too far away from Farlo, and he took this time to think.

He looked to the cable box, right behind one Tyranitar. It looked unharmed, but Farlo noticed that the hyper beams were still getting dangerously close to making it explode. Farlo calculated his odds, and came up with a decision; it would be extremely risky, but it would be worth it if they could escape.

"Hey, pea brains!" Farlo shouted to the Tyranitar. They turned his way, shrieking in defiance. Farlo streaked across the grass toward the cable box, stopping to stand right in front of it. He glared at them defiantly.

"Come on!" Farlo snarled, crouching down. He could see Snow standing behind the Tyranitar in front of him, horror painted on her face. Farlo winked at her.

The Tyranitar, obviously angered that he had missed a target, formed a bright white sphere in his mouth, letting it grow into a beam that he shot at Farlo. Farlo leaped to the side just as the cable box exploded and all hell broke loose.

Farlo was blasted forward by the force of the impact, getting caught in the flames and smoke that now bloomed around him. He felt his skin burning with fire, and he screeched in pain.

"Snow!" Farlo cried. He broke into a fit of coughing as smoke billowed in his face, and he staggered in the general direction where he thought the cable box was.

The metal gate was twisted and melting where the cable box had been, electric currents zapping and sparking across the open hole. Farlo staggered through it, collapsing on the opposite side; his flanks heaving, he managed another strangled cry. "Snow! Where are you?"

"Here!" came the faint reply. Through the smoke and fire Farlo made out the shape of Snow bounding toward him, a deep gash over her left eye but otherwise okay.

"Farlo!" Snow cried as she knelt beside him. She buried her face in his scorching fur, Farlo immediately soothed by her cool pelt.

"Snow..." Farlo said faintly; his world was fading fast.

Snow pulled away from him, yelping in fear as she saw her paws were covered in his blood. "You're hurt!" She exclaimed.

Farlo cracked a smile, his eyelids drooping. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." He coughed and shuddered.

Snow heaved him onto her shoulder. "Let's get away from here." She murmured. Farlo grunted in response, too weak to hold on. His head was spinning.

Just as Snow and Farlo had disappeared into the trees, a shape emerged from the clearing smoke and dust on the other side of the fence, only being held back by the constant sparks and bars of electricity blocking the open cavity in the fence.

"This has gone beyond retrieval." He growled. "This means war."

**Okay, so now that the Fighters are introduced, I need your help. Starting now, you can send in your own characters to either join the Rebellion or join the Fighters. Here's the outline:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Fighter or Rebel:**

**Pokemon/Description:**

**Personality:**

**Moveset:**

**History (optional):**

**Thanks, and review! And Message me some characters! ;)  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Contemplations

_**Chapter 6: Contemplations **_

Farlo opened his eyes, his head throbbing and his body aching with the burns from the explosions. He attempted to stand, but once he was sitting up his stomach did a somersault; he decided to lie back down again.

Something stirred at the back of his mind. The battle; meeting Bone again; the explosion; the fire. Farlo winced at this last thought. His eyes shot wide open, now wide blue pools of fear. Where was Snow?

"Snow!" Farlo croaked, standing again. This time, he ignored the dizziness and nausea that came with his sudden movements. "Snow? Where are you?" _Got to find her, got to…_

Farlo sat back down again, breathing a sigh of relief. Now he remembered. Snow had rescued him before he could burn to death. Farlo looked around him, but all he could see were trees and all he could scent were the dead leaves around him. Where is she?

"Farlo. Glad to see you're up." Farlo looked behind him and saw Snow padding up, carrying a branch of Oran berries in her jaws.

Farlo opened his mouth to reply, but recoiled as coughs racked his lungs, making him double over. Snow gently placed the branch on the ground, pushing Farlo into a more comfortable lying position.

"You shouldn't be up. You're still injured." Snow said calmly. She rolled three Oran berries in his direction, which he gulped down greedily. After he finished, he felt a great deal stronger, but his wounds still burned him.

Seeing her friend's discomfort, Snow rolled a Rawst berry toward him with her tail. "This is the last one. I'll be sure to collect more tomorrow morning." Farlo looked down at the berry, remembering what it would heal from his survival training at the Day Care; this berry would help to heal burns and other serious fire wounds.

Once Farlo had finished that, he felt almost well enough to travel…almost. "How's your ankle?" he asked Snow.

Snow looked down at it and skipped around a bit; Farlo chuckled. "Feels completely healed now; it's a wonder what you're power can do." She tilted her head to the side as a thought occurred to her. "But Farlo, why can't you...heal yourself now?"

Farlo pushed himself into a sitting position. "The one thing I can't heal are any wounds coming from the type that's stronger against me; for example, fire."

"Well that's kind of inconvenient." Snow snorted sarcastically. Farlo didn't reply, but instead looked around.

"We should get moving. I can heal myself now." Farlo attempted to stand, but his legs buckled under him and he toppled over to his side again.

"You're still weak, I told you." Snow said, slightly annoyed. "You need at least another day's rest."

"But we don't _have_ a day to spare." Farlo snapped. Again, he looked around and scented his surroundings. The trees around them were almost bare now, dead leaves blowing aimlessly in the breeze. They were in a small clearing, with a large rock to shield them from view. Farlo couldn't scent anything, but that was probably because the scents of early snow were everywhere.

Farlo suddenly turned on Snow. "Where are we?"

Snow shook her head. "If you're thinking of Bone, you don't have to worry. That night, I carried you as far as I could away from the gates, and ended up traveling about a quarter mile out. You've been out for three days now."

"Three days?" Farlo exclaimed. "Then surely they can find us now! We've stayed in one place for so long." Farlo's mind was whirling. Three days was enough time for a Flygon or Gliscor to scout the entire forest, let alone find their location. They were almost completely exposed with the trees bare, virtually no leaves shielding them from wandering eyes.

"We've got to move." Farlo struggled to stand, this time managing to stay on his feet with only a slight wobble. "We've stayed too long here. Our scents are bound to be everywhere by now."

"Farlo, relax!" Snow shouted. When he continued to pace, Snow crouched down and sent an ice crystal hurling for the tree to the right of Farlo; it landed right in his path, and he turned to look at Snow angrily.

"Listen," Snow snarled, "It's _because _I've been everywhere that's helped us. I left my scent everywhere I went, always covering it when I was heading back to where we are and sending a trail in the opposite direction." Snow watched, tail in the air with triumph, as Farlo sat down again to contemplate her plan.

Farlo sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine. You're right." Farlo opened his eyes, looking into the trees. "I'll stay. But only for one more day."

Snow sat down, a smug look on her face. "I knew you'd see it my way." Farlo resisted the urge to claw her.

For the rest of the day, Snow ordered Farlo to lie down against the protected side of the rock and eat whatever Snow brought for him. Snow continued to bring him Oran and Rawst berries, occasionally rubbing the juice into his burns. Snow asked Farlo if he wanted her company, but Farlo just said he wanted to be alone to have some time to think up a plan.

By sunset, Snow had gone in and out of the forest at least a dozen times. When she returned again with an Oran branch in her mouth, Farlo noticed most of it was dragging on the ground.

"Snow, I think you should rest." Farlo said with amusement. Snow dropped the branch, exhausted.

"No…need more Sitrus…" Snow gasped.

"You know, Snow, you're not a Chansey." Farlo said, grinning. He cocked his head to the side. "But…you're kind of starting to look like one."

"Shut up. The last thing I want to be called is pink and fuzzy." Snow grumbled. But she didn't protest any more. She collapsed next to Farlo, and he saw that her breathing had steadied before even thirty seconds had passed.

Farlo rested his head on his paws, sighing. Everything was taking far longer than they had ever imagined. Heck, they hadn't even thought of what to do once they _did _escape. _One step at a time, _Snow had said to him the first time they met. She was already so bold then, and now it seemed as if Farlo couldn't live alone without her wits and bravery. What use was he alone, easily wounded and without help if he became immobile? He even started to wonder whether he was important to the rebellion Snow imagined, or if he would just get in the way...

Farlo looked to his sleeping partner. He watched her flanks rise and fall as she breathed, her features calm and peaceful as she slept. Farlo knew they couldn't stay here; though he was still relatively weak, he could heal himself along the way. All he knew was that, the longer they stayed here, the greater they were at risk of being found. Snow's tactic of scenting was clever, but it would only last so long.

Farlo stood slowly so as not to disturb Snow, and padded over to a pitiful pile of berries and herbs that Snow had tucked safely into a niche in the rock. Farlo carefully prodded them out one by one, and soon he had the pile in front of him. Farlo knew they had nothing to carry these in, so he decided the last of the scraps would be their breakfast. No matter Snow's protests, Farlo's mind was set; they would be leaving in the morning.

Farlo tucked the food back into the niche and hopped silently onto the rock. He sat down, tucking his paws in, and looked at the sky.

Arceus, it was beautiful. Swirls of stars illuminated a midnight blue sky, the moon hanging in a low quarter to Farlo's right. His pelt was stained silver in the pale light, and the trees around him glowed softly. The leaves on the ground stirred as a silky wind pricked the air, caressing Farlo's cream fur. Farlo had never known that the world could be like this, so beautiful and still. The harsh glare of the artificial light the humans made blocked out the sky, and the electric fence kept nature out and its captives in, never to experience the world. Farlo could barely remember his life with Akira, let alone where she was, but he knew he had to find her; while also taking down the fights and bringing Pokemon to peace.

No pressure, Farlo thought wryly. He looked into the forest to his right, where Snow had mostly been entering and exiting their clearing. He shifted his gaze forward again, and, if he craned his neck, he could see just a bit over the trees to the farthest edge of the forest, where a giant mountain sat with snow powdered at its peak. Farlo knew that, at its top, there was a legendary Pokemon shrouded in mystery, but he didn't know what it was called; only that it had fallen from the sky almost 1,000 years before, and hadn't been seen by humans or Pokemon for nearly 400 years. It was supposedly an unknown species. Farlo couldn't recall where he had first heard the legend, but knew that a lot of men wanted the creature for its power. Farlo wasn't sure what had brought up the legend all of a sudden, but he knew that he had passed that mountain when he was being brought from Akira to the fights; and he knew that, in order to get closer to his goal, that mountain was where they had to go.

Farlo shook his head. He hadn't realized he'd been dozing. The stars were just beginning to fade, and the moon had disappeared beyond the horizon. Warm, pale light began to rise from the east, and Farlo looked down toward Snow; thankfully, she was still sleeping.

Farlo yawned. He hadn't realized he was so tired before. He hopped down and curled up again beside Snow, closing his eyes. He only had a little while to sleep if he wanted to wake up before Snow; he didn't want her running off again to get more food.

It seemed like minutes after Farlo closed his eyes before he opened them again to bright sunlight slicing in his eyes. He blinked repeatedly and looked around, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw Snow still sleeping beside him; she had rolled onto her back, and Farlo chuckled as she snored quietly in her sleep.

Farlo pushed himself to his feet, shaking his pelt. The sun was nearing its peak, and the forest was glowing with bronzes and reds as light fell upon the scattered leaves. Farlo removed the food from the rock one last time, making two piles in front of him; three Oran berries and a Sitrus berry for Snow, Two Orans and one Sitrus for Farlo. Farlo glanced in the direction of the mountain, trying to remember its name, then shook his head and trotted over to wake up Snow.

"Wakey, wakey, Snorlax head!" Farlo prodded Snow's side with his paw; Snow rolled over and groaned.

"Five more minutes." She grumbled, placing her paws over her eyes.

Farlo hopped in front of her face, crouching down to her eye level. Snow peeked from around her paws, then jumped a bit when she realized Farlo was closer than she thought.

"All right, all right, I'm up." Snow growled, smiling. She stood, fluffing out her fur and starting to stroke her tongue down the length of her right foreleg.

Farlo hopped over to their breakfast, gesturing with his tail to Snow's portion. "Come on. I made you breakfast."

Snow lowered her leg and smiled. "You seem to be feeling a lot better." She observed as she trotted over; she sat down, carefully taking a bite of an Oran berry.

Farlo shrugged. "Only because of you, Doctor Snow." Farlo winked, and Snow rolled her eyes.

As they ate, Farlo felt his plans gnawing at his stomach like a thousand hungry Butterfree. How would Snow react to his plan? Would she be mad?

Once Farlo had finished his meal, he sat back and waited for Snow to finish the last of her Sitrus berry. Once both of them were done, Farlo decided to begin.

"You know, last night, I was thinking..." Farlo began. He looked down at his paws when Snow gave him a questioning look. "I know we've had this conversation before, Snow, but..."

"Farlo, you're still weak." Snow sighed; she didn't sound angry. Only...vaguely tired. "I told you, we - "

"Snow, we have to leave." Farlo said firmly. Snow blinked at him in surprise. "We can't stay here. Your technique of scenting, I admit, is ingenious, but it can only last so long. We've got to keep moving."

Snow eyed him for a long time, and Farlo could see she was deep in thought. "...You're right," she said simply after a long pause. "You're right." Snow stood, shaking her pelt.

Farlo perked up. He was close to saying, _Really? We can? _but thought better of it; now that his idea was accepted. he didn't want to seem like a pup following orders...especially when it was _his _plan to begin with.

"Okay. I have a plan." Farlo gestured for Snow to follow him, and he hopped up on the rock again. Snow came up beside him, and they faced the mountain. "There." Farlo nodded his nose in that direction.

Snow's eyes widened. "You want to scale Celestial Peak?" She gasped. Farlo winced back at her tone; right. That's what it's called, he thought to himself.

"Farlo...no one's ever been brave enough..." her voice trailed off, and she shook her head slightly from side to side. "...Farlo...are you sure that's the right decision? And..." Snow turned to face him. Farlo could see the questions springing into her eyes.

"I can explain." Farlo said, trying to calm her down. He looked back out toward the mountain, blue eyes determined. "Four years ago, I was carried over that mountain by the Masters. I know that my trainer is there...somewhere..." Farlo turned to look at Snow again. "And I know that we can do it. Along the way, I'm sure we'll also find recruits for the rebellion, and maybe even more fight groups to rescue Pokemon from." He saw Snow flinch at the mention of more fight groups, but steadily he saw confidence and trust growing her eyes at his proposition. After another long pause, Snow sighed. She was silent for a minute, then spoke.

"Okay. Let's go." Snow smiled, and with a swift movement, she hopped forward off the rock and took off into the trees. Farlo laughed with happiness. Snow trusted him! He was one step closer to finding out what happened to him; and, with Snow by his side, he could be unstoppable.

Farlo streaked after her, laughing as he caught up to her. The two raced through the forest, weaving in and out of the trees all the while laughing and joking and having a good time. Farlo hadn't felt this good in ages, and he truly felt that their journey was beginning.

**Thanks for the OCs! :D Also, for those of you who didn't know (and for those who asked), the Fighters are the Pokemon like Bone and the others, and the Rebels, well, the guys like Farlo and Snow. :) Now I'm needing more Fighters than neutral characters; turns out, a lot of the neutral characters have personalities like Rebels. O_o I need some sinister Pokemon too, guys. Some who are evil deep down to their very marrow. ;) :D**

**Please review! I love the feedback you guys give me, and the more I get, the faster the update out of inspiration! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7: Watchful

_**Chapter 7: Watchful**_

Farlo and Snow slowed to a stop, sides heaving after the exhilaration of the run. They had stopped beside a small creek, its water gurgling merrily over smooth gray stones and shining brightly as sunlight bounced between the ripples. They weren't close enough to the edge of the forest yet to even be considered at the base of the mountain, but the two were content and decided to take a break here for a while.

Farlo slid down to a comfortable position in the grass beneath the near-leafless trees, enjoying the warm sunlight shining on his back. Snow sat not far from the creek's bank, lapping up the water and closing her delicate eyes.

"I never knew being free could be so...releasing." She said as she came to lie beside Farlo, tucking in her paws and placing her chin in the grass.

Farlo nodded, taking a deep breath; the scents of water and crisp, clear air filled him, renewing his energy. However, buried beneath the sweet scents of leaves and grass, Farlo scented something new on the breeze; something...

"Snow," Farlo said, standing. The sunlight above had become muted, and the creek dulled to a low chortle, all its magic gone. A chill wind pushed the grasses, making them whisper with the promise of cold.

"Farlo." Snow stood, ears pricked and tail raised. "What is it?" Her tone turned grave.

Farlo looked above. The sky had grown thick with clouds whipping and moving quickly, passing over the sun and making broken patches of sunlight across the forest. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, but Farlo felt chills running up and down his spine from something other than the cold.

The Leafeon and Glaceon stood still for a minute, listening and watching warily through the trees. Soon enough, the clouds had moved on and the sunlight was stronger, the creek sparkling and the grasses growing still as if nothing had changed.

"...Nothing. It...must've been nothing." Farlo shook himself, his ruffled fur making him feel warmer. "Come on. Let's keep moving."

Farlo pushed ahead of Snow, shivering for the first time as her cool fur brushed his skin. Farlo didn't hear Snow's footsteps follow immediately after him, but he didn't look back. Soon, her small footsteps could be heard trotting toward him, eager to keep up.

As they traveled, a strong silence rang through the forest, numbing the two Pokemon; Farlo soon found himself bristling at every little rustle of leaves, and soon was wondering if he was just being paranoid.

As they headed down a grassy slope and into another small glen, Snow spoke. "...Farlo...what was it that you scented back there?"

"I-I don't know," Farlo said as he hopped over a small rock, "but it passed quickly, and I couldn't smell it again afterward..." he trail off, and Snow remained silent for a moment.

"This forest has...a weird aura." Snow said suddenly as they began cresting the hill at the end of the glen. Farlo looked at her strangely, and Snow looked forward again, slightly embarrassed. "But I mean, it has a strange...energy. Like...anticipation."

Farlo considered this. Why had he felt that strange sense of foreboding back at the creek? And, sure, he wanted to leave the clearing where he was healing because of Bone, but..._was_ there something more to this forest than met the eye?

Farlo stopped, ears perked. A small rustling sound whistled around the glen. For the first time, Farlo realized that Bluk berry bushes ringed the space, and at the top of the rise Farlo saw that, in the direction they were going, the bushes' thorns were blocking their way.

"Here, I've got it." Snow said. She went ahead of Farlo, and with one blow used an iron-hard tail to destroy the bushes. Berry juice squirted everywhere, and Farlo couldn't help laughing as Snow spluttered and choked. Her face was entirely smeared in purple, as were her paws and chest.

"What's so funny?" Snow howled, her face contorted with rage and embarrassment. The combination of Snow's blushing and the dark purple juice on her face only made Farlo laugh harder. Snow attempted to wipe her face with her paws, growling and grumbling. Suddenly, she hopped on Farlo, making them tumble down the hill in a purple, blue, and green heap. They crashed to the bottom, slowing to a stop at the center again.

"Ah, Snow! Have a sense of humor!" Farlo giggled, trying to hold in his laughter in sake of his friend. He helped Snow up, wiping his paws in the grass and grabbing a handful of it to give to Snow. Snow snatched it from his paws angrily, then began to wipe the juice from her face. Thankfully for his friend, the grass Farlo grabbed was pricked with early frost, so most of the juice came off.

Once Snow was as clean as she could get, Farlo spoke. "All right," he giggled, "now that you've made a hole up there," He flicked his tail upward toward the hill, "I'm sure we can go through. I mean, it only took us half an hour to climb the hill; what's wrong with doing it again, eh?"

Before Snow could retort, the rustling sound around them became fiercer. Both of them froze, bristling.

"Do you think it's just the wind?" Snow whispered as soon as the rustling had ceased again. Farlo pressed closer to Snow, standing alert to protect them.

There was not a sound. The pause grew so long that Farlo began to relax.

"It must've been." Farlo murmured to Snow. They breathed a sigh of relief in unison.

"We should be more careful though." Snow said quietly. "I have a feeling...we're being watched." Farlo didn't reply.

Bone pressed his nose to the ground, sniffing for any scent of Leafeon or Glaceon; he snorted in disgust as, once again, only the scent of frost and dirt came to his nostrils.

"This is pointless." An Absol growled not too far away; he had been poking his nose into a niche in the rock at the center of a clearing. He padded toward Bone, anger and frustration plastered on his face. "It's useless wandering here looking for a trail we can't find. It's better to just pick up the trail farther in the forest, where they're more likely to be." The Absol bared his teeth into a malicious grin. "I can already feel his blood on my paws..."

" Fool! _Nothing _in this search is pointless!" Bone snarled. He pushed his muzzle into the Absol's face, making him flinch back. "Keep looking. We've got to find _something_ that proves they were here, or else it'll mean trouble for the best of us." Bone stalked off, grumbling. He flicked his tail back toward the rock. "Keep checking for anything, Darkness." The Absol growled and slid out his blood red claws but didn't reply as Bone stalked away.

Bone padded over to another group of Pokemon near a Rawst berry bush; it was a little bit farther out from the clearing they were searching, and as soon as Bone approached it the Sneazel, Shinx, and Monferno saluted. The Monferno looked nervous, but the Shinx and Sneazel remained stoic.

"Bone, sir." the Sneazel, the obvious leader of the group, bowed. "We've found something."

"Finally, some _good _work." Bone sighed, rolling his eyes. The Monferno and Shinx exchanged a glance. Bone turned his head sharply in their direction, and they resumed their erect posture.

"Well?" Bone said as he began to pace leisurely.

"We found a scent among this bush, sir." the Sneazel responded, his eyes following Bone's form as it paced back and forth. "We were wondering if you could determine it for us."

Bone stopped, not facing the group. The Sneazel remained passive, not daring to move. Bone's head snapped forward, growling.

"And why would you need me to identify a scent I _clearly _pointed out to you all the day you were assigned this mission?" Bone snarled quietly. He was staring down the Sneazel, who looked him warily in the eye.

"I-I'm sorry, sir." The Sneazel felt sweat trickling down the side of his face, and fear glistened in his eyes.

Bone looked at him seriously for one more second, then slit his eyes. "That's what I thought." He flicked his tail to the Monferno, who snapped to attention. "You. Mark the ground in front of this bush with a burn, and keep it in mind. I will inspect it later." The Monferno quickly did as he said as Bone padded away.

He headed toward a group relaxing by one of the trees surrounding the small clearing. There was a Lucario with a scarf across his eye crouching on his haunches next to an Infernape that was lying down with his arms under his head. The Absol from earlier, Darkness, was lying down with his head on his paws, dozing next to another Absol whose pelt was black with a clear white face; Bone knew her as Moonlight, Darkness's sister, but he didn't take mind of the two as he stomped over.

"And what do you think you all are doing?" Bone growled as he approached them; the last thing he needed on this mission were slackers. As soon as he recognized the Infernape, he knew it was a hopeless situation.

"What does it look like, Princess?" the Infernape murmured, not opening his eyes; a smirk played across his lips, his sharp teeth becoming more visible.

Bone wanted to rip out his throat, but he held back. He hated the nickname the Fighters gave him, Princess, which referred to his rank and loyalty to the fights. Because he was often in better living conditions than the others, the Fighters nicknamed him for being pampered and soft; yet, that was the one thing Bone wasn't.

"Listen, you," Bone growled as he prowled toward the Infernape. "I don't know who you think you are to talk back to a General."

But, Bone realized too late, he had bitten into the Infernape's bait. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said as he propped himself up on his elbows. "My mistake, my _Queen._" The Lucario snickered, falling into a sitting position.

"Get back to work, all of you." Bone snarled, turning to look at the other Pokemon; he blushed in embarrassment as he heard more snickers.

"Can't do, Queen," the Infernape said again; his voice was teasing. "You didn't give us another task." Bone blushed harder in shame; this wasn't how a General should be acting. Being shown up by lower ranks.

"Fine. Luke," He flicked his tail at the Lucario; the Lucario, sensing the danger in Bone's voice, immediately tensed. He stood, and Bone led him away from the snickering Pokemon.

Once they were well into the bushes, Bone spoke. "I thought you said he would change. Shape up once you joined."

Luke's eyes widened in nervousness at Bone's deadly calm. He had barely begun to convince this strong leader that his adopted brother, the Infernape, would become useful and stronger if he let them both live. It had taken Luke years to find his little brother, and he wasn't about to let it all go to waste. "W-Well, sir," Luke said, clearing his throat, "He will get better, but it takes time. You must ignore his snide remarks; he's still young, with much to learn."

"If he's still too _young_, then why did I let him live in the first place?" Bone snapped; Luke tried his best to hide the fear in his eyes.

"Trust me, sir. He _is_ powerful. You...won't regret it." Luke felt sick at the idea that his brother could be forced to kill another Pokemon; especially when the two they were hunting were weak to fire types.

"I hope I can trust you, Luke." Bone murmured; he put his face closer to Luke's, and he felt his fiery breath at the bottom of his ear. "Because, if you're wrong, you'll have to get rid of him for me." Luke's blood ran cold.

"Y...Yes, s-sir." Luke looked down at his paws.

"Good." Bone nodded, and he padded away into the trees. Luke let out a pained breath. He hoped he hadn't bitten off more than he could chew.

As Luke padded back toward the group, he heard his brother calling. "You tell him off for me, Luke?" he said, amusement in his voice.

Luke only came toward him with a grave expression. Seeing it, the Infernape's smile faded. "What's wrong? What did he do to you?" he shouted, now angry; the fire burning on his head grew larger, heat radiating from his body.

"Calm down," Luke said shakily. He could see his brother's aura pulsing with anger. "He didn't do anything. Yet." At his brother's words, the Infernape's anger faded into pain.

"Lemme guess," the Infernape sighed, "another behavior report."

"Charlie, you've got to stop this smart-aleck thing you've got going on, or it'll mean trouble for both of us." Luke's tone was serious.

"Pfft, what can Twinkle Toes over there possibly do? Rant us to death?" Charlie replied sarcastically.

Luke shook his head. "No." He took a shaky breath. "He ordered me to kill you."

Silence.

"I swear, I think something's following us," Farlo whispered as the two headed back into the woods. As soon as they had left that clearing, all of their feelings of freedom and triumph had evaporated to be replaced by anxiety and fear. As they travelled, they heard the occasional rustle of a Starly being disturbed as something flitted above them, and the squawks and wing beats only made Farlo more agitated.

"What do you suppose we do about it?" Snow asked. She was staring warily ahead, her eyes occasionally darting to the trees.

"I don't know," Farlo mumbled, looking down at his paws. He felt helpless, which frustrated him. He shouldn't be; he was probably ten times stronger than any of the Pokemon in this forest minus Snow, but somehow...the familiar sense of foreboding creeped back into his belly, nesting there.

"I think maybe we should take a different route." Farlo said in a soft voice so only Snow would hear him. Snow rolled her eyes.

"There isn't another one." Snow murmured, "This is a straight path to the mountain. Taking a different trail would take us completely in another direction."

Farlo felt stung by the force of her words, but was grateful that she kept her voice low. "I know, but...just for now." Farlo jumped as the branches rattled, scattering leaves on their pelts. "This doesn't feel right."

Snow let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. To the river, then." Snow began to veer off the trail, pricking her ears to catch the sound of running water. Farlo breathed a sigh of relief and followed, walking briskly away from the path.

Soon, the welcoming sound of water reached them, and Farlo beamed as he saw the stream gurgling over the rocks once more.

Snow looked back toward where they came from. "All right. Happy now?" She snorted. "Scaredy-Meowth."

"Hey!" Farlo protested. "It's not like _you _weren't -" He was cut short as an arch of water shot into the sky ahead of them, making them jump. It was followed by a great explosion, along with a string of curses.

"I think someone's over there." Farlo exclaimed. "And by the sounds of those explosions, it doesn't sound good."

"Come on." Snow bounded upriver, Farlo staggering to catch up over the smooth pebbles of the riverbank.

As they drew nearer, Farlo could see the shapes of Pokemon; there was a lithe orange otter-like Pokemon dodging around a much bigger blue Pokemon, who was expelling streaks of mud everywhere.

"Son of a - !" The blue Pokemon was shouting, cutting off as he shot another mud streak at the orange otter. Snow ran forward as the otter gracefully landed on his paws.

"Stop!" Snow howled, taking a defensive stance between the two Pokemon. The otter crossed his arms, and Farlo took note of the fiery Focus Band on his left foreleg.

Farlo padded up to where Snow was standing. He looked at the blue Pokemon, who was breathing heavily. He had large, finlike arms and an even bigger head with eyes like daggers staring at the otter.

"And just who do you think you are, stoppin' us in the middle of a battle, an' all?" The otter scoffed; he flicked his forked tail absently.

"It seemed a very one-sided battle to me." Farlo said pointedly.

"But a battle all the same." The otter shook his head slowly. "Who cares if it was one-sided for 'im. The bloke was the one who started it."

The blue Pokemon swelled. "Oh yeah? Well who was the _Buizel_ who decided to start stealing fish from my stockpile?"

The otter bristled, and the yellow ring around his neck inflated with defiance. "_Me _stealing from _you? _You were the stupid _Swampert_ who blocked the river in the first place with your _stupid _dam!" The two Pokemon growled at each other, each of them on edge.

"All right, all right." Snow snapped. Both Pokemon turned away from each other. "I clearly see what's going on now."

The Buizel scoffed. "What would you know, sweetheart? You weren't even there." Farlo paled; the Buizel was in for it now.

"_What _did you just call me?" Snow said, her voice level. She slit here eyes and faced the Buizel. Farlo and the Swampert exchanged a glance.

"You 'eard me." the Buizel said, not turning around.

Snow bristled, and a low growl started in her throat. "No one - " She leaped at the Buizel, who fell flat on his face as Snow pinned him down. Snow put her face close to his ear. " - calls me _sweetheart_."

"I-I'm sorry!" The Buizel stammered.

"Well try telling that to my claws as they collide with your face! Then we'll see who's - "

"Snow." Snow's head snapped in his direction as Farlo called her name. The calm expression on his face as he spoke made Snow loosen her grip and let the Pokemon up.

As the Buizel dusted himself off, Farlo began with a question. "So...who are you, anyway?"

"The name's Jet." The Buizel said, aloof. Farlo cringed as he turned his way, and he saw a long scar striping down the left side of his face. "Don't forget it."

"Maston." The Swampert said, still shooting dirty looks at Jet. Jet just shrugged.

"Great." Farlo said, "Now wasn't that easy? Why don't you just apologize..."

"I don't have time for this." Jet scoffed, and he began to walk away. Snow bristled again, and held up her claws. The Buizel paled and started heading back toward them. "...On second thought, great idea!"

"This idiot stole my food!" Maston said defiantly. His nostrils flared.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't block my side of the river!" Jet protested angrily.

"I'm sure we can settle this." Snow said calmly. Her chilly aura seemed to intensify at the power of her words, and the two fell silent.

"Fine." Jet grumbled. He narrowed his eyes and pouted. "Sorry, Mudface. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Maston stepped forward to take a blow to Jet, but Farlo stepped in front of him. The look he gave the Swampert clearly said a thousand words: _Drop it. That's the best you can get out of him._ Maston stepped back again, crossing his arms.

"Now, where were we?" Snow sighed. She turned around. "Come on, Farlo. Let's head out. Things are settled here."

"But Snow, wait!" Farlo spluttered. He glanced desperately at the two water-types; they had faced each other again, glaring, teeth bared. They both were strong, and proud. Maybe...

"What? We've done the best we can. Now let's go."

Farlo looked at her. "Maybe they could help us." Farlo saw this as a chance to get some allies, and he wasn't about to let Snow ruin it.

Snow stared at him. "_Help?_" Snow scoffed, "What could they do together without killing each other?" Snow looked at Maston and Jet. "They clearly hate each other."

Before Farlo could reply, something cold and wet fell on his nose. He looked up, and saw that the clouds had blown together into a dense gray wall above them, and Farlo saw small speckles of white beginning to float on the wind.

"Snow." Farlo said.

"Yes?" Snow answered.

Farlo rolled his eyes. "Not you, Snow. Snow snow. Look." He pointed his tail to the sky.

Jet looked too, scowling. "Just what I need. Early snow. I haven't even stored enough food..."

"Come on. My den is just up the river. We can shelter there." Maston said, all business.

Farlo looked at him strangely. "But, it's so gentle..."

"Not for long." Maston said briskly. His gaze shifted to the sky, serious. "I know these clouds. For some reason, they're early. All I know is that...they mean business."

Farlo and Snow exchanged a glance, then a nod. "Okay. Lead us there." Snow said.

Maston stood and began to head upriver; as they walked, the snow began the fall faster and greater, and soon Farlo was shivering greatly. Snow seemed unaffected, and Farlo was jealous of her ice-resistant pelt.

Jet sniffed at the back of the group. "Geez, are we almost there, Mudface?" He had untied his Focus Band and was trying his best to wrap it around his body instead, like a blanket. Farlo saw a jagged scar around the Buizel's now exposed left wrist.

"Why are you even following, anyway?" Farlo snapped. Jet mumbled something about imbeciles, but continued walking.

"He secretly wants to be here, he's just too proud to say it. He's lonely." Snow whispered playfully to Farlo. He could only muster a nod, for his teeth were chattering too much for him to speak again. He felt like his ears were going to fall off, and he could no longer feel his tail.

They trekked on. Farlo felt swallowed by the silence that came as the snow muffled all sounds of life. the edges of the river were already beginning to frost, some icy droplets skipping onto his pelt as the river continued to gurgle.

Far ahead, Maston stopped. At the very edge of the river was a small, round hut made out of various twigs and branches. Snow bounced easily off of the rounded roof, rolling down the sides.

"We're here." Maston murmured; his voice was even lowered by the snow. He stood at the left of a large opening that served as a doorway into the hut, and he pulled aside the vines hanging from the center to let the others inside.

Farlo stepped through the opening cautiously, a wave of heat and relief washing over him. Inside the hut was much warmer than outside; a dying fire faintly illuminated the place, where Farlo could see piles of food stacked neatly beside grass woven matts leaning up against the wall.

Snow followed behind him, a look of disappointment on her face as mild heat and light illuminated her pelt. Farlo guessed she liked being out in the snow, but he was glad that she was polite enough not to say anything to Maston about it.

Jet entered and immediately flopped beside the fire. "Finally! I thought we'd never get here. I feel like a Buizicle." Farlo glared at him for being so rude and loud, but Jet ignored him and sat up into a cross-legged position.

There was a shoving and grunting sound outside, and Farlo saw a great, gray shape coming into view in front of the door. Just as the stone was about to cover it, Maston stepped in. Once inside, he pushed the rock farther forward so it cover the doorway completely, shutting out the cold.

"We should be warmer now." Maston turned around, and Farlo saw he was holding bundles of tinnier in his arms. He watched as Maston placed the logs on the fire, which caught as soon as the flames reached them.

Farlo blinked at him in awe. "How did you learn how to do that?" As far as he knew, only humans were capable of controlling and handling fire. The very thought of doing it himself frightened him.

Maston cracked a wry smile. "Years of observation." His smile faded and his eyes grew hard, as if he were remembering something unpleasant.

Once the fire was crackling merrily again, Maston handed out apples to roast. Farlo felt cheered by this unexpected company, yet he felt questions tumbling across his tongue as they finished eating.

"So..." Farlo began, "...who are you guys, really?"

Jet rolled his eyes. "You already know who I am, and what happened between Mudface and I. What else _is _there?"

Snow gave him a dirty look. "What my friend is trying to say is where do you come from?" She pressed closer to Farlo, and he felt comforted.

"That's easy. I've always been here, by this river." Jet replied, vaguely pleased with himself.

Maston snorted. "You don't know how close I am to kicking you out right now."

Seeing that his two friends were staring at Jet with disdain, he cleared his throat to speak again. "All right, well, what about you, Maston? It sounded as if you just got here." Farlo looked to the roof, where there was a small opening to let out the smoke from the fire. Snow swirled among the gray as the smoke rose, and Farlo's ears twitched as the whistling of the whined echoed outside. "I have a feeling we're going to be here awhile."

Maston adjusted himself, frowning in thought. "Well, let's see. Where to begin..."

Bone opened his eyes as something cold landed between his horns. He looked up and saw that among the stars were small white flecks swirling out of the sky.

Bone stood quickly, snarling. "_Just _what I need. Early snow." he growled. As more snowflakes fell on his pelt, they began to steam; Bone's fur seemed to get hotter as his rage intensified.

He shook himself, padding over to where the others had made their nests for the night. Darkness and Moonlight were lying beside each other as they slept, Moonlight's head resting on Darkness's pale white flank. Bone noticed with a sense of accomplishment that Charlie was twitching uncomfortably in his sleep.

He made his way toward the giant rock at the center of the clearing, hopping onto it and sitting down. He gazed onto the horizon at Celestial Peak, thinking not only of his lust for Farlo's blood, but also of his own steady ascent into what Bone hoped would be leadership when he returned to the fights. He imagined all of the praise and rewards, not to mention the increase in his dastardly reputation. He would be the most prized and strongest fighter of them all, and then the world would see how important and special he was...

Bone shook his head and stared in amazement. He hadn't realized it, but he had been staring at a steady wisp of smoke rising from the forest ahead. He jumped to his feet, bounding off the rock and straight to his fighters.

"Assemble!" Bone howled. The two Absol at his feet started, and Darkness growled as Bone kicked him awake.

Luke yawned not too far away, Charlie stretching behind him. "What is it? It's not even dawn." The Lucario mumbled; he rubbed his good eye sleepily.

"Pack up, boys. I've found a lead." Bone grinned wickedly, gesturing toward the smoke. He barked with laughter as his fighters stared at the smoke in awe and surprise.

"Where's Xena?" he chortled, elated by his find. As soon as he said it, the group fell silent. A shadow darted forward through the trees, reaching Bone in a millisecond.

Her dark red eyes glinted as they met Bone's. "Leave it to me." the shape smiled.

**This was a long one! Please review; I still need LOTS of Fighters. Any Rebels or good guys submitted now will NOT show up until LATER or NOT AT ALL! YOU CAN SUBMIT THEM LATER WHEN I ASK, WHICH WILL PROBABLY BE SOON! The form is in chapter 5. **

**Pronunciation****:**

**Xena=(Zee-nah)**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Blackest Night

**SUMMER! WOOT! Sorry for such a delayed update, we had finals and a bunch of end of the year crap to take care of. Anyway, enjoy.**

_**Chapter 8:Blackest Night**_

The fire crackled, the light from the flames dancing along the muddy tree-branch walls.

"Let's see…" Maston knit his eyebrows together. "I guess it all started when I was born in the breeding chambers of a fights group."

Farlo felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. No wonder he felt that the Swampert had haunting memories. He held in a shudder.

"Ever since I was born," The Swampert continued, "the humans abused me to the point of near murder. I've hated humans, for, in the labs of the many scientists at my particular fights group, they tested products on me; there were horrible elixirs that singed away fur, melted flesh, and that could tear a Pokemon from the inside out." Snow turned pale beside him, and Farlo saw her paws shaking. "All of these things were tested on me and my comrades; until we escaped. I never stopped fighting, refused to give in, and in return for my bravery the masters whipped me numerous times. I've got the scars to prove it. But anyway, there was a huge riot at the arena, where over eighty caged Pokemon broke free and stampeded out of their cells. Most Pokemon were recaptured, injured beyond repair, or killed. I managed to escape with a Shinx named Lovell, but once we did we decided to walk different paths."

Maston sighed tiredly. "Lovell's probably evolved by now, as I've been. Many fighters came after us, and eventually I decided to go into hiding here, and have lived here for almost a year now." He gave Jet an evil eye. "It was peaceful until a certain Buizel decided to come along…"

Snow looked at Jet. "So you _didn't_ live here all along!" She accused. Jet blushed slightly, but remained silent.

"Anyway," Farlo said loudly as Snow and Jet exchanged dirty looks, "we belonged to a fights group, too, only..." Farlo struggled to remember how many days it had been since their escape.

"Nearly a week, now." Snow jumped in. Farlo blinked at her in surprise; he hadn't realized they were gone for so long.

A new dread creeped into Farlo. "Maston...how long did your fighters pursue you for?"

Maston frowned. "I was running for nearly half a year." He chuckled drily. "Man, those buggers were persistent."

Snow and Farlo exchanged a glance. "Where was your fight group?" Snow asked quietly; her eyes shone with determination.

"Just beyond the mountain valley across from Celestial Peak. It's somehow...nestled...in the mountain face." He shifted uncomfortably as Snow's eyes twinkled. "Um, what's the matter with her?" he asked Farlo.

"Snow, no. We can't. I mean, it's too dangerous, but...maybe..." Farlo argued softly, but he saw already that it was too late.

"Y-You aren't actually thinking of _going _there, are you?" Maston exclaimed with surprise. Snow nodded to Farlo, who sighed.

"We should tell them, huh?" Farlo said; the last thing he wanted was two more people risking their very existence to help them. It was just too much on his conscience if he had to take care of two more lives.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. Besides, they're both extremely strong." Snow said reassuringly. Jet smirked to himself, and Maston stood a bit taller.

Farlo nodded. "All right." Together, he and Snow explained their story with the fights, Farlo inputting the Groudon sacrifice for Snow to hear as well. They told a riveting story about their escape, and what led them to Celestial Peak.

Jet propped himself up on his elbows. "You guys really want to start something as huge as a rebellion?" He whistled. "Insane. Yet, somehow...liberating."

Snow nodded earnestly. "Farlo and I plan to travel to some fight groups to rescue and free Pokemon to join the rebellion." Her eyes twinkled and sparkled as the flames flickered. "We were wondering...if you would like to come along."

There was silence for a while as the two Pokemon let the realization of what Snow and Farlo had said sink in. Finally, Maston sighed. "I've made a life here by this river, and it's going to be hard parting with it..." Maston smiled. "But I would give anything to help those Pokemon I've left behind." There was something sad and distant in his eyes as he said it, but it faded quickly.

Farlo turned to the Buizel. "What about you, Jet? What would you leave behind?"

Jet was quiet for a moment; his paw flickered to the scar striping his face. "I'm in; nothing else matters." Farlo heard the same quiet determination in his voice that he often picked up from Snow, and he had a feeling that Jet's past had something to do with the fights as well. But, Farlo thought, Jet didn't have to reveal anything about himself, and would still be great to their small team. Farlo dismissed the idea.

"So." Snow said, switching to business mode. "What should we do from here on out?"

"A question on everyone's minds these days, it seems." A smooth, silky voice rang throughout the hut, and Farlo felt chills jumping up and down his spine. Everyone looked around, startled, and then fell silent, frozen with shock.

The voice came again, almost seeming as if on the wind. "No matter. You'll no longer need to figure these things out; because I've already planned them for you." A low, terrible ringing filled Farlo's ears, and he whipped his head back and forth in agony. The ringing brought on a tremendous pain in his skull, and he felt right then that he wanted to die, to escape life and this pain.

Faintly, Farlo heard Maston shouting, and felt himself being propelled upward. A blast of cold rushed into his lungs, and the pain eased ever so slightly. Snow swirled and rushed, mixing with the smoke from the fire.

Farlo was dimly aware of being set on the ground and into the snow. His face was submerged in the ice, waking him up and dismissing the pain completely.

He became aware of the sounds of fighting, and he looked around. Maston and Jet were battling three Absol - one being opposite of normal colors- and Snow was fighting a Shinx and an Eevee. Farlo jumped up to join them as he saw that Snow was surprisingly weakening at the two seemingly vulnerable Pokemon she was battling. Farlo skidded to a halt beside her as the Shinx slashed her face; Farlo screamed as he hit the Pokemon with his tail, sending the electric-type flying. The Eevee stood his ground, charging a shadowy ball in his mouth.

Farlo knocked Snow out of the way just before it hit. Snow tumbled to the ground, and Farlo staggered as he took the impact of the attack. He shook his head, clearing it just before the Eevee tackled him headfirst. Farlo flew backward, skidding in the snow and hitting against a tree at least six feet away.

Struggling to open his eyes, Farlo saw shapes blurring together with fire, water, and snow mingling into one shape. Farlo stood, trying to keep his dinner while the world spun. He bounded clumsily over to Snow, feeling something warm drip into his eyes as he crouched over his friend.

"Snow?" His voice slurred, and he could taste the tang of blood on his tongue. Snow nodded to him that she was all right, then heaved herself onto her paws. Farlo did the same, and he leaned on Snow for a second to regain his already shaky balance. Ahead, Jet had scared away the Eevee with a jet of water, and Maston had succeeded in knocking out two of the Absol. One still clung to his back, sinking his teeth into the Swampert's rubbery flesh. Maston shook himself left and right, tiring quickly.

Farlo ran over to him, Snow at his side, and leapt on top of the Absol's back, throwing him off of Maston and making them both tumble head over heels into the snow.

The Absol snarled as the two got to their feet, jumping at Farlo and pinning him to the ground. Farlo watched, horrified, as the Absol slid out one of his blood red claws. The Absol laughed and lowered his claw to Farlo's throat, slowly slicing it. Farlo felt an agonizing pain, and he screamed and fought but to no avail.

"Darkness!" The Absol stopped and snarled behind him. Farlo used this distraction to his advantage. He pushed the Absol with his hind legs, staggering to his feet.

Before he could even get his bearings, a new, black shape tackled Farlo, sending him sprawling on the ground. Farlo looked up into the eyes of his assailant.

Bone laughed. "Fool. I told you you would regret ever stepping outside the lines." Bone kneeled closer to Farlo; Farlo felt paralyzed, too weak and helpless to move.

The Houndoom suddenly grabbed Farlo's scruff and flung him across the ground, Farlo landing hard a little ways away. Darkness, the Absol, snickered, following as Bone padded slowly toward Farlo, taking his time.

Farlo tried to say something, but he choked on his own blood. His neck was bleeding profusely, and he was beginning to see stars at the edges of his vision. He felt himself being tossed again, and again, over and over from air to ground. He saw a Flygon above him, grabbing his fur in his talons and tossing him around like a rag doll. They were toying with him, and Farlo knew that this toy wasn't meant to be played with like this. Even as he thought this, his vision was fading, and a calm enveloped him as it often had in the past beatings he had received. He heard the silky voice from before, and he felt himself slam once again onto the hard packed snow. He saw his own blood smeared across the white, a red slash against a blanket of beauty.

"Bone, you asked me to transport." The smooth voice sang; even though Farlo felt that whoever it was was on the other side, he felt drawn to the voice. He opened his eyes, and through the blur of his tears he saw the once unnamed Weavile from before speaking to Bone.

"Yes, Xena. You have the most skill in transporting the tortured." Farlo felt fear briefly blind him, and he saw with horror as a crystalline shape tumbled in front of him, lying still on the ground. Snow!

Farlo attempted to stand, but he felt glued to his side. His vision flickered, and finally Farlo closed his eyes, dead to the world.

**Still accepting OCs, see chapter 5 for the form. Also, I prefer at this point for you guys to send me OCs via PM, and leave reviews for the actual story content itself here. Thanks for reading, please review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Darker Side of Blue

**Happy Birthday to Farlo! It's been a year since I published this...wow. :D Thanks for believing in me, guys! ^_^" Thanks also for urging me to update after a (very) long wait for Chapter 2! **

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 9: Darker Side of Blue**_

Luke woke to find movement stirring everywhere around him, hearing the sounds of chains being dragged and shouts of orders. He quickly opened his eyes and stood, knowing these sounds meant he overslept.

The small clearing where they had camped for nearly a week was packed and busy as the fighters prepared to head out, and Luke could hear excited whisperings nearby from two Gallade.

"Did you hear? Bone says the prisoners were caught!" said the first one.

"Finally! Now we can go home!" The second one sighed.

The first one slapped him across the face, making Luke, nearly five feet away, flinch back. "Idiot. There were others, Goethe. Other..." The first one leaned closer to the second, "...other _rebels._"

At those words, Luke felt a spark of hope leap into his chest. There were others like Farlo and Snow, other Pokemon who didn't want to be part of the fights; take him and his own brother Charlie for example. The only difference between them was that they were free and Charlie and Luke weren't.

Luke shook his head, making a straight face as Darkness and Moonlight padded close to him. They were completely different in looks, but had the same mean, red-orange aura around them that Luke took as a sign to stay away from them. Darkness was growling at Bone, snarling that he didn't get his fair kick in the fight with Farlo.

" -and I was _this close _to finishing him for good!" Darkness growled, sliding his claws in and out as he spoke.

Moonlight shoved her brother playfully. "It's okay, Darky; you'll get your reward for their capture soon enough."

Luke almost choked as he tried to hold in his laughter. _Darky?_ That was even _more _lame a name than Princess.

Apparently, Darkness thought so also. He rounded on his sister, pelt bristling. "I told you never to call me that!" He snarled.

Bone stepped between them, preventing the Absol from ripping each other's throats out. "Both of you, quit it!" The Houndoom snapped. "We just have a little ways to go before _all _of us get our reward." He rolled his eyes, mumbling, "Darky." as he walked away.

Luke sensed his brother behind him, whirling around to see Charlie walking over. "What's up, bro? What're we doing- " He stifled a yawn, " -packing up so early?"

Luke's gaze turned stern. "Well, it seems as if Darky wants more than his share of reward." There was a serious tone in his voice. Charlie burst out laughing, Luke smiling and holding in a chuckle; however, they had caught the attention of a large Rhydon holding a whip. He had a stoic, angry look plastered on his face, and the second Luke caught his eye he stopped laughing abruptly.

He elbowed Charlie in the ribs. "Charlie, shut up." He whispered harshly. The Infernape was about to make a complaint until he saw the Rhydon stomping toward them.

"Shut up and start packing!" The Rhydon rumbled, unravelling his whip. But he wasn't aiming at Luke or Charlie; Luke swiveled around to see the Rhydon heading toward the two Gallade he had eavesdropped on before.

The one named Goethe paled. "Y-Yes, sir." He was beginning to tremble, the whip no doubt bringing out horrible memories for him.

"And what do _you_ have to say for yourself?" The Rhydon growled at the other Gallade, who just shrugged. Luke held his breath, panicking slightly.

Goethe elbowed him, eyes still on the Rhydon. "Come on, Galaxy, answer him!" He said through the corner of his mouth.

Galaxy stared at the Rhydon calmly. "Bite me." Luke held in a gasp.

The Rhydon snarled. "How dare you!" He raised his whip, cracking it mercilessly across Galaxy's arm in a heartbeat. The Gallade held in a wince but stood his ground.

"Come on," he choked, "is that the best you've got?"

The Rhydon angrily raised his whip again and again, until Luke could no longer watch. He saw that most of the clearing's Pokemon had abandoned their duties to watch what was happening, either with malice or horror in their eyes. Charlie, stoic and still, watched the scene through slit eyes.

"No!"

Luke opened his eyes, gawking as a Gardevoir threw herself in front of the whip just before it came down on her head. She seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, like a spirit, yet soon she was unmissable as she lay on the ground, eyes glazed with pain.

"Guardian! Oh, my Guardian!" Galaxy wailed, leaning over the Gardevoir. He himself was bloodied and bruised, but he seemed more worried for what was obviously his mate.

"Gal-Galaxy..." Guardian whispered faintly, stroking his face.

Luke could stand it no longer. He walked toward them as the Rhydon raised his whip again, forcing the whip out of his arm and throwing it across the clearing.

"I believe they've had enough punishment." Luke said, putting as much authority as he could into his voice.

"They'll have enough punishment when I say so!" The Rhydon snarled. Luke stared at him intensely, holding his dull, angry gaze with Luke's own steady one.

After a pause, the Rhydon snorted. "Fine. She's dying, anyway." The Rhydon spun around to face the gathering. "What are you all looking at? Get a move on!" The gathered Fighters hastily returned to their duties, a steady chatter creating a constant hum around the clearing.

The Rhydon gave one more look at Luke, gave another snort, then stomped off to get his whip and continue his duties.

Luke crouched beside Guardian, putting a paw on her chest. "She's breathing, faintly." Luke told Galaxy; he could see the Gallade was close to losing it.

"Please." He choked, suddenly grabbing Luke's paw. "...Save her. Save my wife, my Guardian." Luke saw all of the pain in the world in his eyes.

Luke nodded. "Yes. I'll go forage for berries." He whistled to Charlie, who padded over. "Go into the forest and find a bushel of Oran berries. I'll go look for Sitrus." He turned again to Galaxy. "It's the best we can do, but it should help." Just as he was about to leave, he felt a tender hand brush his leg.

"Luke..."

The Lucario turned around, crouching down again beside Guardian. Her eyes were full of pain and disappointment, and Luke had to resist the urge to look away.

Guardian took his paw gently between her hands. "...It's...okay..." Her breathing became more shallow and ragged, Galaxy leaning closer to her.

Luke saw her head was bleeding heavily from where the whip had struck, and he sought desperately for some snow. "Charlie, get snow. We need to cool her down." She felt extremely feverish, but she smiled.

Guardian's gaze shifted to one of love as she looked at Galaxy. "...Galaxy...I..." Her eyes flickered.

"No." Galaxy choked on a sob, his eyes tearing up.

"...I love you...don't...stop...fighting." Something in her voice made Luke realize that she didn't mean fight _for_ Bone; but fight _against_ Bone.

"Please, don't do this..." Galaxy's voice rose into a wail. Guardian squeezed his hand, her breath quickening. She smiled faintly, before coughing, spitting up blood. She closed her eyes, sighing. Luke noticed with a jolt that her grip on Galaxy's hand had loosened, and that her shallow breathing at ceased altogether.

Frozen with shock, Luke felt his heartbeat quicken, the smell of Guardian's blood finally getting to him; he felt dizzy, and a stone dropped into his belly.

"She...Guardian, Guardian!" Galaxy sobbed, pulling her body toward him. Luke felt sadness radiating off of him in waves, almost knocking him over.

Luke felt a hand fall gently on his shoulder, and he turned around to see Charlie giving him a reassuring smile; Luke saw tears pricking his brother's eyes, and admired his strength. Even in a bleak and grief-stricken situation, Charlie seemed to pull through only with a forced smile. Luke shook his head slowly, and Charlie's smile faded into a hard line. Luke saw his brother's eyes flare briefly with anger, then go mute with sadness.

Luke stood, helping Galaxy stand shakily on his legs. "I'm...sorry..." Luke was surprised to see his own tears blurring his vision, and he blinked them away, taking a ragged breath. "...I'll help you bury her."

Galaxy nodded. Goethe, still standing close by, stared in horror at Guardian. Another Gardevoir beside him had one hand over her mouth, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"I...appreciate your offer, Luke," Galaxy said, somewhat apologetically. "...but Goethe and Gladies can help me out. It's kind of...a Gardevoir and Gallade kind of thing."

Luke nodded in sorrowful understanding. "At least let Charlie and I get some wildflowers for you. It's the least we can do." Galaxy mustered a nod, eyes still brimming with tears unshed.

As Luke and Charlie headed out of the camp entrance, Luke noticed bitterly that the fighters continued their daily tasks as if nothing had happened. It's as if they didn't even notice a fighter had passed, he thought with disdain. _It's as if no one even knew Guardian were ever there in the first place._

Luke headed out into the forest, the sounds of the camp fading into birdsong as the brothers went farther and farther away. The trees were stripped bare of their leaves, naked to the scalding frost of snow and ice. Any vegetation that was struggling at the edge of autumn was now shriveled against the frost, and Luke found that the crisp winter air helped clear his mind a bit.

Ever since they were young, Luke and Charlie had come into the woods, seeking adventure and mystery. They always made sure not to stray too far from their trainer, however, in case she needed them. Her name was Treya, but all of her friends called her Riddle; Luke didn't really know why, but he thought it was because she dressed and acted so mysteriously around people. She always knew how to make them laugh, and knew how to calm Charlie's always flaring temper.

Luke sighed at the memories. He pricked his ears, sensing his brother's quiet anger behind him.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked. He heard a growl behind him, and saw a pebble shoot past him on the ground, skidding into some dead brush.

"I just hate this!" Charlie nearly howled. Luke looked back at him, surprised yet not at his brother's behavior.

Luke shook his head. "I know, Charlie. I know."

"No!" Charlie said angrily; Luke couldn't remember seeing him so angry before. "It's just...all so awful. I hate humans!" Charlie choked out the last sentence, and Luke saw his brother wipe away tears. He hardly ever saw his brother cry, only occasionally tear up - and _that_ wasn't even in public.

Luke shared the same feelings. One day, while they were traveling with Riddle, they were ambushed; six Team Galactic Grunts, alongside some strange-looking people with awful looking weapons. Luke and Charlie had fought hard alongside their other teammates, Riddle fighting hardest of all. It was a losing battle in the end, and Luke had been taken away by Team Galactic and Charlie taken by the strange looking people, who Luke now knew were members of the very fights group they both now were forced to participate in. Riddle had been taken with Charlie, and it took Luke nearly a year for him to escape Team Galactic, and another six months to find Charlie again; only to find out that Riddle was dead.

Luke touched the red scarf over his right eye. He witnessed Riddle being shot in the coliseum, noticed thousands of people watching, and feeling chains clamping on his wrists just before being dragged away; Riddle's body hadn't even touched the ground before Luke was knocked unconscious.

Suddenly stunned by grief, Luke slowed and let Charlie catch up, letting his little brother lean on him a bit for support.

"...They did this. _All of this._" Charlie's voice was tinted with rage and grief. He looked at Luke, eyes swirling like a tempest. "...Luke."

Luke recognized that tone. "What, Charlie?" He felt as if he would boil over with emotions, but he had to be strong for his brother.

"You have to promise me something."

"Anything." Luke felt a prickle of unease.

"...Luke." Charlie's gaze turned hard. "Promise me you'll help me join the rebels."

Every part of Farlo's body hurt. Like that was new to _him_.

He had woken up in the middle of the snowy forest, his ankles bound with twine; no doubt a human had done this, for he knew Bone didn't have that much skill. And yet, he hadn't seen any humans around, just a large scouting party; well, _scouting party _would've been an understatement. More like, _Feral and bloodthirsty group of murderers out to kill him _party.

Farlo pondered this thought as he tried to get a grip on his surroundings. He wasn't alone, he knew that for sure. And he wasn't with Snow, which worried him. Farlo saw two guards, a Plusle and a Minun, standing close by, and Farlo could just make out scars and lines crisscrossing all over their small cream bodies.

A rustling sound ahead of him caught his attention, and he saw a Weavile with a nick in her head plate glide over soundlessly through the underbrush; Xena, as Farlo now knew her name. It didn't make her any less intimidating as she walked over to him, smiling.

"I see you're up, Farlo dear." She cooed. Farlo recognized the smooth voice, sounding like honey in his ears. If that even made sense.

"What do you want from me?" Farlo snarled quietly. He wasn't believing her nice facade.

"Oh, nothing." She began innocently circling him, Farlo unable to move from his uncomfortable position on his side. He hated being below her, but he didn't know what to do.

"Cut the crap, will you? Save me some time." Farlo said bitterly. He spat dirt out of his mouth.

Lightning fast, Xena pulled Farlo up from his lying position so that he was sitting up straight, his legs sticking out awkwardly as they still were bound by the ankles.

"So tell me, Farlo," Xena said, dark amusement in her eyes. "How is it that such a big, bad, complicated plan got into your itty bitty head? Was there another outside influence..." Xena pulled in closer, her face now inches from Farlo's. "...Or someone on the inside giving you the bait?" Farlo caught a stink on her breath, something that made him want to throw up. Her eyes were a hypnotizing deep red, and Farlo found with horror that he couldn't break the gaze.

"Who did it?" Xena asked, brushing his face fur with one claw. Her voice was still and smooth as silk, and Farlo got the impression that she was trying to seduce the answers out of him.

"_As if I would tell you_." Farlo growled, spitting in her face. Xena snarled, wiping away saliva from between her eyes and glaring at Farlo.

"Fool." Xena purred, regaining her composure in a heartbeat. She began to circle him again, and Farlo felt chills run up and down his spine. "You think you're so high-and-mighty. Bone warned me about you; said you were naturally headstrong. A _born_ leader." Farlo heard the sarcasm dripping in her voice, not bothering to reply.

"But he also mentioned one..._other_ big influence." The Plusle snickered, but the Minun that was closest to Farlo stayed quiet. He felt fear rising like bile in his throat, turning into horror as a glittering figure stumbled into the clearing.

"Farlo!" Snow gasped. Two Monferno and an Electabuzz held her down, her paws also tied together. One of the Monferno had blindfolded her with a black cloth, and Farlo struggled to at least waddle over to help her.

Seeing his squirming, Xena smiled, and Farlo instantly regretted ever showing he knew Snow at all to his torturer. "Oh, you're acquainted." Xena said with mock surprise. She nimbly strode forward, brushing her hand underneath Farlo's chin as she passed by him; Farlo jerked away from her. "Good. It'll spare me the trouble of forcing _one_ answer out of you." She rolled her eyes.

"F-mm-!" Snow struggled to call his name again, only to be gagged roughly. Farlo saw her back was bloody, her breathing shallow, and he instantly felt anger; so what if Xena knew he knew his own _best friend_. _No one_ was going to hurt Snow without his knowing why.

"What did you do to her?" Farlo snarled, struggling now to get out of his bonds. He had to reach Snow.

Xena glided over to Snow's side, giving the signal to the Monferno to let her fall to the ground. Snow squirmed, but Xena pulled her up roughly herself, holding one claw to the Glaceon's throat.

"Now, Farlo," Xena said, her voice deadly calm. "Why don't I ask those questions again?" Farlo watched with horror as Xena took off Snow's blindfold, revealing her frightened eyes staring at Xena's claws.

"Who gave you the thought of a rebellion?" Farlo didn't answer; all the blood had drained from his face, and he felt lightheaded.

"Well?" Xena practically drove her claws into Snow's neck, and the sight of her blood made him snap back to reality.

"All right. I'll tell you." Farlo shut his eyes, squeezing them together hard. Snow must've spit out her gag, for Farlo heard her voice, desperate and pleading.

"Farlo, no! Don't do this! She wouldn't kill me. She's just using me to get ans- " Farlo opened his eyes as Snow's voice was cut short, and he heard a terrible choking sound followed by an echoing _thump._

Silence rang around the clearing. Farlo didn't dare look up, for fear of what he might find.

After a long pause, Xena spoke quietly, once again beside Farlo. He was frozen, no, dead with shock, and he felt his whole body going numb. "Shame, really. She was very proud."

Farlo noticed her using the past tense. She couldn't have. "Y-You..." Farlo felt his face being forced upward from under his chin, and he saw Snow's still form lying on the ground, a small pool of blood around her head. No..._no_...

"Now," Xena smiled. "Where were we?"

Farlo was speechless. _No...it wasn't true...she couldn't be..._

As if reading his mind, Xena nodded. "Yes. It's true. _Deal with it_." Farlo felt his vision blurring, and saw Xena stand and heard her speak to the Monferno and Electabuzz. "You. Dispose of the body."

Farlo heard a dragging sound, then silence once more. He was alone, truly alone now.

The sounds of Xena's laughter was drowned out by Farlo's sobs.

**...Please review...**

**Thanks to Lucky6278 for Galaxy and Guardian! She submitted them in a PM, *hint hint* which I deeply appreciate. Also, now accepting Performers (the Pokemon who perform a dance or something before each fight)! I'm ONLY accepting these by PM, here's the form:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Pokemon/Description:**

**Personality:**

**Moveset/Dance technique:**

**Costume (if any):**

**History (optional):**

**Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10: In Times Passing

_**Chapter 10: In Times Passing**_

Farlo knew he couldn't feel anymore.

Ever since Snow's death three days earlier, Farlo had been in a state of insanity as Xena and numerous other fighters tried to get answers out of him before they returned to the Masters. whenever anyone talked to him, it would remind him if her; whenever anyone spoke of her, which was rare, he would fight his bonds and scream for hours on end in sorrow and anger.

Now, as the camp began to leave, he was released and let to walk. At this point, Farlo's world was already gone, and he felt that turning himself in to die would only mean he would be going to wherever Snow had gone. He followed the fighters as they headed slowly back to the fights group he had escaped from almost two weeks ago, completely nonresistant and numb. He couldn't feel as he had felt with Snow ever again.

Farlo opened his eyes, dulled and heavy from sleep and pain. He felt his ankle throbbing, and remembered when Xena had whipped it harshly after one of his non- responsive torture sessions. He stood, wobbling a bit, and felt the raw cut on his ankle heal unconsciously as he padded into the sunlight.

The fighters weren't keeping him on any restraints, as they saw he would cooperate without them, and Farlo felt no urge to run anymore at the sight of Bone and the awful Absol Darkness that had attacked him that day; in fact, he really felt no urge to do anything, just curl up somewhere and die.

Farlo heard whispers around him as the younger fighters spotted him, and he stared at them blankly. There was a dark Honchcrow and a Swellow who were known as Kroon and Surveyor. Not that it mattered to him wether or not he knew them. He passed by dismissively, picking up a bit on their conversation.

"I just don't know, Kroon," Surveyor was saying doubtfully, absently preening her wings. "I have this feeling that we're being followed."

"As the lookouts, we look ahead and behind for anything suspicious. You haven't seen anything, have you?" Kroon responded. Farlo noticed the insides of her wings were orange instead of red like normal Honchrow, and he saw a beautiful flower tucked atop her hat-like crown.

"I haven't, nothing at all." Surveyor's voice wavered. "I just can't shake this strange feeling. Like...something bad is happening, somewhere." Surveyor's feathers fluffed up at bit at her worry.

"Don't worry." Kroon cooed, patting down her anxious friend's feathers down with one wing. "If anything happens, we can always take to the skies."

Farlo left them behind to talk, pondering what he had just heard. _Could_ there be unrest somewhere close by? Farlo mused this thought. If there was, he could find a way to join it, thus continuing his mission he had started with Snow...

Farlo blinked dimly. What was the point? He would just get caught and killed sooner anyway, so why not just get this dying thing over with now? He knew he could never do it without Snow, thus letting her down.

_Only Jet and Maston know of what we were doing before now, and could possibly continue it. Yes; once I'm dead, they'll have to start the rebellion themselves. _Farlo wondered briefly if he would go down in history as the Leafeon that couldn't, but it drifted away with the breeze as the fighters finished packing and moved on their way back home.

Or, in his case, back to Snow.

* * *

Jet pushed his way through the underbrush, wiping sweat and blood from his forehead.

Stupid. He had been so stupid. If he hadn't bickered with Maston in the first place, him and the stupid Swampert wouldn't be in this mess.

Jet looked back to where Maston was picking is way through the trees, an elephant in a mouse home, completely out-of-place in this twisting and turning wood. Jet saw that the scars on the Swampert's back had been opened, but he saw the bleeding had almost ceased. He met Maston's tired eyes with his own, looking away angrily.

No matter what had happened, they were stuck with each other; and, frankly, the Buizel didn't mind having company. He scowled at the thought.

"Don't you think we should be finding shelter soon?" Maston said pointedly. Jet didn't feel like replying, but he reminded himself about how tired he was. They had been on the run ever since the ambush three days ago at Maston's hut, and Jet had secretly been terrified of stopping and letting whoever was probably tracking them catch up to them. Still though, he was starving, and both of them needed to rest.

Jet nodded his head, not turning around to look at Maston. He heard his companion sigh behind him, and they continued their trek.

They had stayed relatively close to the riverbank, not daring to go out into the open but instead staying just inside the trees. Occasionally, they had strayed from their steady path east, and it had taken them almost whole afternoons to get back on track. At night, they took shifts to keep watch, and oftentimes they had had to flee due to Pokemon chasing them out of their territory. Jet hated being on the run, but by now he was used to it.

Jet touched the scar on his cheek, feeling its smooth texture so foreign to his short fur. Ever since the day when those men had killed his family, he had vowed never to get close to anyone else ever again. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew what Farlo and Snow had been talking about when they said they escaped from a fights group. In fact, he hadn't even been surprised when Farlo had mentioned himself almost being sacrificed. Jet thought it typical of the humans who killed his family to kill innocent Pokemon to sacrifice to a god. Typical for the humans to always destroy, take, conquer. Typical of them to take Farlo again.

After what seemed like another hour of walking, Maston spoke again. "Look. I think there's a cave." Jet looked up from where he had been staring at his feet, seeing a small indent in a rocky cliff ahead of them. Sand and dirt lined the entrance and was caked on the ground ahead of them, and Jet soon found himself running toward the rock and collapsing on its cool surface.

After days of endless walking, they had finally found somewhere to rest, at least for a little while. Maston walked up behind him, sitting down in the cave. Jet sat up quickly, brushing sand off of him in embarrassment, but he saw that Maston wasn't looking at him.

He turned around to follow his gaze, only to find that he was just staring at nothing. Jet looked at the Swampert, and saw sadness in his eyes like deep pools. Dark circles bagged underneath his own eyes from nights of insomnia, and seeing Maston like that as well made him feel more exhausted.

Jet wasn't really the mushy type to go out and ask someone about their "_feelings_", so he sat beside Maston and waited for the Swampert to speak.

After a pause, Maston began. "I can't believe you left them." He didn't even sound surprised; just disappointed.

Rage bubbled inside of Jet. "And what's that supposed to mean? I'm guessing _you_ would've stayed and gotten killed, given the chance?" Maston turned to look at him, and Jet suddenly felt deeply ashamed of himself. The look of exhaustion and sadness that Maston gave him made Jet feel extremely selfish. He knew this Pokemon would've put his life on the line to save their new friends, as he had grown attached to them like a family in the short time they had known Snow and Farlo.

After years of being alone, Maston had finally found Pokemon whom he could trust and depend on to have his back, and then Jet had left them _all_ behind to die.

That night, Jet had fought hard to protect his friends, for he himself had felt the pain of loneliness ebb when he was sitting by the fire, listening to Snow's and Farlo's tales and adventures beside an unlikely friend who had been battling him not hours before. When he had felt that all of it would be snatched away, he had fought hard and brave to protect it.

It turned out to be inevitable in the end. He had seen Snow being dragged away unconscious, through the woods, and had seen the Pokemon pushing Farlo around. He had seen Maston struggling with the Absol on his back, and he, Jet, had even been close to death himself. The first chance he got, he fled into the woods, saving whatever strength he had left in him for flight. Maston had managed to find him but a day ago, and they had been on the run ever since.

Jet looked out into the trees. "...I know. I...would've stayed too." Jet was suddenly angry with himself for not being so truthful before. Here they were, on the run, no food, water, _anything_, and he still found it necessary to be secretive.

Maston nodded, looking out into the trees as well. "I wonder what happened to them. I hope...I..." He closed his eyes, a silent tear sliding down his cheek. He brushed it away simultaneously with the back of his hand.

Jet found himself gripping the edge of the cave rock, struggling to keep his cool. "Me too."

Later that evening, Maston had gathered a good pile of firewood and was working on starting a fire while Jet scavenged for food. As he looked through the dead bushes, he heard a small, muffled, sobbing sound coming from nearby.

Jet tensed, his muscles getting ready to run at any second. He froze, not daring to even breath as the sounds of rustling and sobbing came nearer.

A second later, a grimy looking Eevee limped out of some nearby bushes, tears streaking his dirty brown cheeks.

"Please help me." He squeaked, "I'm l-lost, and I d-don't know w-where my m-mommy is..." The little Eevee broke into another fit of sobs, and Jet was left standing there dumbfounded at the little creature.

Being the oldest of five siblings, he knew how to take care of Pokemon younger than himself, but he wasn't at all sure about what to do with this Eevee. It could be a trap, some kind of dastardly plan that the humans thought up, but for some reason he felt a strong instinct to protect this child.

Jet swallowed the lump in his throat. "Um, it's okay..." He tried soothing the little pup, and he opened his arms slightly. The Eevee suddenly rushed at him, and Jet made a little _oof _sound as the Eevee rubbed itself against him while sobbing again loudly.

"Easy on the coat, will ya?" Jet said uncomfortably. He pushed the Eevee away from him gently, seeing that the pup was beginning to hiccup as it calmed down.

Seeing it so alone and afraid, Jet came to a decision. "Hey, come with me. I'll...let's take care of you." The Eevee nodded, taking the Buizel's paw in his own.

As soon as Maston saw Jet coming back carrying more than just food, he raised his eyebrows in question. "I knew you were softer now, Jet, but..." He stifled a laugh as Jet shot him a dirty look.

"I found him in the woods. He said he couldn't find his mom." Jet said, keeping aloof. The Eevee stared up at Maston in awe, sitting beside him in the cave.

"Whoa, you're a dirty fella, aren't you?" Maston laughed at the Eevee's expression, a new cheer in his eyes. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up while Uncle Jet gets some dinner going." Maston winked at Jet, who scowled back at him, about to protest; he saw the Eevee smiling back at him excitedly, however, so he kept his mouth shut and started roasting some apples he had found over the now steady fire.

A couple minutes later, Jet had successfully roasted two apples and a Sitrus berry for dinner. Maston soon returned with the Eevee, both of them soaking wet and happy.

"Hey, hey, no sopping wetness in here! I just cleared it away for, well, food." He felt that saying _dinner _meant that this was their new home, and he couldn't help but feel uneasy about the thought of living here in hiding for a while. However, Jet had made three little piles of sand for each of them to sleep on at the back of the small cave, leaving a large open space for them to sit while they ate.

"Mommy! Yay! Dinner!" The Eevee squealed. Before he could react, Jet found the Eevee rushing him and bowling him over, scattering some embers from the fire. "Yay! Mommy, I'm clean now. Can I eat?" The Eevee's chest fur smothered Jet's mouth, and he found himself spitting out balls of hair.

"Geroff!" he grumbled. The Eevee stepped off of him, Jet brushing himself again. The Eevee hopped back outside to where Maston was shaking off water, and the Eevee shook himself thoroughly before stepping inside again.

Jet rolled his eyes at Maston's laughing gaze. "Come on. Eat." Jet shoved the Sitrus berry over to where the Eevee was sitting patiently. The little fuzzball stared at the food in amazement.

"All this for me?" He asked in awe. Jet felt a pang of pity, but he pushed it aside as he took a bite of his own apple.

"Yeah. Dig in." Maston smiled, biting into his own apple.

After all of them had finished, the Eevee yawned hugely and curled up on the floor. Jet and Maston exchanged a look, and Maston gently lowered the Eevee into a sand pile. Jet watched him cooing at the Pokemon, and he had a sudden realization that Maston acted a lot like a father to this Eevee. Once he was sure he was asleep, Maston tiptoed over back to Jet.

"Kids." Jet and Maston looked at each other, for they had spoken at the same time. Maston looked down at his feet, his loneliness returning to his eyes.

"His name is Garret, by the way." Maston grumbled, looking again toward the Eevee. "He told me his mom had left him and never come back; poor kid. He was wandering for days, no way to take care of himself..." Maston trailed off.

Jet sighed. "All I know is that this morning I was Jet, bachelor on the run, and this evening I'm a mommy. What has the world come to?" Jet smiled as Maston chuckled softly, heading over to curl up in his sand nest to sleep soundly for once. Jet followed suit, closing his eyes as darkness enveloped him.

* * *

Bone stared at Snow's body, disgusted and disappointed.

"What were your orders, Xena?" he growled fiercely at the Weavile in front of him. Xena was leaning back against a tree, smiling.

"To get answers out of Farlo. No exceptions." Xena replied cooly, inspecting her claws. "I only did what you told me to do."

"I never told you to harm the Glaceon! I told you beforehand that she was mine!" Bone snarled, fierce abandon in his steady green gaze.

Once they had captured Farlo and Snow, Bone had planned to torture answers out of Farlo yet leave Snow in captivity for a while. He hoped that she would soon come to depend on him, not just for food or water as she spent endless days tied up, but also as a friend; even, perhaps, lover. Bone knew that her willpower and stubbornness would keep her rebellious for a long time, but he also knew that, little by little, her pride would chip away.

Now, his plans were ruined, and so was his heart.

"You were unauthorized to kill Pokemon. You were only supposed to torture them. That's what I hired you for." Bone paced the floor, carefully avoiding Snow's body.

"But isn't killing a loved one a form of torture? Besides," Xena scowled, "she was irritating and stubborn. Wouldn't listen even at the doors of death." Xena chuckled lightly then as she rubbed a claw against the tree, sharpening it to a needle-like point.

Bone felt flustered at her comment. "I told you _I_ was going to handle what happened to her. I told you _I_ was the one who would be in charge of taking care of her."

"Yes. Then didn't I do you a favor? Of _taking care of her_ for you?"

Bone raised his head and howled to the sky in frustration. "Return to your nest, Xena. You are relieved of your duties." Xena chuckled, silently walking away.

Once Bone was sure she was gone, he crouched over Snow's body; her coat was dull and stained with dirt and blood, and her eyes were shut lightly as if she were sleeping.

"Oh, Snow." Bone sighed. "If you only knew the reason why I wanted you." Bone's voice was hollow, even to his own ears. "I...I was in love with you. I just...wanted you to love me back." Bone knew he must look ridiculous talking to a corpse, but he pushed on.

"The only reason I hated you was that you always loved Farlo. I don't really know _what_ feelings you had for him, but you always looked hatefully at me whenever you were by his puke-green side." Bone spat the last words out as if he had tasted something foul. "I just want you to know...your friend will be joining you soon." Despite what he was feeling, a smile crept onto Bone's lips. "And soon, my dear, I will rule."

For a moment, Bone thought he saw her eyelids flicker faintly, and he detected a slight rise and fall of her chest.

"Ah, Snow." Bone's smile grew so wide it looked like a grimace. "Always the tricky one."

Making sure no one was looking, Bone rolled Snow over to a large incline. Leaning down to her ear, he whispered, "We will meet again, my love." and he pushed her down, making sure to hit the side of her skull before she rolled out of sight.

**Please review! I love hearing your comments and ideas! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Golden Gracideas

**Here's another chapter; sorry for the slightly delayed update, and happy Fourth of July!**

_**Chapter 11: Golden Gracideas**_

Snow groggily opened her eyes, feeling as if a Donphan had crushed her skull. Her head throbbed continuously, and she couldn't make out her surroundings except for some vague blurs shuffling around her.

"I know, Kai, but we have to help her! She's gravely injured." a soft, melodic voice chimed in Snow's ears, and she groaned as another pain erupted in her head.

"What would you know, Aelita? She could be a spy. The whole _base _could be in danger!" Another voice, Snow guessed belonging to a young male, shouted back.

"Can't you see she's nearly dead? She's lost a lot of blood." Snow saw a russet shape padding towards her, and soon she was looking into the worried golden brown eyes of a young Vulpix.

"She's awake." the Vulpix whispered to her partner. The other voice snorted, and Snow heard a shuffling noise that faded in a couple of seconds.

"Don't worry about Kai." The Vulpix said soothingly to Snow. Though she was still quite young, she seemed to want to act bigger and stronger than she really was, and if Snow had the energy she would've praised her for it.

The Vulpix rolled her eyes. "He's just cross because he thinks you're a spy." Snow tried to nod, but she ended up coughing and doubling over on her side.

"Ssh..." The Vulpix rubbed her paw across Snow's back, making her feel calmer. "Just rest. I'll take care of your wounds." Snow found the motion of the Vulpix's paws rhythmic, and she soon drifted off into a fitful sleep.

When she awoke again, her surroundings were brighter and more focused, and her eyes cleared to see that she was in a small makeshift tent full of food and herbs. The walls of the tent were a light brown color, doming just over her head toward a small flap that she guessed served as the entrance. She managed this time to sit up, slowly wincing as her neck fur pinched as the dried blood around her wound cracked out of the pattern it had settled into. Snow noticed her neck was wrapped in cobwebs, along with her back foot; both wounds felt cool, and Snow knew that the sweet Vulpix must have put some kind of poultice on it by the smell.

Snow pricked her ears as she heard sounds coming from outside, but she realized that she couldn't stand yet without wobbling on her paws. She noticed a small pool of water cupped inside a leaf beside where her head had been, and she lowered down to lap up the icy drops just as the tent flap billowed open.

A grumpy-looking silver Piplup with a blue bandana around his neck marched in, followed behind by the Vulpix; she also had a blue bandana on, but Snow noticed that this one had a white heart shape in the center, while the Piplup's had a strange hammer on it.

"All right, good. You're up." The Piplup murmured, half to himself. He waddled up to Snow, standing on his toes to look her in the eye. "Who are you? Where do you come from, spy?"

Snow opened her mouth to answer, but the Vulpix beat her to it. "I told you, Kai! She. Is not. A spy. Clear?" flabbergasted by her firm tone, Kai only just slit his eyes and stepped away.

Snow breathed out. "I assure you, I'm not a spy." she said, holding in a chuckle.

"Well then, what are you?" The Piplup demanded, crossing his arms. Snow found the sight not very intimidating at all, but she shook the thought away as she tried to focus on what happened to her. She grasped for memories of the times she was certain she'd had before waking up with this odd pair, but no matter how hard she tried the only achievement she made was getting a headache.

"I...I don't know." Snow admitted. Sudden dread creeped into her, and she shivered. She'd lost her memory...what had happened to her...?

"All right." The Vulpix said slowly. "Well, might as well introduce yourself."

"My name's Snow." Snow said, nodding her head once to each of them.

The Vulpix stood up straighter. "I'm Aelita, and this is Kai." The Vulpix gestured to herself, then to the Piplup, who only kept on glaring.

"Where am I?" Snow said, her voice tense; she suddenly had the feeling that she should be somewhere else, but she couldn't figure out where.

"You're in our Rebel Base, led by Master June and Master April. Our cause is to fight for our rights as Pokemon, and release ourselves from the humans for good." Aelita stated proudly. Kai looked like he was about to object, but he just settled on pushing his partner. "Hey!" Aelita protested, "She said she wasn't a spy!"

"We still don't know that for sure!" Kai hissed.

Snow rolled her eyes. "I'm not a spy, Captain Cool. I just need to know what's going on." the Piplup sighed, all his anger evaporating.

"You really don't remember anything?" Kai asked again. Snow nodded, and he plopped down on the ground. "Great. She could have fighters after her and not even know the difference."

Something stirred in Snow's memory at the word "fighters", but it faded before she could remember where she'd heard it.

"Well, it seems as if you're feeling a lot better." Aelita offered, changing the subject. "Why don't I show you around camp?"

Snow nodded, accepting a bundle of strange leaves from Aelita to eat. She wrinkled her nose at their bitter taste. "Yuck. What _are_ these?"

"They're Leppa, Lum, and Chesto Berry leaves. They'll help you heal and get your strength back up. They're not as good as berries, but they're easier to keep during the winter." Aelita replied. Snow swallowed the herbs as quickly as she could without tasting them, already feeling strength flowing through her again.

"Thank you." Snow said sincerely. She gingerly stood and put weight on her cobweb-covered paw, sighing with relief as she realized the pain had subsided to a dull ache. Her neck fur was no longer hurting her, and she could already feel her body temperature dropping to its normal below zero as she followed Aelita and Kai outside.

The world was dry and cold, and Snow relished the biting wind that slapped her face. She felt pleasantly at home in the winter, though she realized a lot of the snow was slush on the ground as it melted. She saw gray storm clouds rolling into view from her left, and her feet were itching with the anticipation to explore.

It turned out their makeshift tent was one of many in a large forest clearing, and Snow saw many more tents of various earth tones scattered around; smoke spouted from fires inside some of them, and Snow saw many Pokemon running about and doing duties.

"So, this is our camp." Aelita said, gesturing all around her. "Kai and I share the Healing Tent, where we just were. Over there," She pointed in the direction of a large tent covered with a red banner with a yellow starburst design on it. "That's where most of our teammates sleep when their not training for the revolution."

"Revolution?" Snow asked. Her mind was buzzing wildly; she _knew _about a revolution, but she knew it was a different one than this. She felt that she was _already_ a part of something to do with helping Pokemon too, yet she couldn't put her paw on it.

"Yes." Aelita nodded to a Vigoroth and Munchlax as they walked by. "Like I said before, we're starting a revolution against the human race. All Pokemon will soon be free." Her eyes shone with pride, her three tails wagging furiously. "I've been training a lot, and Master April said that when I grow six tails, she'll even help me evolve!"

Snow smiled, happy for the little Pokemon. As they walked on, Aelita pointed out a couple more tents, like the Planning Room and Weapon Station.

"Why do we need weapons? We're Pokemon for Arceus's sake." Snow said disbelievingly as they passed by two Emboar carrying heavy bars of wood and metal.

"The fire type Pokemon we've recruited have learned how to work with the grass type Pokemon to make catapults for fireballs." Aelita pointed to two Serperior speaking to the Emboar they had seen earlier, and Snow watched in amazement as they whipped out vines and created two giant balls of grass. The Emboar spurted fire onto them after putting them on a catapult, cranking the lever back and releasing the fireball halfway across the field. As soon as it hit the ground, however, it had already burned out from the wind.

"It's an improving technique." Aelita admitted. Snow still shook her head in disbelief. How long had these Pokemon been thinking of doing these things? _If Farlo were here, he'd probably..._

Snow stopped, memories swirling into her brain. There was a Leafeon laughing beside her, then a Buizel fighting a Shinx, then a campfire inside another familiar hut...

"Are you all right, Snow?" Snow blinked at Aelita, who was staring at her with a puzzled expression. Snow struggled to hold on to the memories, but they flew away just as quickly as they had come.

Snow shook her head, clearing it. "No. I'm fine. Just...some memories."

"Oh, good. You're starting to get your memory back." Aelita said cheerfully. Her eyes widened in question. "That _is_ a good thing, right?"

Snow nodded absently. "Yes, I suppose." _Who were those Pokemon? And who's Farlo? I feel like he's...important, somehow. _Another memory of her sitting beside a Leafeon beside a riverbed flowed through her, and she felt his warm, leafy pelt against her own; she remembered a feeling of safety that left her suddenly as she returned to the real world, bounding after Aelita as she continued on.

"Come on. I better show you to the Masters, where you can join." Aelita stopped at the entrance to one of the larger tents, except this one had a fancy tarp over it and was made of a silky white fabric. A golden symbol of a gracidea over a sun hung above the canvas entrance, and two Larvitar stood guard on either side. Though a lot of the other tents were pretty much made of patchwork materials, this tent was smooth and looked a lot cleaner and well-kept; there wasn't a spot in sight.

Aelita turned around and looked at Snow hopefully. "You _will_ join, won't you?"

Snow shrugged defeatedly. "I guess. I've got nowhere else to be." If it was possible, she felt even more discouraged at having bits and pieces of her memory than having none at all. She wanted to scream in frustration, but Aelita had already parted the curtain over the entrance and was waiting for Snow to step inside.

Inside, Snow noticed it was a lot warmer and cozier, with plush pillows scattered across the floor and some Pokemon chattering cheerily as they went about their work. The tent was much, much bigger than it had looked on the outside, and Snow heard the tinkle of laughter at the very end of it.

"Move along. Excuse me. Masters to see, here!" Aelita grabbed one of Snow's hair tendrils in her teeth and began pushing through the Pokemon, Snow stumbling all the way. This reminded her of something, but she couldn't recall where this had happened before, naturally. Yet, for some reason, the word 'Masters' brought unnatural chills down her spine.

At the very end of the tent was a small raised platform where two Pokemon, a Whimsicott and Liligant, were conversing and laughing behind a table filled with trinkets and doodads of every sort.

"I nearly made the man fall down the stairs when he saw I stole his mate's scarves!" the Whimsicott was giggling. She held up three beautiful scarves, one a rich scarlet, one a deep turquoise with a yellow flower, and one bright purple that shone in the sunlight coming in from a skylight cut into the roof.

"Excuse me, Miss April?" Aelita cleared her throat, and the two Pokemon looked her way. The Liligant eyed Snow, and Snow saw she had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Ah, yes, my dear." The Whimsicott chimed, "I see you've brought us the new recruit. How very wonderful." The Whimsicott skipped toward Snow and looked up at her; Snow noticed her pouffy, cotton-like hair was silky and smelled of apples.

"I am Miss April, one of the Leaders here at the Golden Gracidea base." The Whimsicott did a little twirl, and Snow sneezed as some cotton got in her nose.

The Liligant walked forward gracefully, doing a little bow and then a curtsy in front of Snow. The flower on her head was a dark blue, and Snow thought the yellow speckles of pollen looked a lot like stars. "I am Miss June, second Leader and associate to Miss April." Her voice was lower and smoother than Snow expected and she flashed Snow a smile; again, Snow got that mischievous twinkle, and the Liligant winked at her.

Miss April clapped her hands briskly. "Wonderful, wonderful." her eyes lit up, and she did another twirl. "Oh, why don't I show you my beautiful scarves? Surely a Pokemon of such beauty would enjoy another gorgeous thing?" Snow turned scarlet at the praise, but she nodded. Aelita was nearly bouncing on her paws, her eyes alive with excitement.

"Splendid. Let me just - Oh!" Miss April had held up her hand, and upon seeing the scarves weren't there, her eyes widened. Miss June was laughing hysterically, twirling and letting the scarves billow around her.

"Why, you thief!" Miss April said indignantly to her partner. Turning back to Snow, she did a little curtsy. "Excuse my partner and I. We are master pickpockets and thieves." Her eyes sparked with her own mischief. "Why, just yesterday, while I was raiding this one man's house..."

"April, dear, remember. She's here to sign up." Miss June said pointedly as she folded the scarves and neatly placed them in a desk drawer. Snow craned her neck and saw that inside the drawer were a whole bunch of blue scarves like the ones she had seen on the Pokemon in camp.

"Oh, yes. I got away with myself." Miss April straightened and stifled a smile. "Follow me, and we will explain all there is to know." She turned and walked - more like marched - back to the desk, sitting on a pillow beside it and gesturing for Snow and Aelita to do the same for two pillows in front of her. Snow watched in amazement as Miss April sorted through various pieces of golden silverware, pure gold lockets in various shapes, and a golden mirror in a small rucksack beside the desk until she pulled out a small gold gracidea pin.

"Ah, here we are." The Whimsicott winked at Snow as she placed the pin in front of her paws. "Luckily, we found a whole store full of these on one of our raids. We're running a bit short though, so you've gotten lucky as well." Miss April giggled, and Snow wondered just how sweet and innocent she could be. Both her and Miss June seemed to be master thieves as well as sweet hostesses. Snow wanted to get out of there, but she knew she couldn't. Besides, where would she go, and who would accept a Glaceon with no memory.

"This pin marks you as an official member of this base, and one of the rebellion." Aelita explained, her eyes shining. She turned to Miss April eagerly. "Give her a bandana, Miss April!"

"Oh, yes. Of course, after we go over the regulations." Miss April's smile faded, and her features turned solemn. "Once you become a member, you must swear to never betray or abandon your comrades. Rookies are not permitted to leave camp unattended or unaccompanied. You may steadily grow your rank by succeeding in certain tasks and raising up to certain levels in your fighting skills. There shall be no, and I mean _no _uncalled-for fights or battles at base. Rookies are assigned to a certain tent, where they will remain until they are moved to a new rank, where they will be placed in a different tent. Your tent-mates will be your team, and every team member sticks together. You will be assigned to one of four different groups; the Soldiers, the Healers, the Builders, or the Hunters. Your group will be given to you by the Guru, who will decide where you belong. Then, you will be assigned to your tent." Miss April paused to let that information sink in. Snow's mind was whirling with all of this new information; who knew a rebellion could be so organized.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Aelita whispered as Miss April went to get a scarf in the drawer Miss June had previously opened. "You're going to love it here!"

_I guess humans aren't the only ones with organized societies. _Snow thought. She shivered inwardly. _I don't know why, but I really have a strange feeling I need to be somewhere; maybe it has something to do with losing my memory...? _

Miss April returned, carrying four blue scarves; one had a white heart shape, like Aelita's, one had a black hammer, like Kai's, one had a yellow starburst design, much like the one Snow had seen on the banner above one of the tents, and the last had a light blue diamond shape on it. Snow briefly wondered if she should ask where they got the scarves, then decided she'd rather not know.

"What do each of the groups do?" Snow asked quietly, observing the scarves.

"The Soldiers specialize in battle techniques and training," Miss April began. "The Healers, like Aelita here, help heal the injured Pokemon. The Builders help construct weapons to be used in battle, and help to figure out ways to use their powers as imitation weapons that the humans have."

Snow thought back to when Aelita had shown her the Emboar and Serperior using the catapult, and remembered how they were gravely failing. _Something about this just isn't natural; we're Pokemon, we're much different from the humans. Why try to be like them?_

Aelita chimed in, "Finally, the Hunters go and raid human houses and shops for supplies, sometimes bringing Soldiers with them to wreak havoc among the townspeople." She stood tall proudly, and Snow found the thought of this young Pokemon speaking of this stuff so highly very disturbing.

Miss April handed the scarves to Aelita to lay across her back, eyeing Snow with soft brown eyes. "Don't look so scared, hon. You're going to be great, I already see that in you." Snow caught a glimpse of fear in her eyes that told Snow that she knew something about where she came from. The look passed, however, and Miss April did another little bow as Miss June twirled toward them.

"Good luck, my dears! I can't wait to watch you grow into the Golden Gracideas you are." Miss June smiled and waved at them, both women returning to whatever they were doing before as Snow picked up her pin in her mouth and headed out with Aelita.

"So...now we go see the Guru, right?" Snow asked Aelita as they walked back through the bustling camp; she was relieved to be around hustle and bustle again after the strange, ringing silence of the tent they just left.

"Yep. And you'll get assigned to your tent, too." Aelita looked thoughtfully at Snow for a moment. "Perhaps you'll be a soldier; there are many handsome Pokemon there, and you have the build of a fighter." Snow felt her cheeks grow hot at the thought of handsome Pokemon, but she briefly remembered the Leafeon she had seen herself sitting beside in her memories; she felt a warm, tingling sensation overwhelm her as if his scent were blowing toward her on the wind, and she had a feeling she had had strong feelings for this Pokemon before she had lost her memory. She decided to go with whatever happened, but she still remembered his strong, leafy scent wrapping around her like a comforting cloak.

"On the other hand," Aelita continued, "you could be a builder, too; nice, strong muscles and stamina you also have." Aelita flicked one of her tails at Snow, and Snow followed her down a separate path towards a small tent off to the side of the clearing. Snow saw it was a dull beige color, made of what looked like Dewgong skin, and she briefly wondered what sick, revolting Pokemon would make a tent out of another Pokemon like that.

"I know what you must be thinking, but the Guru is actually very peaceful, and helps a lot with what we do here." Aelita assured Snow, as if reading into her scowl.

"I still don't like it. It's not natural." Snow stated firmly, feeling her pelt bristling as she neared the tent. Shiny little trinkets and beads hung from the tent at all angles, and she saw two Sableye arguing over what looked like a Water Stone near the back.

"His assistants." Aelita whispered to Snow, following her gaze to the Sableye with caution. "Nasty Pokemon. They're always so tricky." She shivered, and Snow tried to comfort her by pressing against her side, only to be pushed away by the intense heat rolling off of the Vulpix. Snow sighed; she doubted she could get used to being around fire type Pokemon. She already had a feeling she disliked some of them, but she felt they were in her past and she couldn't remember them all too clearly.

Snow pushed her way through the canvas entrance, squinting in the darkness of the room. It smelled heavily perfumed, and she could see a murky shape sitting at the center.

Snow looked behind her to where Aelita was standing at the door. "Come on." Snow jerked her head in the shadow's direction.

Aelita shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, but only the member-to-be can enter with the Guru at a time." She pulled the canvas back in place, leaving Snow in semi-darkness.

"Little Vulpix is right." a deep, raspy voice sounded from behind Snow, and she jumped as a light suddenly lit behind her. She turned around to see an Alakazam sitting in the center of the tent, his face eerily illuminated by a small, almost stubby candle.

Snow dipped her head in respect to the Pokemon. "Hello. My name is - "

"Sit." The Guru said calmly.

Snow padded up to him, sitting in front of him with the candle between them. The Alakazam stared at her for a moment, and Snow shifted uncomfortably. Was she supposed to say something?

"Um, my name is Snow." Snow began again, looking down at her paws. "I just got here, and - " Snow gasped as something touched her forehead, shuddering as she felt energy coursing through her veins. She managed to look up, and saw that one of the Alakazam's spindly fingers rested calmly on her forehead. Snow felt her eyes shut and saw flashing images of battles and fire, and of clear white hospital beds and of running for her life through the woods. She remembered taking care of the Leafeon, and his name suddenly rang through her ears.

"Farlo!" Snow choked. That was who it was! All at once, the images faded, and Snow was left blinking in the darkness once again.

"Who...?" Snow blinked in disbelief at the Guru.

The Guru blinked back at her, as if not surprised by her reaction. "...You have lost your memory, yes?" Snow nodded. The Guru sighed and shook his head. "Of course. Those images being hidden explain it." Suddenly, light filled the room as the Guru swiped his hand through the air, lighting more candles. He suddenly turned on Snow. "Where do you come from?"

"I...I don't..." Under the Guru's intense gaze, Snow suddenly remembered something. "I'm...I'm running. Running...running away from something." She squeezed her eyes shut, but the memory passed. "I can't remember!" Snow shouted in frustration.

The Guru lay his hand on her shoulder. "All will come in time, Child of Ice. It was meant to be." His eyes flickered for a moment as he looked into Snow's eyes. He released his hand and sat back down again, cross-legged. "You will be a Hunter, but that is not what defines you." He leaned forward, his gaze fierce. "Promise me you will not stop hunting and fighting for what you believe in."

Snow blinked. "I promise." She felt a wave of relief as the candles extinguished around her, and she was plunged back into the gloom of the tent. The Guru, even his silhouette, had disappeared.

Upon heading outside, she was met by a curious Aelita. "So? How did it go?"

Snow blinked, her eyes unaccustomed to the light. "I'm...a Hunter."

Aelita did a little bounce. "Ooh, exciting! Why didn't I see it before?" Aelita grabbed the scarf with the diamond on it off of her back, attaching Snow's pin to the knot at the back and helping Snow put it around her neck. "There! Perfect! Now, let me just take off those cobwebs...and...you should be good to go!"

Snow hardly noticed the feeling of the cobwebs being off, as she hadn't really noticed them being on in the first place, but the feeling of the scarf was new and slightly scratchy. She figured she would get used to it, just like she would have to get used to her new life here at this base.

She constantly had the feeling she didn't belong here, not with these Pokemon, yet she felt that she wanted to help them with their liberation project. And what about all of those images the Guru had shown her? She was positive they were parts of her memory that had gone missing, but she could barely remember them.

While she was musing, Aelita had run far ahead of her. Snow blinked back to attention at the sound of the Vulpix calling her name, and she raced forward to catch up to her new friend.

**Another chapter for ya! Please review, I enjoy and adore all feedback (careful, though, 'cause flames BURN), and want to hear what you think! :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: Flickers of Darkness

**I know, this chapter took, like, FOREVER for me to get out, and I apologize. I've been nursing a terrible case of the writer's block, and I think this chapter is probably more filler than anything. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, it kind of took a while for me to get into. =3="**

_**Chapter 12: Flickers of Darkness**_

Farlo blinked slowly as he sat up on his haunches, gazing blankly out at Celestial Peak. The mountain's top was obscured by clouds that glowed silver in the moonlight, the stars swirling and glittering upon the misty forest.

They had returned to the clearing where Farlo and Snow had sheltered in those first few days of their escape, and Farlo watched as the fighters below his perch on the rock slept peacefully. Farlo gave a crooked smile as his gaze rested on a Lucario and Infernape, who had their backs leaning against each other as they nodded off in their guarding positions at the entrance to the clearing. Farlo briefly admired how close they seemed in their adopted brotherhood, as he had learned over the past couple of days that they had shared the same trainer.

Farlo's gaze flicked back to the mountain. _In abandoning my journey, am I abandoning Akira, too? _The thought lingered with him, and he felt a shiver of emotion as a new sadness and guilt overwhelmed him. _Perhaps I'm too late...like I was too late for Snow..._

Farlo shook his head to clear it. He reminded himself that there had been nothing he could do, but he still felt the guilt of her death gnawing at his heart. Even though he had been helpless, he could've answered Xena's questions and perhaps have spared Snow's life; or, better yet, tried to break out of his bonds fully and save her before the Weavile had given the final blow. It seemed as if only after the event had occurred that Farlo thought of plans to stop it.

Farlo sighed bitterly, looking up at the stars and wondering where she was now. Was she frolicking along the Milky Way, looking down on him with sadness at his decision?

He slid down into a lying position, resting his chin on his paws. A thin, cold night breeze stirred the fur around his ears, and he was reminded of the comforting coolness of Snow's pelt against his own as they had huddled in the stuffy den back at the fights group, both of them certain they would give their lives to save each other and protect each other from harm.

_But I broke that promise...and I'm not sure I can ever make that promise again._

Farlo knew he must have nodded off, because the next thing he knew he was being shoved awake by a Raichu. Bright sunlight stung his eyes, and he blinked them rapidly to clear his vision.

"Up, prisoner." The Raichu snarled, zapping Farlo slightly to make him move faster. Farlo already expected that this Raichu - going by the name of Gasette - was impatient to move on, probably to get back "home" as the fighters called it and receive their reward. A couple days ago, this might've made Farlo's stomach churn, but now he just blinked at the Raichu and followed him off the rock and down into the bustling clearing.

Almost immediately after Farlo had jumped down, Bone howled to signal that they start moving. Farlo sighed as he fell into step beside a Gallade, one with many different scars and bruises still fresh on his arms and legs; still, something about his presence was strong and confident, even though his other Gallade and Gardevoir companions were staring in fright at the sadistic Pokemon around them.

After a few minutes of walking through dead brush and melting snow in silence, the Gallade spoke. "Why?" Farlo hardly saw his mouth move, the word let out as if at the edge of a sigh.

"Why what?" Farlo asked openly. The Gallade didn't so much as break his stride as he answered.

"...Why don't you leave?..." The Gallade breathed again. He gestured for Farlo to move closer before answering, and Farlo noticed that they had lagged behind to the back of the group. Only Luke and Charlie remained at the end, straggling along in a steady shuffle behind them; Farlo felt a rush of sympathy for them, which was quickly doused by the neutral feeling he had possessed in the last couple of days.

He looked at the Gallade closely. the look in his eyes was serious and grave, but he walked strongly ahead of him, not looking at Farlo. Farlo looked at his feet, blinking at the Gallade's question, unsure how to answer it.

"I-I...I can't." Farlo replied lamely.

"Why not?" Farlo was surprised by the Gallade's harsh tone, and he noticed he had raised his voice scarcely above his whisper. "They hardly guard you anymore, seeing as you've been so submissive; why don't you just escape?"

"Why do you even care about whether or not I can leave?" Farlo retorted. "Why should you care about what happens to me?"

The Gallade snorted softly. "It's not as if _you_ care anymore." Farlo was stung by the certainty and truth in the Gallade's words.

They walked in silence for a while. Farlo contemplated the leaves crunching beneath his paws and the sound of the branches clacking together in the biting winds that whipped around the treetops. He breathed in the crisp air around him, feeling revived at the smell of leaf mold and fresh, clean snow.

After what felt like a century, the Gallade spoke again. "We're stopping. Inspection." Farlo knew what those words meant only by his silent observation of the fighters over the last couple of days; he watched as, one by one, the fighters stopped walking, all of them turning sideways in a single file line stretching a ways away into the trees ahead. Farlo sat at his place beside the Gallade and Charlie, whose body was giving off heat so similar to a fireplace it made Farlo sleepy with the memories of his first year of life with Akira.

Bone prowled in front of the aisle, growling at some fighters to straighten their backs or turn around so he could inspect their sides and backs for possible weapons. Farlo watched with apprehension as Bone drew nearer to him; five Pokemon away, three, two...

Farlo watched as Bone's fiery green gaze landed on his cool blue one, feeling momentarily fearful at the look of hate and scorn in the Houndoom's eyes.

Bone flicked his tail back and forth, his muscles bracing as if to spring. Farlo held his breath as Bone growled deep in his throat.

"Dear Farlo...wonderful, special, _best _Farlo_." _Bone's words chilled Farlo, and he tried his hardest to glare daggers at his old friend. Farlo felt a flare of anger and emotion erupt in his chest, a feeling so familiar and welcoming it almost made him lose his balance and topple sideways; after feeling nothing but grief and remorse for days on end, this new spark of anger and frustration was welcoming.

Bone leaned in until his muzzle was right beside Farlo's ear, and the Leafeon was as still as a statue; not because of fear, but because he could hardly contain his loathing for Bone and his anger at himself for being so blind all this time to who the Houndoom really was. A murderer, who had destroyed Farlo's only friend and crushed his soul to a pulp; Farlo tried to keep from fidgeting, and he kept his eyes blank and stupid once more.

Bone's stinking breath warmed Farlo's ear fur as he drawled the words out as clearly and as slowly as possible. "_It's all your fault._" Bone's lips curled maliciously into a smile, his long canine teeth glinting in the weak sunlight as they peeked out of the corners of his mouth.

Farlo could contain it no longer. With the smallest snarl, he whispered harshly back at Bone, "You murderous, traitorous_ coward._" Bone let out a howl as he leaped onto Farlo, pinning him to the ground and slashing at his face.

The line was thrown into a frenzy as fighters gathered around to see what was the matter. Farlo shoved Bone off of him, finding new strength in his limbs as he released an energy ball bigger than his head in Bone's face. Bone's head whipped backwards, and Farlo saw him stagger backward unsteadily.

Farlo charged at Bone again, the leaf on his head doubling in size as it landed in the top of Bone's skull in a burst of bright light; Farlo heard Bone yelp as he scrambled back to his feet, blood spilling into his eyes from where Farlo had striped him; Farlo realized with a rush of triumph that he had made a sizable scratch across Bone's face, and that it was bleeding heavily as Bone struggled to regain his vision.

Bone was opening his mouth now, flames erupting from his jaws in Farlo's direction as the Leafeon deftly dodged and streaked away; he ran past startled fighters, all of them trying to grab at his fur to slow him down. But Farlo felt new energy in his limbs as he shoved on.

Suddenly he was tumbling forward, however, as a clawed, white paw dealt a heavy blow to the back of his head. He rolled forward, whirling around to see the dizzy vision of Luke above him.

"Farlo, can you hear me?" Luke's voice was pained and desperate, and Farlo saw Charlie behind him holding back Xena with his bare hands. She was snarling at him, threatening to rip his heart out with her teeth if she had to just to get to Farlo.

"Luke...I - " Farlo stuttered. Luke helped him to his feet, and he looked around him, all dizziness gone.

Around him was pandemonium as fighters turned against each other in combat, Farlo seeing Pokemon he thought loyal to the fighters turning around and battling viciously with their comrades. He saw a Swellow and a Honchcrow diving out of the skies, giving fatal blows to various groups of Pokemon gathered below them. He saw the Gallade who had talked to him earlier fighting side-by-side with another Gallade and a Gardevoir against a large Rhydon with a bullwhip at his hip.

"What's going on?" Farlo shouted to Luke above the roar of battle. He ducked as a large tail swung over his head, watching as Luke sidestepped a blow to his spine without even so much as a blink.

"Fighters are turning against each other; your act of rebellion must've fired their confidence to rebel themselves." Luke said breathlessly. He turned around and slashed an Elekid with claws of metal, turning back to Farlo.

"Farlo!" Farlo turned around and saw Charlie pushing Xena back, shooting flames from his mouth; he looked exhausted, and Farlo realized that Xena was advancing faster and stronger still. Farlo's anger hardened in his eyes, the blue depths turning into pools of ice as they stared at the Weavile ahead of him. Even now, he realized, she was enjoying herself, striking blow after blow to Charlie's head and sides.

"On it!" Farlo said. He hopped over Charlie, knocking Xena to the side and pinning her to the ground.

Hate and rage erupted inside Farlo as he clawed Xena again and again, relishing the sight of her blood on the ground and the fear in her eyes.

Farlo raised his claws again, their sharp points stained with her blood. Xena's fearful expression cleared. "Do it." She said, her velvety voice scratchy and hoarse. She coughed, spattering blood on herself; however, an old, sly look entered her eyes. "Kill me...like I killed Snow." Her tone was cajoling, almost playful, and she gave a crazed smile.

Farlo's memories flooded back through him like a tidal wave; Xena slicing Snow's throat, the sight of his best friend motionless on the ground. Then, the thought of Akira's innocent smile, and her piercing screams outlined around Bone's laughter.

Farlo lowered his claws, staring at Xena coldly. "No. I'd only be as cowardly as you and Bone if I killed you now." Farlo stepped off of Xena, who scrambled to her feet.

She smiled faintly. "Who would've guessed?" before Farlo could answer, she melted into the thrashing bodies of the Pokemon around her.

Farlo felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him around. Farlo was surprised to see the Gallade hastily pushing him, Luke, and Charlie to an opening in the fights around them, urging them to escape.

"Galaxy, no." Luke protested as the Gallade used psychic to force the Lucario forward; Luke struggled against the glow to no avail, sharing a frightened and pained glance with Charlie as they headed farther away from the sounds of battle.

"It'll be all right." Galaxy said, his voice strong and confident as he looked at the three. He looked directly at Farlo. "All of you, go."

"But, what about you?" Farlo asked. He had grown to like the Gallade, who had saved him from himself in the nick of time; he hadn't realized how selfish he had been before, not even thinking of the cause that he and Snow had almost died numerous times for. He felt guilt wash over him, and he looked at Galaxy questioningly.

Galaxy shook his head sadly. "It's too late for me; my chance to escape has come and gone. But you..." He crouched down to Farlo's eye level, gaze stern. "You all still have a chance to make things right." He stood straight again, the weak autumn light twisting the shadows around his face and making him look ages older. "I'll make a diversion so you all can escape."

"But!" Charlie protested, but Luke shot him a glance. Charlie's features straightened and he nodded. "All right." He said to Galaxy. "I promise we'll return to you."

Galaxy shook his head, then leaped away gracefully into the midst of battle, screaming in defiance.

Luke nodded to Farlo and Charlie in turn. "Let's get out of here. To the west!" Luke pointed his paw in the direction toward Celestial Peak and the river, running silently ahead of them; Farlo bounded after him, Charlie close on his tail, feeling a rush of confidence and guilt.

_I'm sorry I abused your memories Snow and Akira. I promise I will never let you down again. I'll work hard to bridge the gap between us, and I'll set these Pokemon free._

* * *

A silent figure glided through the now silent battlefield, only a dark silhouette in the shadows of the night. His blood-russet mane lifting slightly off of his dark back as he ran, he skidded to a stop in front of a few limp, struggling forms strewn in front of the ground, listening to their groans as they called helplessly to their comrades for help.

The figure smirked as he watched, hidden in the shadows; two Pokemon appeared, one shedding light in a patchy ring around its body from the flame on its tail. Its monkey-like face was grave.

"I'm sorry, but they won't be able to fight in this condition, let alone travel another day." The Pokemon's voice was smooth and feminine, confident.

"They're already a day ahead of us! Do you expect me to _care _if my fighters are injured or not?" Another Pokemon snarled, the figure saw him snort fire out of his nostrils, his horns briefly illuminated in the blaze.

The other Pokemon shook her head. "They cannot travel." she stated calmly.

The second Pokemon snarled again in frustration. "_I don't care! Just gather the best of them and send them out to find them!_" he stalked off, tail flicking in frustration and shame.

The figure smiled as the monkey-like Pokemon sighed and walked to the first of the crawling Pokemon on the ground, slowly leaning down to it and whispering soothing words and wrapping bandages around its head.

The Pokemon froze as the figure emitted a low chuckle, her eyes growing wide as it stepped out of the shadows.

"Don't be alarmed, little Monferno." The figure purred in a deep, growling voice. He bowed low, making the Pokemon's eyes widen; she stepped back fearfully as he came into her small ring of light, revealing three long, thin scars stretching over the right side of his face and muzzle.

The figure smiled. "I've come to assist you. My name is Slash."

The Monferno gulped. "What do y-you want? Get out of here." she said shakily, staring at him with eyes the size of saucers. The figure chuckled at her fearful, suspicious expression. He took another step forward, backing her toward a tree.

Suddenly, the Monferno let out a bloodcurdling scream as slowly, painfully, the fire on her tail erupted in a stream that surrounded her, burning her flesh and making her writhe on the ground in agony.

"I'm afraid I can't." Slash said wistfully, turning his back on the Monferno. Suddenly, the fire disappeared, and she was surrounded by a gigantic Arbok, hissing as it squeezed her body tightly in a coil. She gasped for air as Slash neared her again, his yellow eyes flashing as he stared at her suffering.

"Now, if you'll be kind enough to point the way to your camp, I should like to make a bargain with the one you call your leader." Slash continued, ignoring the Arbok and pushing the Monferno's chin up with one claw.

"Over - there - ..." the Monferno choked, gesturing with a nod of her head behind her. Her face was turning ghostly pale, and her eyes drooped dangerously.

Slash nodded, smiling as the Arbok disappeared immediately, watching with rapture as the Monferno gasped and spluttered on the ground, clutching her throat as she choked for air.

"Thank you." Slash said smoothly. He chuckled darkly once more, disappearing into the shadows again and leaving the Monferno sobbing behind him.

**Sorry again for such the long wait! Please review, I love hearing all of your inspiring feedback. Also, thank you to ShayminRules for Slash the Zoroark! :D **


	13. Chapter 13: The Lonely

**Please R&R! All feedback is much appreciated (well, 'cept for the negative stuff; that doesn't do anything good). I know this is a tad later than anyone wanted it to be *cough cough me cough cough*, but I did my best in filling this chapter with good stuff. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 13: The Lonely**_

Jet awoke, spluttering, to a mouthful of cream fur and a cheerful, squeaky voice pounding loudly in his eardrums.

"Wakey, wakey, Mommy, Mommy!" Garett squealed, hopping off of Jet as the Buizel attempted to smack the rambunctious Eevee off of him.

"Goo'l mo'ling..." Jet's words were muffled as he attempted of scrape strands of hair out of his mouth with a paw. He felt the air knocked out of him as Garett leaped on him again, bowling him over and rolling him head-over-heels into one of the stone walls of their cave. _He sure has power for a little one..._Jet thought grudgingly as he stood again, brushing pebbles and dust from his pelt.

"Come on, Garett, that's no way to treat Mommy in the morning; you know how cranky he gets." Jet heard Maston's deep chuckle from the front of the cave, and he scowled at the foul nickname Garett had given him the first day they found him. It had been three days so far, and Jet was getting anxious as he thought they had stayed in the same location for too long. He voiced these concerns to Maston, but the Swampert had insisted they stay just in case of Garett's parents showed up for him.

Jet felt angry at the little Eevee for a moment, as he was the only thing keeping them in this dreadful cave and possibly in harm's way, but the moment he saw Garett's innocent green eyes glowing at him he felt it evaporate.

Jet turned to Maston, who was fixing a breakfast of apples and Persim berries into neat little piles for all of them. Garett bounced over to a pile and began munching immediately, a goofy grin on his face as Persim juice stained the corners of his mouth orange with the yellow fruit.

"It's delicious, Uncle Maston!" Garett squeaked between bites. Jet found himself chuckling despite himself at the Eevee's rumpled and juice-stained fur, coming to sit beside his own pile and munching on an apple.

Once all of them were contentedly full, Garett bounced up and down on his paws excitedly. Maston chuckled. "What is it, Garett?"

Garett stopped bouncing immediately and looked shyly down at his paws. "I-I was wondering...if you and Mommy could take me out...exploring...a bit..." Jet was surprised at how quiet and shy this Eevee could be, and saw Garett look up at him, his eyes pleading.

Jet felt a pang of remorse that he stifled quickly, putting on his usual scowl. "Why do you want to go anywhere? This cave is perfectly big enough to explore."

"But I want to go _outside!_" Garett whined, sounding genuinely hurt. He looked out of the cave entrance into the woods. "I want to go there! Please, Momma?"

Maston gave Jet a stern look. "He's young and hyper, and better he gets his energy spent out there than in here." Jet looked skeptical, but at Maston's raised eyebrows he sighed angrily.

"Fine. We can go. But just for a little whi - " He was cut short as Garett pounced on him, happily burying his furry face into Jet's chest.

"Oh, thank you, Momma! I promise I won't ask for anything ever, ever again!" He hopped off of Jet and skipped outside, where Maston was already waiting for him. Jet stood again, spluttering and brushing fur off his chest, glaring as Maston barely suppressed a laugh.

The forest was quiet and peaceful, all sound muted by the silent drifts of snow covering the ground in icy patches here and there along the trail. Jet's and Maston's feet crunched noisily on dead leaves and debris, both of their eyes trained ahead of them at the bouncing, frolicking Eevee. It seemed to Jet that they had to frequently stop to make sure they hadn't lost him among the drifts, and that when they did find him he had been sniffing at a particularly interesting bush or tree for too long.

"I'm getting tired of this." Jet mumbled, half to himself, as Garett stopped yet again to inspect what seemed to Jet the one-thousandth leaf next to the one-hundredth tree beside the sixtieth bush beside the thirtieth Caterpie.

"I think it's best you stop counting these things then," Maston replied, looking at Jet out of the corner of his eye. Jet blushed a dark maroon, looking at the ground and kicking at pebbles until the heat had left his face.

It seemed as if he had done this for a couple of seconds before Maston tensed beside him. Jet looked up, then around, then behind him, feeling a panic wash over him.

"Maston...where's the kid?" Jet said evenly, trying not to betray his anger.

"I...I don't know..." Maston's eyes were full of concern. "I only looked away for a minute..."

"Dammit, Maston! Where's the kid!" Jet exclaimed, turning on the Swampert. Even though Maston was a few feet taller than him, he seemed to shrink visibly at Jet's shout.

"I...I told you, I don't know." Maston stammered. He looked around, scanning the empty trees. Jet felt fear clench in his stomach, quickly smothered. He couldn't be attached to this kid...not to anyone ever again.

Jet played a look of annoyance on his face. "Ugh, fine. Let's go. He couldn't have gone too far..." Jet padded forward on all fours, sniffing the ground but finding no scent of Eevee; only the faint smell of Persim juice...

"That's it!" He hopped up again, beckoning Maston over. "Neither of our noses are all too great, but we should try to find the smell of Persim berry juice; that should lead us to him." Maston nodded, and Jet started off, looking for stains of juice on leaves and bushes where Garett could've passed. Maston called him over to a bush a few feet away, and Jet saw with relief as an Eevee, pelt stained orange, emerged from the bushes beside Maston, tears in his eyes.

"Mommy! I was so scared!" Garett bounded over to him, burying his sticky face into Jet's stomach. "I l-lost you, a-and I couldn't see you, there were only t-trees..."

After the Eevee had calmed down enough, Jet crouched down to his eye level and held him away.

"Don't _ever _scare me like that _again._" Jet said fiercely. Garett sniffed but nodded all the same. Jet stood again, licking his paw and attempting to no avail at getting the juice stains off his fur; it was harder because his pelt was the same color orange as the sticky, pulpy juice.

When he looked up again, he saw Garett staring up at him, his eyes brown saucers in his tiny head. "I-I'm awfully sorry I lost you. I promise, I won't do it again." There was still a quiver in his voice as he spoke, but he tried to keep his body from shivering.

Jet was hit with the memory of his youngest brother of the four he had. He fought the impulse to ruffle Garett's furry head with a paw, just as he used to do with...

"Come on. Let's get home before something else bloody happens to you." Jet started walking back in the direction they had come, mumbling to himself about kids.

Maston followed behind with Garett walking ahead of him; he smiled to himself.

"I know you don't want any attachments made with you to this kid, Jet," Maston murmured under his breath, "but I already think you've got the kid attaching to you."

After a brief lunch, Jet followed Maston outside to help Garett get clean. The Persim juice had dried in Garett's fur, making it stick out in odd clumps around his body. Maston had offered, after their little forest excursion, to wash Garett himself, but Jet had said it was too soon and he'd be washing up for an early dinner anyway.

"You're starting to sound just like a mom, aren't you, Jet?" Maston had teased as Garett pranced around the clearing in front of the cave, as if nothing had ever happened in the forest that day. Jet had squirted Maston in the face with water, but gave in and joined Maston in the cleaning; or, rather, water fight.

Before long, the sun had set and the early stars were beginning to wink into existence. Garett yawned, shaking out his fur, his eyes drooping.

"I think it's time for someone to get to bed." Maston remarked as Garett trudged sleepily toward the cave.

"But I'm..." Garett's voice broke as he gave an enormous yawn. He shook his head. "Okay, I'm going..."

He ate an Oran berry as a quick snack before bed, then curled up in a small hollow beside one of the cave walls. Jet crawled up on the opposite wall, Maston taking first watch of the cave at the front.

Jet rolled onto his back, staring at the cave ceiling, blurred with shadows. I'd felt like years since he'd been fishing and living on his own beside his river; it felt more like centuries ago when he had first met Farlo and Snow.

Every day, Jet couldn't get the two out of his mind. He couldn't forget how he had run away that night, abandoning everyone he had slowly grown close to in a couple of hours in a selfish attempt at saving his life. He didn't know what to do with the guilt that gnawed at his heart every time he saw the hopeful look in Garett's eyes, filled with the wonders of the world around him and the same hope Jet had seen in Farlo's own eyes.

Though he tried to push it down, Jet couldn't help feeling like he was responsible for Farlo's and Snow's capture - or death, Jet thought bitterly - but he couldn't think of a way to resolve it. He guessed the only thing he could do about it...was to move on.

Jet's eyes shot open as a squeak of terror sounded across from him. He sat up, a furry, gasping face peeking around the edge of Jet's sleeping hollow.

"What d'you want?" Jet asked groggily, blinking sleep out of his eyes; he hadn't realized how tired he had been.

"I...I had a nightmare." Garett said quietly, laced between his words. Jet saw the Eevee's tears glistening in his eyes, like little pools of moonlight. "Ab-bout...about my..."

Jet blinked, beckoning the Eevee over with a paw. Garett hastily climbed into the hollow beside Jet, curling up beside him and shivering badly. Jet felt a rush of sympathy for him.

"Sh..." Jet cooed softly, closing his eyes. There was silence for a minute as Garett's breathing became normal again, but just as Jet was about to nod off Garett spoke again.

"Can you...tell me a story?" He asked, nuzzling in closer to Jet.

Jet sighed. "All right. Let's see...once upon a time, there was a young Eevee living in a forest." Garett sighed, curling into a tighter ball.

Jet continued, "This Eevee had lost his den and parents in a dreadful fire caused by a rogue Charizard, and he was wandering the forest on the edge of death when he found a Floatzel, fishing and diving in the river. Amazed by her beauty and grace, the Eevee jumped into the water to join her, but the current was too strong and he almost got carried away."

"Oh no." Garett breathed, fascinated.

Jet chuckled. "However, the Floatzel saved him, and brought him to her home." Jet paused, feeling tears prick his eyes for a moment before disappearing again. "When he got there, the Eevee was surprised to find two more girl Eevee along with two Buizel. Now, everyone accepted this little Eevee as a family member, but one Buizel was angry and jealous of the Eevee. He even went so far as to try to abandon him in the forest." Jet felt his throat close a second, but he struggled to continue. "But after a while, the Eevee and the Buizel became great friends, and soon grew to even love each other as brothers. Then, one day, some mean humans dropped by on the family and tried to take them all away from their home; now, the Eevee and Buizel didn't know what to do, so they hid under the rocks with their other siblings as they saw their mother fighting the humans. Finally, when they felt they had seen enough, the three sisters of the Eevee and Buizel jumped out at the humans and joined the fight. The Eevee wanted to fight, too, but Jet promised he wouldn't let anybody hurt him. The Buizel leapt into battle to fight with the rest of its family, leaving the Eevee behind under the shelter of a rock.

"Before he knew it, though, he heard the Eevee scream, and he turned around just in time to see his brother slam against a rock. Before the Buizel was carried away from his home, he saw the Eevee smile one last time, then close his eyes..." Jet shut his eyes tight, silent tears streaking down his cheeks. Garett's breathing had evened out, and Jet heard him utter a small snort in his sleep.

Jet carefully stood, gently tucking the Eevee's tail under his small brown paws. He walked over to the cave entrance, sitting cross-legged and heaving a long sigh through his nose. Maston still sat beside him, not taking his gaze away from the forest ahead.

After a couple of minutes in silence, Maston turned to Jet. "I'm sorry."

Jet blinked, not meeting the Swampert's gaze and trying not to sniffle. "For what?" He mustered, as bitterly as he could.

Maston shook his head sadly. "It must've been awfully hard for you to watch your family go through all of that." His eyes flickered to Jet's scars, filled with sympathy for his friend.

"Who said it was my family?" Jet protested weakly; but he knew that Maston had already put the pieces together.

Jet brought his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on the tips if his knees. "...It was my fault, you know."

Maston lay a great hand on Jet's small shoulder. "No, it wasn't. You were only trying to protect him."

Jet blinked back fresh tears, turning away from Maston and taking a shaky breath. "Not trying hard enough."


	14. Chapter 14: Loose Ends

**Hello, everyone. I appreciate all of your reviews and such for this story; I haven't had over 70 in a while! XD 81 being my record, I hope that you will continue to leave feedback and together we can possibly get to 82 (or more, hopefully)! :D Thanks to everyone who reads this story, reviewers and otherwise!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 14: Loose Ends  
**_

Snow awoke in her new den, groaning at the bickering and laughing of her tent-mates, opening one eye and seeing a Luxio and a Flareon staring at each other intensely, neither of them daring to break the other's gaze.

"Had enough?" The Luxio taunted, smirking but continuing not to blink.

"Never." The Flareon growled, slitting his eyes slightly. This went on for a couple more seconds before the Luxio's eye began to twitch.

"Ow!" With a yelp, the Luxio shut his eyes tight and shoved his paw in his mouth, eyes watering with pain.

The Flareon laughed. "You lose! I _told _you!" A Spinda snickered in the background, making the Luxio turn bright scarlet.

"You cheated! You aren't allowed to sabotage someone in a staring game!" The Luxio yelled, removing his paw from his mouth and nursing his burn. "Rematch!"

"Boys, calm down." Snow growled, standing and shaking out her fur. "Dott, why don't you bring Lovell to Aelita and Kai. Blaze, we better get to work now."

Lovell stopped looking at his paw and gave one last glare to Blaze. "Revenge!" he snarled, then he pounced on Blaze and both Luxio and Flareon rolled around tussling on the floor. Giggles erupted from both of them as they broke apart, obviously forgiving each other.

"Come on, Lovell. Let's get you healed before morning orientation." Dott said, walking clumsily as only Spinda do in the Luxio's direction; he grabbed onto his tail, dragging him out with yelps of protest about his paw.

Snow cracked a smile, watching the two Pokemon leave, remembering a time when she used to fight with her siblings like that...she shook her head, frustrated. She couldn't remember specific names, but occasionally she would remember little things like that. _Stupid amnesia..._

Blaze stood, shaking out his golden and russet fur and looking at Snow in amusement. "Oh, Snow, the quiet observer. Did you always do stuff like that before?"

"Like what?" Snow asked, nonchalantly licking her right foreleg; something briefly flashed in her memory, and she hastily put her leg down again.

"Like listening and watching when everyone else thinks you aren't." Blaze tipped his head to the side; by the way he behaved, Blaze was relatively younger than her, only three years old to her almost five. Yet he was very inquisitive and alert for however naive he seemed at times, often surprising Snow in unexpected ways with his knowledge.

Snow didn't meet his gaze. "I don't know. I must have, or else I wouldn't do it now." She was quiet for a moment, staring thoughtfully at a tent wall.

"It must be hard not remembering your past." Blaze said after a brief pause. Snow detected a slight scowl in his voice as he continued, "Honestly, I'd rather not remember mine, for all the sweet sunshine it was." Snow couldn't tell if he was trying to be sarcastic, or was just remembering a sad memory.

She turned to him. "Come on, let's get into the clearing. It's almost time for orientation." Blaze nodded and stood, following Snow outside into the crisp morning.

Snow squinted in the bright sunlight reflecting off of the snow on the ground, the scene before her growing into focus. All around her, Pokemon of all breeds and ages walked about, busily at work with building new tents or weapons or bundling food or baskets of water to the different tents. The main tent, which Snow now knew as the Master's Tent, seemed to glow in the light filtering in from the trees around the clearing; other tents were being shaken to get snow off of the roofs, water- and ice-type Pokemon alike running and sliding across the ground in play.

It had been nearly a week since Snow had joined the Golden Gracideas, yet it felt like she had always been here, helping Pokemon and healing her wounds with her new friends. Even when she had moved into Blaze's, Lovell's, and Dott's tent, she still visited Aelita and Kai, as they were the first ones to actually take care of her in her strange and uncommon state of amnesia. She hadn't seen any signs of the Guru around besides occasionally appearing outside of his tent, but she still had the feeling that he was always watching everything anyone in camp did; Snow also couldn't shake the feeling that she was staying in one place too long, as if someone were out to get her, yet she knew she was safer in camp than out in the wild alone.

Snow walked into the main clearing, greeting various Pokemon by name and numerous others with a simple head nod; she hadn't memorized who everyone was yet, but she figured it would come in time. She also had the vaguest feeling that something was wrong with this camp, but she forced herself to shake it away for the sake of her already precious sanity.

"How are you liking life here, so far?" Blaze asked as they weaved between misshapen tents to take a seat somewhere in the center of the clearing; it was covered with half-melted snow, and Blaze sat uncomfortably in a patch of frozen, dirt-covered ground.

"It's...nice, I guess." Snow shrugged, sitting directly in a pile of snow; she sighed quietly as the cold seeped into her skin. "When will I be able to start working?" Being chosen to join the Hunters, whose job was to raid human towns and houses, was beginning to scare her more and more as many Pokemon returned from these missions bruised and sometimes empty-handed. However, she was itching to go outside camp, and now that she was completely healed she felt the urge to do something even more.

"Let's see...you've been here, what, six days...I think today." Blaze nodded, his eyes shining. "You're going to love it. Just seeing the surprised and frightened looks on the humans' faces is enough to make you want to hunt over and over again." He growled, smiling to himself as if imagining a terrible enemy that he knew the weakness to.

Snow gave him a strange look, but didn't comment. She guessed Blaze had been through many sick and twisted things in his life, and she didn't want to pry into the reasons he was being so ruthless.

"Hey, Snow!" Snow turned her head around to see Lovell bounding up to them, his paw wrapped in a scarf of some sort; Dott ran beside him, no longer carrying his spinning and dizzy gait that he had while walking.

"Hey, guys." Snow greeted her team-mates as they sat down beside her; Blaze and Lovell chest-bumped, and Dott attempted to shake Snow's hand in greeting but ended up toppling over onto his face. Snow laughed, Lovell, Blaze, and even Dott joining in after a moment. The warmth of their happiness must've caught a couple of Pokemon's attention, for no sooner had they all calmed down enough to speak again had a young, smooth voice alerted them.

"Hey, Snow." Snow turned around, startled to find a large, dark shape behind her. He was an Umbreon, handsome, with light blue rings and piercing yellow eyes. He wore a light blue bandana around his neck, similar to Snow's, yet he had the yellow starburst design that marked a soldier. Behind him were a shiny Zangoose and a shiny Weavile, both of them wearing the same bandanas as their obvious leader.

"Oh. Hey, Set." Snow rolled her eyes to her friends, who glared at the Pokemon in turn. "What do you want now?" For the past couple of days, Set had been trying to hit on her, but she hadn't taken the bait. His goonies were also known to pick on smaller Pokemon, giving a reason for her team-mates to keep a grudge against them.

The Weavile snickered, his golden head-plate sparkling in the sun. "Just wanted to see how you were, darling. Still hanging out with those losers, I see?"

"Back off, Ra." Blaze growled, taking a step forward, neck fur bristling. "Pick on someone your own size." His green eyes flashed with anger.

The Weavile slit his golden eyes, but the Zangoose replied, "And who're you to stop us?" He took a step forward as well, his claws sliding out.

"Dudes, chill." Set walked and stood between his companions and Snow's. "We didn't come here to pick a fight."

"Then why _are_ you here?" Snow repeated, annoyed at how she was being ignored; and at how Set being so close to her made her blush fiercely.

Set smiled, revealing shining white teeth. "We were just wondering if you and your pals would like to join us for dinner tonight; you know, before you go on your first hunt."

"I sense something fishy," Dott mumbled to Lovell behind Snow.

The Zangoose looked at Set, dumbfounded. "Really? You can't be - "

"Hush, Amun. Show respect." Set growled fiercely to the Zangoose; he grumbled something to Ra, who snickered lightly.

"_You guys?_ Show _respect_?" Lovell said in disbelief. He rolled his eyes, making sure Set saw him. "All right, what's the catch?"

"There's no catch. Just come to our tent at sundown," He looked Snow in the eyes, and Snow fought hard not to blush and to keep the scowl on her face. "and we'll do the rest." He winked at her.

"I'm not buying it." Blaze stated flatly, shifting uncomfortably as Set kept his gaze steadily on Snow. "Come on, guys, let's go find a good place to sit before the meeting starts." Blaze began to walk away, but Dott and Lovell looked uncertainly at Snow, waiting for her say in the matter.

Set sighed, giving up is cool act. "Look. Here's the deal. I know that my team-mates and I haven't been very nice to your team as of yet, but this could be a chance to get us all on speaking terms. Give us a chance."

Snow looked at Dott, who shrugged, then at Lovell, who kept his face expressionless. Snow turned back to Set, tilting her chin up indignantly. "Fine. But I expect Blaze won't be happy."

"Great." Set seemed to purr, his eyes sparkling with the same sly mischief that had disappeared a moment ago. "We'll be ready."

"But," Snow said as Set, Ra, and Amun began to walk away, "You'll have to promise not to bother or pick on me or my team ever again." Snow put a certain fierceness in her voice, feeling a strong sense to protect her team. _Which is bizarre, since I haven't even known them for a week..._

Set turned his head around and nodded. "Deal." Snow heard a couple growls from Amun and Ra, but neither of them said anything more as they walked away toward the edge of the clearing.

Once they were out of earshot, Snow let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. "Boy, that was weird."

Dott gave her a puzzled look, but then again, Snow couldn't tell if he was puzzled or not seeing as his eyes were always dizzy-looking. "You seemed tenser than usual. What's up?"

Snow sighed and shook her head, walking across the clearing toward where she could see Blaze's yellow tail against the snow. Dott and Lovell fell into step on either side of her. "I don't know why, but for some reason, that Weavile gave me the creeps."

"Do you know him? D'you think he's from somewhere in your memory?" Lovell asked; Snow admired him and Dott for respecting her decision to have dinner with Set and his gang by sticking by her. Hell, she was happy she had friends at all to depend on without her memory.

Snow shook her head. "No, I definitely didn't feel like I've seen him before. Just...I feel like I knew another Weavile...a nasty one..." Snow shuddered. Her neck seemed to ache underneath her scarf at the memory. She squeezed her eyes tight as the image of the Leafeon, bound at the feet and lying helplessly on the ground, flashed through her mind before fading into oblivion once again.

"What was it's name?" Dott asked gently, placing a paw on Snow's shoulder in comfort.

"Her name..." Snow trailed off, feeling the memories fading again. "I don't know." Snow shook her head, trying to smile reassuringly at her friends. "It's fine. It's probably better if I don't remember her."

Before either of her friends could reply, a sharp howl could be heard coming from the center of the clearing. Snow stopped, taking a place beside Blaze, who was sulking and muttering to himself.

"Are you all right?" Snow asked. Blaze nodded absently, and Snow decided to tell him the news about Set after the meeting. She turned her attention to the center, able to see who was standing there perfectly due to their seats just at the edge of the loose ring of Pokemon.

"Golden Gracideas!" A golden Mightyena was saying, female by the sound of its voice. "Masters June and April will speak now." The Mightyena sat down beside a normal Mightyena on one edge of the ring, and Snow watched as Miss June and Miss April seemed to appear out of thin air in a swirl of golden light and flowers. Many Pokemon oohed, cheering for their leaders.

"Good morning, everyone! Welcome to this month's orientation!" Miss June proclaimed, her voice amplified by what sounded like a Hyper Voice. "This month, we will be having three Pokemon raise their ranks, and will have one Pokemon be introduced as a new member. If you please, April."

Miss April did a curtsy to the crowd, smiling mischievously. "My pleasure, June. First, a rookie to become an Officer, congratulations, Jaime!" All of the Pokemon cheered as a Mothim flew up to Miss April and received a small green gem that attached to the front of his scarf.

"Where do the..." Snow hesitated at saying the word 'Masters'. "...Where do Miss April and June get these gems and stones?" she asked Blaze.

Blaze shrugged. "Who knows, and who cares? All I know is that they use different colored gemstones to determine what rank you are; emerald for Officer, ruby for Major, and sapphire for the highest rank, a General."

_This is sounding more like an army base camp than just a simple group of Pokemon wanting to make a difference, _Snow thought. "Haven't you ever wondered where they get this stuff?" Snow pressed, feeling tense.

Blaze shrugged again. "What's the use of wondering? You'll just drive yourself nuts; why waste your energy on fantasies when you can use it to get your liberation?" He sounded slightly annoyed, and Snow guessed he was still feeling bitter about their encounter with Set. Deciding not to press him again on the subject, Snow turned her attention to where Miss June was calling out the names of all of the newly ranked rebels.

"Congratulations to; Officer Jaime, General Areceth, and Major Despair!" Miss June pointed out the Mothim, then an intimidating black Aerodactyl, then a shy-looking Absol. Everyone continued to clap and cheer as the three Pokemon returned to wherever they had sat before.

As soon as the noise died down, Miss April spoke again. "As I'm sure you've all heard, we have a new recruit among us. Our wonderful healer, Aelita, and her partner Kai, brought her to us when she was found nearly dead and bleeding at the edge of a gorge. Now fully healed and ready for her first night as a hunter, please welcome, Snow!" Not as many Pokemon cheered or clapped as Snow walked to the center of the clearing, her heart thumping madly in her chest with every step.

Miss April and Miss June smiled warmly at her, then addressed the crowd again. "This wonderful Glaceon has pledged herself to us, as you all have, and I'm positive we'll all grow to love and accept her in our steadily growing family." This time, more claps and some cheers broke out. Snow smiled shyly at the crowd, feeling slightly intimidated and uncomfortable being stared at by this massive amount of Pokemon.

Suddenly, a searing pain erupted in Snow's head, making her gasp slightly. She shut her eyes tight, feeling her world spin around her. Images began flashing through her mind; a large coliseum, fighting many brutal Pokemon, seeing bloodstains and fur on the ground in front of her, crowds of people cheering her on to fight to the death. The cheers of the people died slowly, becoming the cheers of the Pokemon around her; as quickly as they had come, the images were gone, and Snow found herself blinking up at the worried faces of her team-mates.

"Snow! Are you all right?" Blaze exclaimed, leaning close to her face. Miss April and Miss June were around her as well, worried expressions on their faces.

Snow stood, wobbling slightly. "I'm fine. Just..." Snow blinked. "What happened?"

"Oh, sweetie, you must've fainted." Miss June said, eyeing her with sympathy. She turned back around to the crowd, which was murmuring and chattering anxiously. "Nothing to worry about, folks. She's still a bit woozy from healing, but she'll be back on her feet by tonight. Dismissed!" Slowly, the crowd began to thin out as Pokemon headed back to their work stations, some of them going into their tents to prepare for dinner.

"Are you sure you're okay, Snow?" Blaze asked again, looking her up and down. "Perhaps you should stay home for dinner, instead of going with Set?" he asked hopefully.

Snow threw him an annoyed glance. "I'm fine, Blaze. And actually - "

"Snow? I hope you're okay." Snow turned around to see Set bounding up to her, Ra and Amun following close behind. He stopped in front of her, smiling. "Ah, you look as fine as ever; glad to see you're not too injured."

Snow stopped the heat flooding into her cheeks, rolling her eyes. "Thanks. So we make a deal for dinner and now you're Mr. Polite." Snow felt slightly annoyed at herself for fainting in front of everyone, but she felt even more frustrated and disturbed at the memory she just witnessed. What was that coliseum? What kind of place did she live in before the Golden Gracidea camp? Suddenly, she doubted where her loyalties truly lay, and if she could trust herself to stay here with her new friends.

_Am I a danger to the whole camp by just being here? Was I sent here to spy? _

Snow shook her head, letting out a frustrated groan. Lovell tipped his head to the side, staring at her worriedly. "Are you sure you're feeling okay, Snow?" He glared at Ra and Amun, who wore mischievous grins. "We can always do this...another time." Snow knew it hurt him to say that they should still do it, but she was glad he didn't say so.

Blaze, on the other hand, wasn't as gracious. "How about we just don't do it at all? I don't trust these guys; they've been nothing but a thorn in our sides for months, and now one new team-member is going to change all of that? Suddenly, we have to expect them to be good?"

"Blaze, please - " Snow protested, slightly hurt.

Blaze glared at her. "I'm not going. You three have fun." He stalked off, heat rolling off of him in waves as he disappeared from sight.

Set had been following the conversation silently, his eyes flicking back and forth from one Pokemon to another. Finally, he stood, a good head taller that Snow. "I see you and your team-mates are having conflicted feelings. Maybe we _should_ do this another time."

"No." Snow said fiercely as Set began to walk away; he stopped, hiding the smile growing on his lips. Snow looked back to where Blaze had gone, rage churning in her eyes. "Let's go." The last thing Snow wanted to do was give in to Blaze's hatred and anger; it wasn't her fault that Lovell and Dott had agreed to go with her to dinner! They had followed her on their own! And why was Blaze being so hostile and mean to his _own_ team-mates? Something inside her willed her to fight, and she wanted to do so; she wouldn't let Blaze have the last word.

Lovell and Dott exchanged a helpless glance, seeing Snow's distress. However, neither of them objected as Set replied, "Wonderful. Let's be on our way." And with a flick of his blue-ringed tail, Set lead Ra, Amun, Snow, Dott, and Lovell back to the soldiers' area, the sky darkening fast and the wind whistling like a mourning song through the high branches of the trees.

**Please review! :D Tell me what you think of the new characters. **


	15. Chapter 15: Between the Lines

**Here it is, chapter 15 is here! Thanks to you everyone, we have officially beaten my old record of 81 reviews! *throws confetti* I hope that you will continue to leave your feedback, and I wish you happy reading! :D**

_**Chapter 15: Between the Lines**_

Charlie yawned, shaking his head back and forth in grumpy disapproval. "Why do we have to get up so early?" Luke gave him a dirty look, glancing at the still dark sky littered with stars; already, some of the cosmos were fading into oblivion, a small light shining from the east to Luke's right.

"We promised Galaxy that we wouldn't wait for him when he gave the signal to leave." Luke said quietly, remembering his old friend. He felt torn, trapped between his brother and fellow escapee and his duty to the other Pokemon still wrapped up in the fights. Yet somehow, he felt a strange kind of release that came with being away from the ruthless fighters, and it calmed him once more as he stared up wonderingly at the now lightening sky.

Not far ahead, Farlo was pacing back and forth, his pawsteps muted by the snow. "Farlo, where do you think we should head off to?" Charlie asked the distressed Leafeon.

Farlo looked at the fire monkey, determination in his eyes. "Snow, Maston, Jet, and I were planning to head over Celestial Peak and out of this valley to escape the fighters and find my trainer. After that, we didn't really know what to do..." Farlo closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to steady his growing anxiety. "Now...I don't know where Maston or Jet could be, or if they're still together. I think we should keep moving toward the mountain anyway, but first I'd like to check the river where Snow and I first met Jet and Maston."

"Wait, hold up." Luke said, eyes slit. "Who're these Jet and Maston characters, and why are they so important? Right now, I think the smaller our party is, the better."

Farlo explained about how Snow and him had found the Buizel and Swampert battling fiercely by a river that wound away from the mountain, adding with quieter tones the snowstorm and his own brutal beating when Maston's hut caught aflame.

Understanding flowed into Luke's eyes when he heard Farlo tell about the raid on Maston's hut. "I know about that raid. Bone gathered a search party to investigate a wisp of smoke in the distance, and Charlie and I were some of the only ones left to watch the camp."

"So, that's how Twinkle Toes found you." Charlie scoffed, leaning his back against a tree and smirking to himself. "I was wondering how he managed to drag someone like you in." Farlo bit his tongue at this, fighting to keep his own scornful words to himself.

Luckily, Luke answered for him. "Charlie, stop being an ass. Think of what he's been through."

Charlie stood, the fire on his head crackling and growing in height. "Think of what _he's _been through? What about us, huh?" His eyes gleamed hatefully at Farlo. "He may have had a trainer once, too, but that doesn't mean anything; all it shows is that he's closer to the humans."

"Excuse me?" Farlo said, his voice raised. "Who was the one who couldn't stop complaining and whining about how his trainer was so wonderful and sweet, and about how much more food you had at camp?" Farlo's own temper was rising, fueled by Charlie's insults; no one would talk about his Akira like that.

"At least we had a purpose! Who said Luke and I weren't going to escape soon, anyhow? And besides, I'd rather have a stronger leader than you to help us get away from here!" Charlie retorted, heat rolling off of him. Farlo forced himself not to flinch back at the heat, standing his ground.

"Guys, chill out." Luke said, thrusting himself in between the two Pokemon. "We need to work together here." Luke turned to his brother, a grave look in his eye. "Don't you realize why Galaxy chose _us _to lead Farlo away from the fighters? He knew you and I are trustworthy and strong, and in our right minds to take a mentally unstable Leafeon away from danger; he didn't choose Goethe, didn't even choose another of his own kind. He. Chose. _Us._"

Charlie stared at Luke intensely for a moment, before sighing angrily and breaking his gaze. "I'm sorry. I'm just...really angry and confused right now."

"Who isn't, these days?" Farlo said drily.

"Come on. The fighters who aren't too gravely injured will be coming to find us soon." Luke said, beginning to walk in the direction of Celestial Peak once more. He nodded to Farlo. "Lead the way to Maston's hut; perhaps we can find some clues there as to what happened to your friends."

Farlo nodded, taking the lead in front of the brothers. "Right. Let's go." He bounded ahead, not waiting for either of the Pokemon behind him to reply.

* * *

Farlo stared in dismay at the sight before him.

Maston's hut was only a withered pile of ash and soot now, the thatched-grass roof blackened and charred to the point of no return. The ground around the hut was scalded and ashy, a breeze stirring the slightest piles of soot into a frenzy. The nearest trees around the small clearing were stripped bare of bark, covered in frost; some trees were even broken and splintered across the already littered ground, forcing the travelers to pick their way carefully around as they looked for clues.

"Do you sense anything, Luke?" Farlo asked tentatively. His eyes flicked back and forth with fear. "Anyone following us?"

Luke closed his eye for a moment, the black tassels on the sides of his head rising slightly as he sensed the world around him. After a moment, Luke blinked open his eye again and shook his head. "So far, no one's followed or is following us for miles. It seems as if the rally between the fighters took its toll on Bone's troops."

Charlie snorted. "I don't believe it. Bone's probably already sent out scouts half-dead and bleeding to come look for us."

"I wouldn't put it past him." Farlo agreed flatly. He paced the scorched ground, his eyes slit with concentration. There was a moment of silence where Luke and Charlie continued to inspect wood and sift through the ashes.

Farlo's ears pricked, and he lifted his head again, staring directly at Luke. "Luke...do you think you'd be able to track someone's aura by sensing it from the ground?"

Luke thought a moment, then nodded, catching on to Farlo's plan. "Smart thinking. I can try, but it won't be easy."

"Wait, what?" Charlie asked, slightly annoyed at being left out of something. "What're you planning, you two?"

Farlo turned to Charlie, a smile growing on his lips. "We're thinking that maybe we'd be able to find Jet and Maston based on where their tracks were."

Luke crouched on the ground, his eyes closed in concentration. "Though their tracks are long gone, their auras have left traces from where their footprints used to lay. I can trace them as far as I can, but it might take awhile."

Charlie nodded, and he and Farlo continued to inspect the rubble. Farlo winced every time he saw a brown stain on the ground that looked like a smear mark, but he quickly moved on to something else before he could get a closer look.

"I've got something." Farlo turned and saw Luke standing not far off, back tense. "But you won't like it."

"What?" Farlo asked, walking up to Luke's side. He saw Luke's expression was tired, and he guessed what he had done had taken a lot of energy out of him.

"I've found the traces of Buizel and Swampert auras weaving through the wood in this direction, but..."

"What's up?" Charlie asked, who had just noticed Luke and Farlo standing motionless at the edge of the clearing.

Luke looked to his brother, then to Farlo, eyes grave. "I caught the traces of another, smaller aura...and it was following them."

Farlo felt chills run up and down his spine, but he pushed it down. "Well then, we have to find them, no matter what; they could be in danger."

Luke nodded. "I sensed something malevolent about this small creature, yet a kind of strained innocence was struggling to push it down."

"All right." Charlie clapped his hands together. "We have a lead. Let's get going before another small serial killer comes to get us too."

Luke and Farlo nodded in unison, and Luke led the way through the wood and on the trail of their lost friends.

* * *

Jet chuckled as he ran away from Garrett, making sure he was just out of the Eevee's reach. "You can't tag me!" He taunted, weaving in and out of the trees around the clearing.

"Not if I can help it!" Garrett exclaimed. Jet slowed slightly as he heard the Eevee stop behind him, but immediately fell forward as Garrett launched on him at the speed of sound.

"Hey! No moves allowed!" Jet howled under Garrett's weight; he noticed that the young Eevee was getting bigger, and his speech pattern was becoming more advanced. Jet also was relieved and saddened to find that Garrett hardly called him Mommy anymore, as that meant that Garrett was truly growing up fast.

"Wasn't it great, though?" Garrett wagged his tail proudly. "I learned that one yesterday with Uncle Maston!"

Garrett hopped off of Jet's back, letting Jet stand and brush dust off his chest. Jet smirked at the Eevee, then scowled. "New move or not, you cheated."

"Did not!" Garrett said stubbornly. "You're just jealous because I knocked you down." Jet felt his anger flare briefly, but he pushed it down. Garrett had grown extremely stubborn as well as mature over these past weeks, and Jet knew from his younger sister before that it was just a faze every Eevee went through.

"All right, fine. I'm tired of this game, anyway. Let's go back to the cave." Jet turned around, hearing Garrett grumbling behind him about how he was bigger now and should be able to stay out in the forest longer.

"Maston, we're here!" Jet called across the clearing to where Maston was basking in the sunlight a little ways away from their cave. Maston stood, smiling as he looked at Garrett's proud look.

"Jet, you're losing your touch." Maston teased, "Every day now Garrett comes home from your games with that smug grin on his face."

"Shut up." Jet snapped, feeling his cheeks go hot. He stalked into the cave, Maston shaking his head after his friend and greeting Garrett as he walked over to the Eevee.

Jet sat down in his nest, which had now grown from a rocky dent in the ground to a pile of soft grass and moss. All of their nests had grown as they stayed here longer and longer, and Jet was finding that he was wanting to call this cave 'home' more than ever. Next to Garrett's nest were a whole bunch of little trinkets, like bottle caps and discarded Poke Balls, among the grass weavings and hanging from the ceiling by little strings and pieces of rope. Jet saw something flicker in the sunlight inside Garrett's nest, and he crawled over to take a closer look.

Among the grass and bottle caps, Jet found a small, golden locket on a golden chain sparkling and shining. Jet noticed the gold seemed to swirl, and he stared at it for a moment, mesmerized.

_Ven comes ze day's end, return to us and tell us your w'ereabouts. _

Jet jumped backward, blinking rapidly. He shook his head back and forth, staring at the locket suspiciously.

"What the hell?" He muttered to himself. He shook his head again, muttering to himself about being crazy, then returned to his nest for a much needed nap.

Outside in the clearing, Garrett watched curiously as Maston went about his business, plucking berries from small bushes that grew in a ring around them and occasionally spraying the bushes with water from his mouth.

"Why do you do that?" Garrett asked as Maston sent a spray of sparkling mist over a Bluk berry bush.

Maston cracked a smile. "I do it so the bushes will grow. You never know how long we'll need them with this snow." Maston looked to the sky, where thick clouds were already gathering heavily overhead. "Hm. I better go see if I can find some extra moss or some ferns for our nests; looks like it's going to be a cold one."

Garrett bounced around excitedly. "Can I go with you? Into the woods?" His eyes were shining with renewed excitement.

Maston chuckled. "You just got back."

"I know, but still! I wanna explore!"

Maston felt a pang of sadness flow through him, but he pushed it aside. "No, this is something I have to do; besides, it's just an errand."

"Fine." Garrett said, sounding slightly crestfallen. His ears perked up suddenly and he had a mischievous grin on his face. "I'll stay."

Maston raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well, you be good, and be sure not to disturb Jet at all." He winked at the Eevee, whose smirk widened, and Maston began walking into the woods. Behind him, he heard Garrett's paw steps inside the cave, then a fierce yowl from Jet, confirming Maston's suspicions.

"What have I told you about sneaking up on me while I'm sleeping?" Maston could hear Jet's shouts fading behind him as he walked on, inspecting ferns and picking berries here and there.

"Soon enough, Jet, you'll begin to miss Garrett's pouncing on you all the time." Maston muttered to himself. He meant to talk to Jet tonight about truly adopting Garrett, and about how they needed to get moving quickly if they wanted to find out where Garrett came from. He hated to say it, but their time with Garrett seemed to be coming to an end either way, wether they found his parents or not; he was growing up.

Maston plucked some frostbitten ferns away from a bush, shivering as a cold breeze cut through his skin. Maston looked around in confusion; the breeze hadn't come from around him, but had shot up at him from below.

Maston looked down to where he had plucked the ferns; at his feet, a small hole about the size and width of a small Pokemon lay yawning up at him, and Maston's thin fur stirred slightly as another cool gust of air blasted up at him.

Curious, Maston dug around the hole to make it bigger for himself, looked around, then carefully lowered himself downward.

He almost immediately dropped into a small passageway, two tunnels leading in different directions on either side of him. He guessed the tunnels were made in a hurry, as the rocky, dirt-packed walls were crudely shaped with small rocks jutting out in his path.

Maston crouched down, his head banging the ceiling with every step, the tunnel ahead of him growing smaller and smaller until he was forced to crawl on his hands and knees.

Just as he was about to turn around, the tunnel opened out ahead of him. He scooted the rest of the way forward until his head was just at the entrance, unable to go any farther because of the lack of space.

Outside, Maston saw a small clearing, where already light snowfall dusted the frozen ground. Two Pokemon stood conversing quietly at its center, and Maston's eyes widened; one of them was a very familiar-looking Houndoom with a crack in his left horn, and the other was a small Pokemon with what looked like a black dress on. The Pokemon's green, silky hair was etched with musical notes, and her blue eyes were dancing with amusement; she seemed to be elevated off the ground, but Maston noticed that the Pokemon was constantly moving, spreading her arms and legs in what looked to be dancing motions.

"When will he be ready?" The Houndoom snarled quietly, watching the strange Pokemon with distaste. "The only reason we hired you was so you could track these rebels down; now that we know where they are, we might as well strike."

"Patience, Bone." The Pokemon chimed, her voice rising and falling as if she were singing. She smiled. "Ve do not vant to ruin ze grandt finalee, no?"

Bone snarled again, beginning to pace; Maston got a sense that he always seemed in a bad mood. "We're running out of time. The Masters are getting impatient. If they call us back and we're empty-handed, no one will survive their wrath; you know how humans are." The Houndoom made a scoffing noise.

The strange Pokemon danced toward him, her petite figure seeming to rise off the ground. "You Fighters, alvays ze 'asty vones." She had a playful expression on her face, and her eyes danced with mischief. "But, if you really are on ze - how do you say - _time crunch, _I vill oblige. Vi Meloetta are quite ze entertainers."

Bone slit his eyes. "Relay your progress."

The Meloetta pouted, obviously annoyed that he seemed disenchanted. "Fine. As I 'ave already told you, ze Eevee 'as von zere trust. I 'ave sent 'im zis locket - " Maston saw the Pokemon take a small, golden locket out of thin air. " - and 'ave relayed ze message to 'im. 'e shall come tonight, as promised."

"Good. At least there's something I can rely on." Bone gave a dark chuckle. "Soon, Aria, we shall have our grand finale." The Meloetta giggled, walked back a step, and disappeared in a cloud of sparkling dust.

Maston blinked, dumbfounded. It couldn't be...no, Garrett wouldn't...

Maston saw Bone smirk again to himself, then look directly at Maston's hiding place. Maston flinched, taking a step back, but it seemed as if Bone hadn't noticed him. Before he could find out, however, Maston retraced his steps backward to the hole where he came in, lifted himself out, and ran back as fast as he could to the cave, almost forgetting his ferns and mosses.

He burst into the clearing, startling Garrett and Jet, who had been sitting at its center and snacking on some Oran berries.

"What's up?" Jet asked immediately, alarmed by Maston's desperate expression; he watched as Maston looked fearfully at Garrett for a moment, then blink as if awakened from a stupor.

"Uh..." Maston grumbled. He held out the ferns, shaking his head. "Here. Just...thought I lost my way."

Jet looked into Maston's eyes, noticing how the Swampert was looking frantically side to side. Jet raised an eyebrow in question, but didn't reply.

Watching Maston go into the cave to set up the nests, Garrett turned again to Jet with a puzzled expression on his face. "What's the matter with Uncle Maston?"

"I dunno. Meowth got his tongue, probably." Jet replied with a shrug. He gazed uncertainly into the cave where Maston had disappeared, wondering why his friend was acting so strangely.

Inside the cave, Maston frantically undid Garrett's nest, throwing grass and leaves everywhere as he searched. "If it isn't here, I know it's not him." He muttered to himself; the image of the locket held fast in his mind.

As Maston tore away the last bit of grass, he was startled to find the same small, golden locket he had seen the Meloetta have sitting cajolingly at the nest's center, confirming his suspicions.

"I've got to warn Jet." Maston muttered.

**Please review! Sorry for such a long wait. :D**


	16. Chapter 16: World So Cold

_**9-29-2011**_

**Here's another chappie for ya! And I've updated specifically on my birthday! :D Your beautiful reviews are all the birthday presents I want and need, so please leave me some feedback on what you think of Farlo! :) Thanks, and happy reading!**

_**Chapter 16: World So Cold**_

Snow walked away from Set's tent, feeling hungry and annoyed; Lovell and Dott were on either side of her, both of them tense as they heard Ra's and Amun's laughter within the tent they had left behind.

"You owe me five bucks, man." Dott said solemnly to Lovell. "That dinner was awful."

Lovell grumbled and kicked the dirt in front of him. "Spark feet, not good accuracy..." he kept grumbling the insults to himself, remembering what Amun had called him.

"Guys, cheer up; at least it's over now." Snow tried to cheer up her friends, who were looking more miserable now that the dinner was done. She hated that she dragged them into this, but she sincerely thought it would be for the better.

_FLASHBACK_

_ Snow took a seat inside Set's tent, feeling somewhat irritable; Set still had the nerve to hit on her after dissing her friends all night, and wasn't about to stop anytime soon._

_ Set sat across from her, Ra and Amun flanking him on either side; Lovell and Dott sat beside either side of Snow, eyes wary. All of them had small piles of berries in front of them, with different kinds of strange, colored cookies that Set had called "poffins"._

_ "Yeah, one of my friends is a Hunter, and he get's these kinds of cool things for me." Set said arrogantly, a smug grin on his face. He winked at Snow again, and she rolled her eyes. Now that he was in his own territory, all mystery and wariness was gone from him._

_ Amun pointed at Lovell. "Hey, you're a Luxio, right?" He asked, his mouth full of an orange poffin._

_ Lovell rolled his eyes. "No, I'm a Starly. And you must be a -"_

_ "Okay then." Snow stepped on Lovell's tail, and he gave a harsh shout of protest._

_ "Well," Amun continued, dismissing the outburst, "I heard that Luxio can, like, make electricity with their claws and stuff."_

_ "Yeah." Lovell said slowly, prepared to be insulted._

_ "Well, what if your shaking paws with someone and you shock them?" Amun grinned stupidly, some sort of juice on his chin. "That would be one killer prank."_

_ Snow saw Lovell fidget uncomfortably. "I don't like using my powers to do things like that; I only use them in self-defense." He flexed his claws in and out. "But I can go offense whenever I want." He glared at Amun, who scooted closer to Set by an inch or two._

_ Snow turned back to face Set and Ra, who were quietly eating their meals. Snow looked down at her own plate, but she was feeling so many mixed emotions that she couldn't bring herself to eat anything. _

_ She looked over at Dott, who was seriously munching on an Oran berry and was staring at Ra disdainfully._

_ Ra leaned back against the tent wall, hands behind his head and grinning. "So, Dott." He chuckled. "I know why your parents named you."_

_ Dott tensed, but didn't reply._

_ "Being a Spinda and all, I would understand why your parents would call you 'Dotty'!" Ra burst out in laughter, and Snow saw Dott put down the berry he was eating and stare at his feet._

_ "Um, Set?" Snow asked, standing. "Can I talk to you for a minute, privately?"_

_ Set smirked to his friends. "Oh, a private chat. You see boys, I'm warming up to her." _

_ Amun and Ra burst again into raucous laughter. "Ha! Warming up to her! And she's an ice type!" Amun exclaimed, clutching his stomach and letting out another roll of laughter._

_ "You guys behave yourselves." Snow told Lovell and Dott as she left; Lovell looked annoyed, and Dott had a forlorn expression on his face._

_ Snow followed Set outside the tent, going a little ways away so their friends wouldn't hear them._

_ "All right, Set, what's the deal?" Snow demanded, facing the Umbreon. "Did you just invite us so you could pick on my friends?"_

_ "Ah, Snow, they were only having a little fun." Set scoffed, the cocky smirk still on his face._

_ "If by 'fun' you mean tormenting Pokemon weaker than you and steeping so low as to insult their families? Then yes, there was a whole bucket of fun in there." Snow snapped, her eyes narrowed in rage; all slight feelings of affection toward him had vanished, annoyance and rage replacing it._

_ Set dropped the cool act, looking slightly defeated by her tone. He sighed. "Look, this really was to settle terms with you and your friends, but Amun and Ra just got so out of control..." His face betrayed sadness, but Snow wasn't pitying him this time._

_ "Don't blame this on them, Set. You're the one who invited us in the first place; you knew Amun and Ra would act like this, it's in their nature. But you can't just expect me to believe you again when you don't own up to your mistakes." Snow huffed and shook her head. "You know what, screw it. We're leaving."_

_ "Without dessert?" A trace of the old, arrogant Set was back, but Snow had turned away from him and began walking away toward the tent. Snow heard Set sigh wistfully behind her, and by how frustrated it was Snow guessed it was sincere._

_ END FLASHBACK_

Lovell kicked the dirt again in frustration, this time some sparks flying off of him in different directions. "I hate them!" He growled, and Dott nodded his approval beside him.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into that, guys." Snow said sadly, "I really thought - "

"It's not your fault." Lovell reassured her, and Snow was touched by his sincerity.

"Besides, we'll always stick by a comrade; it's policy." Dott added, smiling at Snow in the dizzy way he did.

Snow smiled at her friends. "Thanks, guys. Let's go back to our tent and get Blaze before I have to leave." Thoughts of her first hunt raced through Snow's brain like wildfire, but she pushed down her nervous excitement.

As they neared their own tent, Snow began to dread seeing Blaze again after their fight. Snow braced herself for what was to come and walked through the flap and into the tent, where Blaze was sitting quietly, facing the back wall and flicking his fiery tail back and forth.

"We're back." Snow announced, Lovell and Dott murmuring greetings. Blaze showed no reaction, as if he hadn't heard them.

After an awkward pause, Blaze growled, "Did you enjoy yourself?" Snow could practically feel the betrayal rolling off his tongue as he spoke.

Anger swelled inside Snow, but she wrestled it down. "No; none of us did." Snow hated losing an argument, but it seemed the only way to get back on Blaze's good side.

Blaze scoffed. "Oh, I'm sure." He said, sarcasm dripping off his words, "I mean, how _couldn't_ you have a good time with King Suave and his royal fools?"

"Blaze, stop." Dott said firmly. "Snow's just trying to apologize."

Blaze turned around, and the look he gave them was one of distrust. "You guys left me; I understand Snow falling for their tricks, but you, Dott? Lovell, too? I felt betrayed."

Snow winced at the sting of his words, but she held her chin up indignantly. "Blaze, please stop; it doesn't matter anymore. It's over, we made a mistake, done." Snow tried to put as much authority in her words as possible.

"There she goes again." Blaze said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Trying to command us all like she's the leader. Well, for your information, missy, _I'm _the one in charge here." Blaze slit his eyes, taking a step toward her.

Snow's fur bristled, and the temperature of the hut cooled slightly. "If you're so high and mighty, then why not face your fears and face Set like a man? Perhaps think of what's good for the group next time, instead of only what's good for _you_." Snow knew that she hit a pressure point, and before Blaze could say another word Snow stalked out of the tent.

Snow stormed away from the tent, not intent on going anywhere but wanting to get her anger out. She could already feel the difference in temperature around her as she fumed, and her skin cooled down considerably.

After a few minutes of running around camp, Snow slowed to a trot and found herself at the entrance to Aelita's tent, the healer's banner flapping wildly in a winter wind atop it. Seemingly unaffected by the cold, Snow saw Aelita inspecting some shriveled shrub bushes outside the tent and gathering some of the more green leaves in a small basket at her side.

"Aelita!" Snow called. The Vulpix turned around and her gaze brightened at the sight of Snow.

"Snow! What a nice surprise." Aelita said with astonishment at her friend's arrival. A hint of puzzlement entered her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be with the other Hunters? They're getting ready to do rookie orientation."

"Yeah." Snow said glumly. Seeing her friend's distress, Aelita walked over to her and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"It's okay. Whatever happened with Set is behind you." Aelita reassured. Snow gave her a surprised look; how did she know about that?

Receiving the message, Aelita rolled her eyes. "Set practically told the whole camp about your dinner."

"Oh, great. Another reason for more Pokemon to hate me." Snow grumbled, half to herself; she felt terrible about her mishap with Blaze, and she couldn't risk losing another friend after already losing her memory. On top of that, more annoyance and irritation at Set grew inside her; the bastard just had to brag about he went out with the new girl...

"Don't worry." Aelita soothed, patting Snow on the back with a warm paw; Snow resisted a flinch at the heat, seeing that Aelita was only trying to help. She looked down into her wide, innocent brown eyes, feeling an urge to protect the small Vulpix.

"Thanks, Aelita." Snow sighed, smiling a bit to reassure her friend. Snow looked around, noticing that many Pokemon with the Hunter's scarf pattern were chatting as they headed in the direction of the main Hunter's tent across the camp. "I better go."

"Go on, Snow. Show those humans who's boss!" Aelita cheered after Snow as she watched the Glaceon trot away, and Snow smiled to herself before breaking into a run.

* * *

_Bone felt the lash of a whip on his back, and he whimpered in pain._

_ "Come on, you lazy git; stand!" His master, Emerson, shouted scornfully at him. Bone stood on shaky paws, looking up with fear and shame into the eyes of his master._

_ "What was that lousy performance? You let that wimpy Eevee defeat you?" Emerson demanded, crossing his arms; Bone folded his ears back._

_ "You don't understand; Farlo's my friend. I could never hurt him." Bone cried, his eyes tearing up._

_ Emerson whipped him again. "Worthless, that's what you are. I don't even know why I bought you from that daycare; only because that stupid Eevee wanted you with him." Emerson spat on the ground right beside Bone's paw, and Bone flinched away from it. _

_ "Why can't you be as strong as him?" Emerson said, his voice low in a dangerous growl. "You're a fire-type, for Arceus's sake."_

_ "I...I d-didn't..." Bone sobbed as the sting of the whip slapped him again, and he cried out in pain._

_ Emerson, clearly seeing that whipping his Pokemon wasn't getting anything out of him, he slapped the whip back to his belt and walked away from Bone, who was left panting with pain on the ground behind him._

_ "Bone! Oh my Arceus, look at you!" Bone saw through hazy eyes a little Eevee prance up to him, blue eyes wide with concern for his friend._

_ "F-Farlo..." Bone choked. He felt a wave of new hatred grow inside him; his own friend had shown him up._

_ Farlo sniffed at the Houndour's injuries, and recoiled at the stench of blood. His eyes widened with fear as Bone stood again._

_ "Bone...you look awful." Farlo whispered, gazing with shock at the bloodstain on the ground where Bone had just lay._

_ Bone bristled. "What's that supposed to mean, huh? Just because you're so fine and perfect doesn't mean you have to downgrade everyone else."_

_ Farlo blinked. "I-I didn't mean to - "_

_ "Forget it." Bone turned away from Farlo, fuming. "I don't want to be your friend anymore."_

_ "Bone, wait!" Farlo pleaded, running after his friend. Bone snarled and turned on his friend, slashing the Eevee's face and sending him flying backward. _

_ Farlo hit the ground hard, the breath knocked out of him. He watched fearfully as Bone stood over him, his muzzle directly in the Eevee's face._

_ "I'm sick and tired of always being compared to you. While you're hogging the spotlight, I'm getting whipped." Bone snarled menacingly._

_ "You...think I _enjoy _fighting? Hurting innocent Pokemon for entertainment?" Farlo wheezed, his own disbelief and anger bubbling over. "You think I want you to be jealous of me?"_

_ Bone snarled, raising his claws to slash Farlo's face again; the Eevee flinched back, shutting his eyes tight. Instead of striking, Bone lowered his paw and stalked away, not looking back at his friend softly whimpering behind him._

Bone blinked open his eyes, his breath slowing as he awoke from the nightmare. He hadn't had to relive that memory in a long time.

Renewed hatred bubbled inside of him at the thought of Farlo. _I won't let that pipsqueak show me up again; not before, and not now. I should never have shown him the mercy I did that day._

Bone stood, shaking fresh snow off his back, a hungry glint in his eyes. _I will never show him that kindness again; next time I have him beneath my claws, I'll finish him once and for all._ Bone smiled sadistically to himself, raising his head in a howl that shook the night and shattered the peace.

**Please review! And happy birthday to ME! :D Sorry, that kind of sounded conceited...oh well! :P**


	17. Chapter 17: Whispers in the Dark

**Sorry for such the long wait! :D Hope this satisfies for now, as it is more of a filler than anything. **

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 17: Whispers in the Dark**_

Farlo swiveled his head from side to side, scanning the area ahead of him for any potential dangers. He kept walking, feeling a stiff winter breeze ruffle the fur along his back; Luke's kneeling form ahead of him stayed still and silent as Farlo approached, and Farlo heard Charlie behind him grunt in annoyance.

"This is ridiculous. How do we even know that they're still in the same place when the trail ends? We've been zigzagging for hours." Charlie snorted in irritation, and Farlo felt a faint heat behind him as Charlie's anger grew; man, that Infernape had one short temper.

Luke stood, facing Farlo and his brother, a look of frustration and doubt in his eyes. "The truth is, we don't know if they're at the end of this trail; the auras are already fading fast, and this snowfall isn't going to help anything." Luke looked up at the darkening sky as he said this, watching as more clouds gathered above them.

"Well, we at least have to check." Farlo said, almost forcefully. "I'm not about to give up now. If we don't find anything before sundown, we'll find somewhere to stay the night." Farlo felt anxious; he couldn't bear to give up on two more of his friends, yet he knew that Luke and Charlie were worn and losing hope fast. They needed a place to stay the night and rest.

"Fine." Charlie huffed. He shook himself. "I can't stand all of this wandering around."

They continued on, and the brisk wind became stronger as they followed on their path; a light snow began to fall upon the travelers, and Farlo shivered as the cool droplets sunk into his fur and froze his skin. The combination of the wind and the snow made the glittering flakes flutter and bluster around them, slapping all of them with cold whips of water and ice. The sky continued to darken, and ahead of him, Farlo saw Luke stop and shake his head.

"It's no use. I can't find the trail with all this snow." Luke turned and walked back to Farlo and Charlie, looking worn. "The snow is too thick to see the ground, anyway."

"Well, why don't we find somewhere nearby and stay the night? This wind is getting dangerous." Farlo suggested, feeling crestfallen at their luck. He knew that Luke was doing all he could to help, but he couldn't shake the feeling of hopelessness that tugged at his heart every time he thought of Jet or Maston. What had happened to them? Were they even still alive?

Charlie looked around, squinting through the snow. "How about over there? It's still relatively on the trail we've been following." Charlie pointed to a dark smudge at least one hundred feet away, which to Farlo looked like a small cave.

Luke sighed. "It's our best bet, at this point." He sounded as weary and hopeless as Farlo felt, but he hardly showed it in his actions; like Farlo himself, Luke and Charlie were trained by the fighters never to show their emotions on their faces or in their actions.

"Come on." Farlo bounded ahead of them, his paws sinking into the snow drifts that were forming quickly and quietly, muffling all sound in a tight, white blanket.

The wind quickened around them, forcing all three of them to slow to a trudge. Snow and ice were flung down from the heavens, filling Farlo's lungs with piercing air and making him gasp for breath. Snow swirled in his path, and he could now barely make out the smudge of a cave ahead of them. _Just __a __little __farther..._he thought desperately to himself; it felt as if every step was worth a million, and that every breath was half of a breath.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Farlo collapsed into the cave, Luke and Charlie following close behind. He felt cold and wet despite being outside of the snowstorm, and he longed for something familiar and warm to grasp his thoughts.

Beside him, Farlo heard Charlie grunt. "I feel like a popsicle. Stupid snow; I hate it, hate hate hate it!"

"Shut up, Charlie." Luke grumbled on Farlo's other side; he rolled onto his back and put his paws over his face. "We get it, you feel like crap right now. Anything else of importance that we need to know about before you make yourself useful and make a fire?"

Charlie remained silent, yet Farlo could hear him cursing under his breath as he shuffled up on his feet to start a fire. Farlo struggled to stand himself, his legs aching beneath his weight. He swayed slightly, blinking in the darkness of the cave; even Charlie's flaming head didn't seem to penetrate the gloom. Farlo thought he saw something dangling from the ceiling in a corner of the cave, but he didn't pay much attention to it as he sat against one wall beside Luke. Together they watched Charlie walk out into the snow, to return minutes later with a small bundle of sticks. His fur was plastered to his skin, and his face was streaked with snow and mud.

"Had to dig these up; they might be a bit damp, so stand back." Charlie warned, and Luke and Farlo stood a bit taller against the wall. Charlie huddled before the sticks, forming them into a pitiful teepee shape and placing his hands over them; a small spark flew from his hands, slowly catching onto the sticks. He nursed the flame for a few moments, and soon it was crackling and sparking merrily.

Situating himself in a more comfortable position, Farlo rested his head on his paws and attempted to sleep; he drifted in and out of thoughts, thinking of Akira and of Bone and their situation. Soon, his thoughts shifted onto Snow, and he felt a deep cavity yawn inside him. He pictured her smiling face, her seemingly glowing personality, the determined look in her eyes when she leaped into battle. He sighed quietly to himself, opening his eyes slightly to stare into the crackling flames.

Out of the corner of his eye, Farlo saw something shift in the darkness. Farlo blinked his eyes open wider, shifting into a sitting position, Luke and Charlie were sound asleep to his right, yet Farlo thought he saw something move and tremble to his left. He stared tentatively to where the flames jumped along the walls, and his heart nearly leaped out of his chest and his blood ran cold.

The something shifted again in the gloom just out of the flames's reach, and a low, trembling voice reached his ears.

"Stay away."

Farlo's ears perked up, and a shiver ran down his spine. He prodded Luke's side, then Charlie's, waking them up.

"Wha?" Charlie half snorted as his eyes fluttered open. "Where's the fire?" He chuckled to himself at his own joke, his flaming head still burning brightly. "Oh."

"I thought I heard something over there." Farlo said to them, more to Luke than Charlie.

Luke closed his eyes, his palms facing toward the area Farlo pointed. After a moment, he opened his eyes and nodded. "Yes. There is definitely something in there, but I can't tell what it is."

There was a small pause as their conversation was broken as Charlie uttered a loud snort, fast asleep after only a few moments of being awake; Farlo rolled his eyes. "Let's check it out; I'm sure Snorlax over here will scare away anything that tries to come near us within a fifty-mile radius."

"Agreed." Luke nodded, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

Luke created a small aura sphere between his palms to cast light along the dark parts of the cave, making a lit pathway that Farlo could follow as they headed into the gloom. The cave ended after they had taken no more than seven steps, and they took this time to scan along each of the walls.

As Farlo drew nearer to the entrance to the cave, he grew more apprehensive as he neared the spot where he had heard the voice. He now thought he heard a faint rustling sound in the darkness, almost as if something were trembling with fear - _or__ anticipation_, Farlo thought with a shudder.

As he neared the spot, he heard the trembling lessen somewhat, and felt the presence of a Pokemon. He sniffed the air, smelling dried grass and sage bush, and he immediately thought of a nest; something was living here.

"Luke," Farlo called to the Lucario, who was inspecting what looked to be another nest; only this one looked to have someone in it.

But before Luke could prod the Pokemon, it pounced on Luke in a bright streak, sending him flying backwards and the world to be plunged in darkness once again. In the nest beside Farlo, he heard a shriek of terror and the trembling started again, rustling the bedding.

Farlo heard the sounds of a tussle coming from further down in the cave, and every once in a while he heard the splash of water or saw the battle illuminated by one of Luke's aura spheres.

"Hold on, Luke, I'm coming!" Farlo called to his friend. The sounds of splashing water stopped and Farlo heard a small gasp from Luke's attacker before Luke slammed what sounded like a kick down on the creature. Farlo heard the Pokemon moan on the ground somewhere ahead of him, unable to see the damage his friend had done.

"That'll teach you from messing with me." Luke snarled, shaking badly. Farlo could just see his outline illuminated by a cold, milky light filtering in from the cave entrance. Farlo turned around to see that, outside, the snow had nearly ceased and was falling at a calm pace as the morning sun filtered in through the breaking clouds.

Farlo looked back at Luke, who was soaked to the skin with water but otherwise okay. The lump of a Pokemon he defeated was slightly becoming clearer, and Farlo saw it's faint orange pelt glow in the sunlight.

Farlo tensed as the Pokemon stirred, standing painfully on two legs and wiping blood from its mouth.

"What the hell was that for?" The Pokemon suddenly rounded on Luke with new energy, his voice alive with anger. "How could you bloody just - "

"Wait!" Farlo shouted, his heart thumping. He'd know that angry voice anywhere.

Both Luke and the Pokemon turned to face him, and to confirm Farlo's suspicions, he saw the jagged scars running down the side of the Pokemon's left eye.

The Pokemon's gaze softened into disbelief. "So it _was_ your voice I heard."

Farlo blinked, smiling widely. "Good to see you again, Jet."

* * *

Bone was growing anxious.

After the mysterious Slash had appeared, he found that he was losing authority, fast. Not only did Slash propose they work together and split the share of work that he wished to do, but he was taking a part of Bone's job as well. Telling other Pokemon what to do and where to be, even punishing some of them for not doing something right.

On top of it all, Bone's fighters seemed on their last legs. After traveling for nearly a month, they were starving and injured, with only half of them still loyal after the spurt of rebellion Farlo had caused. Bone knew their Masters told them not to come back until they had completed their assignment, but all of them were fading fast.

Bone paced, lashing his tail back and forth, his face contorted in a snarl. Around him, his fighters were scrambling to do their duties, such as care for the injured or go out and track their enemy. If they weren't doing either of these, most of them were training or lounging around, too weak with hunger to even spar a bit like they used to. Nearby, Bone saw Slash conversing with a Rhydon, his dark, fox-like face grinning with mischief and malice. Bone felt hot with anger.

"And then I cracks the whip down on the Gardevoir's head, and then she's cryin' and weepin'." The Rhydon was saying, fingering his bullwhip with tender, stony fingers. He had a stupid smirk on his face, and Slash chuckled.

"You sure took care of her, then. I bet no one dares to mess with you now." Slash responded, his voice sly and careful.

The Rhydon laughed hardily. "That's not even the best part. You see - "

"Slash." Slash turned around at Bone's deadly growl behind him, putting on a cool expression and his easy smile.

Bone tried to keep his voice level. "We need to talk."

Slash spread out his arms. "Hey, I'm all ears."

"In private." Bone whispered, his eyes darting toward the Rhydon and back. Slash flashed a smile at the Rhydon, waved a hasty goodbye, and sauntered after Bone.

Slash walked nonchalantly over to a more secluded part of the forest clearing they were in; he sat down, his back resting against a tree, his hands behind his head. Bone sat across from him, his back erect, his muscles tense.

"Talk to me." Slash said smoothly.

Bone took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "This bargain isn't working out."

Slash's cool smirk hardened into a thin smile. "Aw, come on, Bone. We've been at this for what, three days? Give things a chance to settle."

"Things aren't easy here, Slash. And your being here isn't making this - "

Slash held up a finger as though to silence him, and though five feet away, Bone felt the trace of the finger on the tip of his muzzle; Bone shifted uncomfortably. "You're worrying too much."

"Maybe not worrying enough." Bone snarled, and he saw Slash lower his finger from the air. Bone felt a chill go down his spine, and he saw Slash's eyes flare. "My fighters are weak, Slash. I appreciate what you've done to help us with helping me take care of them, but this has gone far enough. I'm tired of you taking over my job here. I don't know where you've come from and what the standards are there, but the standards here are that the Masters have put _me_in charge, and my word is law. If you can't follow me, then leave." Bone finished his speech, feeling slightly proud of himself for showing this strange-looking Pokemon what he was made of.

Slash stood, his russet mane looking like blood in the milky winter light. He paced in front of Bone, slowly, and wherever he stepped a wisp of smoke seemed to rise. "You know why I even bothered to come and help you?" Bone felt as if a dozen eyes were burning into his back, and as he turned around he saw the ghostly face of his Master, Emerson, watching him with scorn.

_It's__ only __an __illusion.__That's__ just __what__ Slash __does._Bone told himself fiercely, trying to ignore the hostile and contemptuous stare of his Master.

"I came to help you because I saw potential in you." Slash continued, staring daggers in Bone's direction. "Potential that could blossom into greatness. I realized you never got what you deserved as a child, is that right, Bone?" As he looked into Slash's burning eyes, Bone saw the reflections of his memories, like a mirror into his own mind; he looked away in shame.

"Who are you?" Bone asked fiercely, trying to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

"I'm here to help you reach your goals; to defeat and conquer those you wish to be dead..." Bone felt his world spin for a moment, before Farlo's sickeningly kind and thoughtful face appeared in front of him. "...or those you wish to still be alive." Bone saw Farlo's face swirl into Snow's, and he saw her fragile, beautiful body form in front of him, her eyes full of love. Bone drew nearer to her, and just as they were a lips distance apart the vision dissipated and Bone was left standing in front of Slash once more.

"You haven't answered my question." Bone said quietly, feeling an ache in his heart as the vision of Snow soon faded into yet another unattainable goal. He shut his eyes tightly, tears unshed stinging his eyes.

"Do I really _need_ to?" Slash prompted softly, sweeping close to Bone. "I know all about your situation, and I know how you can reach your objectives. Isn't that all you want?"

Bone turned away from Slash, his pelt burning with shame and embarrassment. "What do I need to do."

Slash smiled, his sharp white teeth glinting and his eyes shining maliciously. "Just follow my lead."

**Again,****this ****is**** more ****of ****a ****filler ****chapter ****than ****anything; ****the ****good ****stuff ****is ****coming ****up ****soon! ****:D ****I'm**** thinking**** of**** doing**** a**** character**** profile**** page ****for**** the**** next**** chapter,**** just**** to**** recap**** who**** and**** what**** the**** characters**** are**** so**** far.**** :)**** As**** always,**** please**** review!  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Character Profiles

_**EDIT: I finally got around to fixing the errors in this chapter in hopes of curing my writer's block. O.O" Added some dividing lines to clarify the separation between characters, added the moves of a character I forgot to put in...anyway, a belated update that was on my to-do list. (added 5/15/12)  
**_

* * *

_**The Story of Farlo:**_

_**Character Profiles**_

_(In order of appearance)_

* * *

_Name: Farlo_

_Gender: male_

_Species: Leafeon_

_Age: 5 years_

_Level: 57_

_Personality: Determined, brave, honest_

_Moves: Leaf Blade, Energy Ball, Light Screen, Synthesis_

* * *

_Name: Snow_

_Gender: female_

_Species: Glaceon_

_Age: 5 years_

_Level: 54_

_Personality: Sassy, sarcastic, loyal_

_Moves: Ice Beam, Iron Tail, Ice Fang, Ice Shard_

* * *

_Name: Ice Spirit_

_Gender: female_

_Species: Froslass_

_Age: ?_

_Level: ?_

_Personality: Mysterious_

_Moves: Ice Shard, ?, ?, ?_

* * *

_Name: Bone_

_Gender: male_

_Species: Houndoom_

_Age: 6 years_

_Level: 61_

_Personality: Vengeful, serious, sadistic_

_Moves: Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Dark Pulse, Frustration_

* * *

_Name: Darkness_

_Gender: male_

_Species: Absol_

_Age: ?_

_Level: 68_

_Personality: Grudging, proud, scornful_

_Moves: Dark Pulse, Razor Wind, Slash, Crush Claw_

* * *

_Name: Moonlight_

_Gender: female_

_Species: Absol (opposite colors)_

_Age: ?_

_Level: 67_

_Personality: Sarcastic, contemptuous, bold_

_Moves: Payback, Recover, Psycho Cut, Razor Wind_

* * *

_Name: Luke_

_Gender: male_

_Species: Lucario_

_Age: ?_

_Level: 60_

_Personality: Quiet, thoughtful, serious_

_Moves: Aura Sphere, Bone Rush, Metal Claw, ExtremeSpeed_

* * *

_Name: Charlie_

_Gender: male_

_Species: Infernape_

_Age: ?_

_Level: 60_

_Personality: Hot-headed, comical, mischievous_

_Moves: Mach Punch, Stone Edge, Flame Wheel, Taunt_

* * *

_Name: Xena_

_Gender: female_

_Species: Weavile_

_Age: ?_

_Level: ?_

_Personality: Malicious, malevolent, manipulative_

_Moves: Torment, Shadow Claw, Spite, Curse_

* * *

_Name: Jet_

_Gender: male_

_Species: Buizel_

_Age: 4 years_

_Level: 56_

_Personality: Short-tempered, blunt, bold_

_Moves: Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Water Gun, Sonic Boom_

* * *

_Name: Maston_

_Gender: male_

_Species: Swampert_

_Age: 7 years_

_Level: 62_

_Personality: Confident, kindhearted, sympathetic_

_Moves: Mud Shot, Muddy Water, Protect, Take Down_

* * *

_Name: Galaxy_

_Gender: male_

_Species: Gallade_

_Age: 4 years_

_Level: 54_

_Personality: Selfless, brave, loving_

_Moves: Swords Dance, Psycho Cut, Grass Knot, Close Combat_

* * *

_Name: Guardian_

_Gender: female_

_Species: Gardevoir_

_Age: 4 years_

_Level: 52_

_Personality: Gentle, kind, caring_

_Moves: Psychic, Magical Leaf, Future Sight, Water Pulse_

* * *

_Name: Goethe_

_Gender: male_

_Species: Gallade_

_Age: ?_

_Level: ?_

_Personality: Quiet, reserved, obedient_

_Moves: Psycho Cut, Teleport, Leaf Blade, Brick Break_

* * *

_Name: Garrett_

_Gender: male_

_Species: Eevee_

_Age: 1 and 1/2 years_

_Level: 20_

_Personality: Cheerful, energetic, optimistic_

_Moves: Tackle, Helping Hand, Quick Attack, Bite_

* * *

_Name: Aelita_

_Gender: female_

_Species: Vulpix_

_Age: 2 years_

_Level: 34_

_Personality: Shy, determined, faithful_

_Moves: Quick Attack, Flamethrower, Confuse Ray, Wil-o-Wisp_

* * *

_Name: Kai_

_Gender: male_

_Species: Piplup_

_Age: 3 years_

_Level: 36_

_Personality: Reproachful, cautious, defiant_

_Moves: Bubblebeam, Grass Knot, Peck, Ice Beam_

* * *

_Name: Set_

_Gender: male_

_Species: Umbreon (shiny)_

_Age: 4 years_

_Level: 57_

_Personality: Arrogant, sly, dauntless_

_Moves: Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Curse, Bite_

* * *

_Name: Amun_

_Gender: male_

_Species: Zangoose (shiny)_

_Age: 3 years_

_Level: 56_

_Personality: Weak-minded, cunning, rude_

_Moves: Night Slash, Metal Claw, Swords Dance, Barrier_

* * *

_Name: Ra_

_Gender: male_

_Species: Weavile_

_Age: 3 years_

_Level: 56_

_Personality: intelligent, mysterious, mean-spirited_

_Moves: Shadow Sneak, Wil-o-Wisp, Crunch, Spite_

* * *

_Name: Blaze_

_Gender: male_

_Species: Flareon_

_Age: 3 years_

_Level: 54_

_Personality: Hotheaded, selfless, loyal_

_Moves: Flamethrower, Overheat, Fire Blast, Take Down_

* * *

_Name: Dott_

_Gender: male_

_Species: Spinda_

_Age: 3 years_

_Level: 48_

_Personality: Peaceful, kind, thoughtful_

_Moves: Dizzy Punch, Teeter Dance, Psychic, Brick Break_

* * *

_Name: Lovell_

_Gender: male_

_Species: Luxio_

_Age: 3 years_

_Level: 47_

_Personality: Quiet, resourceful, caring_

_Moves: Thunder Fang, Discharge, Bite, Protect_

* * *

_Name: Miss June_

_Gender: female_

_Species: Lilligant_

_Age: 8 years_

_Level: 72_

_Personality: Mischievous, cunning, sweet_

_Moves: Petal Dance, Vine Whip, Ingrain, Leaf Storm_

* * *

_Name: Miss April_

_Gender: female_

_Species: Whimsicott_

_Age: 8 years_

_Level: 74_

_Personality: Energetic, spontaneous, kind_

_Moves: Cotton Spore, Poison Powder, Leech Seed, Frenzy Plant_

* * *

_Name: Slash_

_Gender: male_

_Species: Zoroark_

_Age: ?_

_Level: ?_

_Personality: Malicious, merciless, sadistic_

_Moves: Night Daze, Focus Blast, Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch_

* * *

_Name: Aria_

_Gender: female_

_Species: Meloetta_

_Age: ?_

_Level: ?_

_Personality: Cunning, mysterious, manipulative_

_Moves: Hypnosis, ?, ?, ?_

* * *

**Okay, they might be a bit out of order in their appearances, but I did my best. Anyway, I did this so any confusion with who or what the characters were up to this point would be cleared up. :D Thank you, feel free to review...even though this isn't really a chapter...^_^"**


	19. Chapter 19: Omoidasu Ai Part 1

**Hello, all! I have decided to split this one very important chapter into 2 parts! This is Part 1 of the _Omoidasu__ Ai _chapter. Sorry for such the long wait. I've been swamped (again) with schoolwork, and I haven't been able to have ANY fun lately, so we're all in the frustration-pool together, here. I wish I could have gotten this out sooner, but it is what it is...**

**Now, onward!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not speak Japanese, AT ALL, so pardon me for any incorrect sentence format; I used good ol' Google to help me find this cool chapter name, and more cool Japanese stuff! :D **

_**Shirimasen. *shrug* Watashi no nihongo wa heta desu.**_

_**(I don't know. *shrug* My Japanese is bad.)**_

_**Chapter 19: Omoidasu Ai - Part 1**_

After what seemed like ages, Snow finally sat down in front of the apparent leaders of the Hunters, feeling somewhat exposed and self-conscious even though she blended in perfectly with the tough, frigid crowd around her. The air was brisk, but she hardly felt anything more than what felt like a pleasant breeze against her icy skin.

She was now in the right-uppermost corner of the camp, where the Hunters' tents and Hunter leaders' chambers were flapping wildly in the breeze. In front of her stood a Cacturne and a Staraptor, both of them male and full of themselves. As the crowd settled, Snow saw a few furtive glances tossed her way from a few other Pokemon in the crowd, as if they sensed her unfamiliar presence; she shifted uncomfortably.

"All right, Hunters." The Cacturne boomed, his voice amplified through the clear air. "Settle down, now. Tonight, as I'm sure all of you know, we plan to embark on our finest hunt yet! Yes, my good people, the Great Heist is upon us!" Following the Cacturne's words, a roar of defiance echoed among the crowd, and Snow already felt herself relaxing as excitement pulsed through her. Nearby, she saw Blaze, Lovell, and Dott cheering along with the others, and they waved briefly to her in encouragement.

Once the crowd's voice had simmered down to a murmur, the Staraptor spread out his long wings and crowed with delight, "Yes, our plans are all finished! Redd and I have completed the entire formation of our attack." He folded his wings in again, his chest feathers puffed out in dominance. He nodded to the Cacturne, who Snow assumed was Redd, and Redd proceeded to continue the speech.

Redd clapped his hands - well, arms - together. "All right. We'll all split up into our designated tent groups," He gestured for the crowd to do so; once everyone had settled down again, he continued, "and approach the town from all sides. Now - "

"Wait, which town? I thought we only robbed houses." Snow whispered to Dott, who had moved closer to her when Redd had ordered they split into their groups.

Dott shook his head. "We usually do, but this time we're aiming on taking on a town." A Pikachu looked back at Dott scornfully for talking, and Dott fell silent again. He quietly mouthed, _I'll__tell__you__later._to Snow behind the Pikachu's back.

Snow tuned back in to what the leaders were saying; the Staraptor began to speak again, in a hoarse, deep, crow-like tone. "There will be four main teams made up of two or three groups each, all of them to be led by one General. We have selected Bronze, James, Gordon, and Flit to be the leading Generals of this mission." There were many cheers and howls of congratulations for the four Pokemon. "Each group with take on a different cardinal point of the town. Bronze will take the East, James the North, Gordon the West, and Flit the South. Bronze's team will be made up of groups 5, 7, and 4; James's team will be made up of groups 6 and 8; Gordon's team, of 3, 9, and 1, and Flit's team, of 2 and 10. Split up into your teams and your Generals will tell you the game plan." The Staraptor fluffed out his wings, and the crowd took that as a signal to get into formation.

"Which group are we in?" Snow asked, concentrating hard on avoiding the pushing and nudging bodies around her as she followed Dott through the crowd.

"We're 8. Our General is James." Dott explained, acting surprisingly agile as he weaved through the gathering. "He's a Luxray, and happens to be Baron's best friend - you know, the Staraptor who was talking?" Snow looked back in the direction they had come, craning her neck to see the Staraptor still standing beside Redd, his chest puffed out and his feathers shining.

"Yeah, I know who you mean." Snow rolled her eyes.

Snow and Dott caught up to Blaze and Lovell, who were sitting beside another group made up of a Duskull, a Whismer, and a Shuppet. Snow guessed they were group 6, as James's team only had two groups. Again, Snow felt that overwhelming sense of unease creep inside of her; the rebels were organized. So organized, it seemed, that they wanted something more than just promoting Pokemon welfare. The levels and hierarchies within the camp itself made Snow wonder what other things they had thought of on such deep and detailed levels. Snow pushed the thought aside, attempting to clear her mind of anxiety; she didn't need this kind of stress over a conspiracy theory. Right now, she needed to get her own facts straight about herself first.

Snow sat down beside Lovell; she could practically feel his excitement sparking off of him, and she felt the hairs along her spine stand up because of the static he was creating in the atmosphere. She gave him a pointed look, and Lovell giggled before stifling his electricity.

Meanwhile, a larger, more formidable force was striding towards them, one which created a more energized field than Lovell could have made even if he had been pumped up with his max amount of energy. A large Luxray, smooth-furred and eyes agleam, stared with a penetrating glare at the two teams in front of him, taking a seat in front of them.

He cleared his throat loudly, his tail swishing back and forth across the ground. "I am General James, and you shall refer to me as 'sir' while on this mission. I am your leader, and my orders are law. Whatever I say, whatever I tell you to do, you better do it or there will be dire consequences for all of us." His voice was a deep growl, and Snow felt shivers lace down her spine; his whole demeanor boasted authority, and she knew he meant business.

James fixed his piercing gaze on Snow, and she paled. "You. Greeny. You need to learn the ropes now, and need to learn 'em fast." James walked up to her, putting his muzzle right in her face. "In a human town, it's steal or be stolen. Pillage or be reaped. Kill or be killed." Snow gulped audibly.

James backed away from her, beginning to pace the ground in front of them. "Humans know no mercy; they will not hesitate to kill you, capture you, torture you. They are giddy at the sight of Pokemon blood on their hands, and will stop at nothing to protect their horde. Follow me, and you won't get seriously injured. Step out of line, and you're on your own. Understand?"

"Yes. Yes...sir!" Snow said firmly. On the inside, she faced an inner turmoil. Is this what the rebels were putting into their follower's heads? It was the vicarious fear that was instilled within their hearts that was driving them to this hierarchy and almost to their deaths. Snow realized the brutality of these creatures whom she had before called her friends and teammates, and she shivered inwardly. She felt an intense need to flee, but she only knew that these fierce Pokemon would run her down within the minute.

And yet, Snow felt compassion and a sense of rightness to James's words; she had felt that humans had not been kind to her in her past, though she couldn't remember what events actually took place. She knew from the scars on her back that she had felt the sting of a whip more than once, which could only be a human's doing. In a way, Snow accepted James's words, though not through the vicarious and fearful way of the others; she approached this statement with renewed courage and determination, and she felt an overwhelming need to prove herself not only to her fellow Pokemon, but to the world she lived in today.

"All right, then." James growled his approval, nodding slightly to Snow in acknowledgment. He turned to face the whole group again. "Okay. We're approaching from the north side of Mayonaka Village, which happens to be the village's main source of grains and baked goods. Tonight, we pillage the bakeries and restaurants for our provisions!" A chorus of "sir, yes sir"'s echoed throughout the groups. "Now, I picked you specific groups because I know that at least one of your members knows the proper way to pillage food storage containers and cabinet stores. We approach from the northwest side, heading straight for the flour mill that will be on our right." James drew a circle in the dirt with one of his long claws, and he drew a line leading toward it from the upper left hand corner. The two groups gathered around, their breath mingling and making the air around them warm.

"Group 6, you will take the right side of the mill with me, and Group 8 will approach the left from which we enter. We enter the separate rooms of the mill and grab as much flour and wheat as we can. We'll need all we can get to survive this winter."

"But I thought this raid was to specifically attack the humans?" The Shuppet from Group 6 asked, sounding slightly crestfallen. "...Sir." He added quickly, compensating for himself.

"Most of the mission is; but remember, we never turn down a good opportunity to get food. Besides, we have other teams to take care of the troublesome humans. I know for a fact that Gordon's teams are going to lock down the local police department." James replied matter-of-factly. Snow shivered despite herself.

"Oh." The Shuppet replied, sounding glum. Snow didn't blame him for wanting to fight; if these rebels had the drive to power their words of scorn, they could defeat anyone and anything in their paths - Snow had no doubt of that.

"Once we have the bags," James continued, "we store them in these certain spots in the woods," he drew three smaller circles surrounding the big circle that represented the mill, "and we leave them there until the retrieval when the work is done. Once we are through with the mill, we split up and head to the two bakeries on either side of the street and grab as much bread, pastries, and sugar as we can. Then, we gather our things head back home." James nodded his head, as if to confirm what he has already said.

"Are we clear?" James asked sharply, making the group jump.

"Sir, yes, sir!" The two groups replied in unison.

"Right then." James smiled. "Let's get moving." His intense eyes glinted with malice and a deep hunger, snow gently beginning to fall and swirl in a mist around him.

* * *

"I knew it was you!"

Farlo smiled, looking at Jet's disbelieving face sitting across from him. Luke and Charlie sat on either side of Farlo, looking relieved and happy for the first time in ages. Maston and Jet were across from them, both wearing identical looks of disbelief and happiness. The brisk winter air was slightly warmer now that the sun had risen fully into the milky sky, casting light into the small clearing that Jet and Maston had called their home for so long now. The snow they sat in sparkled, and light flooded the cave they sat outside of.

"The moment I heard your voice, I thought I had bloody gone insane." Jet continued, speaking rapidly. "And then Luke pounced on me and everything was dark and blurry and...well, I thought I had imagined it, but it really was you!"

"I'm so glad you're alive." Farlo said sincerely; and he meant it, too. All of the doubt and worry that had built itself permanently into his heart had eased slightly at his friends' presence.

"How have you guys fared for so long? This winter hasn't been the kindest." Luke inquired curiously to Maston, who was sitting directly across from him.

Maston nodded. "We've stockpiled as much food as we could, but we still are running low. What about you guys? How did you meet Farlo?"

"We...err..." Charlie looked at Luke, who in turn looked to Farlo. Farlo sighed, wondering how to explain this; how were Jet and Maston going to accept that Luke and Charlie had once worked with the very people who were out to get them all?

"It's a bit of a long story, but the bottom line is that they're on the good side now. We can trust them." Farlo said firmly. He held in a cringe when Maston and Jet exchanged a nervous glance, yet he breathed a sigh of relief when they nodded to him.

"We'll trust your judgment, for now at least." Jet said carefully. He shook his head as if to clear it. "Anyway, what happened to you? Where have you been?"

Farlo explained his entire experience of his capture at the fighter camp, and how his escape could only have been possible with Charlie and Luke helping him along.

"These fighters must really hate you if they could do all of those awful things and still be ignorant of your pain." Maston mumbled solemnly. Jet shivered involuntarily.

"Our trail should be erased by now with all of this fresh snowfall, so I think we'll be all right." Luke reassured them, his tone even. "These have been some hard times for all of us, and I think we should all take a well-deserved break and chill for a little while."

"Speaking of chill," Jet asked, craning his neck to look behind Farlo. "Where's Snow? Has she gone off to forage or something?"

Farlo felt his heart sink, and he suddenly felt as if the world around him had turned dark and morose. He hung his head. "Snow's...gone."

"Gone? Where?" Jet asked. Maston elbowed him hard in the stomach, making Jet wheeze. Jet gave him a dirty look, but it quickly melted into realization as Farlo's words sunk in. "...Oh..."

Farlo could very nearly feel the shock and sadness that came from Jet and Maston at the news. Farlo's memories burned in his mind; the sight of Xena's cruel sneer, Snow's body lying in a pool of blood...

There was a long period of silence as Jet and Maston mourned. Luke and Charlie shifted uncomfortably, unable to join their friends as they grieved for Snow.

"That's...too bad." Maston finally said, breaking the silence. "We...hardly knew her..."

Jet kicked the snow in front of him, turning away from the group and walking off with his arms taut at his sides. His body shook with anger. "All of this...is their fault!" He suddenly rounded on the group, his face contorted in rage, angry tears streaming down his face. "Killing off innocent Pokemon! Tearing apart innocent families! Murdering children..." His voice choked up and he turned away from them again, wiping his face with his arm and sniffing. Farlo had the feeling that Jet wasn't only talking about Snow; this matter seemed to touch him on a much deeper level.

Luke and Charlie blinked at him in surprise, and Farlo saw Luke look away with shame. Maston sensed the brothers' discomfort, understanding flooding his gaze and his expression softening. He exchanged a glance with Luke, an unspoken message of comfort and reassurance passing between them. Luke smiled tightly at him before returning to his usual frown.

Once Jet had calmed down, he returned to sit beside Maston again, his face expressionless but his eyes churning with sorrow. Farlo admired his courage in expressing himself in front of total strangers and two friends he hardly knew, already knowing that Jet had a strong sense of pride about him that wasn't easily put to rest.

"Well..." Maston sighed. "It's...tragic, yes. But, even though I'd only known Snow very briefly, I'll still heavily feel the impact of her passing."

"I..." Charlie began. Everyone turned to him; he had stayed silent for most of the conversation, keeping his gaze on the ground at his feet. "I...think Snow wouldn't want you guys to worry over her." He looked up. "I didn't know her, but from what Farlo has told me about her she seemed very brave and independent. She wouldn't want you guys to feel sad, but instead, maybe feel happy and move on without her."

"What, are you implying that we forget about her?" Jet demanded. Charlie flinched, but he held Jet's gaze evenly. "Forget about those who were murdered?"

"Only that we honor her memory by living our lives in happiness." Farlo answered, his warning tone making Jet relax a little. Charlie slit his eyes, but Luke shoved the Infernape to keep him silent.

"I remember I was at the brink of madness when Snow died," Farlo remarked, his voice softer. "I felt as if death were the only escape from the pain and misery I felt. But the thought that I would be letting Snow down if I stopped fighting made me come to my senses, and now the thought of her only makes me want to help Pokemon even more. I don't really know what Snow and I meant to you, Jet and Maston, but I know that if we let our sorrow bring us down we'll never truly live with love again. We have to remain strong, no matter _who_ for, if it be Snow," Farlo exchanged a brief glance with Jet, "or otherwise. What's important is that we watch each other's backs, and trust each other." Farlo nodded his head in affirmation. "Let's promise to keep fighting, no matter what the odds may be."

Charlie and Luke nodded in unison, followed by Jet and Maston. "Right." they said together confidently.

"Speaking of odds," Luke said slowly, turning his head around to look behind him toward the cave entrance. "On the way over here, we sensed a third being in your midst. Might I ask if you know who that is?"

Jet smirked a bit to himself. "I think it's about time you three meet Garrett."

**The end of Part 1 of _Omoidasu __Ai_! I'm sure you are wondering what _omoidasu __ai _means by now, so I will tell you; _omoidasu_ means _remember _in Japanese. I will tell you the meaning of second word at the end of Part 2, but if you wish to guess the meaning, leave a review; just be mindful of those people who don't want to spoil the fun by guessing what the word means. _Arigato_, and I apologize for talking so much in my author's notes...! :P**


	20. Chapter 20: Omoidasu Ai Part 2

**Okay, so Part 2 is here! I won't bother you all with another long author's note, so enjoy! :D**

_**Chapter 20: Omoidasu Ai - Part 2**_

Slash darted through the frozen woods, hardly brushing the dead leaves at his feet; his face was set with a serious, determined expression, and there was a tumult of madness raging in his eyes. He smirked to himself; he would prove to the Almighty that he was worthy of serving Him with this next, nearly impossible, task. Slash loved a challenge, and this one would create one of the greatest challenges he had yet to face.

_Yes. _Slash thought. _Being __a __mercenary __has __its __rewards._

Slash could almost see the crimson tide running through his hands, pouring into his soul and staining it red with the blood of his employer's enemies.

Slash slowed as he neared a small bush. He crouched down to its level, then swiftly brushed beneath the bush into a small passageway that, unbeknownst to him, at held the shocked aura of a Swampert as he gazed fearfully at the sight above him through the other entrance that was only about the size of an Eevee.

Slash morphed himself into the illusion of an Eevee, then slipped through the hole with ease, changing back into his normal self only when he was completely standing, free of the passage. He stood in a small, hidden clearing he had discovered and shown to the fighters days before, and he knew already that Bone was putting it to good use with his somewhat secret meetings. Slash chuckled to himself; that Houndoom could be so naive not to see right through his illusions.

Slash ducked his head, took a breath, then raised his head to the sky in an ear-splitting howl that shattered the quiet peace of the wintry forest. Starly and Pidgy alighted from their roosts, squawking madly and flying into the quickly fading light of the sun.

Far away in another part of the woods, Snow felt a shiver run down her spine at the haunting call that erupted in the stillness of the evening. Lovell gave her a puzzled look, but Snow just shook her head and followed the rest of her group through the woods and towards the village.

Back inside the rebel camp, in a certain soldier's tent, Set pricked his ears at the sound. A grave expression on his face, he stood, being careful not to wake his sleeping partners; he bounded silently out of the tent and into the night.

Slash lowered his head, waiting now in the dead silence of the clearing; just as he thought he should howl again, a dark shape flitted into the clearing, blue rings aglow and eyes shining in the fast-growing darkness.

Slash smiled, showing a few of his sharp teeth. "How nice of you to make it." He sneered. "You took so long, I almost thought you weren't going to show."

"What do you want, Slash? I have duties to attend to." The shape said flatly, clearly not enjoying Slash's remarks.

Slash clicked his tongue. "Oh my. We aren't getting too _attached _to the rebels, are we?"

The shape held in a shudder. "I asked you a question." He said with as much force as he could muster.

Slash's crooked smile faded, and he scowled. "Don't go against me for having a little fun. Where's your sense of humor?" Slash shook his head ruefully, as if the shape were a little child who could not comprehend anything that was going on.

"I only wish to have a progress report, that's all." Slash said coolly, amusement in his eyes.

The shape shifted uncomfortably. "Tonight, the Hunters are raiding Mayonaka Village, not far from here. They plan to pillage and destroy the town." The shape bit his lip, waiting for the approval and dismissal he wanted, before...

"Any new recruits?" Slash asked, examining his ruby red claws in the half light. Though his tone sounded bored, his mind was working at a rapid pace, examining every scenario, plotting his next move. The shape winced, the question clearly the one he was hoping Slash wouldn't ask.

"No, sir. No one new." The shape said firmly, trying to sound nonchalant. A trickle of sweat ran down his spine at the lie, and a brief image of a Glaceon passed through his mind.

As if reading his thoughts, Slash looked up from his claws and stared menacingly at the shape. "You aren't keeping something from me, now? I hate liars." The shape shook his head hastily, making sure to keep his face expressionless and his eyes locked on to Slash's. Slash held the gaze for a moment, reading the shape's purpose, then broke away.

"All right. This can be used to our advantage." Slash said, his tone low and menacing. "I have a plan. You are dismissed for now." Slash waved a hand at the shape, clearly showing he was finished speaking.

The shape let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding, turning his back on Slash and facing the direction he had come. However, before he could start walking away, a thought occurred to him.

"Slash?" The shape said, his voice quiet and hesitant; he craned his neck over his shoulder to look at the Zoroark, who was silently standing still and observing the shape carefully.

"Yes?" Slash responded, not taking his eyes off of the shape's back.

"W - What exactly are you going to do with this information?" The shape asked timidly. He already knew that Slash was bad news just by the nonchalant, manipulative way he did his business, but the shape felt curiosity nudge him in such a way that he dared venture into dangerous territory.

Unexpectedly, Slash smirked. "Oh, I just plan on stopping by to...pick something up." The shape blinked in surprise as Slash visibly shrunk and morphed into the shape of a small Pokemon with long, wavy green hair and a graceful posture.

"Well, more like 'ave someone impoltant drop somesing off for me." Slash's voice had turned shrill and music-like with a thick, French-like accent, and the shape now recognized him as a Meloetta.

"I believe Aria should viseet 'er new Eevee friend, no?" Slash continued, smiling pleasantly; the shape shuddered at the remark. Slash pulled out a small golden locket, giggling at the shape's expression, then disappeared in a burst of smoke.

"Now, go Set. Continue your duties." Slash's voice echoed around the clearing, and the shape's blue rings glowed briefly in fright; the shape ran into the forest once more, glad to be rid of the darkness swathed beneath Slash's sadistic intentions.

* * *

"Gar-rett! Time to wake up." Jet called into the cave, and he chuckled when he heard the Eevee groan.

"Five more minutes..." Garrett's voice echoed off of the cave walls, carrying to Jet in such a way that it sounded amplified.

Jet shook his head in mock disbelief, looking at Maston. "Since when are _you_ ever tired?" He called again into the cave.

"Since I started listening to _you_." Garrett replied, still out of sight; his voice came out a bit clearer as he said, "Fine, I'll be out in a minute."

There was a brief rustling and the padding of paw steps on stone before Garrett emerged into the sunlight, rubbing his eyes. Farlo smiled; he was glad that Jet and Maston had found another friend to confide in while he was away.

"Come on, move it. There's Pokemon we want you to meet." Jet said impatiently, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. Garrett blinked rapidly a few times, taking in his surroundings.

"Hi." Garrett said shyly, his eyes still half-closed with the grogginess of sleep. His gaze wandered from Luke to Charlie, finally resting on Farlo.

Suddenly, Garrett's ears perked up and his body tensed. His eyes opened wide in astonishment, and Farlo grew uncomfortable with the growing smile on the Eevee's face.

"What's the matter?" Jet asked, his expression one of puzzlement.

"F-Father?" Garrett exclaimed.

There was a dead silence. Jet's jaw dropped nearly to the floor, and Maston face-palmed and shook his head ruefully. Luke blinked rapidly in surprise, his mouth slightly agape, while Charlie just gave Farlo a long look.

Farlo himself could hardly breathe. _How__ can__ this __be...?_His mind whirled as he tried to find an explanation.

Charlie was the first to speak. "Wo-ho, Farlo. I didn't know you and Snow were _that _close." Charlie grinned, slapping Farlo on the back. He winked at Farlo humorously. "Well done, my friend, well - " He was interrupted as a large aura sphere smacked him sideways, and Farlo looked at Luke in surprise.

Luke looked down at his brother pitifully, his arm still outstretched in a battle posture. "Sometimes, Charlie, it's shameful to call you family." Though his voice was low, he held the faintest glint of amusement in his eyes, making Farlo turn a bright shade of red.

Garrett leaped forward, tumbling into Farlo and pinning him to the ground. "I never thought I'd see you again!" He nuzzled into Farlo's neck fur lovingly.

Farlo's face continued to redden. "I-I'm sorry, but you've got the wrong guy..."

"Garrett, you never told me..." Jet spluttered. "How could...I mean...why, how...?" He waved his arms frantically at his sides, his eyes wide with insanity.

Maston clapped a heavy hand on Jet's shoulder, causing him to look up. "Calm yourself. You're only making things worse." Maston looked over at Farlo, who was struggling to stand as Garrett hopped around him excitedly. "Farlo, would you care to explain...?"

Farlo looked quickly from Garrett to Maston, his eyes panicky and his face as red as a Tamato Berry. "Look, I'm just as clueless as you are on this one. I seriously have no idea who this kid is!" Garrett seemed oblivious to Farlo's harsh words, staring at Farlo with adoring eyes.

"Could he perhaps be the unplanned...um...result of..." Luke shifted uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck.

Farlo shook his head vigorously. "No, definitely not. Snow and I...we never...yeah." His throat seemed dry all of a sudden, and he felt uncomfortable and embarrassed with where the conversation was going.

"Okay." Jet said slowly, regaining his composure. He glared at Farlo suspiciously. "But then how does he know you?"

Farlo looked desperately around at his friends, wanting some kind of support, but they just looked at him with the same expression of confusion and reproachfulness.

"Look, guys, I'm not hiding anything from you. I haven't hidden anything from you this entire time! Please, trust me." Farlo looked pleadingly at his friends. "This is all just a big misunderstanding."

By now, Garrett had settled to sit beside Farlo, leaning on his shoulder, but at Farlo's words he looked up with hurting eyes. "What do you mean...misunderstanding?"

Garrett's tail drooped, and his ears fell back to the sides of his head. "I know you're my Papa, I just know it."

Farlo felt guilt well up inside him at the comment. He looked into Garrett's innocent green eyes that looked at him with such adoration and happiness. "I'm sorry."

Garrett frowned slightly, but continued to lean on Farlo's shoulder, as if not willing to let go of what he thought was his first real family in a long time.

"Well, I'm thoroughly confused." Jet said, shaking his head slowly from side to side. "If you didn't know Garrett from before, then how does _he_ recognize _you_?"

"I...don't know." Farlo admitted. He looked down at Garrett. "Say, um, little fella, where did you come from?"

Garrett looked up at him. "You and Mama, of course!" Garrett said sweetly, smiling. Jet and Maston face-palmed in unison, and Luke sweat-dropped.

"No, I mean where were you born?" Farlo asked with growing anxiety. He stifled his feelings of embarrassment.

Garrett opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out of his mouth. He had a look of puzzlement on his face. "I...can't...say." Garrett managed to get out.

Jet and Farlo exchanged a look of confusion, while Maston visibly paled; he murmured something to himself, staring at Garrett closely.

Farlo saw something reflect out of Garrett's fur, and he squinted to see what it was. "Hey, Garrett, what's that you have around your neck?"

Garrett stepped back from Farlo, shaking his neck fur to reveal a small golden locket. "Oh, this? It's my charm." His eyebrows knit together in concentration. "I can't remember when I got it, but I guess I've always had it." he shrugged.

Maston spoke up, his voice slightly hoarse. "A-Are you sure you don't remember who gave it to you?"

"Oh, that's easy." Garrett smiled. "The Music Lady with the pretty voice gave it to me."

Apparently, this comment must've had a deeper meaning to Maston, because he blinked rapidly a few times in shock and fear.

"Maston, what's the matter?" Jet demanded, looking at Maston with fright. "Your shaking!"

"I-I..." Maston muttered.

Luke looked at Garrett calculatingly, his eyes narrowed. "Garrett, can you take that necklace off for a second?"

"Huh? Sure." Garrett slipped the necklace off of him, placing it on the ground in front of him.

Luke nodded. He closed his eyes with his paws in front of him, concentrating. After a couple of seconds, he lowered his paws and opened his eyes. "Just as I thought." He turned to Farlo. "The dark aura isn't coming from Garrett directly, but from this locket." Garrett blinked at him in confusion, putting the locket on again.

"Wait, what dark aura? One of you guys better start explaining." Jet warned indignantly, crossing his arms. "I hate being left out of things."

"Luke." Luke turned around to see Charlie standing and rubbing the back of his head, wincing. "Do you think...?"

"Perhaps." Farlo finished. He felt a chill run down his spine. Could the locket be cursed, somehow?

"How much do you wear that...thing, Garrett?" Maston asked, his tone scarcely above a whisper.

"Oh, almost everyday." He blinked thoughtfully. "Actually, I remember it telling me to wear it everyday from now on." He made a disgusted face. "The Music Lady doesn't have a really nice voice anymore; it's more of a growl now that I think about it."

"The locket..._spoke_ to you." Luke confirmed slowly, regarding Garrett with suspicion. Jet blinked in surprise.

"Yeah. I always listen to it sing me to sleep and tell me to visit it sometimes. Sometimes I even wake up in a different place becau - " Garrett's voice was cut off as he gasped. The golden chain around his neck had tightened like a noose around him, and he began choking and clawing at his neck for air.

"Garrett!" Jet exclaimed. He leaped on the Eevee, trying to pry the necklace off of him. "Someone, help me!" Jet screamed, his eyes full of fear.

Farlo bounded forward towards them. "Stand still!" He told Garrett firmly. Garrett's eyes bugged out of his head, and Farlo saw with cold fear that the light in them was fading fast.

"Jet, get off of him! Hurry, Maston make some mud! We need to get this off of him!" Farlo felt around Garrett's neck fur frantically, locating the chain; it had tightened to a vice grip now, and Farlo could practically feel the darkness emanating off of it. Farlo clamped down on the chain with his teeth, pulling at it will all his might.

"It - hurts!" Garrett wheezed. He collapsed onto all fours, gasping and spluttering.

Maston returned with the mud, and Farlo hastily rubbed it all over the chain and underneath Garrett's neck. "Okay, I'm going to pull, and it should snap off." He murmured to Garrett. It was all the Eevee could do to nod.

Farlo pulled on the chain with all of his might, and with a cold _snap_, Farlo was sent flying backwards with the locket in his paws. Garrett gasped and coughed in front of him, Jet coming to hold Garrett for support.

Farlo, dazed and exhausted, stood shakily on his feet, the locket on the ground in front of him. A dark, pulsing aura seemed to radiate off of the locket, and Farlo shivered inwardly as the chain quickly mended itself and returned to its usual luster.

"Garrett, are you all right?" Farlo exclaimed, bounding forward toward the Eevee. Garrett had a blank look in his eyes, but he smiled weakly at Farlo.

"I - I'll be fine..." He broke into a fit of coughing.

Jet stared worriedly at Garrett. "You'll be okay; just...don't talk, all right?" Jet's voice was shaky with relief, and he held on to Garrett tighter. Farlo thought he saw tears prick Jet's eyes before they disappeared almost seconds after they were created.

"What...happened?" Charlie muttered, his voice resonating shock and despair. He looked at the locket, abandoned by Farlo on the ground to his left, and regarded it with apprehension. "That...that thing...just..."

Luke slit his eyes, walking over and crouching down in front of the locket. He leaned down to pick it up, but recoiled at the heat radiating from it. "It must've been cursed." He turned around to face Garrett again, his tone grave. "What did this Music Lady look like?"

Garrett stood shakily on his paws, looking at Luke as if his eyes were trying to focus on his face. "S-She has green hair, a-and a f-f-funny voice..." He coughed again.

"Was she human?" Farlo asked quietly beside Garrett, pressing against the Eevee to keep him standing.

"N-No...Po...Pokemon..." Garrett's eyelids fluttered, and he leaned on Farlo's shoulder heavily. Farlo laid him gently on the ground, wincing as he caught a glimpse of bright red cuts along Garrett's neck.

"He's hurt badly." Farlo whispered in disbelief and shock. The memory of Snow's own slit throat made him shudder. "He needs immediate care."

"Maston, do we have any Oran or Sitrus Berries? Any at all?" Jet asked, his voice rising in panic. He looked at Maston with a desperate expression, and Maston quickly left to look at their stock pile. After a few moments, Maston returned and shook his head dismally from side to side.

"I'm afraid not. We ate the last of our supplies this morning." There was sadness and fear in Maston's eyes, and Jet began to shake violently. "It's too late in winter to go looking for supplies in the woods, too; the frost has killed everything."

"No...we can't just..." Jet's gaze hardened, and he frowned. "No. Luke, where's the nearest village?"

"Maybe a mile or so from here to the east, but it probably might be a longer walk now that it's getting darker." Luke replied after a moment's thought. The sky was darkening rapidly, the sunlight fading over the horizon.

Farlo jumped as a low, eerie howl echoed around the clearing, making all of them shudder. Garrett stirred unconsciously, and the locket seemed to disappear into the growing shadows of the trees.

Jet stood, his paws clenched into fists. "I'm going to town. Garrett needs those berries to heal, and I'm going to get them. I'll be back in an hour." He dropped down on all fours and began to sprint away, but Maston stopped him with a sharp blow to Jet's back. Jet huffed as he staggered off course, and he stood up and looked at Maston in annoyance.

"I'm not letting you go alone. It's dangerous out there, and it's better to travel in groups." Maston said firmly. "I'll go with you."

"No, Maston." Farlo demanded. "Garrett needs a familiar face to see when he awakens, and you're the one who knows the most about taking care of him." Farlo looked to Jet. "I'll go with you."

"So will I." Charlie added, nodding to Luke and walking to stand beside Jet. "With all of us together, our strength will be tripled and we'll all have each other's backs with type advantages."

"All right." Maston agreed. He looked Jet in the eye. "Don't get yourself killed. Stay hidden and don't do anything stupid; remember, Garrett still needs his Mama." Maston winked.

Jet rolled his eyes, but smiled tightly in amusement. "Don't worry. We'll be back soon." He looked to Charlie and Farlo. "Let's go."

**And so ends the double chapter! I really meant this to be longer, but it got waaaaaaaay too long (something like 13 pages in one doc) so I decided to end it here and continue in the next chapters. :D as promised, the _ai_ in _omoidasu __ai_ means 'love' in Japanese. So, together, it equals 'remember love'! I really just stuck the two words together, pardon me if I didn't do the right sentence format or whatever. Like I said, I don't speak Japanese, soooo...**


	21. Chapter 21: The Tempest

_**Chapter 21: The Tempest**_

"Just think, Bone. This could be a marvelous opportunity." Slash leaned back against a tree, his arms crossed in a relaxed position across his chest but his unblinking eyes thoroughly scrutinizing the Houndoom before him.

Bone snorted, small flames erupting from his nostrils, warm light fading quickly in the velvet of the night around them. "An opportunity to embarrass myself in front of the humans - in their own habitat! - because I haven't a shred of a prisoner to my name? I think I'll pass." Bone kneaded the ground with his paws, scratching at the dirt beneath his feet in anxious anger.

Slash shook his head slowly from side to side, the ghost of a smirk on his lips. "I believe you have misunderstood me." The pale silver light cast on his face from the rising moon twisted the shadows on his dark form, melting into him so he became a creature of shadow. Bone shivered, shuddering at the crispness of the air and feeling the shadows press coldly, tightly around him. The clearing had an eerie silence about it, the only sound being Bone's shuddering breaths and the only stirring the clouds of his breath that escaped his lips.

"Spit it out, already. I'm freezing my tail off, and you're wasting my time." Bone growled, not prepared to admit that his skin never got cold; he wanted to hide the fact that the darkness around him was tugging at his fur, giving him goosebumps.

Slash chuckled. "The humans' Full Moon Festival is taking place tonight in the village's square, and this could be the chance you've been looking for to impress them with your prisoners."

Bone, who had begun to pace, stopped and gave Slash a suspicious, questioning look. "What prisoners? Farlo and those traitors abandoned us days ago." Bone sheathed and unsheathed his claws, baring his teeth in frustration.

Slash smiled. "Don't worry about those fools, Bone." He paused, making Bone tense. "These prisoners will be worth ten times the amount of glory you would receive if you only retrieved Farlo."

Bone smirked, more to himself than to Slash. "I'm listening." He said slowly, analyzing the Zoroark carefully.

Seeing that Bone had grabbed on to his bait, Slash got prepared to reel him in. "The true grand prize lies inside a distant rebel camp, far from here and full of Pokemon just waiting to be captured and sacrificed. The grapevine says these same rebels will be invading the very town where we could be waiting for them, ready to spring. You'd not only satisfy your Masters," Slash's eyes sparkled with mischief, "You'd be dampening an entire rebellion."

Bone felt his heart swell with pride at the thought. This feat could finally prove to the Masters that he was able to be just as strong and skillful as Farlo had been in the fights; this could finally clear his name and allow him to rise to the top.

Bone carefully analyzed the situation, knowing full well by now that Slash would only make a deal that he himself could benefit from as well. "Sounds promising." Bone said slowly. "...But what would be in it for you?"

"So kind, you are, Bone, to think of me over yourself for once." Slash's tone was of innocent graciousness, practically dripping in sarcasm. Slash held up his hands, making sure to hide the smirk on his face. "I receive nothing except the shadow of your glory."

Bone paused, contemplating. "All right. I'll do it." He looked up at the moon, shining cold and distant from the anticipated chaos waiting below. "Assemble all of the fighters. We leave in five minutes, heading east toward Mayonaka Village."

"Yes, sir." Slash saluted Bone, smiling smugly as he strolled into the darkness of the trees. "I'm glad you decided to see it my way." His voice echoed off of the boughs of the treetops, and Bone shivered as the clearing seemed to brighten considerably once Slash was gone.

* * *

Snow crouched deep in the darkness of the bushes, watching the flour mill in front of her tentatively. Three men stood around the back entrance, another dozing in a chair beside the door with one hand on his cheek and the other holding a dark green bottle.

"Wake up, Jack. Shift's over." One of the standing men nudged the dozing man in the leg, causing him to start and rapidly blink his eyes.

"Wha? Oh." The man stood, stretching his arms out to his sides and grunting slightly. He scratched his stubble, glancing at his wrist. "What time is it?"

"Time to get your lazy ass to the square. The ceremony's about to start." A blond man walked up to the four, placing a large sack of flour at his feet. He rubbed his hands together, puffs of white dust bursting from them. Snow twitched her ears as all five men chatted some more, and she shifted impatiently.

"When're they gonna leave?" Lovell murmured beside her, his voice scarcely above a whisper. Snow shrugged, craning her neck to see James's signal for them to sneak into the mill. She spotted his star-tipped tail a few feet away from her in a similar patch of bushes, but he turned to her and shook his head.

"Can't go yet." Snow whispered to Lovell. She sighed inwardly, impatient to be leaving. The men laughed and chatted a bit more before the blond man locked the door and all five turned to leave.

Once Snow could no longer hear their footsteps on the cobblestones, James's tail twitched, giving the signal to pad forward. Snow silently crept out of her hiding place, taking a place to hide behind a stray sack of flour near the door. She watched as Lovell, Dott, and Blaze crept beside her, their ears perked for any sound.

Snow watched as James leaped forward and gracefully pushed the door open as if it were never locked, and watched as James gently silenced the creaking of the hinges with a midnight paw. James disappeared inside the mill for a moment, returning to nod his head at them that it was all clear.

_These__ Hunters __are __truly__ skilled__ in__ their__ craft._ Snow thought as she nodded to James and crept slowly inside.

As her eyes adjusted to the gloom, Snow saw that the mill was nearly full to the brim with bundles of un-ground wheat and bags of soft white flour already packaged neatly into sacks. Despite herself, her stomach growled, and she winced as James gave her a dirty look.

"Come on. We don't have much time." James flicked his tail at Snow's group. "You all go up the ladder and get the bags up there. Group 6 and I will work down here."

Snow nodded, signaling to Dott, Lovell, and Blaze that they should all go. Blaze rolled his eyes at her, and she glared at him silently before locating the ladder and gracefully bounding up it in a few leaps.

Up there was much darker than downstairs, as this alcove wasn't illuminated by the strong moonlight filtering in from the windows downstairs. Snow stepped lightly onto the wooden landing, her eyes adjusting once more to see numerous bags of flour slouching in front of her. Snow grabbed a bag top with her teeth and pulled, hearing the bag slide across the floor with a _thump._

Snow froze, hardly daring to breathe as all movement downstairs stopped and the mill grew silent. Blaze looked downstairs and nodded to some unseen Pokemon, and the noises downstairs were brought up again.

Blaze gave Snow a pointed look, then grabbed his own bag in his teeth and pulled. Instead of letting the bag thump to the floor, Blaze picked the bag up from underneath it with his paws and pushed against it so it would stay up. He then went behind the bag and pushed it all the way to the ladder, making sure the top part of it was leaning on his head instead of on the ground. Snow watched as the bag near the ladder glowed softly pink as it floated to the ground, no doubt being manipulated by the Shuppet's Psychic.

Snow nodded at Blaze, grabbed her bag again, and heaved. The bag almost dropped to the ground, but she caught it beneath her paws just as Blaze had done before the bag could make a sound. She pushed against the bag from behind, the top of the sack pressing limply against her forehead as she slid it forward toward the ladder.

In the darkness, she could just make out the Shuppet below, gazing upward at them with glowing pink eyes. Snow's sack began to glow, and it drifted down just as Blaze's had and landed beside the Shuppet in a growing pile of at least eight flour sacks.

James looked up at her and nodded. Snow signaled to her comrades that it was time to go with a flick of her tail, and she leaped down the seven feet from the landing to the ground. She landed neatly on her paws, her tail allowing her to keep her balance.

Up on the landing, Dott gaped at her, turning around to quickly climb down the ladder. Lovell leaped after him, with Blaze jumping and landing beside Snow as she had done. His warm pelt radiated heat in her direction, and she tried not to flinch back.

James, once seeing that his groups were secure, picked up two sacks in his teeth and bounded toward the door, disappearing outside. Snow took a deep breath, grabbed her own sack, and painfully picked it up with her teeth to follow. She took a few labored steps before dropping the bag silently on the hay.

Blaze hovered over her, picking up her bag in his mouth along with his own and bounding forward as James had done. Snow blinked at him in surprise, but he was expressionless as he leaped out the door and into the night.

Feeling guilty, Snow watched as the other group struggled with their burden, and Snow watched as the Shuppet lifted his partner Whismer's bag up with another psychic. The Whismer gave him a grateful look, and both of them headed outside.

Snow bounded outside after them, the cool night air welcoming from the stuffiness of the mill. She spotted James, Blaze, Lovell, and Dott in the bushes where they had been hiding before, completely surrounded by shadow yet their eyes seeming to glow in the moonlight. Snow raced toward them across the brief stretch of open area between the woods and the mill, breathing a sigh of relief as she was once again engulfed in the safety of shadow.

"Well done, everyone." James murmured as both groups assembled before him. There were at least a dozen bags now between them, and Snow felt a rush of pride; no humans had jumped out to surprise them, and for some reason she felt almost shaky with relief that they hadn't.

James looked to Snow's group, yellow eyes glowing eerily. He looked at Blaze. "You all go to the bakery that's right across from here. Go as quickly and quietly as you can. The humans who run the shop live right above it, so be careful." James sounded aloof, but he had a certain solemness to his tone that made Snow believe they had to be extra careful.

Blaze nodded, signaling to his group to follow him as he bounded silently through the brush toward a murky store in the distance. Snow's heart thumped in her chest as she followed, adrenaline coursing through her veins as the excitement of the raid filled her. They were succeeding! She no longer felt as if the rebel camp were not a home she could live in; if every raid worked as peacefully as this, what was the problem?

Ahead of her, Blaze slowed to a stop, and Snow peered over his shoulder at the sight before them. A dark, cold house stood stationary within the swirls of white that spun about them in flurries, and Snow caught sight of some brightly colored Bluk and Sitrus berry bushes inside what looked to be a small greenhouse near the back door. Snow's mouth watered at the sight of food, but she pushed down her hunger as Blaze stepped out into the open.

Behind her, Snow heard Dott and Lovell take a sharp breath almost simultaneously as Blaze cautiously sniffed the bottom of the door. He nodded to them, and Dott and Lovell sighed in unison. They padded out in front of Snow, their paws crunching softly on the ice as they joined Blaze by the door. Snow followed them, her pelt blending with the flurries of snow around her and making it seem as if she had turned invisible.

Snow returned to Blaze's side, nodding to him. Lovell's paws sparked briefly on the door handle before the lock clicked, and Lovell carefully eased the door open a crack and slipped inside; Dott and Blaze followed, nothing more than shadows.

When Snow turned to follow them, Blaze poked his head back outside and shook it quickly.

"Stay here." He hissed. "This is different than the mill. We need you to keep sentry outside to alert us of any humans."

"Why do I have to do it?" Snow asked, annoyed. Though she wouldn't dare challenge the authority of James, she found it hard to accept one of her own comrade's orders.

"Just...just stay. You're still a rookie, so..." Blaze shrugged, rolled his eyes, and disappeared back inside. Snow quietly shut the door behind them, letting out an irritated huff as she turned her back on the door to face the way they had come.

She was in what seemed to be an alley between the forest and a few other rows of houses, all neatly lined up and as dark as the one they were raiding. Snow expected that the houses' lights would be on, signifying that people inhabited such a place, but she was surprised to find that all the houses looked forlorn and empty.

Just as she was beginning to contemplate this strange phenomenon, a faint horn sounded in the distance, followed by the sounds of singing voices and the beating of drums. Curious, Snow craned her neck around the edge of the house to see what the racket could be, only to find the sight of colorful lights of blues, reds, and greens and what seemed to be people carrying floats of some sort.

One group of people was carrying a large, green and black snakelike Pokemon whose yellow eyes glowed fiercely like the glow of the sun. Next came a dark blue and red Pokemon with large, finlike hands and a mouth full of paper teeth; finally, a large, red form with spikes along the sides of its body and eyes that glowed like hot flames made its procession, shedding light in front of it's path and bathing everything before it in a harsh red glow. This Pokemon seemed to have the most people tending to it, with people dancing and singing around the Pokemon and carrying large, mountain-shaped signs and beautiful rocks of gemstones and rubies.

Fascinated, Snow found that she had slowly been edging away from the door and into the fray of the festival, mesmerized by the bright colors and the rhythmic songs the people sang.

"Maybe...just a quick peek." Snow murmured to herself. She looked back at the door of the gloomy house she had left her comrades in, then checked the alley for any humans. Once confirming the coast was clear, Snow crept silently to the edge of the procession, blending in with the blue float and heading for the center of town.

* * *

Farlo crouched behind a darkened building, peering around the corner of it cautiously. He turned back to Charlie and Jet, who were standing behind him with serious expressions on their faces.

"Okay. There seems to be some sort of commotion happening in the square, so we should be able to grab a few things from the stores before anyone notices us." Farlo reported, feeling a pang of unease at the thought of what they were doing. He hadn't ventured into human territory for nearly a month now, and his skin was crawling at the prospect of seeing humans again.

Charlie cracked his knuckles, smirking at his friends. "Let me go. I'm the most agile. I can climb along the roofs and enter through the chimneys."

Farlo nodded. "Sounds great. Jet and I will scout ahead of you for trouble."

"I'll signal you with a squirt of water to tell you the coast is clear." Jet added; Farlo detected a hint of desperation in his friend's tone, and he figured that the sooner they were in and out the better everyone would be.

Farlo peered around the building again, squinting as the bright lights from the center of the square blinded him. He saw three ginormous floats come into view from one of the side streets, and he heard the people in the square roar with excitement. He shuddered, being reminded of the spectators in the coliseum he had fought in for so long.

_It__ seems__ as__ if__ that __were __years __ago. _Farlo thought, slightly awed. _It __feels __like __years __since __I've__ seen__ Snow, __too..._

Farlo shook his head, blinking. He turned back to Jet and Charlie. "All right. It's all clear. The humans are preoccupied with some Pokemon floats at the square. Now's our chance."

Charlie nodded, hopped a bit on the ground, then got on all fours and sprang upward at the side of the house. He grabbed onto the windowsill of a second floor window for support before crawling onto the roof and disappearing from sight.

Farlo nodded to Jet, and together they began tentatively toward the square.

* * *

Bone watched as Slash passed a sign reading _"Mayonaka __Village"_in Unown letters ahead of him, and he heard the beating of drums and the clink of tambourines as they neared the Village square.

"Almost there. I can already taste the rewards." Darkness muttered behind him; Bone heard a shove, then Moonlight's voice: "Shut up, Caterpie-brain. We don't have anything to give to the humans."

"Not yet." Bone threw the words over his shoulder at the two Absol, and he heard them snicker. Bone himself smirked with the thoughts of coming pride and redemption he would receive if Slash's plan succeeded.

Bone looked back at the string of fighters trailing behind him, their steps sluggish from slogging in the snow but their expressions full of hope and hunger.

"Soon enough, Bone." Bone jumped at Slash's voice behind him, and he turned around to see the Zoroark smiling at him maliciously. "Everything is going according to plan."

Bone chuckled, then let out a small howl to his fighters to push onward. Slash lagged behind until every last fighter had passed before him, then strolled along the path as if it were a lovely spring day and not a cold, winter night.

Slash caught sight of a small movement just on the edge of town; a small, green and cream blur along with two orange blurs were moving rapidly toward the center of town; a slow smile grew on Slash's face, his eyes gleaming.

As one of the orange blurs took to the rooftops, he saw Bone bark with excitement. Slash tensed, then relaxed as he realized Bone had only noticed the floats heading toward the village. Slash chuckled to himself, hardly believing the Houndoom was so naive.

Slash was hoping Bone hadn't seen the green blur inside the village; Slash had counted on it.

**Sorry for such the long wait! This chapter took a while for many reasons, but to bottom line it for you I've been busy with school; we have exams and quizzes and homework and classwork and notes...oh, my! Anyway, enough with my sob stories; hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review!**

**And to those who celebrate it out there, Merry Christmas and Happy Chanukah (hope I spelled that right...O_O")!**


	22. Chapter 22: Lovely Nightmare

_**Chapter 22: Lovely Nightmare**_

Lovell peered intently up the ladder leading upstairs, his ears pricked for any signs of the humans who lived just beyond the small trapdoor on the ceiling.

"Come on, hurry up." Lovell whispered harshly over his shoulder at his comrades. The small bakery they were in was dark and warm, and Blaze and Dott had already successfully taken everything out of the display cases and stolen all the sugar and yeast bags piled high in the storage cupboard.

"We're going as fast as we can." Dott whispered back at Lovell, giving the Luxio a dirty look as he heaved a sack into his arms; Dott walked dizzily over to the back door, putting the bag beside a steadily growing pile.

"Are we done here? The storage cupboard's empty." Blaze's voice rumbled over to them, and Lovell saw him hop onto the counter at the front of the store.

Dott nodded. "That's the last of everything."

"All right. Lovell, you can come and help now." Blaze turned to Lovell, grabbing a few sacks of yeast in his mouth and jerking his head toward the back door. Lovell trotted over to the pile, his tail waving in the air.

"I think...this has gone well..." Dott panted as he grabbed two gigantic bundles in his arms. He shuffled over to the door, leaning against the wall beside it as he waited for his friends to catch up.

Lovell nodded, unable to comment as his mouth was full with three small sacks of sugar; there was a feeling of warm triumph in his paws as he trotted in the direction of the back door, and he felt as if his third hunt ever was a success.

Lovell carefully avoided the many items strewn across the floor, picking his way in the half light toward his friends; the only thing he didn't like about being a Hunter was how messy the job could be. He chuckled as he remembered a time when Blaze had overturned a barrel and was drenched in wine during a restaurant raid; the Flareon stank of alcohol for the rest of the week, and his fur had been tinged a rosy maroon for a month after that.

Lovell stopped as he approached a misshapen bundle in front of him. It was too dark to see what the bundle could be; however, he and his comrades had avoided it all the same as they went about their business, taking it as an abandoned blanket or a rag of some sort. Now, it lay sprawled hopelessly across the whole floor, the only way Lovell could get around it now blocked by an overturned sack of flour.

Lovell carefully picked his way between gaps in the blanket, making sure not to touch it in any way just in case he made a sound. Just as he was about to leap beside Blaze on the other side, a low growl sounded from right below him.

Lovell, petrified, looked down at the bundle beneath him. Looking back up at him was a pair of bright, red eyes.

"Graaaaah!" The shape lunged on Lovell, who screamed and streaked toward the back door.

"The blanket's alive! Run!" Lovell screamed. The creature behind him barked and snarled, chasing Lovell around the bakery. Lovell darted between sacks and bar stools, tables and chairs, trying to loop back around toward the door.

"Hold on, Lovell!" Over the pounding of blood in his ears, Lovell heard Blaze's shout ahead of him. Lovell could feel the hot breath of the creature on his tail, never ceasing its pursuit.

But what frightened him even more were the sounds of the trapdoor above him creaking open, and of human screams filling his ears.

The lights switched on suddenly, blinding Lovell temporarily and making him lose his footing; he slid on the tile into a pile of flour sacks, white puffs exploding around him and filling his lungs with powder.

Lovell coughed, his throat dry as he attempted to stand; the creature pursuing him barreled into his chest, pinning him down. Now that the lights were on, Lovell could see the piercing eyes and huge teeth of a Granbull in his face.

Snarling, Lovell kicked the Granbull off of him, making it yelp with pain. Lovell skidded toward the back door, Dott flanking him carrying bags of goods.

Blaze stood his ground behind them, snarling and shouting obscenities as the humans attempted to smack him with a broom. The female human had a crazed look in her eyes, her hair curlers askew and her nightdress disheveled. Lovell would've normally thought the sight was comical had he not been running for his life.

"Blaze, come on! We gotta go!" Lovell desperately shouted to his friend. He turned and scrambled to open the door, prying it open with his paws.

"Snow! We gotta get outta..." Lovell's voice trailed off as he realized that the Glaceon was nowhere in sight, her post outside the door abandoned with only a few snowdrifts in her place. Lovell let out an exasperated sigh, pushing Dott outside with half a dozen sacks behind him.

There was a great whooshing sound, and Lovell whirled back toward the interior of the house. the kitchen had gone ablaze, the countertops and cupboards burning to piles of ash in seconds. Smoke rolled from the windows and out the door, and Lovell coughed as he inhaled soot and ash.

"Blaze!" Lovell croaked, staggering into the flames. He saw the Flareon shooting balls of fire from his mouth at the humans, cackling at the humans' horrified expressions.

Lovell grabbed Blaze's tail in his mouth, dragging him outside. Blaze turned to look at the Luxio, a crazed look in his eyes; they seemed to clear however as he focused on Lovell's face, and they sparkled with fear as the shrieks of the humans echoed around them.

They burst outside into the snow, the cool winds refreshing after the heat of the bakery. Screams and shouts of horror from inside signaled that the humans and Granbull hadn't escaped yet, but Lovell didn't dwell on that as he, Dott, and Blaze streaked into the woods with their parcels, heading toward the rendezvous point where they would hopefully meet James.

Lovell looked behind him at the blaze, the smoke curling in the air and mingling with the snow in a mournful dance. He saw sparks leap toward the houses beside the bakery, and he flinched as they, too, burst into flames.

"Where's...Snow...?" Blaze panted as all of them stopped to stare in awe and fear at the fires around them. The forest had remained untouched so far, but they were so close to the flames that heat rolled on them in deadly waves.

Lovell looked at him, fear and unease in his eyes.

"Lovell, where's Snow!" Blaze practically shouted at him, his eyes full of rage and pain.

"I don't know! She was gone by the time we got out..." Lovell trailed off as Blaze darted back into the town, disappearing among the flames. He let out a wail of dismay, and Dott looked at Lovell with a frustrated expression.

"We have to follow him." Dott said, determination in his voice. "Blaze may be a fire type, but he can still get hurt."

"Right." Lovell nodded. "Never abandon a comrade."

Together, he and Dott headed into the flames where Blaze had disappeared, the fire licking across the path they left and erasing their way out.

* * *

Charlie leaped across the rooftops, hidden by the shadows of the chimneys but still able to see the bright lights of the floats and parades at the center of town.

"I guess this is what that fat guy who leaves the humans' presents sees on that stupid holiday those humans celebrate." Charlie murmured to himself, chuckling at his own joke. He peered down from the shingles on the roof to catch a glimpse of a bright sign at the front of the house he was on top of, reading 'Pharmacy' in big white letters.

"Good." Charlie nodded. He waited for a jet of water from Jet to signal the all-clear, and when it came he lowered himself down the chimney, slipping into the store as silent as a shadow.

After grabbing a few elixirs, potions, and other medicinal items from the shelves, Charlie grabbed a grocery bag and threw the items inside. He slung the bag on his shoulder, bounding up the chimney again and resurfacing on the roof.

_Easy as stealing candy from a Phanpy_, Charlie thought, hopping across the small gap to the next house.

Down below, Farlo and Jet darted from alley to alley, following Charlie's rooftop expedition.

"Jeez, who is he, Santa Clause?" Jet remarked sarcastically to Farlo as they watched Charlie pop out of another chimney with a larger bundle than before.

Farlo gave him a dirty look. "Stay focused. It's almost the end of the row." However, Farlo felt somewhat hypocritical as his gaze wandered to the bright lights of the celebration beside them.

At the very heart of the square, a large dome supported by an open, columned platform stood wreathed in flowers and laurels, lights shining from between the leaves and making the whole stage seem to sparkle and glitter. Three huge floats soared above the huge masses of crowd all surrounding the platform, and Farlo recognized one of the floats as Groudon; he shivered at the memory of almost being sacrificed to this being, and he now regarded the scene with a sense of foreboding.

At the edges of the crowd, he saw Pokemon performing and dancing for the humans who weren't able to see the platform, some Pokemon performing tricks for the small children and overall entertaining the humans. Farlo got a sick feeling in his stomach when he saw a Gardevoir pirouette gracefully, reminding him of Gypsy so long ago with her dead, empty eyes as she performed the same Gardevoir dance. The sounds of tambourines and castanets made Farlo's heart race, but no matter how much he wished to look away from the scene he could not tear away.

Eventually, the music stopped, and the crowd hushed as a man in a dark suit entered the platform. His messy blond hair was unmistakable, and Farlo nearly stopped breathing as his heart clenched in fear.

Standing before the crowd, smiling and waving, was none other than Emerson. At the sight of his old Master, Farlo's whole body seemed to tense, and he found he could not move, could not speak for the life of him. Memories flashed through his mind of harsh whippings, of Emerson's lazy smile and drawling voice, of the merciless training and fights that shaped Farlo's entire life; this one man had solely made his life full of suffering and pain. This one man had split him from his Akira.

"Good evening, everyone." Emerson began, and Farlo's spine tingled at the familiar sound of his voice, the voice that often echoed in his nightmares. "I hope you all are enjoying the festivities." The crowd roared, and Emerson's smile widened.

"I am here to introduce the main event of the evening." Emerson continued, pacing the stage nonchalantly. Farlo felt a bubble of rage spill over inside him, but he fought the urge to scream in fear of being caught.

"May I present to you...our special Pokemon for this evening..." Behind Emerson, Farlo saw two young men carry in a huge metal box, unlatching it and stepping back quickly.

Emerson stepped to the side, revealing the box to the crowd; he gestured toward it dramatically. "A ripe and ready..."

"Farlo!" Farlo jumped at Jet's voice ahead of him, and he turned toward the Buizel, looking guilty.

"We need to go! Come on, we're done here." Jet whispered impatiently, tapping his foot rapidly against the ground. Farlo saw Charlie appear behind Jet, carrying a large bag on his shoulder.

"Oh. Right." Farlo shook his head. He looked back at the center of the square, craning his neck to try and see what Emerson had revealed to the crowd. Apparently, it was very exciting, as the whole crowd whispered and murmured excitedly.

Farlo turned back to Charlie and Jet. "I'll meet up with you guys a little later at the edge of the woods. I have some business to attend to." Farlo let the anger in his stomach sit and bubble, giving him strength for what he was about to do.

_If these people are going to do what I think they're going to do, I have to save whatever Pokemon I can before..._Farlo shuddered at the thought of helpless Pokemon being sacrificed to the cruel gods these people worshipped, hate filling him. He glared at the floats above him, so brightly colored yet worshipped for the wrong reasons.

"We need to stick together, Farlo. If you stay, we stay." Charlie grumbled with irritation. "We already went over this."

"No. I need to do this. Garrett needs that medicine, Charlie; you guys have to go without me." Farlo nodded sincerely to Jet, who looked away with his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Farlo, it's not safe." Charlie protested, his eyes now full of worry. "What if something happens to you?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Farlo tried to give him a reassuring smile. "You guys just go on ahead. I'll meet up with you, I promise."

Jet gave Farlo a skeptical look. "If you're not back by morning, we're coming after you, you know."

"I know." Farlo breathed a sigh of relief at his friends' acceptance. He turned back toward the crowd. "Be back soon, okay?"

"Right." Charlie and Jet nodded in unison, disappearing into a back alley and into the shadows.

Farlo waited until they were gone before carefully picking his way around the humans' feet, avoiding a stomp of a foot there, a small Pokemon here, before he reached the very heart of the crowd.

He looked out from behind a man's legs at the scene on the platform. From this angle, he could see every detail, every scratch and scar etched into Emerson's sunken cheeks; Farlo recognized the harsh, cruel look of triumph in his eyes as he turned away from Farlo, giving Farlo a clear look at what was behind him.

Farlo's eyes widened, his mouth agape at the sight before him; the crowd cheered and howled with delight, Farlo paralyzed at their feet with fear.

* * *

The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was a pair of familiar, cold golden eyes.

Snow groggily opened her eyes, disoriented and confused. As her vision cleared, she realized she was sitting at the center of what looked to be the heart of the commotion of humans. She couldn't remember how she got there, but she had the horrible sense that she wasn't being admired.

_I knew I shouldn't have left my post..._Snow felt hot with shame at the memory of her drifting toward the food cart near the center of the parade, where her stomach bested her in that instinct provoked her into stealing a sausage chain from a human's hand. She had dealt with the human easily, but just as she was about to enjoy her victory a pair of cold hands clasped around her throat and pinned her to the ground; she lost consciousness before she could get a clear look at her attacker.

She attempted to stand, but her legs felt locked in place. She tried with all her might to lift her paws off the ground, but she was horrified to find that they seemed to be forcing themselves down on their own.

Snow peered down at her paws closely; just as she suspected, a faint, purple-pink haze covered them, and she looked around to find the source of the psychic Pokemon's attack that was holding her down.

She spotted a small Meditite sitting in the shadows at her left, and it even had the nerve to wave at her as its eyes glowed purple with psychic power. Snow settled for baring her teeth at it, but before she could do anything more a light shone down upon her from above, making her squint at the roaring crowd in front of her.

She was sitting on a raised platform, a human man in a black suit standing before her shouting and speaking quickly to the crowd.

"Here we have caught a fine specimen of Glaceon, the perfect offering for our beloved Pokemon of this festival; Raquaza, Groudon, and Kyogre!" The man made it sound as if Snow were an item off for auction, or an appetizer to a most delightful gourmet meal. Snow's insides twisted with desperation as the crowd looked at her with awe, their gazes scrutinizing over every bit of her features, like vultures waiting for their prey to take its final breath...

She jerked from side to side, pulling at her feet with all her might. She glared at the Meditite, who grinned at her maliciously.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Snow's head was jerked forward as the man grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to stop writhing. He smiled at her, and Snow caught a glimpse of the cold gaze she remembered just before she blacked out. "No one wants a fussy dinner."

_Did he just say _DINNER_? _Snow thought in disbelief as she stared up at the man in shock and fear. He threw her chin down, making her wince, then turned with open arms back at the crowd.

"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for!" The crowd cheered as Emerson unsheathed a large, golden machete from his belt, and Snow watched the lights dance about the blade like fire...

_Fire...? _Snow squinted at the blade closely. In the reflection of the blade, there seemed to be small, orange, fiery glows, along with the outline of burning cottages...

"Fire!" A man's scream from the audience confirmed her suspicions, and Snow's supposed butcher looked behind him; his pupils rapidly shrunk and his face paled.

The audience was whipped into frenzy, many women and children screaming at the top of their lungs and running in the opposite direction of the platform. Snow watched the Meditite's eyes cease their glow as it dashed away from the podium, and Snow ripped free from her psychic bindings and whirled to look behind her. Snow's entire world reeled with dismay as she saw the bakery where she had left her comrades go down in smoke and ash, and she watched as many other houses erupted in fire and hurled smoke through the air.

"Blaze...Lovell...Dott..." Snow breathed, and she immediately coughed as smoke lashed her lungs. With one leap, she bounded over the back fence of the platform and dashed into the town, the sky and scene around her turning dark with smoke and ash.

Behind her, she thought she heard someone shout her name, but she paid it no attention as her mind was set on rescuing her friends.

_I left them to fare by themselves, to venture into human territory without me..._Snow thought with dread; the pangs of guilt hurt her more than the fire in her lungs. _I practically left them for dead...some friend I am..._

Snow rounded a corner and squinted up at the burning bakery, no doubt the source of the fires around town as it was the brightest and most destroyed place in the village. Heat rolled over her, and she felt close to blacking out again from the flames.

Temporarily stunned by the heat and smoke, Snow was shoved and pushed to the ground as humans raced around her, some of them fleeing with children but more of them rushing to help put out the fires. Snow struggled to stand as humans trampled her over and over, and the combination of heat and exhaustion made her head spin and her vision blotch with black.

Just as she was about to collapse, a strong paw shoved her to the ground, pinning her there. Snow's head spun, and she saw double as the Pokemon leaned over her.

"Snow..." The voice of the Pokemon was muffled, along with all of the sounds of chaos around her. Snow caught a glimpse of familiar pine green eyes, along with two large, ivory horns and a wolf-like face.

"Snow!" The shout rang clear, and Snow's vision and hearing returned with a start as she blinked up at the Pokemon. She staggered to a standing position, the Pokemon leaping off of her quickly and racing to her side to help her walk.

"Blaze...is that...?" Snow's words slurred together, her head pounding with fresh bruises from being trampled. The Pokemon beside her pulled them into the safety of the cool brush of the woods, untouched by the flames.

"Are you all right?" The Pokemon asked desperately. Snow's vision cleared completely as the Pokemon lay her in a patch of snow, and she felt the cooling water revitalizing her muscles and sharpening her senses.

Snow blinked rapidly at her rescuer. The Houndoom smiled at her in relief, his gaze full of concern.

"Oh, Snow, I was worried I'd never see you again." The Houndoom exclaimed, beaming at Snow.

Snow blinked in confusion at him; she felt something in her memory stir at the sight of this Pokemon, but she couldn't remember how she knew him. "I'm sorry...do I...know you?" Snow managed to stammer. Her voice was croaky with smoke and ash, and she coughed as pain wracked her lungs.

"Easy, easy..." The Houndoom rushed to her side, helping her lay down again in the cool snow. Snow blinked up at him gratefully, easing into a comfortable position on the ground.

The Houndoom grinned at her. "Yes, you do know me." His eyes glinted with pride, but he lowered his head modestly. "I'm Bone. I'm a good friend of yours." His eyes played innocent worry. "Don't you remember me?"

Snow tensed, looking at him with suspicion; something about Bone's words and her memories just didn't seem to fit. She saw a brief flash of Bone circling her, and her glaring at him as he and Farlo snarled in each other's faces. "No, I don't, really. I lost my memory a while back." Snow pushed those memories aside; she must be misinterpreting things. This Houndoom had saved her life, and showed her kindness in worrying for her; she had to be wrong.

Bone gasped. "That's awful. I was wondering what had happened to you when...well..." He averted her gaze, turning his head away from her; mostly to hide the smirk on his face.

"Well what?" Snow asked, curious.

"That's not important. What is important is that I found you." Bone shook his head, dismissing the thought. He helped her stand, staying by her side and leading her deeper into the woods. "Let's get you home, where you belong."

"Wait." Snow stopped, looking back at the town. "My friends are in there. I can't abandon them! They're probably worried sick about me." Snow's voice dropped with guilt, but Bone kept pushing her forward.

"Oh, them? Don't worry; our friends have already taken care of them. They're safe and sound." Bone tried his hardest to make his voice cheery and light, and he smirked with triumph as Snow stopped resisting and let herself be led by him deeper into the forest.

"Okay." She relented, sighing with sadness. "I sure hope they are." She wobbled a bit, her stomach churning as her world reeled. Her head spun, and the scene around her swirled and twisted with shadows. She felt weak, and she could no longer feel the ground at her feet.

"Nothing to fear; I'm here now." Bone murmured to her, and Snow nodded weakly before her eyes closed and her world turned black.

* * *

"Snow! Snow, where are you?" Farlo wailed. He dashed around the town, dodging the human's heavy boots and coughing as smoke and ash burned his throat.

He couldn't believe what he had seen up on the platform just a few moments ago. Looking up at Emerson with fear, he had seen the familiar shimmering form of Snow sitting just behind his old master. At first, he couldn't believe his eyes; after all, he had seen Snow's throat being slit and her body on the ground. But then how was it that she was sitting here in front of him, scratched and struggling, her fate in the hands of Emerson himself?

When Farlo saw Emerson pull out the machete, he knew he had to act. He had looked desperately about him for some kind of distraction, and just as he noticed the shimmering flames in the distance beyond the platform, the man beside him shouted, "Fire!" and Farlo's world had turned to chaos.

Now, he ran desperately after his friend, determined not to lose her again. _I've been deceived and abandoned once; it won't happen again._

Farlo skidded around back alleys and street corners, soon getting lost in the haze of the commotion. Farlo looked around him, wheezing as smoke stung his eyes. He spotted movement up ahead, a blue streak in a world of red.

"Snow! Wait!" Farlo bounded across the street to where the shape had disappeared, dashing at the feet of surprised humans lugging huge barrels of water onto the fires. He entered the darkness of an alley, sparks and ash floating and swirling in front of his vision and blinding him.

Farlo paid no attention to the fire in his lungs as he burst through a burning building, in hot pursuit of the blue blur ahead of him. He dodged falling pieces of wood and timber as he made his way through what used to be a living room, and in no time he had burst through the back of the house and into the forest.

_Almost there..._He thought faintly. The blur had paused ahead of him, and Farlo wanted to cry with relief when he saw it was indeed a Glaceon he had been pursuing.

"Snow!" Farlo cried as he skidded to a halt just behind the Pokemon; swirls of joy and relief flooded through him, warming his heart and filling his being with pure happiness. He had found her, alive!

"Snow, I'm so glad your alive! I can't believe I'm seeing you again!" Farlo exclaimed, walking closer to the Glaceon. However, the Pokemon made no inclination it had heard Farlo at all.

"Snow...?" Farlo asked, his voice light yet a twinge of nervousness at the end of it. He felt the warm feeling evaporate inside him, replaced with foreboding and a deep sense of danger.

Farlo stepped closer to the Pokemon. "Can't you recognize me? It's your friend, Fa-" The Pokemon's head whipped around, and Farlo was met with two glowing red eyes on an otherwise featureless face.

Farlo stepped back, gasping in horror. The Pokemon in front of him began to morph, its pelt darkening and the hair on his head and neck widening and growing a deep scarlet color.

"Oh, yes. I do recognize you, Farlo." The voice of the being was warped between feminine and masculine, sounding as if it were speaking through a wind tunnel. The Pokemon grinned at him wickedly, shadows unfurling around it and finishing its metamorphosis.

"Wha...?" Farlo gasped, his body growing rigid with horror at the Pokemon before him.

The Pokemon chuckled. "Actually, I may know you far better than you think." The Pokemon leaped at him, and Farlo was plunged into darkness.

* * *

"Come on! This way. I thought I saw her!" Blaze weaved in and out of humans and Pokemon fleeing the fires, racing blindly toward what he had thought was a blue Pokemon beside a black Pokemon in front of a store.

"Blaze, are you sure? We've been at this...how long...?" Lovell's voice came to him from his left, and he heard the Luxio's speech break with coughs.

"I'm sure I..saw..." Blaze coughed as smoke filled his mouth, making him gag and splutter. His pelt ached with heat, and though he was incapable of burning, he felt as if he would pass out from the intense firestorm around him.

They reached the spot Blaze had led them, only to find that the blue Pokemon had been replaced with a large white blur. Blaze skidded to a stop, his eyes widening.

"Looking for something?" The blur said mockingly; the dark blue scythe on his head glowed silver, and Blaze barely dodged a blow to his face as the Absol attacked him.

"Lovell? Dott?" Blaze called to his friends; however, he turned around to find them pinned down by a Raichu and a Weavile. They struggled against their attackers, but Blaze watched in terror as the blows of their assailants slowly weakened his friends.

"Leave them alone!" Blaze cried with fury, and he lunged at the Absol with a howl of wrath. The Pokemon dodged him easily, pinning him to the ground and grinding Blaze's face into the charred cobblestones.

"Filthy rat!" The Absol growled in Blaze's ear. Blaze squirmed, trying to free himself, only to find that his efforts were futile. The Absol howled something to his comrades, and Blaze saw with dismay as a Plusle and Minun dragged a thrashing Buizel toward them.

"Lemme go! Get your stinkin' paws off me, you little brats! I'll bloody kill you for this!" The Buizel thrashed weakly at his captors, but he assailed them with words instead of force as he was pushed to the ground.

These are all we found, sir." The Minun reported to the Absol on top of Blaze. "Bone has already returned with the Glaceon."

Blaze's heart skipped a beat. "What did you do to her? What did you do to Snow?" He shouted at the Minun, but all he received was a crushing blow to his ear from the Absol and a disbelieving look from the Buizel.

Before any of them could answer, however, Another Absol of opposite color bounded toward the group, howling as she went. She skidded to a stop in front of Blaze's Absol, dipping her head to him.

"Everything is secure, Darkness." The new Absol's voice was smooth and calm despite the chaos surrounding them.

"Good." Blaze flinched as the Absol on top of him flexed his blood red claws in his face. "Let's go, then. Assemble the troops; we're going home. Rewards will be plenty when we arrive with these prizes."

"What is this, some kind of _game_?" The Buizel exclaimed from the ground. Despite being shoved in the gut by the Plusle, he continued to wheeze, "Go play somewhere else, for Arceus' sake."

Blaze felt a rush of admiration toward the Buizel before he was shoved to his feet and pushed in front of him. Both of the Absol flanked Blaze on either side, shoving him in certain directions as they headed for the woods. The chaos around them raged on, but no human seemed to notice the procession of Pokemon herding its way toward the cool quiet of the woods.

**Hope this chapter was long enough for ya! XD A whopping ten pages on my end when writing it! Hope the chapter has the same impact on you as it does for me! Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23: Through the Fog

_**Chapter 23: Through the Fog **_

Farlo groggily opened his eyes, his whole body aching with sleep and pain. His vision cleared to see a dark, blurred object in front of him, a snowdrift among many.

Farlo attempted to lift his head, feeling as if he were lifting a ton of bricks. He tried to shake the sleep off of him, but all he ended up doing was making him dizzy and forcing him to put his head back down again. After an undetermined amount of time, Farlo finally felt the pinching cold of the snow around him, and he breathed in a lungful of thin, sharp air. His vision now completely cleared and his hearing sharp once more, Farlo took in his surroundings.

He seemed to be lying down at a slant, and he found that a thick fog muffled his nearby surroundings. He detected the small, sharp edges of rocks poking through the fog, and when he craned his neck downward he saw he seemed to be at the top of a steep incline; he shivered, knowing that one false move and he would go tumbling down.

Farlo attempted to stand, slowly at first, but quickening as he gained confidence that he had his balance. He looked behind him at the slope, facing forward again and beginning to trudge the only way he figured he should go; up, as that was the only way he'd be able to get his bearings and figure out what to do.

Farlo had a brief flash of memory to his encounter with the shadowy Pokemon who had deceived him; leading Farlo to believe it was Snow and leading him deep into the forest. Farlo nearly kicked himself in frustration, although he realized that could make him lose his balance and tumble down the slope.

_How could I have been so stupid? _Farlo thought bitterly. He shook his head. _No, not stupid, but gullible. How could I have mistaken that imposter for Snow?_

"Because he looked exactly like her." Farlo muttered, answering his own question. Yet, a new feeling of hope fluttered inside him at the thought of seeing his companion sitting at the center of the platform, fully healed and sparkling with light. He still had trouble believing it truly was Snow sitting there, but a hidden, forgotten part of his heart blossomed with happiness and certainty that it was she after all.

However, this feeling quickly faded at the thought of his other companions; guilt flooded him at the thought of Jet and Charlie reaching Maston and Garrett to find that Farlo hadn't returned yet. By the look of the fog and the crispness of the air, Farlo could tell that it was morning; He had promised his friends that he'd be back, and he had failed them.

_Well, what could I do? I followed a hunch and saw an opportunity to save a Pokemon or two from sacrifice by the humans. And besides, _Farlo tried hopelessly to convince himself, _I saw that Emerson was there, which could only mean trouble._

Still, Farlo felt the gnawing pain and guilt deep in his heart, but he attempted to push it aside; the whole reason he was climbing this mountain was to -

Farlo stopped suddenly, a thought occurring to him. He had unconsciously pieced together that he was climbing a mountain, but not just any mountain…

Farlo raced upward, his heart thumping in his chest and his feet flying across the snow. He dodged rocks and snowdrifts, feeling the air in his lungs thin out and watching the fog clear.

Weak winter light filtered in through the fog, and a stiff breeze blew the fog into swirls of mist, eventually clearing and filling the air with a misty quality. Farlo skidded to a stop on top of a small ledge, and he gasped despite himself at the sight before him.

The skeletons of trees sparkled with morning dew in the forest below him, now no bigger than one of Farlo's paws. Like a shimmering snake, a river ran down the hillside and through the wood, emptying out far in the distance. To Farlo's right, a small cluster of cottages identified itself as Mayonaka Village, and Farlo saw the charring and damage from the fire all the way from his perch.

Far ahead, the trees thinned out, and Farlo saw the smoky columns and smog surrounding the fights group he had called his 'prison' for the past four years; the coliseum looked no bigger than Farlo's own nose, but Farlo still shivered with despair when he spotted it. Somewhere inside there, innocent Pokemon were fighting and dying without a cause, without something to fight for. Farlo felt rage and determination rise like bile in his throat, and he felt the urge to shout and scream to the heavens with these pent up feelings of anger and despair.

But Farlo had more pressing matters to worry about. Just as he suspected, he couldn't point out the familiar, snowy pinnacle of Celestial Peak on the horizon, and Farlo resolved to one thought that made his heart rise with hope but sink with worry.

"I'm _on_ Celestial Peak!" He exclaimed, his voice echoing off the mountaintop with shock and awe.

Farlo took a step back from the ledge, dumbfounded by his discovery. A new hope filled him, and the excitement of his original mission filled him from nose to tail tip. To think, Akira was just on the other side of the valley, probably awaiting his return with open arms. He imagined himself being safe and secure again, with Akira by his side and Snow -

Just as hope had flared suddenly inside him, so did the concern and worry for his friends bring it down again just as quickly.

_If I go to the peak, I can cross over no problem and reach Akira. _Farlo looked down below at the dark, swirling clouds now gathering near the bottom of the mountain. _But my friends need me; they could be in danger without me. _Farlo glanced desperately between the peak and the base of the mountain, his thoughts tipping scales from one side to the other.

_I can't just abandon my friends. All this time I've just been running and running, gaining friends along the way only to help me for my own selfish reasons. _Farlo sighed audibly in frustration. _I'm sick of running away from my problems. I've got to finish what I started. _

Farlo gazed out wonderingly at the scene before him, the forest so delicate and the river so smooth in the sunlight. Even the village looked somewhat peaceful, as nothing stirred inside or outside of its ruined walls. Even though he had been on the run, this valley was his home, and the home of all his friends who were always willing to help him, no matter what; Farlo decided to return the favor.

Just as he was about to hop down from the ledge, he heard a dark chuckle behind him; as Farlo's voice had before, the laugh echoed around the mountain like the mourning howl of the wind.

Farlo whirled around, his eyes shifting along the mountaintop, his hackles raised and his feet tensed for flight. He squinted into the darkest recesses of the mountain, every visible shadow he could see, desperately trying to locate the source of the noise.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Farlo called, his voice wavering somewhat. He wrestled down his fear, trying to keep his head calm.

The chuckle sounded again, still coming from no definite location. "You've grown, Farlo. You are much larger and stronger than last we met." The voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere, and Farlo couldn't immediately tell if the voice's owner was male or female; or even a Pokemon or human at all.

"Where are you?" Farlo prompted the voice, trying to put as much authority in his voice as possible. A chill crept down his spine. "And how do you know my name?"

"We know more about you than your name, Farlo." The voice boomed. Farlo winced as a sharp wind swirled around him, and he struggled to pin his feet to the rock. Dark clouds gathered in the sky, and soon wet flakes of snow and rain pattered softly around him that steadily grew into frenzy. The air seemed to crackle with the sudden onslaught of frost and ice, and Farlo squinted through the gale to get his bearings.

With a sudden scream of terror, Farlo felt himself being ripped off the mountain and tumbling head over heels through the air. He felt himself falling, yet as he braced himself for impact on the ground below, he realized he seemed to be suspended in the air; the wind twisted him upwards, sending searing pains throughout Farlo's body as he was compressed and stretched with the gale in a spiraling pillar racing towards the sky.

Just as suddenly as the storm had come, the wind dumped Farlo back onto the mountain, making him skid in the snow and hit his head on a snow-covered rock. He let out a low moan as his body throbbed with pain, and he blinked rapidly to clear his head as he stood up.

Farlo seemed to be farther up the mountain than he had been on the ledge, the air considerably thinner and colder with the altitude. Farlo felt a bit lightheaded from the lack of oxygen and the sudden impact of his landing, but he was conscious enough to know that the winds had deposited him at the very peak of the mountain.

The terrain was flat, eternally covered in a layer of ice and hard-packed snow. Dark rocks jutted out from the ground here and there, and Farlo sat exhaustedly with his back against one to try and get his thoughts straight. The storm seemed to have subsided, a light snow now falling softly around him. Farlo shivered, his breath escaping in a warm cloud from his lips, his teeth chattering from the cold. He felt the wetness of the snow sink into his skin, freezing him to the bone but making him more alert than ever.

He glanced fearfully at his surroundings, absolutely positive that the mysterious voice's owner had sent him spiraling to the peak. He felt a brief flash of frustration at the fact that it would take him days to descend the mountain and toward his friends, but that frustration evaporated into hopelessness as he realized he'd probably die of hypothermia before the day was done. He quietly cursed himself for being so naive on the ledge, cursed himself for not ignoring the strange voice and continuing while he could.

However, a strange curiosity rose in his heart at the realization that this voice knew him somehow. He felt his spine tingle with the fear and tension that crackled inside him at the thought that this voice might know more than it let on.

Suddenly, the wind died around Farlo and the snow stopped falling. Farlo held what little breath he had, anticipating the worst. Just in front of him, a shadowy figure emerged from the clouds, its body rocky and its face expressionless. It emanated a powerful aura, its body radiating cool energy that was unwelcome yet slightly calmer than the snow around Farlo. It reminded him painfully of Snow, and Farlo longed to be near her again, to hear her voice one more time...

The shadow landed with a tremor in front of Farlo, still partly concealed within an icy fog that obscured its features from sight. "I have waited a long time to meet you, Farlo."

"I would say the same f-for you, but then-n I would be l-lying." Farlo attempted dry sarcasm that died quickly in the air as his chattering teeth prevented him from saying anything more.

The being chuckled, its voice like the rumble of thunder and the roll of a storm. "Always so proud, Farlo. We've waited a long time."

"I'm conf-fused." Farlo stuttered, his teeth still chattering. "Are there m-more than one of-f you?"

"Yes...and no." The fog parted slightly to reveal a smaller shadow coming closer to Farlo. Farlo squinted at it, but then his eyes widened with shock at who he saw.

"I guess you could say we are separate." The smooth, silky voice of Xena reached his ears like something sugary sweet. Farlo resolved to stare angrily at the Weavile, as the crispness of the air prevented him from moving.

However, his anger evaporated into horror as Xena morphed into another familiar shape; that of a Froslass, the mysterious Ice Spirit that Farlo had seen murder Tsuyoshi so long ago.

"Then again, we both helped you as you overcame your struggles," The Froslass changed into a small Charmander, covered in soot, and Farlo gasped as he realized it was the same one that had helped him out of the underground tunnels to escape from the Glameow.

"And guided you through your toughest times." The Charmander said in a squeaky, high-pitched tone. It let out a gleeful laugh, and Farlo shuddered. The Charmander transformed into the shimmering form of a Glaceon, and Farlo felt something hard stab at his heart.

"Even destroyed something you loved to add to your growing strength." Farlo stared with despair at Snow in front of him, wondering just how many times he would be reminded of her painful death - yet, Farlo realized with a jolt, she could still be alive, somehow...

"We are the Chosen." The voice coming out of Snow was no longer feminine; it had turned dark and masculine, with the hint of a sneer in his voice. Snow morphed into a tall, wiry Pokemon with a blood red mane and a mischievous look in his eye. Farlo bared his teeth, recognizing the Pokemon that had attacked him outside of the town.

"We are to protect and serve." The Pokemon stepped forward, but Farlo stood his ground, his anger at this Pokemon rising. How dare he foil with the memory of Snow; how dare he even pretend to be someone he's not and kill his best friend. This Pokemon, Farlo decided, deserved no sympathy.

"We guided you here, Farlo." The Pokemon murmured softly, his voice soothing. "You were meant to be standing at this point right now; you were meant to make this decision."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but someone better explain this 'we' thing; it's..." Farlo searched for the right word to replace _scary _that screamed in his mind. "...disturbing." He concluded.

The Pokemon smiled ruefully at him. "I think you should show yourself now, Almighty." Slash called over his shoulder. Farlo paled as the fog around the larger shadow cleared.

A large, dragon-like Pokemon stood at least 10 feet tall in front of Farlo, its entire body hard and grey as if encased in ice. Its wings were clear and white, with icicle-like spikes jutting out the sides. The hard, icy mask over its face concealed two glowing, pupil-less yellow eyes, rimmed with black and seemingly older than life itself. The two horns on its head were uneven, the one on the right considerably shorter than the left; the same went for the wings, as the right wing seemed smaller than the left. The Pokemon was bipedal, with a large, cone-shaped tail rimmed with white spikes to match the color of the wings and mask of the creature. Cracks lined its body, making it seem as if the Pokemon were made of a thin glass and would break apart at any moment.

Farlo paled at the sight of this creature, all anger and fury evaporating inside him as he looked incredulously up at the Pokemon. His throat went dry, and Farlo couldn't think of any words to describe how he felt at that moment.

"I am Kyurem." The Pokemon rumbled. Farlo felt the earth beneath him tremble slightly as the Pokemon stepped forward, and he gulped as Kyurem's long neck leaned down to face Farlo with the pupil-less stare.

"H...Hello." Farlo stammered. The creature's eyes were the things that most disturbed him, as they seemed to bore into him with knowledge and power.

Kyurem chuckled, as if amused by Farlo's sudden mood change. There was a distant roll of thunder, and more snow began to fall softly around them.

"You _are _amusing, Farlo, I must say." Kyurem boomed. "Slash has told me so much about you." Farlo glanced over to the wily Pokemon, who smirked at him from his position leaning against a rock off to the side.

Farlo felt new rage bubble inside him. "Okay, this answers my 'we' question, but I don't understand why I'm here." Farlo looked as bravely as he could into those dead yellow eyes, and it took all his willpower to remain unblinking and calm as Kyurem frowned.

"Hm. Yes, that." Kyurem scoffed, sounding mildly irritated with Farlo's tone. Farlo struggled to keep his legs from shaking as Kyurem turned around; Farlo ducked beneath Kyurem's swinging tail, feeling the blood drain his face as Kyurem walked a bit away from him to stand and look down on Farlo.

"Farlo, let me tell you a story." Kyurem said, its tone implying that Farlo had no choice in the matter. Slash straightened and walked over to Farlo, who cringed away from him and walked strongly over to stand in front of Kyurem alone. Slash chuckled behind him, coming to stand beside Kyurem, who had seated itself on top of what looked to be some kind of icy throne; If Farlo peered closer at it, the rock seemed to be some kind of meteorite, frozen over and encased in ice as its occupant.

Farlo sat down in front of Kyurem, finding that the snow he sat on was surprisingly warm. The air around them had stilled, and Farlo saw the sun peek out between the clouds overhead. Farlo felt lightheaded for the first time since coming up here, and he struggled to keep his breathing steady in the thin air as Kyurem watched him closely.

"Now." Kyurem murmured; if his arms were long enough, Farlo could have imagined it to be stroking its chin in thought. "How to begin the story of Farlo?"

**There we go! ;) **

**If anyone is curious about Kyurem, it is a new Generation V Legendary Pokemon that** **is the third member of the Tao Trio (Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem). It was said to have fallen from a meteor however many years ago, which, what speculators say, is the reason why its right side is damaged and visibly shorter than the left. I did not create this Pokemon, and if you haven't heard of it then that isn't surprising as it hasn't been fully recognized yet.**


	24. Chapter 24: Forgotten

**First of all, hi, everybody! It's so nice to update after dropping off the face of the Earth for a million years! =3=" I could go on and on about exams and work, but I would just be boring you. Instead, I'm giving you this lovely chapter to read! (A nice bargain, no?)**

_**Chapter 24: Forgotten**_

"You really can't remember anything at all?" Bone questioned with innocence. He and Snow were walking at the back of their fighting patrol, and he saw Snow shake her head as she gazed with puzzlement at the columns of smoke and steam ahead of them; she was no doubt struggling to remember where she had heard those mechanical sounds before.

"No." Snow admitted, looking down at the ground. "But I do have brief flashes of my memory now and then, but other than that, nothing." Bone felt a stab of fear at this information, but he relaxed almost instantly; she couldn't have remembered how terrible he was already. Knowing her, she would have attacked him and left by now. Bone smirked to himself; everything was going according to plan.

Just as he had predicted, Slash hadn't returned when Mayonaka Village went up in flames. Bone had figured that the strange Pokemon had been some sort of mercenary, helping him for one reason only and then leaving as soon as he was finished. At first, Bone had been frightened and awed by Slash, but now he only felt smug and accomplished. He only agreed to raid Mayonaka because Bone knew it would get Slash out of the picture.

Besides, Bone wasn't complaining. He had a nice load of rebels to present to the humans back home, and he had the most beautiful Pokemon at his side, practically brainwashed and following his orders at last. He almost thought it would make up for losing Farlo...almost.

"Bone?" Snow's voice jolted him out of his reverie, and he realized that the group ahead of him had stopped, just as he expected.

"We're here." Bone murmured to Snow, a smile growing on his lips. He saw Snow relax slightly, giving him a small smile in return. It took all of Bone's willpower not to laugh out loud; it was hard to believe this was the same Snow who had escaped a month and a half ago.

Bone howled, long and haunting, grabbing his fighters' attention as he strode to the front of the line; Snow followed close behind him, and Bone made sure she caught no glimpses of the prisoners standing silently at the center of the group. Upon reaching the front of the line, he welcomed the smells of metal and smog that greeted him at the large, silver gate in front of him. He admired the sunlight glinting off of the round, golden coliseum perched atop a small hill at the end of a winding pathway leading up from the gate, the grassy fields around it billowing a dark green.

Bone turned around to see Snow's reaction; a spark of worry leapt into his throat at the thought of her getting some of her memory back, but he only saw puzzlement and confusion in her eyes as she gazed wonderingly at the coliseum.

"It looks..." Snow's voice cut off, as if she was thinking of a word to describe the scene. Bone held his breath, bracing for an onslaught of shouts and obscenities that would surely come with Snow's memories of her times here.

"...beautiful." Snow stated, meeting Bone's gaze with another tentative smile.

Bone let out his breath in a small, inaudible sigh, flashing a smile that showed all of his sharp, yellowing teeth. Bone turned away from her, struggling not to burst into fits of laughter.

"Welcome home, Snow." Bone muttered to himself, and with a screech the gates opened and Bone led them inside.

* * *

Snow didn't know how to react to the sights before her.

Bone had led them into the gated area he had called his "home", and Snow noticed that he had made sure to give her a grand tour, despite the exhaustion she felt radiating off of his little group tagging along behind them. Before the tour, however, Bone had made a curious stop outside of a small cellar, where most of the group's Pokemon had been dropped off out of sight, leaving two Absol to remain with them. Snow was slightly annoyed at the way Bone seemed to be sheltering her from seeing too much of the other Pokemon, but she figured he knew what he was doing and didn't comment.

Upon entering the coliseum, they were greeted by a grand lobby, adorned in golden columns and bright, crimson and gold ribbons. A bright, crystalline chandelier hung from a high ceiling, the ceiling itself decorated with delicately painted clouds on a light blue landscape. There were three separate hallways leading away from the lobby, two marked _Upper Seating _and the other marked _Private Offices. _A large archway engraved with laurel patterns and small cherub angels led back outside, where Snow guessed more "seating areas" were held and the center of the coliseum was visible.

Bone strode into the middle of the lobby, his head held high as he approached a pink-haired woman behind the receptionist desk.

"Excuse me." Bone growled at her. The woman blinked, looking left and right for the source of the sound; after a moment, the receptionist looked below the counter and smiled at Bone.

"Oh, hello, there. How may I help you?" The receptionist said sweetly; her curious blue eyes scanned the exhausted, dirty Absol behind Bone, and Snow suddenly felt uncomfortable and embarrassed at the disheveled and dirty state of her fur when the woman's gaze turned somewhat less cheerful.

"Oh, dear. You poor things." She looked sympathetically at Snow, then perked up somewhat. She squinted down at her, puzzled. "Say, you look familiar. I'm guessing you all," The receptionist looked away from Snow and back to Bone, "are all fighters, right?"

Bone nodded at the receptionist, who smiled and left down the hallway marked _Private Offices._ Snow found it curious how Bone and the woman seemed to understand each other, even if humans couldn't speak or understand Pokemon language.

"Bone, that's the most polite I've seen you." Snow looked back at the pair of Absol behind her, and she bristled slightly at their cackling laughter. So familiar...

"Shut up, you two." Bone snapped at them, but they continued to snicker quietly to themselves. Bone rolled his eyes to Snow. "Inferiors."

A few moments later the receptionist returned, carrying a clipboard and followed by a man in a crisp white suit with a crimson rose on his chest. The man smiled at the Pokemon, his big brown mustache curving upward around his nose and his eyes sparkling with greed. He spread out his arms, walking toward the Pokemon excitedly.

"Ah, welcome home, my friends!" The man bellowed; Snow flinched at his loud tone, but she noticed that the Absol visibly brightened at the sight of the man.

"I presume you've brought back a healthy load, hmm, H-13? Oh, my..." The man had reached the front of the group, and as he crouched down to look at Snow, she caught the scent of strong cologne and perspiration rolling off of him. She scowled at the stench, but she stood her ground as the man sized her up.

"A fine specimen this is, H-13. Well done." The man nodded at Bone in approval, and Snow watched Bone straighten a bit with pride.

The strange man continued to inspect the Absol, who stood tall and proud. A light tap on her shoulder alerted Snow, and she turned around to see Bone looking at her expectantly.

"Well, any of your memory coming back, yet?" Bone whispered to her, both of them watching as the man bellowed praises and honors at the Pokemon below him.

"No." Snow answered after a moment's hesitation. She saw Bone stiffen beside her at the small pause she gave before answering, sensing she was hiding something.

Which, in fact, she was. Throughout her whole experience with Bone, she had had the worst feelings of danger and dread of times to come that it was staggering. She had the overwhelming feeling that something important was going to happen soon, and she was going to keep an eye on anything suspicious. To add to her stress, upon entering the coliseum, the worst sense of claustrophobia had overcome her, but for Bone's sake she stayed put instead of running out into open air.

_However, these suspicions are growing...I know this place, but not as Bone described it. _Snow thought, shaking her head to clear it. She looked over at Bone, who smirked and winked knowingly at her. She quickly turned her gaze back ahead of her.

The man suddenly clapped his hands together, making Snow jump. "All right. Merydah, please escort these beautiful fighters to their designated Master chambers, where their rewards will be waiting." Snow saw both of the Absol chuckle darkly under their breath, and she felt a shiver of unease. Rewards...for what? She looked over at Bone again, whose own eyes were sparkling with ambition. What was Bone planning? What was he hiding from her?

The receptionist hurriedly hustled the Pokemon back down the _Private Office_'s hallway, leaving Bone and Snow with the strange man.

"...H-13..." The man murmured; Snow was surprised to hear all the warmth in the man's voice had evaporated. He looked at Snow again, but this time his eyes were cold and soulless.

"You know what to do with her." The man muttered gravely, and Snow felt goosebumps roll up and down her spine. She looked at Bone helplessly, and saw with shock that his reaction was to nod and start to lead Snow away from the lobby.

Snow pushed against him, struggling to break his stride. "Bone, do what with me? Bone, are you listening?" Snow's voice rose to a shout, but Bone silenced her with a flick of his tail. He stopped pushing her forward, allowing her to walk beside him.

"Don't say anything until we're out of range." Bone muttered out of the corner of his mouth; he jerked his head slightly behind him, at the man who now stood stoic and still at the center of the lobby, watching them walk away from him.

Snow felt dread creep into her heart, but she pushed it aside as she calmly walked beside Bone down one of the _Upper Seating _hallways. Soon, the lobby was behind them, and they faced a short stairwell leading upward and outside.

Once back out in the open, Snow took in deep lungfuls of air, relishing the feeling of the breeze on her fur. She looked back to Bone, who was still walking ahead of her; rows and rows of blue plastic seats surrounded them, leading across and around the entire ring of the coliseum and deep into the heart of what looked to be the arena. Bone continued to weave his way between the rows toward a small gap at the very edge of the coliseum, and Snow bounded forward to catch up to him.

"Bone, what was that about?" Snow demanded, standing in front of the Houndoom indignantly; Bone had sat down, taking deep breaths as if to steady his nerves.

"...That was the Fights Director. He's in charge of everything we do here." Bone murmured. Snow was surprised at how bitter Bone sounded, his tone contradicting everything wonderful he had told her about where she came from.

Besides his tone of voice, the word 'Fights' had sparked something in her mind. She felt that toppling sense of pain and dread once more, making her wobble slightly on her paws and the edges of her vision blur. A memory flashed through her mind, one that seemed clear as day in comparison to the fragments she had been getting back.

_She was in a brightly lit room, full of plush hospital beds occupied by injured Pokemon. A Leafeon was there, panting as he told her about an escape and a terrible tragedy. Suddenly, the doors to the room burst open, and two Glameow and a Magnezone entered the room, commanding the Leafeon to halt and surrender. _

_ Next, she was standing atop a hill, facing two nasty-looking Pokemon and feeling intense anger towards them. The Leafeon was beside her, staring down a familiar Houndoom. Snow interfered, and felt a tail stroke her spine from behind._

_ The next moment, she was surrounded by flames and fighting Pokemon, facing a vicious looking Weavile and battling ferociously. The Weavile knocked her to the ground, and the world went black as a bag covered Snow's head, blocking her vision._

Snow blinked, the bright sunlight bouncing off of the coliseum waking her from her reverie. She had fallen, and Bone hovered over her worriedly.

"Are you all right? Did you get a memory back?" Bone asked anxiously, watching as Snow slowly got to her feet.

"...Yeah...And..." Snow shook her head from side to side, struggling to focus on Bone's face. "Why do you keep asking me if I've gotten my memory back yet? You should know that I haven't." Snow felt a cool shiver down her spine at the thought of a tail stroking her back, but she pushed the feeling aside and waited for Bone to answer. She felt a strange feeling of mistrust in Bone now, as if the memories had brought back old, buried feelings of hatred and bitterness.

Bone looked somewhat crestfallen, looking away from her. "I...I'm just wanting them to come back so you can be happy." Snow was slightly touched at this, but the suspicion from her vision lingered at the back of her mind.

"Well...I don't think they'll be coming back soon. I didn't get any memories now; the heat of the coliseum must've gotten to me." The lie came easily to her, as if it were an old habit just resurfacing. Snow held in a shudder; she was upset that she even felt the need to lie to anyone, but she held her suspicions in high regard now, especially after she already had the feelings of unease and deceit even before arriving at Bone's home.

Bone seemed to visibly relax. "Oh. That's too bad." His voice didn't match his words, and Snow detected the hint of a smirk on his lips. She pushed the unwelcome thoughts of treason and escape out of her mind; if her suspicions were correct, she couldn't let anyone else find out about them, or else she was sure she would become the enemy of these Pokemon.

_Why was it that the Leafeon - Farlo - and Bone were fighting with each other? Who's my real friend, and my real enemy? _Snow gave Bone an odd look, trying to read his emotions, but his eyes were hard and unreadable.

Snow sat beside Bone, looking out into the coliseum, where people and Pokemon were buzzing around and preparing for something. "Hey, Bone." Bone turned to look at her, curiosity plastered on his face, almost like a mask. "...Did I...used to know a Leafeon...Farlo?"

Bone opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off at the sound of a voice booming throughout the coliseum. "All Fight Coordinators, prepare your Pokemon." The announcement repeated itself, then shut off abruptly as the feeds cut off.

Bone closed his mouth, standing. "Come on. We've got to go down now."

"But...wait!" Snow stood up brusquely, trotting after Bone as he bounded down the steps toward the center of the coliseum.

"I'll show you where we can sit and watch the games, Snow. You'll get to see what I do around here." Snow slowed to a walk at Bone's side as he finished speaking, and he smiled at her, which made Snow stop.

"Okay, you know, you're getting extremely irritating with this whole know-it-all look you keep giving me. And what was with that Fights Director guy? Talk about majorly weird, even f - " Snow was cut off as the sound of light, classical music playing on the loudspeakers caught her attention. She looked around, the sound achingly familiar and making her break into a cold sweat.

Bone lay his tail gently on Snow's shoulder, startling her before she got wrapped up in her memories. "It'll be all right, Snow. You'll get back into the groove of things. I'll help you every step along the way, I promise." Snow raised her eyebrows at him, and he chuckled. "I'll explain everything later, too, don't worry." Something in his voice said he was telling the truth, so Snow shut her mouth and followed him the rest of the way down the steps in silence.

They entered a cool, dank hallway made of dull gray cinder-blocks, and Snow wrinkled her nose at the smells of rotting food and dirty creatures. They descended into the semidarkness, Snow making sure she could see the tips of Bone's ivory horns just ahead of her. They twisted throughout numerous hallways, some of which forked and led even deeper underground while they ascended the much cleaner ones. Snow felt she had a vague memory of these passages, but before she could contemplate any one hallway Bone would immediately lead her in the opposite direction.

In a few minutes, cool, fresh air and light welcomed them in a new series of hallways that led back to the surface, and they emerged a few moments later blinking in the sunlight. As her eyes adjusted, Snow saw they were at a very high height, in which the entire coliseum could be seen below. The large, boxy room they entered had three floor-to-ceiling windows instead of walls that jutted outwards above the coliseum, and the interior was decorated with plush couches and a long, oak desk at the very front of the room. The Fights Director sat reclined in a black swivel chair, and Snow saw Bone already lying down on the crimson carpet near the man's feet, facing the window.

Bone beckoned to her with his tail, and Snow entered the room with her head lowered and her gaze uncertainly scanning the room. As Snow came to lie down beside him, she heard him chuckle to himself again.

"Make yourself at home; you've got the best seat in the house!" Snow detected the faintest hint of pride in his voice, as if he were congratulating himself for reassuring her. Snow rolled her eyes, making sure he saw her sarcastic expression.

The Fights Director swiveled around in his chair, facing the window overlooking the coliseum. In his hand he held the cone-shaped end of a martini glass; he swirled the clear contents of the glass with a slow wrist movement, bringing the glass to his lips as he gazed thoughtfully out at the scene before him. He made no telltale movements that he had seen Bone and Snow enter at all, let alone care; Snow felt the weird suspicion possess her once more.

"This is the Fights Director's quarters, in case you haven't guessed." Bone murmured to Snow as they both looked to the man warily; Snow didn't understand why he felt the need to whisper, but she obliged and leaned toward Bone to hear him better.

"This is where he oversees all of the...games, and where he discusses new strategies and ideas." Bone seemed to straighten his back as he added, "I'm his main Pokemon, and I'm in charge of taking good care of the Pokemon here."

"So...when am I actually going to see what the big hullabaloo is about, huh?" Snow asked, her tone sarcastic; she was feeling a bit more relaxed now, the office warm and comfortable as she gazed out at the scudding clouds in a patchwork sky of blues, whites, and grays.

Bone looked down below them at the center of the coliseum, and Snow found his expression was wary. "Soon. Look." Snow followed his gaze to where people began filing into the seats around the coliseum, all of them murmuring excitedly as final preparations were made in the center ring. Dark cobalt ribbons now adorned the walls of the coliseum, glowing in the sunlight that filtered in through a thin layer of clouds.

"Ladies and gentlemen," A voice boomed through the loudspeakers; the murmurs of the people below hushed as the announcer continued excitedly, "Welcome to the Pokemon Fights! I'm your host, Tony Bradbury, and I will commentate on the events. First and foremost, a stunning performance by our own Gardevoir, Gypsy!"

"And so it begins." Bone muttered under his breath as the wooden doors in the coliseum opened with a shuddering bang.

**Please review! I know it's been awhile, but I would be ever so grateful for a comment or two.**


	25. Chapter 25: Lights Out

**This chapter was a bit hard to get to at first, and I apologize deeply for such the long wait. It literally took me a month to write this due to all of the work I had to do this and last month. =+=" **

**I've started to pick up one of my old stories again, so I was working on two simultaneous chapters with limited time. This does NOT mean less updates for Farlo, and I will try to juggle both for as long as I can with frequent updates (I really doubt the frequent updates part, though, at least until the end of June)**

**Enjoy, anyway!**

_**Chapter 25: Lights Out**_

He couldn't believe his stupidity.

As soon as Jet had seen Farlo disappear into the fray of humans and fire in the burning village, he had turned to Charlie with a grave expression.

"He's weak to fire." Jet murmured. Charlie nodded, understanding what he meant.

"I'll tell Maston where you went." Charlie replied. He adjusted the bag on his shoulder, looked out at the chaos in front of him, and then disappeared with a leap into the woods.

Jet had run into the fray, shooting jets of water at any fiery barrier in front of him, making his vision blur with hissing steam and smoke. He had reached a small courtyard where burning houses outlined the sky in a ring about him, and he had watched as a green figure bounded through a house of fire.

"Farlo!" Jet exclaimed, racing towards the spot where the Leafeon had disappeared, only to meet a barrage of smoke and fire.

Recoiling at the heat, Jet took a few steps backwards, only to fall into the claws of a Plusle and Minun. He whirled around to face them, noticing both were battle-scarred, their eyes distant and merciless. Jet fought their intense electric attacks to no avail, and he collapsed wearily, surrendering himself. He still remembered the burning rage and shame that had challenged even the fiery inferno around him as they threw him to the ground like a sack of dirt.

Even as he listened dully to his captor's banter, Jet managed to give a Flareon - in a similar state to himself - a disbelieving look when the Flareon mentioned a Glaceon named Snow. Of course, Jet had thought, it could be a coincidence; how many Glaceon named Snow were out there, anyway?

But some part of him had felt a connection with the Flareon's words, yet he hardly had the time or energy to ponder this as he shuffled blindly after his captors, hardly conscious and wondering weakly where Charlie was.

And now, as he pondered his fate in the bright sunlit stadium, Jet realized he probably wouldn't be seeing Charlie, Maston, or even Garrett for a long time - if ever again.

Jet shuffled weakly to his feet, blinking in the sudden darkness of the cellar they just entered. Upon arriving at the gates to the coliseum entrance, the two Absol he had learned to identify as Darkness and Moonlight ordered a Rhydon to lead Jet, the Flareon, and at least four other Pokemon down into the depths of a dirty cellar that stunk of spoiled fruit and hopelessness. Jet had long ago lost his will to resist the orders of these Pokemon; the whippings had taught him that days ago. His bloodshot eyes looked around the darkness of the cellar, picking out a long, straight hallway lined with torches. As they shuffled forward, chains clanking against the rock, Jet watched as small Charmander lit the torches from behind, illuminating their path but hardly doing anything to fill the dead silence of the prisoners.

This sight was a bitter reminder of Jet's past, as similar, medieval methods of creating light were used in his old fights camp. Bitter memories of the fights he won consumed him, but his exhaustion won over and his anger died quickly in his heart. He felt a terrible pain stab at his insides repeatedly at the thought of being separated from Garrett for so long; he also couldn't help wondering where Farlo was now, and if they had all reunited to find that Jet wouldn't be coming back.

Jet shut his eyes, a failed attempt to block out the memories of his past fighting experience with these terrible people; the awful Pokemon he had defeated to near death, the terrifying reality of fear and bloodshed that filled his worst nightmares. He swore once he escaped that he would never allow himself to return to this place; yet here he was now, shuffling with chains on his ankles and wrists, his head lowered in submission.

Pathetic.

The Pokemon ahead of him stopped, the clanking of chains ceasing and only the crackling of flames to drown out the deafening silence.

Then, the screams.

Faint at first, they sounded hardly over a whisper of a draft through the hallways. But as the Rhydon ahead of Jet opened a nearly invisible door, the screams of terror and agony echoed through the hallways like a haunting roar. The Luxio behind Jet shifted nervously on his feet, and Jet heard the Spinda in front of him take deep, ragged breaths to steady himself.

"Come on, keep it moving." The Rhydon barked gruffly at the prisoners, and Jet flinched as he heard the crack of a whip and a squeal of pain in front of him. Jet hardly lifted his head to look, not showing any sign he heard the screams in fear that he, too, would be whipped.

Slowly, painfully, the prisoners continued walking at a steady pace, the coffel walking through the doorway one by one. Jet entered the spacious room beyond the door warily, looking at the dark forms wailing around him.

The room was full of a mixture of cells made of steel and stone, some ranging from floor-to-ceiling size to contain their most colossal Pokemon to as small as a dog crate to accommodate to their smaller Pokemon. Jet's stomach twisted as their coffel stopped in front of a series of cells, where the Rhydon, Plusle, and Minun unlocked a Shuppet and Duskull from the line.

Both Pokemon were shoved roughly into an open cell, but Jet noticed that the cell had no visible doors to seal its prisoners inside; he shifted uncomfortably as the Pokemon attempted to get to their feet and out the doorway.

Before they could act, however, the Rhydon stood in front of the doorway, blocking their escape. He raised his arms to the ceiling, and as he brought them down, a tumble of rocks fell in a thunder of noise.

Jet squinted through the dust, coughing as it cleared. The rocks had sealed the Pokemon in from all sides, emanating a dark aura that sent chills down Jet's spine. He imagined the Pokemon in there living in complete darkness for what seemed like forever, and Jet clenched his fists to keep his anger from spilling over.

The Rhydon laughed as muffled cries for help sounded from the cell. "Don't even try to escape, runts. We specialize to every type here, making sure our Pokemon are the _most_ comfortable with their type advantages against them." Jet saw the Rhydon's eyes flash demonically. "The ceiling is made of Ghost-proof, Dark-type-reinforced obsidian. By making a rockfall for a door from this same stone, it perpetually seals any type of Ghost Pokemon in their cell with ease." The Rhydon seemed smug, but the Luxio and Spinda behind Jet exchanged puzzled glances.

"But, what if they're a Ghost _and _Dark- type, sir?" The Spinda asked quietly, his tone snarky.

The Rhydon whirled around to face him, his face already turning red with anger and embarrassment. "Who asked you, huh?" Jet saw the Rhydon get out his whip, and he saw the Spinda's once empty eyes shrink in fear as the Rhydon stepped toward him.

"Stop!" Jet shouted; steeling his courage and thinking fast, he stood between the Spinda and the Rhydon, shielding the Spinda behind him with outstretched arms. Both Pokemon looked surprised to see him stepping up, but Jet was beyond caring about what happened to him.

"There's been enough suffering today." Jet growled, his paws clenched into fists and his eyes glaring up at the Rhydon above him. He tried not to flinch as the Rhydon snarled and raised his whip.

"You fool!" The Rhydon roared; Jet felt the whip sting across his face, and a hot fire seared right between his eyes. He shrieked in pain, tears and blood blurring his eyesight, but he stood his ground. He heard the Spinda behind him gasp with fear, and he heard the Luxio shouting down the line for help from the other Pokemon.

The Rhydon whipped him again, this time across his chest. Jet doubled over in agony, holding the wound striping down his stomach, watching his blood dripping onto the cold stone floor. He sank to his knees, cursing himself for being so foolish as to take a whipping that shouldn't have been his own; he should have remembered that nobility was looked down upon in this place.

After a few moments of silence, the iron collar tugged at Jet's neck, and he struggled to his feet; through his hazy vision, Jet could see the coffel moving again silently ahead of him, and he shuffled along in his usual spot, no one talking to or helping him in the slightest.

_I've grown soft over my months with Maston and Garrett. _Jet thought bitterly, wincing as every step sent a new flare of pain shooting up his spine. _I've forgotten...what it's like to be alone..._

The thought of Garrett's sickly expression made Jet want to sob with guilt. He let him down...he let Maston, Charlie, Luke, even Farlo and Snow down with being captured like this. The best thing he hoped for them was for them to be safe and together; none of them should suffer as Jet was doing now. He took a ragged breath and stifled his cries of anguish; he could save those for when he was alone in his cell.

One by one, the chain gang depleted itself of Pokemon as they were dropped off at various cells, each of them wailing in despair but only some of them receiving whippings for it. Finally, all that were left were Jet and the Flareon, Luxio, and Spinda trudging along around him.

The Rhydon stopped them and began walking up to Jet, who was covered in his now dried blood and panting heavily from exhaustion. Jet looked up to see the Rhydon glaring down at him, but before Jet could make his usual saucy remark the Rhydon knocked him on the side of his head, catching everyone by surprise.

Jet flew sideways, landing hard on his right shoulder, his cheek stinging. He struggled to stand, but the Rhydon held him down with one foot to his chest. The Rhydon leaned down to Jet's face, and Jet smelled the stink on the rhino's breath.

"You. Will. Learn. To. Fear. Your. Superiors." With each growl, the Rhydon ground Jet harder against the ground, until Jet was struggling for breath. His chest was on fire, and the Rhydon's foot was no help to the open wound on his stomach; it started to bleed again, and the scent of fresh blood filled the air.

After what seemed like a century, the Rhydon released Jet and watched as the Buizel coughed for breath. He picked Jet up and threw him over his shoulder like a sack, unlatching him from the chains of the row and throwing him in an open cell. Jet fell to the ground and lay there, too exhausted to move. The room itself felt cold and metallic, and Jet realized it was bigger than he anticipated it before. He heard the door close with a clang behind him, a sound that echoed in his soul, a distant and forbidden memory that was resurfacing to be relived in his future.

"Consider yourself dead." The Rhydon barked at Jet. He laughed heartily, as if the very thought of death amused him. Jet hardly had the energy to push himself to his knees and look out at the flickering light of the torch outside his cell, watching the shadows of the bars on the door dance along the cell walls. The Spinda, Luxio, and Flareon looked down on him in worry and fear, no doubt wondering what was in store for them along the road; Jet met their gazes one by one as they passed by his cell, his own eyes cloudy with pain and misery. Then, they were gone, and Jet was left in the near darkness.

Alone.

Jet awoke to the ever-flickering torchlight and the sound of a gong above him.

The pain was hazy at first, but increased in intensity as Jet slid towards one of the cell walls. He leaned against it, panting, as his head and stomach throbbed with pain; it forced him to remember the occurrences of the night before...or was it night right now? That was another thing Jet had forgotten; the eternal darkness of underground jail cells, with no sense of time. For all he knew, years could pass by without his knowing.

In a sudden fit of anger, Jet slammed his fist into the wall behind him, snarling at his stupidity. How could he let himself be so blinded? How could he think that he could escape this place without anyone noticing? His cries of anguish turned to sobs of guilt and anger at his situation, at the world itself. He covered his face in his paws, letting the tears flow no matter how much it stung the wounds on his body. He hated pitying himself, but it was all he could do to release the flood of emotions inside him.

After a few minutes, Jet sobs turned into whimpers as he got himself under control; he took long, deep breaths to steady himself, closing his eyes as his mind returned from his fit of hysteria.

"That's it." Jet breathed to himself. "No more crying. Ever." The pain in his heart was worse than on his body, but he found that his puffy eyes irritated him immensely. He hated to cry almost as much as he hated to laugh; they were pretty much the same thing in the end.

"I wouldn't count on it." At first, Jet thought he imagined the voice that spoke to him, until something moved in the depths of the cell. Jet's eyes widened and he scooted towards the cell door warily, staring into the shadows with scorn.

"Who are you?" Jet snarled, sniffing and wiping his nose quickly with a paw. "What d'you want from me?"

"Easy now, I won't bite." A large, bulky form emerged from the shadows. Its long, blue and yellow jaws showed rows of pointed teeth, its stocky legs scaly and clawed at the feet. It was crocodilian, with glowing yellow irises and red spikes along its back, tail and head. One of its eyes was closed shut with scars striping down his face - scars similar to Jet's own - and Jet realized with a jolt that the Pokemon was missing his right eye entirely.

"E-Easy for you to say!" Jet stammered, eyeing the Pokemon's sharp teeth that poked out of its mouth. The Pokemon laughed, but it was unlike the Rhydon's laugh; it felt somewhat warmer to Jet, and it made him relax slightly.

"You sure have a lot of nerve standing up to that pushy Rhydon out there." The Pokemon's gaze turned somewhat serious, but Jet thought he saw sympathy beneath his eye's glowing facade.

Jet turned away from the Pokemon, crossing his arms and looking at the ground in front of him. "Did the scars give away how much nerve I have? Or was it my sobbing that interested you?" Jet growled bitterly; now that the initial shock of meeting another Pokemon was gone, he wasn't in the mood for making friends.

After a pause, the Pokemon spoke again. "I'm Feraligatr-125, but you can call me Trevor." Jet didn't turn around, instead focusing on the crackling torch outside of the cell. Their hallway was quiet and somewhat separated from the large cavern of cells Jet had first entered, but Jet was somewhat grateful at this notion; he preferred peace and quiet as opposed to the constant wailing of other Pokemon to put him to sleep at night - or day, as far as he was concerned.

"Who're you?" Jet jumped at the sound of the Feraligatr's voice so close behind him, and he turned to look as Trevor gave him a toothy grin.

"What's it to you?" Jet snapped, trying to sound bitter.

"Well," Trevor said slowly, "I thought that if we're here for the rest of our short lives, we might as well know each other's names." He flashed another brief grin that looked odd on his ferocious face.

Jet blinked slowly at him indifferently. "Jet." He said flatly, returning his gaze to the torch. There were a few moments of silence before Trevor snorted.

"Not very interesting, are you? Pity; I was hoping for an exciting roommate." Jet heard Trevor grumble behind him, and he rolled his eyes.

Jet heard Trevor shuffle backward, then stop abruptly. "It _truly _is a pity I don't have a roomie who would want to listen to my philosophies, either. Oh, such a pity...Instead I get the one that cries and talks to himself..."

"Shut your bloody pie hole, you no good croc!" Jet whirled around to face the Feralitgatr, a new energy filling him that was fueled by insults. "I've been through a helluva lot, just so you know, and I need some time to adj - " Jet stopped abruptly as he realized Trevor was smiling deviously. He winked at Jet knowingly, who clenched his fists and crossed his arms in response, realizing the Feraligatr was trying to coax a reaction out of him all along.

"...What is it you want from me?" Jet grumbled, embarrassment making his cheeks swell red. Trevor chuckled, which infuriated Jet even more.

"I think it's what you're going to be wanting from _me_." Trevor said ominously. Jet looked at him, trying not to let confusion show on his face. Trevor stood, lumbering over to his dark corner where the light could not penetrate. Jet squinted in the darkness to make out his dim silhouette in the shadows, and he saw Trevor beckon for Jet to join him. Jet cautiously stepped into the deeper shadows of the cell, noticing that the roof and ceiling met in a sort of triangular point that ended at the very back wall.

Once Jet's eyes adjusted to the light, he realized that there was a wide but low crawlspace in the place of a few of the bricks that had previously been moved from the triangle's point, revealing a dark tunnel. Trevor disappeared inside it, surprisingly lithe and agile despite his bulk. After a minute or so, he called to Jet from the other side, his voice echoing strangely.

"Come on. This is the only safe place we can talk; they've got eyes everywhere but here." Jet was dubious; he wasn't a fan of small, tight spaces. It reminded him of the small cages he used to sleep in after the fights, with hardly any food and only a limited time to rest. Jet shook away the thoughts jamming his mind and wiggled into the crawlspace, sliding easily on his stomach and out the other side.

He was surprised to enter a relatively open space, filled with warm shafts of sunlight filtering in through the cracks in the rocky ceiling. He was also surprised to find the walls of the small cave smooth and brittle, with hardly any ruggedness to them besides the ivy creeping up toward the ceiling.

"How did you find this place?" Jet asked, trying to keep the wonder out of his voice; he still didn't fully trust this Pokemon, but he had no other options to take lest he wanted to get beaten.

Trevor shrugged. "Stumbled upon it a few years ago. Someone else had already carved it out before me; don't ask me who, or why."

Jet gaped at him. "Someone _carved_ this out?" Trevor just nodded, taking a seat against a wall with his arms crossed. He gazed up at the light filtering in from the ceiling, his eyes sparkling as if he hadn't seen sunlight in ages. Jet wondered how often Trevor was able to sneak back here.

Just as Jet was about to ask, Trevor spoke. "I have a feeling you've been somewhere like this before." Though he didn't phrase it as a question, Jet noticed that he was again coaxing Jet to speak.

"Yes." Jet said stiffly. He leaned against the wall across from Trevor, relaxing as the coolness of the stone seeped into the hot, itchy sores on his back. "I escaped this same place about a year ago; I've never been so far underground, though."

Trevor shook his head in disbelief. "That explains how we haven't met before; you must've been a pretty good fighter, then." Jet looked away, ashamed.

There was a small pause before Trevor spoke, his voice a low growl. "Then you already know the rules around here." Jet nodded.

"Fight...or die." Jet said bitterly. "Slowly raise yourself up in ranks to get more food and better shelter. The more fights you win, the more money is bet on your head; if you fall once during your reign on top, then it's all downhill from there. I remember; Buizel-32." Jet fingered the spot where he was branded with the same inscription, hardly visible through the orange fur on his upper right arm. He still felt a ghost of pain there every now and then when he thought of his past.

Trevor chuckled drily. "You know your stuff, kid."

"Then what else do you have to share with me?" Jet kept his bitter tone, a low growl at the back of his throat; all of this reminiscing was making him angry.

Trevor continued to gaze upward through the roof as he answered. "I'm not sure if you've heard of this, but there was a breakout a few months ago, made by a Leafeon and Glaceon." Jet looked up from the ground in shock.

"I...I've heard." Jet said quietly, glad that Trevor couldn't see the recognition on his face.

"Well, they inspired me and a few others to begin plotting our own rebellion, within the camp itself." Trevor looked at Jet, and Jet saw that he had a hungry look in his eyes. "We heard that you bunch that just came in were rebels from the woods, who were terrorizing the town not a couple miles from here. We were hoping that, if everyone were to realize this rebellion, then they would be inspired to...join it, too." Even as he said it, Jet could tell Trevor wasn't certain of his plan.

"But...how do you know who to trust?" Jet asked, remembering the strong differences he noticed between Bone and Farlo; both raised in the same place, but one turned out crazy while the other ran away. Not a very normal mix of breeds they raised here.

Trevor looked down, somewhat crestfallen. "I know. The truth is, we don't. But...I was thinking that if some of us meet up with the _real _rebels, then they'll help us to sort between the good and the bad." Jet was skeptical at this, knowing that because he himself had escaped before didn't know if escaping with a whole group of Pokemon was a very smart idea.

"Well...you won't know yet until you actually _talk _to the rebels, now do you?" Jet said pointedly, trying to make his tone softer; he wasn't too great at boosting someone else's self-esteem.

Trevor nodded. "I guess you're right." He stood, brushing off dust from his knees and looking at the roof. "It's almost time to leave; they'll be calling us soon."

Jet nodded, standing and heading back toward the crawlspace, Trevor following behind him; he hated having to leave the sunlight for one moment in the eternal darkness of the cell, but he realized he'd probably get enough sunlight when he was fighting for his life. Wonderful.

Just as Trevor had closed the gap behind them with a large stone brick, Jet heard quick footsteps running down the halls. He heard angry voices shouting at what seemed to be random Pokemon from their cells, then the clanking of metal as the humans opened the cage doors.

Jet turned to look back at Trevor, who had disappeared into the shadows again. "How often do they call on Pokemon to the fights?" Since Jet hadn't been to a fight in over a year - and he worked so hard to forget everything about it - he couldn't remember specific details, like mealtimes, fight times, and break times. He sincerely doubted there had ever been a "break time" for any of them, considering how much they fought.

However, Jet only faintly saw Trevor put a finger to his lips as the footsteps stopped outside their door.

Jet looked out at the man outside; he was lean and tall, with greasy black hair and colorless gray eyes. Jet squinted to see his nametag in the dark; apparently, his captor's name was Daisuki Amano.

Daisuki lazily looked down his list, his eyes scanning the fire lit pages. "Let's see...cell block 183...Buizel!" Jet jumped as the man's murmur turned into a harsh shout as he said the name. Jet didn't answer, and tried vainly to hide in the shadows.

Sadly, his orange fur reflected the firelight from the torches outside, and Daisuki spotted him in less than a second. "Hey, you! Get over here." Though everything inside Jet protested, Jet shuffled toward the door, where the man waited with chain cuffs in his hands.

After clasping them firmly on Jet's wrists through the bars of the cell door, Daisuki opened the door and pulled Jet outside. As the door closed, Jet threw one last look into the shadows, where he saw Trevor's one eye glinting with no expression whatsoever.

Jet shuffled through the hallways, trying his best to memorize the path they took upward, but losing count after turning about ten corners. Now that he was moving again, the sores on his back shrieked in pain, threatening to open again but managing not to bleed. Daisuki wasn't necessarily helping them with his constant kicking of Jet's back to move him forward.

After what seemed like a century of walking through the maze, Jet saw light at the end of their hallway. Eager to get outside, Jet picked up his pace, only to be yanked back harshly by Daisuki' chain leash attached to his wrists.

They emerged into the sunlight, Jet taking deep lung of fresh air; after being imprisoned in a musty cell, this was paradise...even though it would become Hell in a millisecond.

Jet continued to be pushed on by Daisuki as they headed toward the back of the coliseum, where a large entrance led to the holding chambers where they waited for the fights. Jet had walked this road many times before, and it brought back too many unhappy memories. Ironically, it was during a battle outside of the fights that he got his scars; for all the time he spent in the fights group before he escaped, he never once got too serious of an injury.

_You must've been a pretty good fighter, then. _Trevor's words echoed in Jet's mind, but he pushed them aside.

Once inside the holding pen, Daisuki unlocked his chains and pushed Jet further inside before shutting the doors quickly. Jet's nose was overrun by the scents of grime and blood, and the pitch darkness didn't help him to get his mind off of it. He faintly heard the roar of a crowd and the cheerful voice of the announcer outside, but he knew the show wouldn't start for a while.

"Hey. Buizel." Jet turned around, looking for the source of the voice. In the dim light filtering in through the cracks in the stone walls, Jet saw the outline of a Weavile and Sneazel, both staring at him intently.

"What do _you_ want?" Jet snapped; why is it that all of these Pokemon felt the urge to talk to him.

The Weavile blinked at him. "You're new around here, right?" His was the voice that spoke, but his voice sounded scratchy and hoarse.

"No. I've been here before." Jet said bitterly. He turned away from the pair, crossing over to sit against a wall.

There was a long pause in which Jet assumed the Pokemon gave up on him when the squeaky voice of the Sneazel spoke. "Watch your back...out there..." Jet looked up, and saw that the Sneazel's eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

The gates opened, and they went outside. Tambourines and castanets exploded into song, the sound that often chased Jet in his worst nightmares. After a few minutes, the crowd burst into applause, and the gates opened once more, revealing Jet to the stadium.

As he stepped out, cheers and murmurs burst forth from the crowd, the bright sunlight illuminating the golden coliseum walls. Jet squinted up at the humans, not really sure what he was looking for until he spotted it.

A shimmering blue figure in one of the topmost boxes.

Snow.

**And so this chapter comes to an end! I really hope and aspire to regulate my updates, but I'm not making any promises, as life REALLY got in my way this time. I tried to make this chapter longer to satisfy all of you, and I hope you enjoyed it enough to leave a comment! **

**Until next time! (HOPEFULLY SOON!)**


	26. Chapter 26: Liberum Arbitrium

_**Chapter 26: Liberum Arbitrium**_

Farlo sat before the mighty hulk of Kyurem, somewhat stunned by what he had said. The winds whistled around them, somewhat quieted but still stinging Farlo's face.

"You...know about me?" Farlo breathed, unsure why he was so surprised; Kyurem was an all-knowing god, after all.

Kyurem nodded, as if reading Farlo's thoughts. "Yes. I've watched over you for many a year, waiting for the right time to speak to you."

"Well, you didn't have to be shy." Farlo said, his voice a strained squeak. "I would've listened to you, easy." Farlo purposely didn't mention that only the intimidating presence of Kyurem by his side would have ensured his and many others' freedom at the fights group long ago.

Kyurem chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, no, Farlo. You didn't understand me." Farlo felt a chill crawl up his spine as Kyurem's pupil-less yellow eyes bore into his being, as if they were looking through his skin to the depths of his soul.

"What did you want to talk to me about, then?" Farlo murmured, half to himself. He held Kyurem's gaze steadily despite his fear in the shadow of this awesome Pokemon.

Kyurem leaned forward in his icy throne, craning his neck so that his head was level with Farlo's. "I brought you here to ask you one question: would you justify your fallen brothers and sisters, and breathe revenge in your enemies' blood?"

The meaning behind Kyurem's words hit Farlo harder than the gale around him. Farlo realized then how powerful Kyurem must be; he could do it. Farlo was sure that if he asked, Kyurem would wipe out all of Farlo's adversaries in a heartbeat; the sheer enormity of the power Farlo could possess was overwhelming.

Farlo blinked rapidly to clear his thoughts. "I-I..." His throat was dry, his voice a croaky whisper. Behind him, Slash burst into raucous laughter.

"Listen to him! What makes you think he could do it, Kyurem?" Slash said between fits of laughter, his eyes wild. Heat swelled within Farlo, but he swallowed deeply and kept his anger down; he could take it out on that _faker_ later.

"Hush, Slash." Kyurem demanded; Slash responded almost instantly, quieting and nodding curtly.

"Sorry." Slash said, clearing his throat to keep the smile out of his voice. "It's just...his stutter. What makes you think his hesitation is weaker than the bravery required for his task?"

"Task?" Farlo turned back to face Kyurem, trying hard to keep his face defiant. "What task? I thought you said you only wanted an answer to your question."

If Kyurem's eyes could betray annoyance, they would have flashed dangerously in Slash's direction. "It was depending on your answer that I would decide if you were ready."

Farlo paused, reflecting on Kyurem's previous question; would he willingly destroy the humans and Pokemon that had put him and countless others through hell? He felt the anger bubble and rise within him again, but for some reason, he couldn't tap into the rage and give in to his bloodlust for his enemies. Yes, he wanted badly to take vengeance for all of the pain and suffering he'd had to endure; surely that was normal?

Farlo opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it again; the wind lashed at his fur, spraying him with rain as the temperature of the air warmed somewhat to a dull drizzle instead of a driving snowstorm. Kyurem looked at him expectantly, his eyes seeming to be conveying his eagerness for Farlo's answer.

However, if Farlo gave in to the revenge, gave in to his feelings of hate and anger, he wouldn't be thinking rationally about the consequences. How would it be if all of his adversaries were to suddenly stain his claws and teeth with their blood? What would killing them out of anger accomplish for the entirety of the problem itself? Farlo would have to defeat it at the core, but he had no intention of killing anyone to get there.

Farlo looked up at Kyurem once more, this time not flinching away from his ruthless gaze. "No. I wouldn't avenge them in a violent way." Slash blinked in surprise to his right. "It'd be barbaric and stupid. I'd be as bad as they are. But I would avenge them in _some _way, perhaps defeating their master so all of them fall." Farlo frowned, wondering what Kyurem would do with his answer.

To his surprise and Slash's, Kyurem smirked. "Told you he was a tough one." Kyurem said pointedly to Slash over his shoulder; the Zoroark growled but said nothing, crossing his arms and leaning against an ice covered rock and looking into the gale at nothing.

"So what's the deal? Why do you want me here?" Farlo asked, his voice somewhat tinted with annoyance; he was more comfortable now, feeling that Kyurem had accepted him for some reason, and felt no more obligation to be formal.

Kyurem's gaze hardened, serious once more. "You're the only one in this valley that knows the bond between a human and Pokemon, Farlo. This world you live in has lost this bond, and you must be the one to restore it."

Farlo blinked slowly, processing what he was saying. "Wait...I'm..." Thoughts of Akira suddenly swirled in Farlo's head of their own accord; her smile, her beautiful hair shining in the sunlight, her light, tinkling laugh as they frolicked through the woods. Farlo felt tears sting his eyes, and he shook his head to clear the images racing across his brain. "I don't understand."

"You must, if you are to restore the balance between humans and Pokemon alike." Kyurem said, his voice somewhat sympathetic. Farlo was taken aback at his pitying tone, almost as if he were implying that Farlo was an innocent child who needed to learn his lessons.

"H...How am I supposed to do that? What are you talking about?" Farlo asked, his voice rising with the panic in his throat. He suddenly felt very small and fragile, as if the wind would whip him away any second; it would almost be a relief from the crushing destiny that was thrust upon him.

Kyurem sighed, looking out off the mountain. He waved one of his small arms, and the fog cleared on the valley side of the mountain, revealing the glittering scene Farlo had witnessed on his first trek up to the peak. The sight still took his breath away, even though he knew what horrors lay within the valley's forests and towns.

"This world...these people, who have been disconnected from the rest of the world for so long...they have forgotten the true bonds that form between humans and Pokemon." Farlo felt a shock of energy flow through him, more images racing through his mind.

What he saw astounded him. Humans and Pokemon walked side by side, chatting with each other and laughing merrily. He saw some humans and Pokemon working together to fight other humans and their Pokemon, the Pokemon fighting but not trying to kill each other. This reminded Farlo of his own style of fighting, one that he developed so he wouldn't have to kill his opponents in the coliseum, just knock them out. The way the sun shone brightly over these happy Pokemon and humans, the smiles on their faces as they embraced each other, seemed almost too good to be true.

Farlo felt his eyes burn once more, tears streaking his face. "What...what is this?"

he whispered, the scenes fading and his gaze returning to the scene of the valley.

"That is what the bond used to be between humans and Pokemon." Kyurem said, his tone tinged with a bitter disappointment. "Then, the humans and Pokemon began to drift apart..." More images flashed across Farlo's eyes, but this time, they were less pleasant but more familiar. Farlo saw Pokemon turning on their humans, who stared in fear and hatred at their Pokemon. In turn, he saw Pokemon in chains with humans whipping them mercilessly, and Farlo felt a knot tighten in his stomach as an image of the coliseum joined the onslaught of terror. He saw the humans building in what seemed to be super speed the shrines and churches that Farlo had seen buried beneath the ground, except these were surfaced and looked new and bright. He saw the humans worshipping Groudon, Rayquaza, and Kyogre, the three gods he had seen as floats in Mayonaka Village just a day ago; these humans got angry at their gods for not responding to their prayers, and resorted to sacrificing Pokemon to try to please them. The images flashed forward to Farlo's time, where at the fights group he saw the ruins of the gate he and Snow had escaped through being built up again as a solid wall; he watched in horror as the humans turned this building into a slaughterhouse, where they would line up meddlesome Pokemon by the dozens to be executed.

Farlo blinked, willing the images to fade. "I never knew our escape would create...that." Farlo said hollowly, his chest tight with guilt.

"That was created out of human fear of Pokemon, not from your simple act of rebellion." Kyurem responded. He smiled wryly. "This is what the humans have resorted to; torture of their once good friends of long ago."

"The Pokemon are no better." Slash remarked; Farlo jumped, forgetting that Slash was there. "I've inspected the rebel camp, too, Kyurem. They repeatedly injure humans and raid their villages; take Mayonaka Village as an example." Something in Slash's eyes told Farlo that he was hiding some crucial fact from them, but the Zoroark kept silent as he waited for Kyurem's reply.

To Farlo's surprise, Kyurem just nodded sagely. "Ah, yes. That troublesome duo, Miss June and April; I know their group well. I agree, Slash, those Pokemon are not uniting in the way they should."

"Wait, there's been a...a rebel _camp _this whole time?" Farlo said in disbelief. He blinked, incredulously shaking his head. "If only Snow and I had found it sooner..." Slash's eyes flashed with recognition, but he said nothing.

"Well then, how am I supposed to unite these groups? They've obviously been nursing their hate for each other for ages." Farlo continued, facing Kyurem with a puzzled expression. "And...why do you _let_ them all suffer, anyway, if you care so much and have the power to fix it?"

Kyurem smiled faintly before frowning once more. "You may not know this, Farlo, but I am but a Pokemon." Farlo blinked in confusion at such an obvious fact.

Kyurem looked back out on the valley, and Farlo saw for the first time a deep sorrow in his expression. "I, along with my fellow legendary siblings, am in charge of watching over your world, yes, but when it comes to controlling it...we don't want to meddle with the affairs of the ground world."

"...But why not? You must have seen endless torture from here," Farlo stomped his foot on the ground as demonstration, "for generations; how can you just...just watch Pokemon and humans slaughter each other and not _do _anything?" An image of Xena - or Slash, more like - slitting Snow's throat flashed behind his eyes, and he took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Two words: free will." Kyurem said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "We've sworn eons ago that we would guide - but not meddle - in the affairs of the Earth Walkers. Honestly, Farlo, you shouldn't be completely ignorant to religion." Farlo looked away sheepishly. After a pause, Kyurem continued, "I know you may not see it this way, but try to understand. It's in a Pokemon's nature to fight."

Farlo's eyes widened. "Are you _justifying _the fights group?" He suddenly whirled on Kyurem, anger in his ice blue eyes. "Are you saying that Pokemon are _meant _to be put through this?"

"I said fight...but never to the death." Kyurem growled; Farlo was again reminded by the dropping temperature that Kyurem was very powerful, and he shut his mouth before he could protest further.

"You saw Pokemon and humans fighting _together, _correct?" Kyurem questioned; Farlo nodded slowly. "Then surely you must see that fighting and victory is in their blood." Farlo started as Kyurem put an icy hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to meet Kyurem's eyes. "It's in _your _blood, Farlo."

"But I don't understand. Why would humans turn on their Pokemon? It makes no sense." Farlo's angry gaze transformed into one of indefinite confusion and hurt as he turned away from Kyurem, unsure. "They were so close before..."

Kyurem shook his head sadly. "Corruption found its way into both peoples' hearts through the thirst for power. It started as just one manipulative move, one crooked mistake that snowballed into a century's worth of sorrow. This chaos is what we have been powerless to." Kyurem's gaze softened as he saw the pain in Farlo's eyes. "We're all together when we're enduring this dark time."

Something surfaced at the back of Farlo's mind, and he felt dread slide uncomfortably down his throat like a sour pill. "What about the legendaries that the humans are worshipping? What's happening with them?"

Kyurem's soft expression turned dead in an instant. "Fueled by the human's sacrifices of Pokemon, the Weather Trio have grown strong; but as you know, with power comes arrogance. I have no doubt that you have already seen the horrors of their wrath upon you." Kyurem's eyes locked with Farlo's, and Farlo jumped as images crossed his gaze; they were images of humans praying to Groudon, who in turn enveloped the humans in shadow, consuming them in darkness from the inside out. Farlo's blood went cold as ice as he saw the image of himself almost being sacrificed to Groudon by Tsuyoshi, the terrible man who had been in charge of his every torture back at the fights group. He watched as the scene replayed from a new perspective, one that showed Farlo how Groudon's spirit in the statue swallowed Tsuyoshi's spirit, turning him into a shadowy monster of his former self as he lifted the knife to make the final, killing blow. Only Slash's move as the mysterious Ice Spirit, Froslass, had saved Farlo from his certain death.

The images blurred and swirled together, and Farlo blinked to bring himself out of his memories. Kyurem watched as Farlo recovered himself, his gaze searching. Farlo staggered slightly on his feet, sitting down and blinking rapidly to clear his thoughts.

"I...I had no idea..." Farlo whispered, his voice hollow with shock. "...How can I...restore the balance...?" Farlo felt the crushing weight of destiny on his shoulders, and he struggled to keep the burden from flattening him on the spot; not a day ago he had been running for his life from his adversaries, and now he was supposed to defeat them and make peace with the very humans sought out to _destroy_ him? It was too much to grasp.

"What makes you think I can do this?" Farlo said, his voice somewhat stronger but fierce. He stood, his legs taut with anger. "I never _asked_ for any of this. I never asked to be put through _hell_ just for you to...to _breed _me to be a hero!" rage flared within him, making the leaves on his body vibrate with energy. "All I want is to be with my trainer and friends again."

"And you will be." Kyurem said harshly, cutting Farlo off. His eyes sparked with cold fire. "Yes, it's true that you were taken from your old life and thrust into your new, but didn't you ever wonder why?"

"Every night." Farlo responded drily.

Kyurem continued, "It's because you're special, Farlo. Your combination of dauntless, selfless determination is crucial for a job like this." Kyurem's eyes were piercing. "You are meant to save us _all_."

Farlo took a few steps back, his eyes wide and brimming with tears of anger. "Don't you get it? I'm _not_ a hero!" Farlo exploded; it was as if a dam had broke inside of him, releasing a flood of old emotions he had been holding back. "I can't save _anyone_! Not Snow, not Garrett, Maston, Charlie, Luke, Jet...not even...Akira..." Farlo's voice trailed off in sobs, his heart aching. "I'm a failure...What makes you think...I can do this...?" tears streaked down his face, and he held his sobs back behind gritted teeth, his body wracking with sorrow. All the memories of his past misery flooded him; Snow's bloody body on the ground...Akira lying twisted in the sand of the forest clearing he was taken from...Garrett's fading gaze as the necklace choked the life out of him...all of the things that had happened out of his control. There was nothing he could have done for any of them, except watch as they suffered.

Kyurem was silent for a moment, waiting until Farlo had pulled himself together somewhat. Slash watched the scene silently, no emotion crossing his face in the presence of the hysterical Leafeon, his arms crossed and his gaze analytical.

"...You're wrong..." Kyurem murmured. Farlo looked up at him, surprised at Kyurem's calm air of finality in his words. Kyurem met Farlo's eyes steadily. "...You didn't fail at your attempts of bravery. In fact, you all but pushed the very things you thought you lost right at your feet." Farlo sniffed, his eyes hollow but holding a spark of puzzlement.

"What..." Farlo croaked, his voice hoarse from crying and shouting. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "What do you mean...?"

"I mean exactly as I say." Kyurem smiled then and winked at Farlo knowingly. Before Farlo could respond, he saw an image of Snow standing in the Fight Director's office overlooking the stadium at the fights group, looking vibrant and alive; the only thing different about her was the light blue scarf tied loosely around her neck.

"Is this...real...?" Farlo whispered; tears pricked his eyes again despite himself, but he shook them away. He reached out with a paw to touch the image of Snow right in front of him, feeling she was within his reach before the image dissolved.

"Snow's...alive...?" Farlo murmured, scarcely believing the words were coming out of his mouth. A new feeling of happiness rose in his heart, and it felt as if a huge portion of weight had been lifted off his shoulders; he hadn't failed at something after all. His eyes lit up with hope as he looked to Kyurem. "This is true?" He asked carefully, somewhat giddy with joy.

Kyurem nodded. "Not only is she alive, but she's working as a rebel. But she's under careful surveillance of the Fights Director, as you saw...and as I'm sure you know, she's accompanied by - "

"Bone." Farlo snarled the word quietly through gritted teeth, hatred making his heart drop like a rock with disappointment. "That bastard." Farlo sheathed and unsheathed his claws, digging them into the snow.

"There's something you should know, as well." Kyurem continued, his voice turning somewhat bitter. "Her memory has been lost, taken by the Houndoom." Farlo shook his head slowly, incredulous. "And he not only has her, but one of your other friends as well." Kyurem waved his hand through the air, and the foggy image of a buizel head was illuminated in the misty snow around them.

"Jet!" Farlo exclaimed. "He must have gotten captured at the village!" Farlo felt guilt gnaw inside him. "And Snow...wouldn't...remember me?" He felt the world sway for a moment as this news sunk in.

Slash shook his head, and Farlo turned his attention to him. "No, she has some fragments of her memories." Slash snorted. "What surprises me is how Bone put himself in such an idiotic position with her, bringing her back to the place where her memory is strongest..."

Kyurem nodded in agreement. "I've never fully understood that Houndoom."

Farlo thought carefully for a moment. "If I know Bone," Farlo said slowly, "he's probably planning something by taking her to the Director. She'll be the safest with them there..." Farlo's thoughts were still whizzing by him with the joy of finding out Snow was alive, and he felt a new confidence and motivation within him. "It's got to be guarded heavily after our escape...but I still could get her out with some help from Maston and the others..." Farlo felt giddy with energy, and he began to pace excitedly.

At Kyurem's lengthy silence, Farlo slowed his pacing and faced Kyurem with growing wariness. His heart slowed to a normal beat again, calming him. "What's up? Why aren't you saying anything?"

After another pause, Kyurem's gaze grew hard. "You are forgetting your mission, Farlo. As elated as you are with the news of your friend...you have a job to do."

Farlo's expression grew slack, and he looked down at the ground in growing disappointment. He watched his claws, still sheathing and unsheathing unconsciously. "...Oh..." He slowly raised his head to look up at Kyurem expectantly. "Then where to I go first to...restore the balance?" Farlo swallowed hard; as much as he wanted to rescue Snow and get out of the valley, he now knew what he was meant to do; even if doing it cost him his freedom...

Kyurem sighed. "Oh, Farlo. So young, you are." there was a ghost of a smile on his lips. "There is one last thing you must know before we send you off." Farlo looked up at him, defeatedly expectant with a sad smile on his face.

Kyurem blinked at Farlo, and Farlo found the move somewhat unusual as Kyurem hadn't been blinking this whole time; he braced himself for something earth shattering.

"Remember this: your only enemy is greed and the lust for power." Kyurem rumbled warningly; Farlo's gaze became uncertain. "There will come a time when you will make the decision that will affect the future generations of Pokemon and humans. There will be corruption surrounding you, but I must tell you this: in that moment, you must stay strong...and follow what free will you have left."

_That doesn't sound good. _Farlo thought warily, gazing uncertainly into Kyurem's sightless eyes.

"What do I do about the Weather Trio? I'm sure they'll behave nicely while I'm saving the valley and stuff." Farlo said with dry sarcasm.

Kyurem chuckled. "No. But defeating them is not your destiny to face; you are simply the link between humans and Pokemon."

_Simply? _Farlo wanted to scream. But, instead, he nodded in understanding.

"So, knowing my destiny and all, where do I start? How do I even _begin_ to fix this mess?" Farlo asked, more curious than annoyed.

Kyurem turned to Slash, who stood straight at attention. "Slash will guide you the way you need to go to seek out your partner on your quest."

Farlo tipped his head to the side questioningly. "Partner?" A wave of relief passed over him; so he wouldn't be alone. "Who is it?"

Kyurem smiled, and Farlo saw that it was sincere. "She's been your partner before, and I know you have not forgotten her."

Farlo felt a glimmer of hope blossom inside him. "Is it...?" Kyurem nodded sagely. Farlo felt a burst of joy and determination.

For the first time in ages, Farlo felt the puzzle pieces had come together; he knew his place, and now he knew exactly where to go and who to find to fulfill his destiny. He felt as if the stars had finally aligned with his prayers, and that his cry for guidance had been heard; and, surprisingly, it felt right to be stuck on top of this crazy mountain with a legendary and an illusionist. Somewhat.

"Don't worry. We'll find her. And I promise, she and I will help unite the valley." Farlo said with determination; the phrase, 'unite the valley' had a nice ring to it, he observed.

Kyurem nodded. "If you are truly ready, then you must go. Slash, guide Farlo down the other side of the mountain. There, you shall come across a village, far brighter and sweeter than the valley itself. From there, I'm sure Farlo can lead you to your goal." Slash nodded, a playful grin on his face.

"You know what, Farlo," Slash drawled, eyes agleam with mischief, "this might actually make up for me saving your ass from sacrifice that night."

Farlo's expression turned somewhat darker. "And this might actually make up for you almost murdering my best friend."

Kyurem smirked to himself. "You're already off to a great foot."

"Hey, don't think this means I'm about to _trust_ this guy," Farlo said, his voice full of bitterness, "I just said this _might _make up for his attempted murder of Snow."

"Aw, come on, have a heart." Slash scoffed. "It was to help you grow into - "

"Yeah, yeah, let's just _go_ already." Farlo interrupted quickly, tapping his paws on the ground; he was itching to get started.

Kyurem laughed heartily, a noise like the rumble of a glacier through rock. "Good luck, both of you. The journey will be arduous, but hopefully the outcome will be wholesome."

"And with that fortune cookie in mind, let's go!" Farlo murmured, half to himself. He felt his feet rise off the ground, wisps of cold air slapping and swirling flakes of snow in his eyes.

"May Arceus guide you!" Kyurem's voice faded with the wind surrounding Farlo and Slash as the snow tornado shot them into the sky. Farlo felt weightless, his paws so cold they felt they might drop off at any moment.

After what felt like only a few seconds, Farlo roughly landed on solid, soft ground, his feet touching lukewarm blades of grass and rubble. He blinked open his eyes to see that they were already halfway down the other side of the mountain, and the sight below him displayed a utopia of vehicles, busy streets, and people rushing about here and there, all over the constant hum of electricity.

"What is this?" Farlo gasped, his scents flooded with the smells of gasoline and trash.

"There's no place like home." Slash murmured beside him.

**So much to do, so little time. :/ just a little over a month with this update...school is cruel (NOT cool). XD **

**Farlo's destiny is finally revealed! How will the events unfold from here? What happened to the rest of the cast? And who is Farlo's mysterious partner? **

**For those who might have noticed, I wrote this major chapter as Chapter 26 in honor of Farlo's fights number, L-26 or Leafeon-26. ;) **

**For the curious, the title of the chapter, _Liberum Arbitrium_, is Latin for _free will_.**


	27. Chapter 27: Variables

**I'm not too happy with this chapter; it was hard to write, and I rewrote it at least five times. Anyway, tell me what you guys think, I'd love to hear your feedback. :)  
**

_**Chapter 27: Variables**_

_Bone watched as the Fights Director paced back and forth across his small, plush study. The sky outside was a bright, cheery blue, contrasting the tense atmosphere inside the office._

_ "Their escape has worried me for some time now, Bone." The Director murmured thoughtfully, stopping in front of Bone; his bright yellow eyes seemed to glow with power. _

_ Bone nodded his head in reassurance. "I promise you, I've got everything under control." He had long since gotten used to speaking to the Director as he would speak to any Pokemon; for some rare and impossible reason, the Director perfectly understood and could respond to Pokemon speech. Bone had never questioned this odd ability, as he feared he would be scolded for being nosy; the Director was not a patient man._

_ "And what makes you say that?" The Director sat down in a crimson armchair, leaning over and looking at Bone with disapproval. "Not only has it taken you a little over a month to retrieve a healthy band of rebels, but you also dare to return without _both_ of the escapees." There was a hint of warning in the man's casual tone, and Bone felt a bead of sweat drip down his neck._

_ "Right." Bone murmured. His gaze drifted away from the man for a moment before he perked up suddenly. "But I did accomplish something."_

_ "Oh?" The Director's mock interest stung, but Bone pressed on._

_ "G-24...Snow...her memory has been lost." Bone paused to let this news sink in._

_ The Director leaned back into his chair, a thoughtful and curious look on his face. "And I assume it's gone for good?"_

_ Bone nodded quickly. "It's completely gone. She remembers nothing of the fights, or of me." Bone tried to keep the quiver out of his voice when speaking the last part._

_ The Director nodded slowly, but Bone could see that he hardly seemed convinced. "And what will it take to retrieve that memory, hmm?" Bone's heart clenched with fear as the Director's gaze hardened. _

_ "What makes you think she's not hiding the fact that her memory has actually returned?" These last words made Bone force down a cringe of disappointment. However, a new plan developed slowly in his mind._

_ "I'll prove it to you." The Director looked up from his gazing out the window, looking at Bone with mild interest. At this, Bone continued vigorously, "I'll bring her here where she can watch the fights, and if she can't remember, then..." He trailed off, the implication obvious. If she remembered, she was doomed. The Director was bound to put her back into the fights, and Bone couldn't bear watching his love be ripped to shreds in a fight of impossible odds again._

_ The Director contemplated this fact, Bone practically hearing the gears turning in his head. "I see." He looked at Bone with a suspicious curiosity. "If you fail, you realize the consequences...yet you are confident enough to take the risk." The Director smirked. "All right. And what makes you so smug?"_

_ "I'm positive she's lost." Bone attempted to reassure the Director by masking his doubt with enthusiasm._

_ Though he looked far from convinced, the Director nodded. "Go ahead and proceed with your plans."_

And so this landed Bone in his current situation.

With Snow squirming in anticipation beside him near the window, he reflected on this conversation with his Master. Upon temporarily leaving Snow and his remaining group of fighters when depositing the rebels into the holding pens, he had seen the Director standing at the entrance, his arms crossed expectantly. He had pulled Bone aside into another plush private office just off the cellar entrance, and their conversation had taken place.

Now, Bone was faced with two scenarios. Upon fulfilling his promise of showing Snow the fights, she could either: a) remember everything or b) not remember anything. Due to Snow's distraught expression and attitude as he sat beside her, she remembered much more than she was letting on, which meant scenario 'a' was the most likely option.

And yet, Bone wasn't too worried. He figured that, if she did remember, he could ask her quickly to pretend she didn't in front of the Director, and then Bone could explain himself later. If by any chance she really _didn't_ remember, then he would have lucked out and could continue his charade. Either way, it was a win-win situation; and yet it all depended on if Snow would listen to his warning of keeping her revelation quiet. No pressure on Bone's part.

While he contemplated his options, the performances had ended and the battle had begun out in the coliseum. The doors opened on the left side of the coliseum, and Bone watched as a Buizel walked out, battle-scarred and back taut with tension. Bone recognized him as one of the newly-caught rebels, and he watched with curiosity as the Buizel scanned the crowd.

Bone's blood ran cold as the Buizel's gaze rested first on him...then locked on Snow.

Bone felt Snow tense beside him in anticipation. Bone sent a sideways glance at the Director, but luckily he hadn't noticed Snow's change in emotion.

On the other side of the ring, the doors opened to reveal the rebel Flareon he had caught, and both Pokemon faced each other warily. If Snow's body could have become tighter, it would have at the sight of the Flareon, and Bone heard her utter a small, barely audible gasp. Bone pressed against her for comfort, but she abruptly pushed away. Bone looked back and saw the Director looking at him with disapproval.

This was all turning sour, very quickly. Bone hadn't expected Snow to recognize oneof the rebels; this was one variable Bone had overlooked.

Bone forced himself to calm down; he just had to keep his cool until the end of the battle. He had to do this so he could keep Snow out of the fights.

As they watched, the Buizel and Flareon approached each other tentatively, both dreading what they had to do and wanting to prolong their fate. Their pause earned them shouts of protest and anger from the eager crowd, and both Pokemon flinched at the human's cruel words.

Finally, the Flareon made the first move. He charged at the Buizel, feinting to the left but then tackling the Buizel on the right. However, the Buizel had foreseen his attack and had already prepared an ice punch when the Flareon hit. Going with the Flareon's momentum, the Buizel collapsed on the ground and did a small backflip to land behind the Flareon as he continued to charge. Just as the Flareon was skidding to a stop to face the Buizel, the Buizel was prepared; the Flareon turned around to receive an icy punch in the face.

The blow knocked the Flareon backward, and Snow began to tremble. Bone wished he could comfort her, but this was a crucial moment.

The Flareon had picked himself up and was already blasting a column of fire at the Buizel out of his mouth; the Buizel deftly dodged, gaining speed as he hurtled toward the Flareon, encased in a jet of water. The Flareon dodged, sending another flamethrower at the Buizel's exposed back as he shot behind him. Bone winced slightly as the Buizel screamed, but the feeling of sympathy didn't last long as Bone stared on in hungry anticipation.

The Buizel had whirled around in a rage, leaping into the air and releasing a sonic boom from his tail; this made the Flareon fly backwards into a stadium wall, the earth rolling in shock waves behind him. He recovered quickly, his body seeming to glow as his temperature rose to great heights. All at once, the Flareon charged the Buizel, his body a flaming, hot mass. The Buizel dodged every blow, but Bone could see he was wearing out. By the fifth dodge, the Flareon hit his mark, knocking the Buizel skidding backwards in the dust. When the smoke cleared, the Buizel was standing shakily on his feet, battered but far from defeated.

As the Flareon prepared another fiery attack, the Buizel charged the Flareon and released a jet of water from his mouth. The Flareon's skin seemed to sizzle as the water hit him, and he growled with rage as he leaped on the Buizel and tackled him. They went rolling across the ground, both helpless to their own momentum. It wasn't long before they slammed into a wall, sending up a cloud of smoke and rubble.

At their moment of impact, Snow leaped up and exclaimed, "No!" At the exact same time, Bone and Snow's heads snapped toward each other, and Bone saw the shock of recognition in Snow's once clueless eyes.

This was it; it was time for him to act.

"It's okay, Snow. They're going to be fine." Snow recognized a helplessness in Bone's eyes, something she no doubt thought was odd now that she remembered how awful he really was. This was his only chance to keep her quiet.

"I promise, no one will be hurt if you just keep watching." Something in Bone's tone reached Snow, and she reluctantly nodded. Bone held in a sigh of relief; he wasn't in the clear yet.

The dust was just clearing, and the Pokemon emerged. Both were full of cuts and bruises, the Flareon bleeding from a cut on his temple and the Buizel cradling his right shoulder tenderly. Both were panting heavily, and they exchanged a glance of understanding before they collapsed together into the sand.

A roar of outrage erupted from the crowd, dissatisfied with no victor. Security guards and their Growlithe went through the crowd, calming them as four Blissey hustled inside the coliseum with two stretchers for the injured fighters.

As the crowd quieted, Bone looked at Snow expectantly. "So, what do you think? There usually is a winner, as I'm sure you remember..." Bone tried to portray a message with his eyes: _Play along. _

Snow blinked at him, then glanced at the Director behind him, who was smiling at her pleasantly. Bone struggled to sit still during the silence in which Snow looked back out the window, contemplating her answer.

Snow slowly shook her head. "No. I can't remember." Snow forced a cheerful smile on her face. "That was exhilarating. When does the next one start?" Bone heard her struggle to say these words between her clenched teeth, but he couldn't care less; she understood him!

"Great. I'm glad it's as amazing as you remember." Bone said cheerfully. He beamed at the Director, who nodded and winked at him with approval. Bone felt light with relief.

"Bone, why don't you show Snow her living quarters? I'm sure she'd like to rest up before her next fight." the Director said; at Bone's strained expression, the Director roared with laughter. "No, no, the next fight she'll watch." The Director beamed at him, and Bone felt relief wash over him; he was in the clear.

Bone nodded, and he led a silent Snow out of the office. Once the door had closed behind them, he turned to her and saw hatred burning in her eyes. Bone's heart sunk; their brief alliance was over.

Bone braced himself for a thorough tongue lashing, but instead was surprised to receive a question.

"Why?" Snow murmured; Bone was startled to hear the shake of a sob in her voice. Her eyes bored into his, and he felt a deep sense of shame at the black hatred and hurt he saw there.

There was a pause as Bone contemplated his answer. "Why pretend, you mean?" Bone said slowly.

Snow looked at him expectantly. "Why are my friends fighting down there, and what's going on?" Something in her voice suggested that she wanted Bone to explain her memory loss.

Bone sighed. "Your friends are rebels. Just like you. And if you don't shut _up_ before we get to a private area, then you'll be going down there again, too." Bone said this through gritted teeth, trying to keep his voice low. He didn't want to risk the Director hearing their conversation.

Snow looked frustrated, but reluctantly followed Bone down winding tunnels and staircases until they reached a small opening in the rock of the coliseum.

Bone heard Snow breathe a small sigh of relief as they went back out into open air, which made Bone feel something he had never experienced before.

Guilt.

Bone led Snow into the woods, where they sat at the edge of the forest. Snow seemed to be battling with her thoughts as she reluctantly sat a foot across from him. She raised her eyebrows at him, cautious and expectant.

"Why would you lead me on after finding out I lost my memory? Why not remind me of all the hell you're going to put me through; spare me the agony of ignorance." Snow's voice was bitter, and Bone's heart clenched.

Bone met her gaze, his eyes expressionless. "I - "

"No!" Snow stamped her foot in the dirt, and the temperature rapidly dropped around them. "Whatever you've said to me up till now is a lie. I know that, but...just, just..." Snow's eyes were fierce, but she struggled to find the right words to express her rage.

Bone snarled suddenly. "What? Tell you why I kept you alive by putting you in sights of the rebel camp after almost being killed by Xena? Tell you why I took you back and kept you in great condition, waiting for the right time to reveal your past to you? Tell you why I _protected_ you?" Bone's voice was slowly rising, his own heat battling Snow's cold in the air.

Snow spat on the ground in disgust. "Protected me." she scoffed. "Don't act like I was never your prisoner, Bone. That's all I'll ever be to you; you don't know the _meaning_ of free will." Snow ears perked up suddenly. "Wait. How did you know about the rebel camp?"

"What does it matter, so long as you're alive?" Bone snarled, his tone hinting at desperation. "I was trying to keep you safe!"

"Why?" Snow demanded.

Bone opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. His face went slack, and he lowered his gaze to the ground uncomfortably.

Snow's expression melted into one of shock. "You...you..." She cleared her throat in discomfort. "You...actually _care_ about me?"

Bone shuffled his foot angrily on the ground, kicking away muddied snow. He looked up at Snow, and something about his prolonged silence stirred inside her.

She laughed, almost in hysterics. "What made you think that I would ever be with _you_?"Snow's tone was tinted with bitter anger.

"I don't know." Bone admitted. The defeat in his voice made Snow's anger ebb slightly. "I guess I thought...by not remembering anything...I could give myself a second chance." Bone was frustrated at the submission in his tone; this was _not_ how a General should be acting.

Bone let this news sink in. He had just revealed his deepest intent; he wondered bitterly how Snow would react.

After a pregnant pause, Bone looked up into Snow's bitter gaze. "Wake up, Bone. This isn't some dream where you can pretend I'm your girl." Snow's voice was a soft snarl. "I would _never_ be with you."

Bone uttered a dark chuckle. "Tell _that_ to the Fights Director." Bone leaped on Snow suddenly, pinning her to the ground. She struggled under his iron grip, snarling in anger.

"If you don't listen to me, then we'll _both_ face our end." Bone growled through gritted teeth as he held Snow firm. Despite her yelling obscenities at him, he continued, "If you reveal that you have your memory back now, then you're only doing yourself harm."

Snow seemed reluctant to listen, but her gaze hardened almost immediately into a mask of confidence. "I'll do it." Bone felt himself relax his grip. "But only if you help me free my friends."

Bone was so taken aback that Snow pushed him off easily, shaking out her fur. Bone blinked a few times to clear his head; clearly he had miscalculated her response.

As if reading his mind, Snow laughed bitterly and shook her head. "You really were stupid enough to think that I'd follow you without my own terms?" Snow snorted. "You're so dense."

Bone bit his tongue to prevent himself from howling in frustration. He had to play it cool if he wanted her to work with him. "And if I don't do as you ask?" It wasn't that Bone wouldn't do so; it was because he was afraid of the consequences.

Snow shook her head. "Then I'll just decide not to play dumb anymore." Something in her voice suggested that she wasn't fond of the idea of working with him, either.

Bone contemplated his odds. If he followed through with Snow's plan, then he could perhaps get on her good side - or turn on her and keep her for himself if the going got tough. If he didn't work with her...he couldn't bear the thought.

Bone let out an exasperated sigh. "...Fine. I'll help you." He looked up at Snow again, expecting to find a smug smile on her face. What he saw there was something he didn't see coming.

Snow padded over to him so strongly, Bone had to back up to keep from running into her. He felt himself press up against a tree, Snow's face hovering levelly in front of his.

"One last question." Snow murmured; her icy tone matched her cool aura. "Where's Farlo?"

Bone struggled to hold her gaze. "I don't know." He said it with as much certainty as he could.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Snow snapped.

"The truth is, you don't. But if you want to save your friends then I suggest you follow my lead." Bone kept his voice businesslike. "It's much easier to go through with a rescue from my position."

Snow backed away from him, nodding. "You're right." Bone breathed a silent sigh of relief, glad that she was out of his face. "But..."

"What?" Bone pressed, stifling a sigh of exasperation; why couldn't she just listen to him and be done with it?

"...This doesn't mean that I can even _begin_ to trust you." Snow's voice was hardened with bitterness, but Bone wasn't surprised.

"I know." Bone said, his voice softer. "But if we're going to go through with this then you'll have to trust me as far as escaping is concerned." Snow looked at him, and Bone still saw doubt and disbelief in her eyes.

"Fine." Snow growled after a moment. She looked to her left, where the setting sun was just visible behind the craggy pinnacle of Celestial Peak. She sighed wearily. "You're _master _will probably be wondering where we are."

"Yeah. Let's head back." Bone nodded. He felt relieved that, at least for now, Snow was working with him. The chance of them actually getting together was pretty bleak, but Bone wasn't worried about that; he instead felt tight with anxiety over what they were going to set out to do. He knew that after Farlo's and Snow's escape, night watchmen had been ordered to patrol the border of gates around them, and the Confinement Chambers - or the Slaughterhouse as most called it - was placed to punish any escapees or rebels severely.

Bone led Snow back toward the coliseum, neither of them saying a word. Snow tensed as they entered the lobby, and Bone felt guilt annoyingly stab at his heart again; he hated seeing her in so much anguish.

Instead of heading down the hallway they had previously taken to go to the Fight Director's office, Bone instead steered them toward the opposite hallway appropriately marked _Master's Chambers. _

Plush carpet greeted them as they walked down the hallway, the ceiling stained gold from the light of the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling; Bone never understood why the humans would want sharp crystals dangling over their heads, but he thought they added a nice touch, anyway.

Doorways lined the hallways at evenly spaced intervals, all adorned with the gold-plated names of various masters and office workers; soon even those gave way to frosted-glass doors with ornately carved frames, labeled with the "CEO"'s - or so the humans called themselves - names in curly lettering.

Bone stopped when he reached the end of the hallway, making a few turns and finally reaching a fairly simple door with only a phrase carved onto it: 'The Favored'.

Snow scowled beside him. "Really? _That's_ what they think of you? Personally, I think 'Power-hungry Jerks on an Ego Trip' is a much more fitting title." She smirked at him playfully, but her eyes betrayed her disgust. Bone felt his face heat up with embarrassment and shame, but he pushed the door open without a word; it swung easily open on its hinges, allowing them to enter.

The room itself was no less fancy than the hallway. The walls were pasted with a pale cream wallpaper with a leaf pattern, the floor beneath them polished dark wood. On either side of them, small beds or nests of pillows were pushed up against the walls, separated from each other by partitions sticking out from the walls. Pokemon walked freely about, yet none of them looked pampered. All of them were muscled and conditioned, their coats glossy despite the many scars that littered their bodies. Most of them turned to look at Bone and Snow at they entered, giving Bone a welcoming nod and glaring at Snow like an underling. Snow kept her chin high and said nothing, following Bone as they walked to the end of the hallway.

They reached another door, where they pushed through to find a more spacious room. This one was nearly empty, save for two Absol smirking triumphantly as they snickered to each other.

"I see you've received what you deserve, Darkness." Bone said to the male, normally colored Absol. Both of them turned around at the sound of Bone's voice, and he saw Snow swallow uncomfortably at the greed and hunger in their eyes.

The male Absol, Darkness, licked his lips, showing his sharp teeth. "No thanks to you, Princess." He smiled slyly. "And refer to me as _Lieutenant _Darkness from now on." The discolored female Absol snickered behind him, and the two turned their backs on the duo.

Bone rolled his eyes. "_Great_." Snow looked at the Absol with a disgusted look on her face as they continued through the room.

"Didn't realize you had such a hierarchy here, Bone. Had I known, maybe I would have worked a bit harder to survive day-to-day, maybe raise a rank or two." Bone looked back at Snow to see her expression; despite the cheery tone of her voice, her eyes were dead with hatred again.

_This is going to be a long partnership. _Bone thought, facing forward again to hide the disappointment on his face.

They pushed through the last door and into the final room. Here, the walls were painted a light golden color to contrast the plush red carpet, and only four beds lined the walls. Bone walked confidently to the end of the room, where a single makeshift bed lay beside his own.

He sat and waited as Snow caught up to him, then contemplated her reaction; upon seeing the pillows that made up her bed, Snow scowled.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" asked Bone, trying to hide his dread.

"Do you play me for a fool, Bone?" Snow snapped suddenly. Her voice was tinted with rage. "Just because I'm cooperating with you doesn't mean I like any of the things I already hated before."

"If you want, we can set up something in the holding pens where you used to stay." Bone retorted. "Then maybe you can tell your next opponent just how much you hate this place just before he rips you to shreds."

Snow opened her mouth to argue, but closed it again. Her eyes churned. "Fine." She spat on the ground next to Bone's feet. She stared at the pillows for a while, then growled in frustration.

"It's only temporary." Bone assured, now trying to calm her down. "Just play along until the I say so; the Fights Director will no doubt put you to work first thing tomorrow." At the look of horror on Snow's face, Bone smiled apologetically. "No, no. He'll just tell you to lead some Pokemon around, keep the peace."

"Golly gee, and I thought I'd miss out on coliseum life; instead, I get to cart innocent Pokemon to their deaths. What fun." Snow pushed past Bone and lay down beside the pillows, not even daring to touch them. She curled up in a ball and closed her eyes, feigning sleep. Bone detected a smirk on her face, as if she were pleased with her sarcasm.

Bone growled in frustration and settled in his own nest of pillows beside her. "Sweet dreams..." he murmured. A smile crept to his lips. "Oh, and if you even so much as _breathe _out of line tonight, I'll personally make sure the new night guards take _good_ care of you." It was a simple bluff, but effective all the same.

Snow sighed in frustration. "Don't let the bed bugs bite..." she muttered. Bone smirked at the sound of her snores not a minute later.

**Okay! Pretty long chapter, hopefully it filled the empty space between my updates. School is a demon, as always, so updates will still be quite scattered; I'll update regularly again come summer...Fanfiction wasn't letting me log in for a few days, probably due to the new security added to the "log in" screen. =3='  
**


	28. Chapter 28: Obstacle Course

_****_**Long time, no see. :) New computer + summer days = perfect writing environment! It took a LOT of work to have enough time to write this, so I really hope you enjoy it. Keeping to my Fanfiction writer's vow, every long update delay is an extension of the chapter. A whopping 12 pages in Microsoft Word on my end...**

_**Chapter 28: Obstacle Course**_

Jet opened his eyes, squinting as he looked up at the bright, artificial light above him. He attempted to sit up, but a sharp pain in his head forced him back down, gasping on his back.

_Where…am I?_ Jet opened his eyes fully and looked to his right, where out of the corner of his eye white, linen sheets could be seen. The smells of disinfectant and detergent filled his nose, and he struggled to see past the spots in his eyes to the doorway just beyond his bed. Exhausted from the effort of keeping his eyes open, Jet closed them and let his other senses take over.

The memories struck him like a bucket of ice water; the battle with the Flareon, the roar of the crowd, and his final, nearly fatal tumble into the wall of the coliseum. Jet's arm throbbed in memory of being hurt, but Jet was too tired to cradle it.

An image of Snow sitting in the stands filled his mind. She was alive! What was she doing with Bone, though? That didn't seem right.

Jet's head throbbed. _Too much thinking…_

Jet allowed himself to go under again, only to be woken what felt like moments later by a soft voice calling to him.

"Come on, now, sit up. It's time to open your eyes." Jet blearily did as he was told; he was happy to find that his vision was clear once again, and he looked up at the smiling face of a Blissey.

"There, better already!" She cooed, smiling. Jet smirked back, slowly sitting up in his bed; he practically _heard_ his muscles creaking from the effort, but this time he managed to stay in a sitting position without too much difficulty.

"You had a nasty fall, there, fella." The Blissey continued, leaving his bedside to pick up a small tray; Jet swallowed hungrily as he saw a Sitrus berry and a cup of water placed there, and he smiled gratefully at the Blissey as she placed the meal before him.

The Blissey winked. "These berries are getting hard to come by nowadays; we're only instructed to save these for our special cases." She patted Jet's back gently as he dug into the Sitrus berry, giggling as he wolfed it down.

Feeling somewhat restored, Jet felt he was ready to use his voice again. "What…happened to me…after the fight?" His voice was weak at first, but quickly gained strength; however, every word pounded in his head, and he had to force himself not to pass out again.

Seeming to sense his distress, the Blissey laid him gently back down. "Easy…try not to speak. Your head is in pretty bad shape already without your voice drumming through it." Her words were playful, yet with a hint of pity that Jet immediately felt ashamed of.

The Blissey looked around, then leaned into him, cupping her hand over the side of her mouth. "But if you must know, neither of you won. Both of you were brought back here, to the infirmary, straight after. You've been here for nearly a day; it's noon right about now." Jet blinked in surprise at this news. He'd been unconscious that long? He wondered briefly how badly the Flareon was hurt, but he shook it off quickly.

Jet nodded, sending more pain through his injured noggin. "Okay." He murmured, trying not to grit his teeth from the pain. He swallowed, regaining his strength.

The Blissey's gaze darkened. "I suspect you'll be out of here soon, by the looks of things. The fights have gotten more interesting since that Farlo…"

"What?" Jet said aloud, clueless to the Bissey's hushed tone. "You knew Far - "

"Shush!" The Blissey put a finger to his lips indignantly, looking around the room fearfully. "None of us should speak of it. Not anymore." She looked somewhat forlorn, and Jet patted her comfortingly on the back.

"I know. I knew him. I just hope he's okay." Jet murmured to her. He remembered with a twinge of guilt that he had lost Farlo in Mayonaka Village, but he suppressed the feelings; that was in the past. Right now, he had to focus on the fights.

The Blissey smiled sincerely at him. "Me too. He helped me with patients when he was a youngster. He always had a knack for healing Pokemon; never healed himself before everyone was taken care of, even before he was a Leafeon and could use his Synthesis." Jet blinked at the Blissey as her eyes glazed thoughtfully in memory. She shook her head, no doubt clearing it.

"Well," She sighed. "You best rest up; I need to go check on some more patients."

Jet slid his legs over the side of the bed and hopped down, wobbling a bit on his feet but managing to gain his balance. "I've regained some more of my strength; do you mind if I stretch my legs for a while?" The Sitrus berry had restored all of his strength, reducing the pain in his head to a dull ache and clearing his head completely.

The Blissey sized him up, but then nodded. "All right, but don't leave the hospital wing." She smiled faintly at him before heading down the opposite hallway.

Jet watched her go, cradling his injured arm; it had previously been bound in a sling, which crossed his chest at an awkward angle. He tried his best to right it, wincing at the pain, but proceeded to walk down the hallway in search of the Flareon.

_Don't really know why I'm doing this…why should I care what happens to my opponent? _Jet thought bitterly. Something was bothering him about the Flareon, though. They had experienced the same imprisonment on the journey to the fights group from the village, and Jet was positive the Flareon was somehow connected to Snow. If he was going to find out more about Snow, then he might get closer to finding Farlo and the others. The thought of Garrett still clenched his heart, but he pushed it away; there was no time to wallow in his misery. Not anymore.

Jet hobbled along awkwardly, looking in each partitioned area to try and catch a glimpse of the Pokemon inside. He saw various Eevee evolutions, a few Breloom and Vibrava, and even some small Pachirisu and Aron all being tended to by caring Blissey and Chansey. Besides all of their varying injuries, all of them held the shocked, sorrowful expression that came post-fight. Jet had been there; he had experienced their same hopelessness firsthand in his own fights, even outside of the group with his family being snatched away. However, these Pokemon only made him pad more strongly towards his goals.

He had to find the Flareon in order to get answers.

After doubling back and walking down the hallway his Blissey had gone down, Jet finally spotted a lone cubicle with a partition over the opening. Curious and hopeful, Jet peeked around the corner of the mint green cloth to catch a glimpse of the Pokemon inside.

His hopes soared. Dozing in the hospital bed was the Flareon, his head wrapped in bandages and his paw caught up in a sling much like Jet's. Jet carefully slid into the room and walked to the bedside, where a Chansey sat reorganizing his empty food tray.

"Hey." Jet greeted the Chansey. The Chansey looked over to Jet, an annoyed look on his face. "Do you think I could speak with your patient alone?"

The Chansey looked disgruntled, and Jet noticed singe marks on the Chansey's belly fur. The Flareon stirred at the sound of Jet's voice, blinking to get his bearings.

The Chansey hopped down from his chair. "He's all yours. I'll be back in ten." The Chansey grumped with a huff, and he hobbled out of the room.

Jet took a seat at the Flareon's bedside. The Flareon's eyes immediately focused as they settled on Jet, his russet ears perking up in interest.

"What do _you _want?" The Flareon asked bitterly, his tone snippy.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Jet said politely, "but I wanted to ask you some questions." Jet had to contain the raging fire of impatience within him; he had to play it polite and cool so the Flareon would trust him. The old, no-nonsense Jet was long gone; he would have to be calm and focused for when he received his answers.

The Flareon studied him for a moment. "Sure." He said slowly. He held out his non-injured paw. "The name's Blaze."

"Jet." Jet awkwardly shook his paw with his left hand, as his right one was immobile in the sling. Both eyed each other with hesitation.

Jet spoke up first, deciding to lay it all on the table. "What do you know about Snow?"

Blaze tensed immediately, and Jet felt a rush of hope spark inside him. After a reluctant pause, the Flareon sighed. "What about her?"

"Anything." Jet said without hesitation; he was sure that Blaze knew whom he was talking about.

Blaze eyed Jet suspiciously. "What do_ you_ know about her, huh?" His eyes raged with stubborn confusion, and Jet guessed that he had some intense feelings behind his words.

Jet sighed irritably. "She's my friend, okay?" He murmured. Taking his Blissey's previous precautions, he looked down the hallways outside the curtain; seeing the coast was clear, he continued, "I…we met with her friend Farlo by the riverbed, and…look, do you need a whole _play_ to figure it out? We're just bloody friends."

Blaze nodded slowly after a moment. "Alright. And how do I know you're not some sort of spy?" Jet wanted to knock some sense into him with an Ice Punch, but he restrained himself.

Without a word, Jet calmly showed Blaze the tattoo of his number still faintly visible through the orange fur of his right shoulder. "Trust me, I've been around." He gestured to the scars on his face and wrist for emphasis.

Finally, Blaze gave a tired sigh. "All right." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I met Snow in the…woods, and my friends and I formed a team with her. Then, when we went to Mayonaka Village, we got separated…" His brow furrowed in thought. "She came to us with her head all banged up…she said she lost her memory."

Jet processed these words for a moment, letting them sink in. Could this be the reason why Snow was with her archenemy right now, because she didn't know what a monster he was? Jet didn't have to have history with this fights group to know Bone; the Houndoom was known around the valley for his vicious temper and cruel treatment.

"…So she couldn't remember _anything_ that happened before she woke up with you guys, right?" Jet asked slowly.

Blaze nodded, not meeting his eyes. "Yeah. I mean, we just d-decided to take her in and she became…one of us!" Blaze tried to sound cheerful, but his voice cracked with tension. Jet sensed he was hiding something from him, but he didn't know what.

"There's something more you're not telling me." Jet wasn't one to respect someone's privacy for long periods of time, and Blaze was no exception.

Blaze gave him a sharp look. "Yeah, and? You expect me to tell you all my secrets?" His tone was defiant.

"Why do you and those other Pokemon have those weird scarves around your necks, huh? Seems a bit more _organized_ than just a band of misfits in the woods." Jet was starting to grow suspicious of the Flareon.

Blaze touched his light blue scarf tenderly. "So what? Aren't we allowed to have a f-fashion statement?" Even as he said the words, Blaze knew it was a lame excuse.

However, Jet wasn't convinced. "Whatever." Jet turned away from the bed, feeling discouraged; if Snow didn't remember him at all, then what was the point of…

"One more thing." Jet turned back around. "Did she mention anything about…Farlo?"

"Sometimes, in her sleep, she'd murmur that name. I always thought it was nonsense, but…" Blaze looked at him curiously. "Do you know who that is? I hear whispers in the hall that Farlo was...important?"

"Yeah, and?" Jet retorted, mocking Blaze's previous words. He shook his head. "You wouldn't understand."

As Jet turned back around to leave, the Flareon spoke again. "Wait." His voice had quieted, and Jet turned back around impatiently.

"...Snow's here, you know."

Jet held in a grimace. "So...?"

Blaze seemed at a loss for words. Jet saw a boiling rage in his eyes, and suddenly he felt that there was a hidden darkness within this Flareon. Finally, Blaze continued, "I...we...have to get out of here."

"I know." Jet kept himself from rolling his eyes. "Glad to see we're on the same page, mate."

"But you don't understand." Blaze protested. "Snow...she's important to my friends and me."

"Hey, join the club."

"No!" Blaze's nostrils flared, and he snorted puffs of fire out of his nose in frustration. "We need to _rescue her_!"

At this sudden outburst, Blaze's body emitted such an intense blast of heat that it made Jet recoil against the partition wall. Blaze's heart monitor climbed to a staccato, and the bed sheets smoldered beneath his paws.

"Hey, take it easy!" Jet screamed. The heat slowly dwindled, the hospital room rapidly cooling as Blaze calmed himself.

"S-Sorry." Blaze sounded deeply ashamed. He sighed bitterly. "That's what started that whole fiery mess in the first place..." Jet wasn't meant to overhear that last bit, but it sent shivers down his spine.

"Okay." Jet panted, his heart rate slowing to a normal beat. The two Pokemon met each other's eyes, and in that moment an idea came to Jet. "Hey. I think I might know of a way out of here."

"Really?" Now that he had calmed down, Blaze slumped back into his smoldering bedsheets, exhausted.

Jet smirked. "Yeah. It's a bit...out of reach, though."

Just then, the partition shielding the hallway snapped open, revealing the grumpy Chansey. "What in Arceus' name is going on here? All I asked was for a few minutes..."

Blaze smirked at the Chansey. "Careful. Crude language makes me...angry." The Chansey fingered his burns fearfully, then clenched his teeth in a grimace.

"Excuse me, sir, but visiting hours are over." The Chansey muttered at Jet through clenched teeth. Out of the corner of his eye, Jet saw Blaze wink knowingly at him.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, sir." Jet said politely to the Chansey. Looking over his shoulder as he headed back out, he mouthed the words, _We'll talk later._

Leaving the Chansey and Blaze behind, Jet headed back to his own cubicle, his mind a million miles away.

The next days passed by without much activity. Jet mostly slept in his cubicle, gaining his energy and sorting out his thoughts. He spoke again with Blaze and told him about Trevor and the skylight behind their cell; he was happy to see that Blaze wasn't worried at all about how they'd get up there, just relieved that he could get out at all.

The morning after Jet spoke with Blaze for the second time, Trevor came to visit Jet briefly; Jet used this opportunity to tell Trevor about his plan. At first, Trevor was doubtful that they could even get up to the exit, but Jet explained that, with enough energy, he and Blaze could somehow propel them upwards with water and fire power.

"What do you think?" Jet asked Trevor when he was finished.

"Honestly, I think your insane." But Trevor had an ambitious glint in his eye. "It's been awhile since there's been any adventure around here."

Now that he had Trevor on board, Jet just needed to figure out how to get to Snow.

As it turned out, his opportunity was just around the corner.

They pulled him out of the hospital not a day later than when his arm was fully healed, and put him to work the very same day. After about an hour of resting in his cell, Jet was called by his Master, Daisuki.

"Buizel-32. You're up." Daisuki unlatched the door as Jet rose to his feet; his body ached, but he was relieved to find that the sores on his back had closed and the pain in his arm was almost completely gone.

He walked out of his cell tentatively, eyeing Daisuki with distrust. Surprisingly, Daisuki didn't shove him around the hallways like last time; Jet wondered what the special occasion was.

After turning down each of the numerous corridors, Jet found himself emerging on the surface of a grassy plain. The chilly winter air was refreshing and crisp, making Jet shiver with cold yet relish in the feeling of being outdoors again. Daisuki continued to push Jet forward until they reached more hard-packed ground, and Jet knew by the sounds of battle that this must be the training grounds.

Jet was shoved into a line of Pokemon, all chattering nervously; the air was filled with the sounds of clanking metal and murmurs, and Jet shifted in his wrist cuffs uncomfortably as Daisuki walked across the field to speak with another Master.

Beside him, Jet heard a familiar voice. "Psst. Lovell. Can you hear me?" Jet turned to look beside him, and he recognized the Spinda he had taken a whipping for the first night he was brought here.

A Luxio nodded at the Spinda, farther down the line to the Spinda's right. "Yeah, I hear you. What are we doing here?"

"I don't know." The Spinda's voice quivered as he spoke in a hushed whisper. "...Stay strong, buddy."

"You too." The Luxio's voice was strained with fear, but both of them silenced as the Masters hushed them. In hearing the Pokemon's brief conversation, Jet felt another stab of loneliness and guilt; he had no one to look after him here, only the ghost of a chance that he could escape with Trevor, Snow, and Blaze.

Finally the murmurs died down to whispers, and Jet craned his neck down the line of Pokemon to see which Pokemon would be in charge of them today. He remembered the brutal training sessions he had had here before, but he knew he could handle it better than a fight; at least in the training sessions, the Masters wanted to keep you alive.

After a few moments, two figures started walking down the line on Jet's left; as they neared Jet saw the outline of a Houndoom, followed by another Pokemon he didn't recognize.

Once the Houndoom reached the center of the line to the left of Jet, he spoke. "Morning, worms. I trust you slept well." No one returned the Houndoom's remark.

The Houndoom cleared his throat. "For any of you newbies, my name is Bone, your General for the day." Again, no reply from his captive audience. If he hadn't been a part of that audience, Jet might've laughed at the Houndoom's attempt at small talk.

"As I'm sure you know by now," Bone continued, "There have been some new rules around here that you all have to get used to." Even from this distance, Jet could see Bone's eyes glinting in the sunlight. Bone began to pace up and down the line.

"One; Judgment Day has been moved to once a week instead of every few years to test your loyalty." Whispers broke out among the Pokemon, and Jet felt the Spinda beside him shiver nervously. "Two; any direct violation of yard rules will result in punishment, either in the Confinement Chambers - " more unsettling murmurs, " - or by Tethering Post. I assure you, either punishment will be dealt without protest or disrespect, unless you wish to experience a trip to your sleeping quarters in which you shall never wake up." Jet felt hopelessness rise within him, but he shook it away.

Bone finally stopped pacing to stand in front of Jet, who didn't meet his gaze and stared straight ahead. "Three; if you so much as _breathe _outside of your place, there will be automatic punishment by both certain entry in the Judgement ceremony and Tethering Post trial. Do I make myself clear?" Silence followed Bone's words, and Jet struggled not to hold the Houndoom's fiery gaze with defiance.

"I said, do I make myself clear?" Bone repeated, louder this time; he was answered by various tones of "Yes, sir" and "Yeah" by the Pokemon around him. Jet muttered a "Yes, sir" in as submissive a voice as he could muster, only because he didn't want to draw attention to himself any more than he had to; from this point on, if he wanted to escape, he would have to remain as inconspicuous as possible so the guards left him alone.

Bone seemed satisfied with these answers, and he nodded and walked back to the center of the line. "You will now be split into groups to train." Immediately, seven other Pokemon - all, Jet noticed, from Bone's search party that had captured him - came to stand beside Bone, all with ugly smirks on their faces and scars littering their pelts.

A Raichu walked in front of a Spearow, Marowak, Beedril, Dusclops, and the Luxio, Lovell; the only reason Jet payed attention to this group was because of the nearly inaudible gasp Lovell gave when looking up at the Raichu. Similarly the other six Pokemon scattered across the line, stopping in front of each group of five prisoners. Jet was faced by a Plusle and Minun; he realized with a jolt of boiling rage that these were the same two Generals who had pounced on him in Mayonaka Village.

Just as he was about to say something, the Plusle spoke in a tinkling voice. "You guys are our team, Team Five. We'll be training in Court Five today. We are your Generals, Spark," The Plusle gestured to herself, "and Swift." She gestured toward the stoic Minun beside her. Jet felt his throat clench as he saw a sparkle of bloodlust in the Plusle's chocolate brown eyes, and he tried to keep the fur from standing up along his spine.

As soon as each group had been formed, Bone let out a howl to sound the start of training; Jet's group, made up of a Venomoth, Beartic, Gloom, and Donphan, followed Spark and Swift towards Court Five, which was a ten minute walk from the line and deep into the surrounding woods.

As soon as they set foot beneath the trees, Jet sensed a tense energy seeming to pulse from the trees themselves. From his experience in the wild, Jet had forgotten the drab nakedness of the forest near the fights group; while the leaves changed each season with bright colors, there was always a tinge of gray hidden in every leaf from the smog of the factories and pollution coming from the fights group. Jet never realized how good he had his life near the river before Snow and _Farlo_ came along...

Jet shook that thought away. They were his friends; he couldn't blame them for what happened to him. Besides, it was his itching curiosity and loneliness that provoked him into following Maston back to his hut that night in the first place.

The group ahead of him stopped abruptly, causing Jet to almost bump into the Gloom's sickly-smelling flower. Jet crinkled his nose in disgust, but looked past the Gloom to the head of the group to see what was going on.

Jet's heart thrummed in his chest. Speaking to the Plusle was a familiar, shimmering blue figure with a voice Jet would know anywhere.

"Excuse me," Snow was saying politely, "would you mind if I tagged along with your training group for a while? It's my first time assessing Pokemon for the Judgement Ceremony, and I'd like to catch a glimpse of some possible competitors." Jet couldn't believe how easily Snow spoke to these Pokemon; weren't they her sworn enemies? Then Jet remembered Blaze's previous words about their discovery of Snow in the woods.

_She came to us with her head all banged up…she said she lost her memory. _

The Plusle nodded to Snow in acceptance of her offer. As they continued moving onward for a few minutes, Snow took her time to carefully inspect each Pokemon as she traveled down the line; Jet, being at the end, tried to search her expression for any sign of hatred or rage. He was surprised to find her eyes blank and void of emotion, and Jet's heart sunk; could it be she still didn't have her memory? Jet had, ironically, _forgotten _Snow lost her memory, and he mentally cursed himself for not considering that for their escape.

As he struggled to find a way to explain himself to her, the group ahead of him stopped. They had reached another open field, this one smaller but with hard-packed dirt and grasses serving as their training floor. In the center of the clearing was a large scattering of boulders, all huge and misshapen with veils of moss stretched like spiderwebs on their surfaces. The cool air chilled Jet's fur, and he puffed out the floatation sack around his neck in discomfort.

The group spread out in a scattered line in front of the rocks, and the Minun silently went about shocking the shackles off of each Pokemon. Jet tried to catch Snow's eye as she sat calmly beside the Plusle, but his stare was broken at the sound of the Plusle's enthusiastic voice.

"Welcome to Court Five." The Plusle tinkled in front of them. "Today, your agility will be assessed during this rock-scrambling exercise."

_Is that it? We're just climbing over some huge _bleeding_ rocks? _Jet thought scathingly. Though he was annoyed at the seemingly easy task, he felt a prickle of unease; it couldn't possibly be that simple.

The Plusle continued, "Your goal is to reach the other end of the rock pile without fainting." The Plusle winked knowingly, but she didn't give an explanation. "The first Pokemon to the other side receives a free pass from the Judgement Ceremony. You aren't allowed to touch the ground once, or you are disqualified."

Jet's heart leaped. Whether the task was stupid or not, he was going to be first. He searched his competitors' faces for their reactions, but most of them seemed wary.

"Don't slack off! Snow will be watching you all to make sure you don't try to leave." The Plusle smiled sweetly. "If you _do_ happen to get caught deserting, then, well..." She giggled, making Jet's stomach churn with discomfort.

"Take it away, Swift!" Spark waved her hands empathically to her partner, who just gave her a blank stare before nodding. With a bored expression on his face, Jet watched as he sent a bolt of lightning into the air, signaling with a loud _crack _that the race was on.

Jet immediately sped forward and onto the rocks; however, he very nearly slipped off the side of a slick, mossy rock and tumbled onto the ground. He caught himself just as his foot would've touched the ground, and he picked himself up to start moving again.

As he hopped from rock to rock, Jet realized that the pile was much larger than it had first appeared; it seemed to stretch on for nearly half a mile, the rocks getting larger and steeper with every step. Occasionally, Jet used Aqua Jet to propel himself upward on a cascade of water, but he soon found that it made him lose his momentum. The other competitors were ignoring him so far, but Jet wasn't complaining.

As he was nearing the top of a particularly steep rock, the Venomoth whooshed past him in a gust of air; the gust sent piercing debris into Jet's face, almost knocking him to the ground again. Jet recovered his balance and, with gritted teeth, propelled himself upward with another Aqua Jet; reaching the top of the rock, Jet saw the Venomoth flying fast away from him. Thinking quickly, Jet leaped into the air and released a Sonic Boom that knocked the bug out of the sky. Jet made sure the Venomoth touched the ground before he continued at a more rapid pace.

At the fainting of the Venomoth, the other three competitors started to come into view; the rockfall was narrowing into a pathway through the forest, with wider gaps between the rocks and steeper inclines to climb. Jet found himself coming into the lead, with only the Beartic ahead of him; as Jet decided how effective an Ice Punch would be on the bear, something slammed him hard on his side, sending him flying to his right. In a haze, Jet saw the ground rushing towards him, but with another Sonic Boom to the grass he streaked upwards again. Landing lightly on a tall rock, he saw the Donphan had charged into him head on and was now struggling to hop from rock to rock. Seeing his chance, Jet rushed toward the Donphan in a fit of fury, and with a battle cry he slammed an Ice Punch on its head.

The Donphan reared its head back in pain, and Jet jumped ahead quickly to get out of its way. He heard the angry grunts of the Donphan behind him, and Jet was propelled forwards again with a heave of the Donphan's tusks. Jet slammed into the rock in front of him, feeling blood spurt out of his nose. He grasped the rock for support, heaving himself on top of it to continue on.

His own broken nose as proof, Jet realized this race wasn't going to be a fair fight.

Just as he was about to meet the Donphan again with an Aqua Jet, he saw that the Donphan was wailing in agony already; the Gloom had poisoned him, Jet realized, and the Donphan finally fell in a heap on the ground.

Not pausing to dwell on the Gloom's victory, Jet raced on; soon, the shrubbery around him grew dense, and the rocks towered above him like miniature mountains. Where the rocks met, small caves and passageways plunged Jet into darkness, and he was forced to slow down in order to feel his way through. Jet heard the Beartic struggling with the tight passages ahead of him, and Jet desperately looked around for any small openings the bear may have missed along the way that would serve as Jet's shortcut.

Jet spotted his escape route moments later. A bright light filtered in through a small tunnel leading upwards, and Jet took the risk of Aqua Jetting through the opening in a burst of speed; the corridor was a tight fit, but in no time Jet rocketed out of the opening. Jet skidded to a stop on a flat rock, and he saw with excitement that the Beartic was just rumbling through the larger exit to his left.

With new vigor, Jet skipped across the last remaining rocks towards the end not a hundred yards away. Behind him, he heard the Beartic snarl in anger, and Jet heard the _ping, ping! _of ice shards hitting the trees just near his head. Putting on another burst of speed, Jet streaked across the last few rocks and stumbled onto the ground at the finish line.

Gasping for breath, Jet flopped on the ground in exhaustion at the Plusle's feet, too winded to speak. The Plusle grinned down at him, but he saw a tinge of disappointment in her eyes at the sight of his bloody nose.

"Congrats! You win." The Plusle tilted her head to the side, a pout now on her lips. "Pity, though. I thought there'd be more damage than just a broken nose." Jet winced at the disapproval in her tone, but he didn't reply.

Jet sat up after a moment of catching his breath, and he rubbed his nose tenderly; quickly, he snapped it back into place and attempted to stop the bleeding. Meanwhile, the other competitors were just trudging toward them, looking weary. The Venomoth and Donphan were nowhere in sight, while the Gloom and Beartic sent dirty looks in Jet's direction. Jet wondered if the Generals even went back for the fallen Pokemon at all, but he decided it didn't matter.

While the Plusle and Minun went to re-shackle the Gloom and Beartic, Snow approached Jet warily; Jet noticed that none of the other Pokemon were paying attention to them, and he saw this as an opportunity to explain himself to Snow.

"Hey, Snow." Jet ventured; he still wasn't sure if she considered herself a General or not, so he didn't bother with any 'yes, ma'am's. Snow blinked at him curiously. "...you see, I'm your...friend, here."

"It's okay, Jet. I know." Jet blinked up in surprise at the recognition in Snow's murmur, and he saw with relief that the mask over her eyes was gone; he could now see the desperate restlessness that he used to know, but he sensed there was a new air of wisdom around her, like she had aged somehow over the course of the past weeks.

"...Snow..." Jet suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotion; here was the girl who he had thought was lost to him, now within his reach and ready to fight. Jet couldn't help it; he smiled. "...Good to see you, mate."

"You too." Snow smirked at him before her gaze hardened again. "Good run, B-32. You proved yourself plenty worthy today." Jet looked behind him to where Snow was looking and saw the Minun staring at them with his arms crossed. Jet smirked painfully at the blue-and-cream mouse, dusting off his knees and clearing his throat. The Minun roughly thrust chains on Jet's wrists again, and Jet held in a sigh of frustration and exhaustion; how long did this charade have to last?

After the Pokemon were all shackled together again, Snow approached the Plusle and kindly stated, "I'd like to borrow B-32 for a moment, if you don't mind." She phrased it as a question, but Jet knew that it was a command.

Snow headed to the back of the group where Jet was trudging behind the Gloom once again, and they let the others get ahead of them before Jet spoke.

"Snow, it's so great to see you again." Jet couldn't stop the words from spilling out of his mouth; it felt as if a great guilt had been lifted off his shoulders, and seeing the sympathy in her eyes warmed his heart with joy.

Snow nodded. "It's great _knowing _you again. I lost my memory a while back, and - "

"I know. Blaze told me." Jet smirked at the surprise and discomfort in Snow's expression. "He told me about how he found you in the forest with his friends."

Snow visibly relaxed, as if she had just avoided something secret; Jet got the same feeling of suspicion he had felt when Blaze had hidden something from him, but he kept those thoughts to himself.

"Yeah, Dott and Lovell." Snow agreed. "They're here, too." Jet thought back to the Spinda and Luxio he had seen talking in line, and he felt a new wave of understanding; so Blaze, Lovell, and Dott were all part of the same group. The question was, how did those three end up together? Jet figured it was none of his business, but his suspicion lingered.

"Hey, so..." Jet looked at Snow's bare neck, then looked back at her questioningly. "...where's your fancy scarf? I thought it was your troop's trademark."

"Oh. That. Well," Snow cleared her throat, "I had to take it off for...work."

"What's with that, anyway? Why are you cooperating with this lot?" Jet jerked his head in the Minun's direction.

Snow's eyes narrowed. "It's part of a little deal Bone and I made," she sighed bitterly. "In order to help you guys escape, I have to work as his assistant. I have to take...inventory and inspection of you fighters."

"Since when do you do desk work?" Jet scoffed incredulously. But Snow's attention had turned to her paws. Then a spark of realization hit Jet. "Wait, you said escape? But that's exactly what _I _was going to do for _you._"

"Well, I guess I beat you to it." Snow smirked, meeting his eyes again. "Let's make a compromise."

Jet launched into an explanation of his plan with Blaze and Trevor, and he saw hope alight in Snow's eyes once again. However, the closer their group got to the training grounds, Jet had to quiet abruptly as more fighters surrounded them.

"I've got to go. I'll talk to Bone about this." Snow whispered as Jet's group slowed to a stop; they were the last group to arrive back, and Jet joined the line of prisoners once more.

Almost as soon as the last shackle had been placed on the last Pokemon in line, Bone walked to in front of the line.

"Generals, your victors." He barked. Jet jumped as the Minun shoved him forward abruptly, making his shackles clank unpleasantly as Jet stepped forward. Around him, four other Pokemon were stepping out of line and standing quietly, waiting for their assessment. Jet saw with new relief that both Dott and Lovell were among the victors.

Bone scanned the victors, his eyes narrowed. "Congratulations. You five will not be a part of the Judgement Day ceremony this week." Jet let out a silent sigh of relief.

"As for the rest of you," Bone continued, "continue training." The exhausted silence of the Pokemon around Jet made a trickle of sweat slide down his cheek.

As the Pokemon dispersed, Jet saw Snow approach Bone and whisper something in his ear. Bone's head snapped in Jet's direction, and - knowing he was in the clear - Jet smirked and gave a cheerful little salute to the Houndoom.

Bone's lips curled back in a snarl, but he remained silent as he and Snow walked away toward the other Masters.

Jet's brief moment of triumph was interrupted by the sound of Daisuki's voice summoning him, and he held in a sigh as Daisuki proceeded to yank Jet back down into the darkness of the underground.

For the first time, the darkness didn't seem as forbidding as it had been upon Jet's arrival.


	29. Chapter 29: We Are One

_**Chapter 29: We Are One**_

"So, what was your real service to Kyurem, anyway?"

Farlo and Slash had already descended the mountain and were walking through a bare, snowy forest. The ground was slick and moist with melting snow, and the sun was shining bright and clear over their heads. Though there weren't any leaves on the trees, they still seemed alive; their bark was dyed various hues of green and brown with the snowmelt, and Farlo saw various Pokemon skipping between the branches.

Farlo looked at Slash, who was intently watching the path ahead of them. His eyes were narrowed, and he wore his usual crooked smile. "My main job was as Kyurem's messenger, and the communication between fighters, rebels, and any other Pokemon who I happened to meet."

"What and why were you communicating?" Farlo asked sourly, not bothering to mind his manners; Farlo wasn't prepared to fully forgive Slash yet for nearly killing Snow.

Slash's smirk grew wider at Farlo's demanding tone. "I was attempting to find _you_, but along the way I got caught up in the rivalry between the fighters and rebels." Slash was quiet for a while, but Farlo knew he wasn't finished speaking. "...I enlisted the help of others to not only find you, but to lead you - and the fighters and rebels - to finally settle their differences." He scowled. "It all went awry when that fire broke out..."

A cold chill shivered down Farlo's spine. It was Slash's plan all along to have not only him, but also Bone and the other rebel group to battle it out in the village. Farlo seriously doubted Slash's intentions were noble if he was purposely creating chaos.

Seeing Farlo's shocked expression, Slash chuckled. "What? You really expected me to waltz between them begging them to stop arguing? No."

"You'd much prefer creating a chaotic scene as they met each other. More entertaining than just a peaceful discussion." Farlo said bitterly.

Slash bumped Farlo's side playfully. "See? I knew you'd catch on."

"Whatever." Farlo snapped. Looking for a change of subject, Farlo turned his attention to the thinning forest around them, and up ahead he saw that the trees parted completely to reveal a winding black path that ran straight to the city. A large sign stood a hundred yards away, obviously stating the name of the city, but Farlo couldn't understand the script it was written in.

"Slash, what does that say?" Farlo asked as they passed by the sign. He felt he could almost recognize the letters, but they were much simpler and stockier than the Unown letters Farlo was used to.

"_Welcome to Ivybrooke City! Home of the Kindest People in Katora!" _Slash read with a slight sneer.

"After what happened in Mayonaka," Farlo scoffed, "I highly doubt that."

They crested the last hill, and the woods parted to reveal a metropolis. For miles, grassy fields gave way to busy street corners bustling with loud, honking vehicles of all shapes and sizes. As the city thickened further on, taller buildings replaced the residential houses, their glass sides glinting in the early morning light.

Seeing Farlo gaping at the scene, Slash strolled ahead of him as if used to the scenery. "Come on, quit your gawking. We've got a Trainer to find."

Farlo shook his head and followed Slash down the hill and towards the loud, bustling city that would lead them to Akira.

* * *

Farlo followed Slash as they ducked around street corners, watching for passerby and more of those vehicles down the road. Slash had informed Farlo that those vehicles could flatten a stray Pokemon who was too stupid to see the signs of one approaching; he said people called them 'cars', which Farlo found an utterly strange name.

As much as they stayed inconspicuous, they did pass by various people and Pokemon alike, talking to each other or rushing to be somewhere. All of them were different in almost every way, but one feature he noticed about them that remained the same were the red and white capsules attached to their hips or in their hands. Farlo already knew them as 'Poke Balls' from their prominent use in the fights; there always seemed to be at least one competitor from the audience who decided to have their turn at beating up the fighters in the ring.

Another prominent difference in these people and the ones Farlo was used to were their attitudes. Whenever someone spotted Farlo and Slash walking down the street, they smiled and waved a greeting before continuing on; on some occasions, little children would run from their parents to pet Farlo, tousling the fur on his head or scratching behind his ears. Farlo, still somewhat uncomfortable with the affection, would smile and back away if the kids got too close; eventually, their parents would call them back and Farlo could breathe normally again.

When they had finally made it to the center square of the town, the duo decided to take a break and figure out where to go next.

As they returned to their quiet corner behind a restaurant—they had already been given some scraps to eat from the restaurant chefs—Farlo could finally sit back and relax. He'd been on the run, caught, beaten, emotionally scarred, and fought for his life on more than one occasion in the past months, and it felt good to not have to do anything for five minutes.

However, his content silence was broken by Slash's persistent voice. "We should keep moving if we want to find your Trainer."

Farlo sighed irritably. "Well, let's see if someone knows where Akira and the Matsume's live; as I recall, we lived on an estate somewhere."

Slash whistled approvingly. "An estate! Wow; who knew you'd been missing out in the fights, eh, Farlo?" Slash winked at him, but Farlo just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah," Farlo grumbled. He stood, stretched, and shook out his fur; it was back to business, as usual. "Let's just get going."

Slash shrugged. "Glad you thought to keep moving, Farlo. I _never _would've thought of that!_ Especially_ not thirty seconds ago; oh, wait…I already did." His voice practically dripped with sarcasm, but he followed Farlo out of the alley.

Walking back into the sunny square, Farlo scanned the crowds of Pokemon and people; oddly enough, when they were looking for attention, it seemed as if more people ignored them and went on their way. After a few minutes of fruitless work, Farlo spotted a Meowth chatting with a Starly near the intersection of 'Persim St.' and 'Tamato Ct.' just down the road.

"…can't quite seem to get it right!" The Starly was chirping as Farlo and Slash approached them; the Starly flapped his wings insistently, as if frustrated with where the conversation was going.

"Don't worry, Charlie, you'll get it right one of these days." The Meowth replied sympathetically. "I mean, you're a bird for Arceus' sake; your sense of direction should be your first instinct."

"I know, I know…" Charlie the Starly grumbled. He thanked the Meowth and flapped away down the street marked 'Tamato Ct.'.

"Excuse me," Farlo asked, walking right up to the Meowth; the Meowth turned to face them, his golden eyes curious and welcoming.

"Hey, you must be new around here." The Meowth smiled at them kindly. "What can I do you for?"

"We're wondering if you know where the Matsume Estate could be?" Farlo replied politely; he found talking to the Meowth was easy; he felt that, if the Meowth was this friendly, then there must be more Pokemon like him in the world.

The Meowth nodded. "Yeah, sure." He turned away from them, pointing down the street marked 'Persim St.'. "Just head down that street, take a left when you reach Oran Boulevard, and then go down and take a right at Bluk Road. From there, just read the signs and head straight down; it should be pretty easy to spot."

"Thank you." Farlo said, a hint of surprise in his tone; this Meowth must've lived here a while to know where everything must be.

A thought occurred to Farlo as the Meowth began to walk away. "Hey, what's your name?"

The Meowth turned back around, giving them a warm smile. "Oh, I'm Frederick, or Freddy for short." He blinked at them, that curious glint back in his eye.

Farlo cleared his throat. "Do you happen to know the Matsume girl…Akira? Does she still live at the Matsume estate?"

Freddy frowned. "I'm pretty sure; she still goes to the Trainer Academy here, I know that. Is she a good friend of yours?" His gaze flicked between Farlo and Slash.

Farlo nodded while Slash replied, "A friend of sorts."

Freddy nodded. "Well, good luck finding her. Just ask around if you need to talk to me again; I'm pretty popular around here." He said the statement with sincere humility, as if he were embarrassed for knowing everyone and everything around here.

Farlo dipped his head to him. "Thanks a lot for your help, we appreciate it." Freddy waved to them before scampering away.

As soon as the Meowth was out of sight, Slash snorted a laugh. "All this sweetness is triggering my migraine."

"Good. Maybe it'll keep you from doing anything relatively illegal." Farlo retorted, only half-joking as they started walking down 'Persim St.'.

* * *

Farlo sat at the black, wrought iron gates of the Matsume Estate, the sun just beginning to sink below the horizon. Beyond the gate, a long dirt path led straight to the front porch, where a shiny wooden door stood rimmed with gold leaf. The mansion itself was a grand white building, with five chimneys, dozens of windows with billowing curtains, and beautiful dark wooden shutters that sparkled in the fading sunlight. The front garden was enormous, with small hedges lining a spiral pathway that led into another private garden.

Everything about this place reminded Farlo of his childhood, one he only remembered from the familiar sights around him. Akira's necklace practically burned against his neck at the memories, and he touched a paw to it tenderly.

Slash stood beside him, his arms crossed. Slash shook his head slowly from side to side. "And to think…you've been rich this whole time…"

"Tell me about it." Farlo breathed.

After another moment of admiration, Farlo stood and walked along one of the brick walls beside the gate, looking for the weak spot where the bricks broke through to make the escape hole he had used many a year ago to sneak into town. Finding it among a patch of tall, untamed grasses, Farlo pulled the bricks apart and slipped through the opening; as soon as Slash slipped in behind him—transforming into a Seviper to fit through the crack—Farlo replaced the bricks to their proper place.

The estate seemed even bigger from the inside. As they walked along the long path leading from the gate toward the porch, Farlo felt his chest tighten in memory; he remembered all too clearly the last day he had walked down these paths, when his life was simple and good, before it all fell apart.

Reaching the porch, Slash rapped his fist against the door insistently.

"This is it." Farlo sighed. He felt a bubble of fear rise within him; would Akira recognize him, even after he had evolved? Would she still remember him? She had been young when he had been taken, after all. But how young? Would her parents remember?

Farlo's mind was swirling with so much emotion that he hardly noticed when a well-dressed butler opened the door for them.

"May I help—" The man opened his eyes, staring into the empty space above Farlo's and Slash's heads. He looked from side to side, then looked down and noticed them with a start. "—Oh. May I help you?"

Farlo nodded. He and Slash exchanged a look. They nodded to each other, and then Farlo shook his neck fur to reveal the leaf necklace Akira had given to him.

The butler squinted at the trinket. "Err, yes, that's very nice, indeed. Are you intending to sell?" He looked at Farlo expectantly, but Farlo shook his head.

Slash cleared his throat. "Observe my service to Great Kyurem." He muttered to Farlo; then, within the same breath, Slash said in perfect, human English, "We are here to see Miss Akira Matsume. Is she home?"

For a long silence, both the butler and Farlo stared at Slash with equal looks of disbelief. Coming to his senses, Farlo turned away from Slash and hastily nodded to the butler.

The butler blinked rapidly at them with wide eyes, then cleared his throat. "Yes, um, right this way, please." He opened the door fully in front of them, allowing them to enter the manor completely.

The mansion's interior was spacious and bright, with a white tile floor and a high, white ceiling. A golden chandelier hung precariously above them, and light wooden staircases led up to the separate floors. The walls were slick with golden wallpaper, antique-looking furniture placed throughout the room. A shiny white piano with gold trim sat stationery to the right of the room, and Farlo remembered sitting beside Akira as she played that same piano with her delicate fingers.

The butler led them up two flights of stairs, past family portraits and more useless furniture; Farlo was beginning to believe that the family had come into more money since he had left, as he couldn't quite remember there being so much gold leaf everywhere.

As they walked, Slash never failed to inspect and look at every single thing, seeming to enjoy himself as he admired the family's riches. Many times, he stooped down to Farlo's level and whispered, "How much do you think that one's worth?" or, "I bet that cost a few thousand…"

His whispers only made Farlo want to move faster, more in hopes of getting Slash out of there before he could steal anything than out of eagerness to see the estate.

"Hey, Slash," Farlo mumbled to the Zoroark after watching him admire a marble statue, "how can you talk to the humans in their language?"

Slash shrugged. "When I became Kyurem's messenger, he taught me how to observe the human speech pattern and mimic some of the words. It was actually kind of simple, given how we already understand what they say; all we need to do is repeat it."

Farlo nodded in understanding. He understood human speech perfectly, but never had the motivation to repeat any of it to his captors at the fights group; it wasn't like they were doing any small talk, anyway.

The butler stopped at a large glass door. Another extravagant garden lay just behind it, and the butler opened the door soundlessly to poke his head outside.

"Miss Akira! You have visitors!" The butler called out into the garden. A few gardeners who were pruning the hedges stopped their work to look at them, and Farlo shifted uncomfortably at their curious gazes.

A feminine, slightly lyrical voice rose from somewhere in the garden. "Coming, Charles!" Farlo's heart raced; after so many years of waiting, after so many agonizing years of dreaming and planning and surviving, Farlo knew his ultimate goal was just around the bend. It was a strange feeling; he didn't really feel accomplished, only greatly relieved, as if a great burden had been lifted off his shoulders and he was free to breathe again.

And suddenly, there she was.

Her long, dark green hair was pulled back in a ponytail that reached her waist, tied back with a purple ribbon. Her dark purple dress was rimmed with light purple lace trim, and she wore a silver leaf necklace similar to Farlo's gold one around her neck. Her blue eyes almost mirrored Farlo's own in their luster, but for a brief moment they reminded him of Snow.

"Akira?" Farlo stammered.

For a moment, Akira wore a look of puzzlement. "I'm sorry, but…who are you two?" Her gaze flicked to Charles. "Who are they, Charles?"

Then, as her eyes rested on Farlo once more, realization transformed her eyes into pools of wonder and disbelief; she walked up to him, and knelt down to finger his golden leaf necklace. She dropped it abruptly, looking up into Farlo' eyes.

"…Farlo?" Akira whispered, her voice strained. Tears pricked her eyes, and suddenly her arms were around him in a tight, warm embrace.

Farlo felt all stress and pain melt away, banished by Akira's love. All of his suffering, all of his sorrow, seemed to magically disappear in the warmth of this one, reuniting embrace.

When Akira finally pulled away, her smile continued to fill Farlo with happy, joyous thoughts.

His goal had finally been reached.

…But the end of his mission still lay ahead.

Farlo turned to Slash, who nodded. Slash, in turn, turned to Charles, grinning. "If you'll excuse us, please, Charles." Akira blinked at Slash in surprise, but she smiled in the next instant.

Charles rolled his eyes and sighed, making his silver mustache quiver. He bowed to Akira and walked out of the gardens and back into the house.

Akira, meanwhile, beckoned Farlo and Slash over to a large Pecha berry grove, where the fruits hung heavy and plump from the branches. Akira sat at the base of a large Pecha tree, and Farlo sat beside her while Slash picked a fruit and leaned against the trunk.

"It's so great to see you again." Akira said to Farlo, and her voice sounded like honey in Farlo's ears. She had aged considerably over the years; her hair had lengthened and now fell down her back in small ringlets, and her voice had lowered and matured with age. Farlo guessed she must be fourteen by now.

Farlo nodded, grinning at Akira. For a moment, he felt frustrated with their language barrier, wishing he could tell Akira all about his adventures.

Then, Farlo had an idea.

"Slash, would you be able to pass on your speaking abilities to me?" Farlo asked Slash, who had finished his Pecha and was now sitting contentedly against the tree trunk.

Slash shrugged. "Mostly it was a skill Kyurem taught me, but…" He looked at Farlo. "…you understand it perfectly. Why don't you just…try for yourself?"

Farlo blinked in surprise. "Um…okay." He took a deep breath and faced Akira again, who was watching them curiously.

"A…kira." Farlo mustered, trying to remember the sounds of the letters the humans spoke. The words felt weird on his tongue, but his confidence grew when Akira gasped and smiled in delight.

"Go on!" Slash urged.

Farlo took another breath. "I…misse-d…y-you a l-lot." The words sounded stilted and strange as he spoke them, and the struggle of remembering sounds exhausted him.

Finally, Farlo huffed to Slash, "Why don't I just tell you what to say, and you repeat it?"

Slash shrugged. "If you say so."

And so, Farlo told his entire story to Slash, who repeated it quickly to Akira; she sat patiently as Farlo told of the horrors of the fights group, his escape, and got as far as his meeting with Kyurem.

When he was finished, Akira looked at them for a long time. "It really looks as if you've been through a lot." She said wearily. Farlo nodded sadly, but he straightened with new determination.

"But we need your help, Akira." Farlo said; Slash had gotten used to speaking for him, so it was as if Farlo and Akira were speaking directly to each other.

Akira blinked. "How can_ I_ help _you_?" She let out a ragged breath, and suddenly she was the little girl Farlo had known before. "I…a full blown war could break out if we don't…oh, my Arceus…and we're the _only ones_ with this bond that can stop it?"

"I know it's a lot to take in," Farlo sympathized. "It was hard for me to accept, too. But if we don't do something soon, the fighters and rebels will destroy each other; and everything in between."

"I don't know," Akira looked to her lap, where she twiddled her thumbs nervously. "It's a big task."

Farlo sat in silence for a moment, holding his breath; what if Akira didn't believe him? What if she couldn't come?

After a long pause, Akira stood. "Tomorrow." She decided. "I'll ask my parents if I can go with you tonight, and we'll leave tomorrow, no matter what." Akira's eyes shone with trust and determination, and Farlo's heart soared.

"Great!" Farlo exclaimed. He beamed up at her; they were a team now, officially! But, one thought still lingered, and Slash was the one to speak it.

"Hold on a sec," Slash said, speaking in his normal speech pattern instead of mimicking Farlo's, "you said that we'd leave tomorrow no matter what, but…what if your parents refuse?"

Akira smiled at Slash mischievously. "Even if they refuse, I'm still going to say I'm going." She turned to Farlo, stroking the fur on his head lovingly. "I won't let you out of my sight again."

"Me neither." Farlo smiled up at her.

Just then, a bell chimed somewhere near the house. "Oh, that's Charles. It's time for dinner." Akira mused. She beckoned Farlo and Slash over to her as she walked back down the path. "You guys can stay with me tonight."

"Yes!" Slash exclaimed, fist pumping. He ran ahead of Farlo and Akira down the path, shouting excitedly over his shoulder, "I got dibs on your biggest bed!"

* * *

After both Farlo and Slash had eaten and bathed—Farlo especially enjoyed the feeling of warm water on his fur—the two were shown their room where two plush Pokebeds sat at the foot of Akira's bed. Akira's bed was draped with a dark purple comforter with black lace at the edges, but she was currently in her parent's room talking to them about her leaving. She had already explained to Farlo and Slash that she had gone on her own Pokemon journey a few years before, so her parents knew she could fend for herself.

While Slash and Farlo waited, they decided to explore the mansion a bit. The hallways were as extravagant as the other parts of the house, but Farlo was mostly interested in the gardens; he felt that he was more connected to Snow and the rest of his friends when he was outside, even though they were miles and miles away.

While Farlo walked alone in the moonlit gardens, he mused on their plan once they got back to the valley; he figured he, Akira, and Slash would head back to Mayonaka Village, where they would gather the people and Akira would talk to them about the abuse of Pokemon in the fights group.

However, considering that these people were worshiping the Weather Trio, Farlo thought their chances of winning them over were pretty bleak.

"I just don't understand how they can sit around while their Pokemon are being stolen from them; I was totally heartbroken when they took you," Akira had said when they were walking back toward the house. "Unless, they somehow _agree_ with this abuse. Then, it's probably hopeless." But, she agreed to hear Farlo and Slash out on their plan and play her part.

"Hey, Slash?" Farlo called ahead of him, where Slash was charming Akira's Leavanny in a flowerbed. Slash dismissed himself and strolled back to Farlo, whistling a tune.

"We should really consider our plan." Farlo said once Slash fell into step beside him.

Slash's expression softened to one similar to pity, but his eyes were flashing. "You've really lost faith? After how far we've gone?"

Farlo hesitated, Slash's expression throwing him off. "Well...Akira and I...we can't convince those villagers; you saw how they almost sacrificed Snow, didn't you? I mean, you were stalking me." His voice had turned challengingly bitter.

Slash frowned, but his eyes visibly softened. "Trust me, it'll all work itself out. Don't lose hope; no matter the odds, there's always a chance that things'll turn out okay, even if it's 1 percent."

_More like 0.05 percent_, Farlo thought, but he found that Slash's smile was genuine, sincere. The expression looked odd on his face.

"...Okay, fine." Farlo sighed, defeated. He was exhausted from the day's excitement and didn't feel like arguing a useless point. As the garden darkened, the bright flowers dulled into light hues of grays and silvers in the light of the quarter moon. The choruses of Kricketot and Kricketune chirps rose in a crescendo as Farlo and Slash walked side by side back to the house; a house that Farlo himself was reluctant to leave again.

* * *

Mayonaka Village lay still and silent in the twilight, the gray and blue hues of night encroaching fast on the three travelers. Their four day journey over the mountain had been arduous, but they managed to push through with the help of their illusionist's morphing abilities; as a Dodrio, the Zoroark could easily carry their human companion while the Leafeon ran along beside them.

"This is it." Akira breathed, her bag bouncing on her hip; Farlo walked beside her at her right, Slash strolling at her left.

"You remember what to say, right?" Slash prompted her, watching her with curious, calculating eyes. This had been his longest direct interaction with a human in a few years, and Akira never ceased to amaze him with her communication skills; she had gotten so used to Slash talking that she responded as easily as if she were speaking to another human.

"Yeah." She flashed him a half smile. "How could I forget?"

Slash shrugged, and if he had possessed pants Farlo imagined him slipping his hands in his pockets nonchalantly. "You never know; humans' memories aren't too reliable these days." His tone was teasing, and Akira punched him in the arm good naturedley.

Farlo smiled to himself, his heart swelling with amusement at their playful bickering. He was glad that Akira trusted Slash, at least to a certain extent; it was better that there was some level of trust in their little band, as Farlo's trust of Slash was still slow to make its appearance.

However, he reminded himself that he was trusting Slash with the success of their plan in the village; Farlo shook his head ruefully at his contradictions.

Soon, they had made it to the center of the town square, the podium where Snow had been held captive standing stark and white in the dusk light. Nearly all of the houses and storefronts in the town were either charred beyond repair or completely destroyed, only lone brick chimneys standing where houses used to be. Many people milled about the square listlessly, most of them accepting food, clothing, or other necessities from makeshift stalls run by the generous. Children clung to their parents' pant legs and skirts, and Pokemon nipped at the heels of other people, begging for food.

All three travelers looked at the square in disbelief. Farlo couldn't believe this was the same town that had been celebrating just a few weeks ago. He couldn't begin to imagine what Akira was thinking.

"Come on, let's go to the podium to see if we can gather them." Farlo steered Akira toward the podium a few feet away, and after a moment she snapped back to her senses and walked onto the podium with new vigor.

"Ahem," Akira said loudly, her voice echoing throughout the square. A few people looked her way, but none of them showed any interest.

Unsure of what to do, Akira looked to Farlo helplessly. He gave her an encouraging nod, and she took a steady breath before calling again, "Citizens of Mayonaka! I ask for your attention."

This time, many heads turned her way, curiosity mixed with suspicion in their eyes. Akira ruffled Farlo's neck fur, trying to reassure herself for what she was about to do.

As people drifted toward the podium, Akira whispered, "And you're sure these are the same people who abuse Pokemon, too?"

Farlo nodded. Slash replied, "Trust me, this is the place."

"Okay. Here goes," Akira cleared her throat. The crowd had filed into the square, dozens of tired, dirty faces looking up at them expectantly.

"Citizens, people, please hear me! You have been wronged." Akira's voice, slowly growing stronger, continued, "I'm sure you are curious as to what caused this terrible disaster?" This time, her words were met with suspicious murmurs.

"And who might you be, missy, to tell us what we don't know?" A cool, male voice called from somewhere in the crowd.

"I am Akira Matsume, and I've come from over the mountain with news of deceit and horrors beyond your belief." She swallowed, more condescending gazes meeting her words. She took another steadying breath, then said with as much passion as she could muster, "Your Pokemon have been neglected, tormented, abused, and tortured. Taken from you in the middle of the night, stolen through bribes and blackmail, these Pokemon have been stolen from your lives and been pitched against each other in fights for their lives, all for the amusement and income of the humans who stole them." Akira paused, letting these words sink in. "...They have been stolen by the vile organization known as the Fights Group."

Her words were met with silence before many different murmurs broke out among the people. The same man from before called, "And how are we supposed to believe you?" There were a few grunts and shoves as the man pushed himself to the front of the audience; Farlo's blood ran cold as he recognized the man's golden hair, his lazy smile, his tormenting golden eyes...

"Emerson!" Farlo hissed, the fur on his scruff standing up in anger. Emerson didn't appear to have seen Farlo; no, Farlo's old fights Master was staring coolly and intently at Akira.

Akira blinked down at the man. "Haven't you noticed your Pokemon disappearing right under your noses, or seen them being abused by cruel figures?" Akira's fierce expression challenged Emerson's own while she addressed the crowd.

Emerson chuckled, as if Akira's defiance amused him. "Silly little girl." He murmured. He strode up in front of the podium, in front of Akira, stealing her place overlooking the crowd.

"Is this what you're going to believe? Some silly little girl telling you about the abuse you're already _aware_ of?" He turned to look back at Akira; just then, his gaze flicked backward towards Farlo, and a menacing smile grew on his lips.

"Who could describe the feelings of passion we feel when these same abused souls that we call our Pokemon are sacrificed to the mighty gods above us, those known reverently as _Great Groudon_,_ Ruthless_ _Kyogre_, and _Almighty Raquaza_?" There were many appreciative murmurs from the crowd at these words.

"Who could deny that what this 'Fights Group' is doing is just the same as what we're doing right here at home?" Emerson turned to look sharply backwards at Akira, who was standing in speechless fear. "I think I've proven my point. This girl is a fraud, probably just trying to make you blasphemous of the worship we've honored for generations!" The crowd burst into defiant shouts.

"Am I really the fraud?" Akira shouted over the crowd's angry murmurs; she pushed Emerson out of the way, her face glowing with anger. "Your gods are _Pokemon_, just like those _souls_ you give to them. This abuse is real and destructive, and if you don't stop these evil, disgusting people from doing this - "

"She calls us evil and disgusting!" Emerson roared, the crowd rising in defiance at his words. He pointed an accusatory finger at Akira. "She who denies our religion, and is openly ignorant of our customs!"

"You've lost the bond between people and Pokemon!" Akira stood her ground, even though many angry eyes stared up at her. "If you don't restore it soon, the nature of the world will be in great danger!"

The roars and accusations of the crowd rang loud and violent against Farlo's ears, and he turned desperately to look at Slash behind the podium where Emerson and Akira fought for the crowd's attention. "Slash, this was a _terrible_ idea! We gotta get out of here while we still can!"

Slash was ominously still and silent, but his eyes churned with desperation as they looked to the sky. "Come on...come on..."

After a few moments, something cold and wet landed softly on Farlo's nose. Startled, Farlo looked up, watching snow fall quietly from a clear, cloudless sky. Puzzled, Farlo looked at Slash, and a cold chill went up his spine. It couldn't be...

A great, echoing bellow rang through the square, silencing the crowd and making many people in the audience cower in surprise from the sky above them. Even Emerson stopped his ranting to stare up at the snow, catching flakes in his open palm and staring at them in confusion.

Suddenly, a wind picked up, tossing the snow into a large, dark spiral that screamed and whipped the hair and clothes of the people in the square. Shouts of alarm and awe sounded from the audience, and Akira looked at Farlo fearfully.

"What is this?" Akira shouted, but her words were lost in the gale. Farlo was struggling to stay on his feet, his ears slapping in his face as he struggled to see.

A moment later, the gale subsided to a light snowfall again, and a cold fog hung limply about the snow-covered houses. People blinked and stared around them, looking for the source of this unexpected snowstorm.

There, just behind the podium, a massive, hulking shadow stood in stationery silence, the wind still whistling through the alleys and streets of the town. Farlo watched as Emerson's face drained of color, and Akira put a hand to her mouth in awed shock.

"Humans of Mayonaka Village," A deep voice rumbled through the fog like a roll of thunder, and the fog cleared around the figure to reveal an ice-encrusted Pokemon with pupil-less yellow eyes.

"Kyurem!" Farlo and Slash said together; however, Farlo's word came out as a gasp while Slash's sounded like a warm, smug welcome.

"I am Kyurem, brother to Groudon, Kyogre, and Raquaza." There was a slight smirk in his voice, but only Farlo and Slash seemed to detect it. Kyurem's eyes glowered at the awestruck villagers.

"He...he is a god!" A woman exclaimed somewhere in the crowd. Immediately, the villagers dropped to their knees and bowed to Kyurem in reverence. Even Emerson was speechless at the sight of Kyurem, and Farlo would have thought his thunderstruck expression comical had the situation been a different one.

"Citizens, I am called upon you today to deliver a dire message." Kyurem looked down to where Akira stood, a fragile butterfly in the shadow of this colossal creature. "...Your world of sacrifice and abuse is coming to an end."

Silence rang throughout the square, and Farlo saw some villagers shift uncomfortably under Kyurem's gaze. Relief and understanding flooded Farlo; this had been Slash's plan all along. If the villagers weren't going to listen to three minuscule travelers, they would definitely listen to a god.

Kyurem closed his eyes, and a new wave of cold escaped like a sigh from him. The wind enveloped the entire village it seemed, and Farlo felt himself drifting away into a cool darkness. He suspected the rest of the village was doing the same.

A wave of familiar images flowed over Farlo. They were images of unfamiliar Pokemon in chains, being worked under whip and blustering words. He remembered these same images from his journey to Celestial Peak, and as they were a familiar sight to him they were foreign and unfamiliar to the people of the village.

"Your Pokemon are suffering because of your ignorance." Kyurem's voice echoed, his words distant as if being spoken from the end of a far away tunnel. Farlo heard some villagers exclaim in recognition and horror around him, and he figured Kyurem was showing each of them their own individual visions of their Pokemon suffering.

"This can't be happening!"

"It can't be true!"

"Oh, my poor Pokemon! How could they do this to you?"

The screams and shouts of misery seemed to wrap around Farlo, squeezing him tight in a suffocating darkness. He no longer saw any images, and unable to open his eyes he felt the sorrow of the villagers pound like a heartbeat in his veins.

After a few agonizing minutes that felt like an eternity, the darkness lifted and Farlo opened his eyes. He blinked at everything around him; he saw the villagers scattered in various positions of anguish, some of them holding their heads or curled in on themselves hugging their knees. Farlo looked up at Kyurem's silhouette, shock and disbelief in his eyes.

As the villagers opened their eyes and got their bearings, they stared up at Kyurem with incredulity; however, Farlo saw with relief that a new understanding had entered their expressions.

"It is not too late to save your Pokemon from the purgatory you sent them to." Kyurem rumbled; the thunder in his voice had subsided, and it fell upon the ears of the villagers as softly as the snowfall. "Follow your hearts, not the doctrine your minds have adopted as their own."

One by one the villagers stood, facing the podium and Kyurem. The looks on their faces echoed those of Farlo's and Akira's upon hearing of their destiny; a new determination overcame each of them, and Farlo breathed a sigh of relief.

The gale picked up around Kyurem again, and in a flash of snow and ice he was gone, leaving Akira, Emerson, and the villagers standing stiff and speechless.

Akira turned back to face the crowd, a new wisdom in her eyes. "Let us liberate our Pokemon!" She raised her fist in the air, and the crowd responded in a chorus of shouts; the sky was filled with the pounding of a single heartbeat as the people roared with raised fists.

"To Pokemon! To unity!"

* * *

~**To anonymous reviewer, SGWAH:**

**You asked many questions concerning the future of my story, and many of them I cannot answer for fear of spoiling the ending. However, one question stood out that I would like to clarify for everyone wondering out there.**

_**"If the humans hate Pokemon, why do they worship the Weather Trio?"**_

**- Reflective on how the valley Farlo lives in is somewhat less-advanced than Akira's civilization outside, the humans who live in the valley have not quite adapted the same customs as those in the more modern city. For example, their religion requires a form of barbaric sacrifice to their "gods" in which Akira's religion does not believe in this custom. So, in a way, they worship the Weather Trio as sort of "beyond" the bonds of Earth, so to speak, and do not treat them as they would treat normal Pokemon who are not as holy. Thus, those who are willing to sacrifice Pokemon are mainly those "orthodox" to this specific religion, not all humans of my story.**

**~I hope you all are still enjoying my story, and I definitely love to hear that some of you are asking some interesting questions! I enjoy all of your feedback, and I thank you for sticking with my story even with its scattered updates.**


	30. Chapter 30: Not Strong Enough

**A more recent update time for me; actually within the same week! 8O Quite a record, considering the scattered updates leading up to here…**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 30: Not Strong Enough**_

He shivered as fresh snowfall fell on his shoulders, his breath coming in puffs of vapor out of his mouth. His eyes gazed unseeing into the forest, his mind on other things.

The first of which being Jet's disappearance.

Ever since the long, exhausting night where Maston and Luke waited for Charlie's and Jet's return, Maston had been in a state of tense, anxious fear. What if they were taken by the humans? What if they were killed for stealing the much-needed supplies that would ensure Garrett's survival?

Maston's fears had been confirmed when Charlie returned, alone except for the bulging bags on his shoulder. With the news of Jet being captured by the fighters in the village, Maston felt a cold, dark shadow fall over his heart; he couldn't think, couldn't sleep without seeing images of Jet suffering in the fights group he had worked so hard to escape.

He felt partly responsible, as if he could have prevented Jet from going. After all, Maston himself could've gone; there would've still been the balance of grass-, water-, and fire-types to protect them. And Maston was a lot larger than Jet, more capable of escape. He also somewhat blamed Farlo for Jet's disappearance, only because Jet had been chasing Farlo when he was captured.

Luke repeatedly told him it was foolish to blame himself for Jet's capture, especially when Maston got into such a state where he just stared listlessly into the pines without eating or sleeping for days on end.

On the other end of the spectrum, Charlie had taken to watching over Garrett, feeding him the necessary berries to heal his throat and playing with him when the anxiety of the camp stunned them all into silence. Garrett was still growing, his speech becoming more coherent and his personality developing; he was rambunctious, clever, and understanding, and exhibited the same stubborn temper that Jet possessed and had shown Garrett countless times. He still partly believed that Farlo was his father despite what Charlie and Luke told him, but Jet was not his 'mother' anymore. This fact still haunted him, however, as his new goal is to find his mother and find out how they got separated.

Every time Maston saw Garrett, he saw an echo of Jet in the Eevee's bright green eyes. As this made the pain in Maston's heart worse, he took to staying in their cave, avoiding any interaction with Garrett at all.

Today was one of those days where Maston sat at the edge of the pines, looking into them blindly. The snow was falling thicker around him, but he hardly noticed, his thoughts running on an endless loop.

That was, until a rustle in the bushes startled him out of his reverie.

Maston blinked, curiosity sparking inside him. The faint sounds of Charlie and Garrett talking and Luke stoking the fire could be heard behind him, but he paid no attention to them as he stared intently into the forest. It was rare when any emotion besides listless sorrow took him over, and this was one of those precious moments when Maston felt like himself again.

The gentle giant peered into the bushes, trying to make out any distinct figures. There was another abrupt rustle, and faint voices could be heard in the forest.

"What was that?" Luke growled; Charlie and Garrett stopped speaking, both pricking their ears in anxiety.

"I...I don't know." Maston croaked; his voice was rough and unused after days spent in silence, and it sounded strange in his ears.

Luke stood, the fire forgotten. Garrett scooted closer to Charlie, his eyes flicking nervously into the forest around them. "It sounded like...like voices." His voice had matured somewhat, as well, no longer a high-pitched squeal.

Charlie growled, his head flame burning brighter. "Maston," he barked, "get over here. We should stick together."

Maston nodded, standing and lumbering over to Charlie, Garrett and Luke. They all stood back to back, ready to face whatever approached them out of the woods.

There was another brief rustle, and an Umbreon leaped at them out of the bushes, snarling as he landed in front of Luke.

"Where are they?" He howled. Luke lowered himself into a battle stance as more rustles sounded; a Zangoose and Weavile joined the Umbreon, facing Charlie and Maston. Garrett stood behind Maston, fear glistening in his eyes.

"Who are you?" The Umbreon barked at them, his yellow eyes glowing and blue rings pulsing. "Where have you hidden our comrades?"

"Comrades?" Maston echoed. He stood to his full height, towering over the blue-striped Zangoose in front of him. "I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken." His eyes flashed with a hidden malice, making the Zangoose back up in fear.

"I know you have them!" The Umbreon retorted. He sniffed the air, then closed his eyes; he twitched his ears for a few moments, and a cold chill shivered up Maston's spine as a cold pulse swept over the camp.

After a few moments, the Umbreon deflated. "Damn." He growled. "They're not here."

"I'm sorry to disturb your obvious confusion," Luke said cooly, "but who _are_ you?"

The Umbreon looked up at him, and Maston detected a deep exhaustion and frustration in his eyes. "...The name's Set." He flicked his tail at the Zangoose and Weavile. "That's Amun and Ra. We're looking for our friends. They were taken from us." He spat out the last word as if he had just tasted something foul.

"Well, great! Why not join our pity-party?" Charlie jeered. "In case you haven't noticed, your friends aren't here."

"...Wait." Maston murmured. He took a step toward Set, his gaze gentle despite the tension between him and the Umbreon; in normal instances, Set would've been intimidated by such a large Pokemon, but the unguarded look in his eyes made him relax.

"Let me guess...your friends were at Mayonaka Village a few weeks ago." Set blinked in surprise at Maston's words.

"How...how did you know that?" Set demanded, his fur bristling. "Are you a spy?"

Maston slowly shook his head. "...Our friends were taken, too."

Set's eyes widened in understanding. "...You...you were there?" A new fear glistened in his eyes for a moment before returning to disbelief.

"I was." Charlie stepped forward, and despite himself Set recoiled at the boiling heat Charlie emitted. "I was pillaging the town for supplies to help this one." He jerked his thumb toward Garrett, who was standing looking at Set with curious eyes.

"Pillaging?" The Zangoose spoke up. "Hey, Set, he sounds like one of us!"

"One of you?" Luke looked at Set, puzzled, but his question went unanswered.

Set sighed. "Well, if you're friends disappeared too, do you have any idea where they could be?" Maston practically felt the defeat and hopelessness in his voice.

"Maybe." Maston shrugged. "It depends on how you look at it."

There was silence for a moment as Set looked around at their pitiful camp; the damp, dark cave they all slept in, the small campfire, the bare, yellowed, grassy ground.

Set smirked. "Hey. It looks like you guys could use some help." His eyes were friendly now, warm with sympathy. "Why don't you come with us back to our camp? We have food, and could provide shelter for you; then, we could look for our friends together."

Luke exchanged a doubtful look with Maston. "I don't know," he said to Set. "How do we know we can trust you?" He eyed the light blue bandanas with their yellow starburst designs around the intruders' necks with suspicion.

Set sighed. "I know it's abrupt, but there are more of us back at camp. You'll see; we all support each other, especially with winter setting in so hard this year."

"What do you say?" Charlie said to Luke, looking at Garrett with barely concealed concern. "Garrett isn't as sturdy as us; with any luck, he might survive a few winter nights, but without a steady supply of food..." Charlie looked to Maston, who nodded. "All right. We'll go with you."

"Excellent." Set breathed; he seemed to be immensely relieved, and even a little excited. "You can speak with our leaders as soon as we get to camp, and you can talk to them about your ideas of where our friends are." Set's eyes glittered.

Maston let out a long breath. "Okay. When can we come?"

* * *

Maston sat contentedly in the warm, dry tent of the leaders Miss June and Miss April. The insignia of the Golden Gracideas was stamped in various places on the silky white tent cloth, and Garrett looked at them with curiosity.

"So, you said your names were?" Miss April chimed; her large, cottony hair was like a puffy cloud, just barely allowing her dark brown body to pop out of it.

"I'm Maston," Maston said, "and these are Charlie, Luke, and Garrett."

"Splendid, splendid!" Miss April sang cheerily; her energy was contagious, and at the sound of her tinkling laugh Maston felt knew life and hope flowing through his muscles.

"Now, April, don't get too excited." Miss June said pointedly, her green, plant-like skirts rustling. The dark blue flower perched on her head emitted a tantalizing scent, but the mischievous gleam in her eye suggested she wasn't as sweet as she seemed.

"So, you're a rebel group? Going against the humans?" Charlie said slowly, processing the information; ever since the purpose and hierarchy of the Golden Gracideas had been explained to them, a glitter of excitement never left Charlie's eyes.

Miss June nodded. "Precisely. We intend to overthrow the humans, as we are the rightful owners of this Earth. After all," she chuckled, "the humans evolved from silly little _Mankey_ for Arceus's sake!"

Maston chuckled, but an uneasy chill rolled down his spine. "So...about our living arrangements..."

"Oh, yes, yes!" Miss April waved at him dismissively. "Stay as long as you like! And feel free to join our group anytime!"

"Erm, yes." Luke muttered. "But, uh...there's more we need to discuss..."

"Oh." Miss April pushed out her lower lip, pouting. "_Business _stuff. Miss June will help you with that." Miss April skipped past Maston and out of the tent abruptly, escorted by two Skarmory as she shouted orders at various rebels outside.

Miss June chuckled. "Excuse her moodiness. She's been a bit...bipolar since the disappearance of our rebels." Her expression darkened. "Those humans in that vile Mayonaka Village have claimed enough of our Pokemon's lives..."

"About that." Charlie interjected. "We wanted to talk to you about where they went."

"Right." Miss June took a deep breath. "Go on."

"You see," Maston explained, "your rebels might've been taken by the nearby Fights Group. They're known for stealing Pokemon and pitching them against each other for entertainment and money."

"Oh, my!" Miss June's eyes widened in shock.

"And, in short, we're not even sure if they're...alive." Maston's voice broke at the last word, thoughts of Jet flooding his mind like a tortuous slideshow.

"Oh..." Miss June's expression wilted, and she looked on the brink of tears. "That's...unfortunate."

"Well, we don't know if they're dead yet." Garrett pitched in. "At least, I hope not. See, they have our friend Jet, too, and we'd do anything to get him back."

"That's...touching." Miss June said with sympathy; however, Maston detected a hint of malice behind her words.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Err, do you think any of us would be able to join your search parties to find the Fights Group?"

Miss June was silent for a few moments. Then, a slow smile spread across her lips. "I'll set up a meeting later this afternoon. There, we'll see where we can place you."

Maston sighed gratefully. "Thank you. Your generosity means so much."

Miss June curtsied. "No, thank _you_ for your valuable information. This will certainly improve our chances for success. In the meantime, go ahead and let Set and the others lead you to an empty tent where you can eat and wash up. I'm sure all of you are cold and hungry."

"Oh, yes!" Garrett sighed. "I'm _starving_!"

* * *

A few hours later, Maston, Garrett, Charlie, and Luke walked up to the center of the large rebel camp, settling down in the open field. The air was crisp, the grass frosty beneath their feet with touches of unmelted snow wetting their fur. Many other Pokemon surrounded them on all sides, trapping in the warm chatter of voices raised in curiosity.

A few moments after the crowd had gathered, a Luxray prowled to the center of the field, sparks emitting off his fur into the ring of Pokemon surrounding him.

"Rebels," The Luxray barked. The crowd silenced immediately. "As I'm sure you know, a few weeks ago I was the leader of the unfortunate Hunting trip in Mayonaka Village." His tone was grave, and Maston saw a long, fresh scar striping across his face. "We've just heard the news that our missing rebels are most likely being held captive at a torture center close by known as the Fights Group. Our loyal Hunters Blaze, Dott, Lovell, and Snow were unfortunate enough to be kidnapped and brought to this facility, and we have formulated a plan to rescue them."

An icy chill slid down Maston's spine, numbing him. Snow? _Farlo's_ Snow? _Alive_? And Lovell...could it be the same Shinx that had escaped with Maston from that other Fights Group so long ago?

The Luxray continued darkly, "Our plan will be firm and direct. We bombard the facility with attacks, rescue any Pokemon we can, and kill those Pokemon and humans who oppose us!"

A rally of cries from the rebels around him startled Maston; these Pokemon were getting excited at the prospect of killing Pokemon and humans? Maston shivered, and he exchanged a look of disbelief with Luke. However, to Maston's surprise, Charlie was cheering along with the rebels, his eyes fiery with the heat of revenge.

"Now, return to your respective group leaders to hear your individual plans of attack." The Luxray hopped out of the circle, various Pokemon gathering around him and a steady murmur humming in the still air.

"This...that's crazy!" Luke nearly exclaimed; it was the first time Maston had heard Luke raise his voice to anything; he figured it wasn't a good sign.

"Who cares? It serves those humans and Pokemon right for turning against us!" Charlie retorted; he still had that malicious gleam in his eye.

"Charlie," Luke said warningly to his brother, "it's wrong to kill like that. Hell, it's wrong to think of killing at all!"

"Luke, of all people, you should understand what I'm saying," Charlie retorted. "You and I have been through so much abuse; from the Fights Group, from humans in general, and we've even seen Pokemon abusing their own kind." Charlie was met with a disbelieving glare from both Luke and Maston.

"Fine." Charlie snapped. "I don't know about you two, but I'm going to sign up to be a Soldier, so if you'll excuse me..."

"I can't let you do this, Charlie!" Luke said forcefully; but Charlie just pushed past him and was lost in the crowd.

Maston watched Charlie go without a hint of surprise. He had already seen the rage and anger beneath Charlie's calm facade; it constantly churned and roared in his eyes, like a boiling tempest ready to reach the surface.

Maston laid a reassuring hand on Luke's shoulder. "Just...leave him be. The heat of the moment will leave him soon. He'll come around." As he said it, Maston felt a tight fear knot in his chest; he knew Charlie was going through a faze of hurt and anguish, but he felt that the Infernape might realize his wrongdoings a moment too late.

Luke just blinked into the crowd where Charlie had disappeared, a deadly calm on his face. After a pause, he looked up at Maston. "Let's go back to the tent," he said flatly. He gathered Garrett in his arms and pushed through the crowd, Maston following close behind.

* * *

Snow took a deep breath, absorbing the scents of the crisp, cool forest around her. It felt good for her to get away from her new duties for awhile and just be alone; more and more now, her days as a guard tightened the anxiety in her heart over their escape, and she found herself running off by herself more often.

But she could no longer just run away as she had with Farlo…two, three months before? It felt like years to her. Years where she hadn't been trapped by the tall steel gates of the fights, by the smell of smog and hate in the air, and mostly by the nasty promise she had made to Bone.

No, now she had to run away with not one, but _a whole group _of Pokemon, most of which she didn't even know. The risk was far greater, but their plan was coming together nicely; Bone would keep the Fights Director busy while Jet broke his bonds and ran to the cells where they were holding Dott, Lovell, and Blaze. With Trevor's help, they would bust them out (and any other Pokemon in between) and go back to Jet's cell where their escape hatch waited. Then, all of them would propel upwards on Jet's or Trevor's water attacks, and get pushed out the hole where Snow would be waiting to take them the rest of the way.

Tomorrow. The weeks had flown by, and their preparations were finally done.

Then why did she have this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach?

It was a good plan; but Snow wasn't quite sure if they could do it before any other Fighters went and got help. Sure, they had planned many different scenarios if they met adversaries, but could they really work? There was always the risk of being caught.

Snow sighed ruefully. All of this was a risk, but they had to take their chance before the Fights Director realized that they were planning something.

And Farlo…where was he now? She felt her heart clench tighter; she hadn't seen him since the fire at Maston's hut and their recapture with Xena. Was he even_ alive_? She shook away the thought.

"Snow!" Snow growled as she heard Bone's sharp bark behind her. She stood in her little forest clearing, shaking herself and walking back to where Bone was standing with a desperate look on his face.

Snow rolled her eyes. "What now? Did you really think I'd run away again before—"

"There's trouble." Bone burst, panting as if he had run a great distance in a short time. The look in his eyes suggested that he was greatly distressed, an unfamiliar sight as Snow had only seen him angry, defeated, or annoyed at something or other.

The look silenced her enough to let Bone continue, "The Director wants to see all of the loyal Fighters…immediately."

"Why?" Snow asked; the fear in his voice was dominant.

"None of us know. Only—" Bone struggled to find the right words. "—Only Emerson came back with bad news from the village."

Snow breathed a small sigh. Then it wasn't about their escape. "And this effects us because…?"

"_Because_ the Fights Director is gathering the loyal Fighters together." Bone gave her a disbelieving look that clearly stated this was an emergency. "You should know by now that that doesn't happen."

"All right, all right, let's just get going." Snow pushed past him and set a steady sprint for the coliseum, her skin tingling with the tension of Bone's stare after her.

Once back inside their sleeping chambers, Snow realized that all of the beds and pillows were occupied by rough-looking Pokemon, all chattering with themselves excitedly about the news they were to receive. Snow recognized some Pokemon from her daily duties around the camp, but a lot of them were new faces—strong, serious-looking faces.

A Plusle by the name of Spark giggled loudly. "Oh, Swift, whatever will I do with you! Aren't you the _least_ bit excited to find out what's going on?"

The Minun beside her said nothing, but he shook his head no. After a pause, however, he did mutter to himself, "…I don't know why this place interests you so much…"

Snow walked past them and slid into her sleeping quarters. The brand of her fight name on her shoulder—G-24—stung slightly with a ghost of pain as she remembered the day she had come to the Fights Group. She guessed that many of these same fighters had been here, chattering wildly about the fresh catch as she was dragged off to the Day Care. She shivered, hoping that no other Pokemon were joining their ranks today.

A hush fell over the crowd abruptly, and as Bone sat beside Snow, she saw his back was erect with tension and worry. Snow had _never _seen him this agitated before, and it really bothered her to know that it made _her_ agitated, too. What could be wrong?

The Fights Director strolled in, standing before the crowd of Pokemon in a pastel green suit; his red and black tie shimmered like fire on his chest, and his piercing yellow eyes scanned each of their faces. Snow held his gaze as he looked at her, and it felt as if a jolt of fire had rocketed into her bloodstream straight from the depth and power in his eyes.

"I'm sure all of you are aware that our own Master Emerson returned from Mayonaka Village today with grave news." His eyes flicked back to the crowd at the last word, but they had previously moved from Snow to Bone and stayed there.

"The people of Mayonaka have repelled our faith of sacrifice and Pokemon fights and are coming here to disperse the company…once and for all." The crowd burst into confused murmurs.

"As you all know," The Director continued, "this means they plan to disperse _you, _leave you without a home, food, or any protection from the outside world."

Snow realized then that, while these Pokemon were tough, most of them had never lived outside these walls. They were hopelessly weak when it came to being alone in the wild without a leader to guide them. Snow felt a spark of hope; if they could just get past the gate in their escape, all of them would be home free.

"But, we do not plan to go down so easily." The Director's sandy mustache trembled as he spoke the next words with gusto. "We plan to retaliate against our lifelong allies! These traitors don't deserve to live!"

A chorus of "Yeah!" from the Pokemon made Snow's blood run cold. _K__ill_ humans? It was one thing to go around murdering Pokemon, but let loose these…these savage _beasts _on unprotected humans? To Snow's surprise, she realized that the Fights Group had reached a new low.

"Generals, Lieutenants, Corporals…all of you will assemble your fellow legions and meet in the coliseum in two hours after the Judgement Ceremony is held there." His eyes flicked to Snow, who now knew better than to meet his gaze. "Any other Privates or loyal fighters help gather everyone together. I want you to assemble your strongest."

* * *

Jet awoke suddenly as Trevor stumbled into their cell, his arms cut with small scratches and dried blood under his nose.

"What happened?" Jet asked, his tone serious.

Trevor wiped some of the blood away with the back of his hand. "I…I lost."

"What!" Jet exclaimed. They both had promised to each other that, with the fate of their escape on a tight leash, they had to strive to win every battle to keep out of the Judgment Ceremony.

But now, Trevor had come back, defeated and scratched.

Trevor looked at Jet with a sad determination. He stood, cracking his back before lumbering into their back cave. "Come on, let's talk here."

Jet followed close behind, making sure no one was outside to see them disappear. The cavern was flooded with light from above, the sandy bottom warm to Jet's aching, scarred feet. He sighed as he slumped against a wall, briefly enjoying the warmth before looking at Trevor expectantly.

Trevor took a ragged breath. In the light, Jet saw that his scaly skin was torn and bruised in some places, burned in others.

"What did they do to you…I mean, which course?" Jet prompted; he tried not to look at the scars on Trevor's face as he spoke.

"I was in the 'Lava Course'." Trevor made air quotes, his tone bitter. "Apparently, Bone and his buddies take amusement in watching a Water-type burn."

"Did they…beat you?" Jet asked quietly, eying Trevor's bruises; while none of them were fatal, they sure seemed painful.

Trevor nodded. "Mostly it was me running through this obstacle course—you know, jumping over and through flames, dodging incoming fireballs—but they were nasty to me. They openly pushed me into the fire…" He trailed off, and Jet saw a hint of fear and insanity glint in his eye.

"I'm…sorry. That sounds awful."

"Well," Trevor chuckled, "it's not like it's my first time." He moved to sit down, and Jet practically heard his muscles creaking as he sat against the warm wall.

"Why didn't they take you to the hospital?" Jet asked, eying Trevor's burns with a scrutinizing gaze; they were a deep red color, and looked raw.

"They said I could 'tough it out'. Besides, it's only a few minor scratches; nothing I need to worry about, apparently." Trevor's voice was distant, and Jet knew that meant he was in a lot more pain than he was letting on.

"Here, let me help cool those off," Jet murmured; he spat a water gun in the air, caught the water on his hands, and had the water envelop his palms in a bubbly coat. He walked over and pressed his hands against a nasty burn on Trevor's side, and he felt Trevor sigh noiselessly.

After a few minutes, Jet removed his hands and saw that the burn was less red and a lot less irritated due to his cold compress.

"I used to do this all the time when I was burned here," Jet explained, moving on to another burn on Trevor's arm. "It saved my life sometimes. I had most of my power during heavy rainstorms when we wouldn't go out to the fire courses, so I learned how to somewhat stockpile that power to save for a less-rainy day when I could use it."

Trevor chuckled. "You really are somethin'. But tell me; what made you get captured and come all the way back out here?"

Jet paused, the water on his paws glowing in the sunlight. "I was captured," he stated, "captured in Mayonaka Village the day of the fire."

"Why were you there in the first place?" Trevor questioned; his tone was curious.

"I was there…I was helping some friends."

"Why?"

"Because they bloody damn needed help, okay?" Jet snapped. He wasn't in the mood to delve into his guilt over not getting help for Garrett.

"Okay, jeez." Trevor said defensively. He paused, and Jet knew they were both thinking the same thing.

"When's the Judgment Ceremony?" Jet asked, his voice quiet.

"This afternoon." Trevor's voice quivered, and Jet knew that, in his current state, Trevor wasn't going to make it very far.

"You can beat 'em." Jet scoffed in an effort to lift his friend's spirit. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. It's just another fight."

"Just another fight." Trevor echoed, and his voice trembled throughout his body.

When the two returned to their normal cell, Jet sat against one of the walls; as he thought and kept running their escape plan over and over in his head, he felt himself dozing in and out of sleep.

At one point, he jerked himself awake when the steel door to their cell shut with a _clang_, and with a flash of alarm he realized Trevor was gone. He ran to the bars, where he looked out and saw Trevor being pushed down the hall, flanked by two Masters.

Trevor looked back and saw Jet's desperate look; he smiled, resigned and determined, and he mouthed the words, _be a leader,_ before they rounded the corner and disappeared.


	31. Chapter 31: Last of the Wilds

_**Chapter 31: Last of the Wilds**_

Farlo felt a shiver down his spine as he stood on the hill overlooking the forest, watching distantly as a pillar of smoke and smog swirled into the air just beyond the tree line. He knew what lay just beneath that smoke, but he couldn't bring himself to think about what they would find there.

Behind him, the villagers of Mayonaka were all murmuring curiously to themselves, some of them even pointing at the smoke to emphasize their lack of understanding. Akira had made sure to organize only the adult men and women willing to fight to come with them, and nearly all of them were armed with kitchen knives, pitchforks, or their own wit; Farlo hoped they wouldn't have to use them.

Akira came and stood beside him, following his gaze quietly.

"So…" She murmured. Farlo turned and looked at her; her dark green hair was glossy, pulled back in a ponytail on her head. She had rolled up her sleeves, and her shoes were covered with the dirt and grit of their travels; even in this moment of suspense and despite how casual she looked, Farlo thought Akira looked like a beautiful beacon in the face of evil.

"So." Farlo echoed. "I guess this is it."

Akira nodded, tightening her grip on the monkey wrench in her hand. "I think so, too." Akira took a ragged breath. "Farlo, I know I can't understand what you're saying, but…but what're they like? I mean, the fighters."

Farlo raised an eyebrow at her, and then pawed at the ground. He drew a picture in the dust, one of a large mouth with ragged, sharp teeth. He drew a pair of angry-looking eyes above it.

"Ah." Akira muttered, peering down at the picture with disdain. "Lovely."

Both of them were silent for a moment, looking down at Farlo's crudely drawn picture. Farlo couldn't push away the sinking feeling in his stomach; he had to tell Akira what was on his mind.

"A…kira." Farlo attempted to speak in the human language again, making Akira's eyes sparkle with curiosity; if he was attempting something he had previously failed, it must mean that what he had to say was important.

"I…might not…make…through…today." Farlo choked; the emotion behind his words was somewhat lost with his translation, but he hoped Akira understood what he meant.

Farlo took a deep breath. "Do you…still want…stay, even if I…" This time, Farlo knew exactly how the last word sounded, but hesitation held him back. After a moment, he said quietly, "…die?"

Akira knelt down beside him, meeting his crystalline eyes with her dark pools. "I mad a promise to stick out this mission, no matter the cost. I believe in you, Farlo. I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again."

Farlo felt enormously touched by her words, feeling them ring in his ears and warm his heart. He smiled, his first smile in a long time that radiated happiness out of his body. He nudged her opened hand with his head, and she ruffled the fur on his head lovingly.

A howl suddenly sounded from behind them, and Akira and Farlo turned to see Slash trotting up to them from behind, looking worn out. "Guys, there's some trouble," he said, speaking English. "Some of the villagers have spotted Pokémon coming from the direction of the village."

"What?" Farlo asked, his voice rising in surprise; the tense feeling in his stomach returned. "But…the fighters couldn't have surrounded us…"

Slash shook his head. "These guys don't look like fighters." He gave Farlo a pointed look, and Farlo felt a stone drop in his stomach.

"No. Not the rebels?" Farlo groaned. Slash nodded.

"What? What's the matter?" Akira demanded, seeing Farlo's now desperate expression. Her frustration at not being able to understand them was clearly evident on her face.

"They shouldn't be a problem to us," Slash assured, talking to both Farlo and Akira, "as long as they aren't coming after _us_."

Farlo shook his head. "Do you think we should meet them and explain what we're doing?"

"I think it's just best if we keep moving." Slash said carefully, as if he were talking about disarming a bomb. He trotted off, calling to the people to gather their things.

Farlo shook his head slowly from side to side. "I can't believe this," he muttered with disbelief. Not only would they have to deal with the fighters, but also a group of battle-hungry, revenge-driven, human-hating rebels were on their tails.

Akira sighed impatiently. "I don't know _what_ you guys were talking about, but it sounds like these Pokémon aren't friendly." She put her fingers to her mouth and whistled, turning to the group of people. "Let's keep it moving, guys! We're almost there!" The people's chatter began to dim as they headed down the hill, and Farlo fell into step behind Akira.

A fallen tree…a clearing full of Bluk berry bushes…Farlo counted the familiar landmarks he had seen when escaping with Snow months ago, and he felt his chest constrict tighter and tighter around his ribcage. He remembered the brief humor of seeing Snow covered in Bluk berry juice in this very clearing, and remembered her finding food and taking care of him when he was hurt.

Oh, Arceus, he missed her. The very thought of seeing her among the fighters' ranks—or the rebels' ranks, more like—was so out of reach that it felt as if his heart were encrusted in ice. He couldn't imagine seeing her again, not like this. He prayed to every god he knew that she was safe somewhere, away from what was about to take place.

And then there was Kyurem's warning to him: _your only enemy is greed and the lust for power._ What did he mean? And the warning of corruption surrounding him…Farlo hoped he would see it when it came to him, before it was too late.

The villagers' chatter died down and then became completely still and silent as they reached the large, wrought iron gate of the Fights Group. Farlo looked back and saw them staring fearfully up at the trees' bare, pale branches, deadened by years of smog; he saw a few people grip their weapons tightly at the sight of the tall, imposing gates, but there was no sound other than the wind whipping through the branches of the trees.

Then, Farlo saw them. Just behind the gate, he heard the sound of marching feet reach his ears, and the stench of metal and fear wafted over on the wind. The fighters crested the hill a moment later, the lines increasing and growing until there were too many rows of Pokémon for Farlo to count. He felt a chill slide down his throat as row after row of Pokémon nearly stampeded over the hill, all of them with eyes glinting with either fear or rage. They stopped just a hundred feet from the gate, waiting for the villagers to approach.

Akira took a deep breath, stepping forward and bringing her wrench down hard on the padlock securing the gate. It snapped off with a loud _crack! _sounding like a crash of thunder in the stillness of the air.

* * *

Snow shoved into the front lines to get next to Bone, who was standing stoic and still at the very head of the mass of fighters behind them. His eyes looked tired and tense, the bags underneath them beginning to become visible; ever since their mission of leading the fighters into battle against the humans was given to them, the sole responsibility of these Pokémon's deaths—not to mention his own—rested squarely on Bone's shoulders. Not only had the Fights Director specifically ordered them to gather everyone up, he had put Bone at the very head of the operation to carry out all of the dirty work.

For the first time, Snow realized what a fragile relationship lay between Bone and the Fights Director; one slip up and Bone would be thrown into the coliseum without a second thought on the Director's part.

But Snow, surprisingly, wasn't worried. In fact, she was ecstatic. She, Blaze, Dott, Lovell, Jet, and Bone were all going to escape today; in the thick of battle, no one would notice if they rendezvoused to sneak away at the edge of the forest. Then, and only then, would they be free to find Farlo and get their lives back on track.

But Snow hardly got the chance.

As soon as the Mayonaka villagers were visible just outside the gate to the Fights Group, all of her perfect escape plans crumbled like the rust on the padlocks keeping the humans out. At the front lines, standing beside a teenage human girl, a familiar shape stood with glowing blue eyes that shone with defiance.

_Farlo _was there, right_ there_! She hadn't felt so elated in her life, yet the one Pokémon she had been struggling so hard to find was just out of her reach! The gates had never seemed so big and strong, caging her in while her best friend stood just on the other side.

Snow's chance came to act as soon as she saw the teenager break the padlock at the gate. The Pokémon around her started to roar and chant; although they hardly seemed excited to battle, the chatter she heard was one of elation and disbelief.

"Is that…?"

"_Farlo_?"

"Yeah, it really is!"

"What's he doing here? He's supposed to have escaped…"

"Who are those people behind him?"

"Hey! I know one of them! _That's my trainer_!"

Snow was abruptly shoved and tossed around the group as various Pokémon adjusted to either see or move towards those they recognized. Somehow, Snow was shoved in Jet's direction, and she stumbled in front of him.

"Snow." Snow turned to where Jet was looking at her with his eyes wide. "What do we do? The Director's going to release us any minute now!"

"I don't know. I - " But before she could finish speaking, a chorus of shouts erupted around them, engulfing her and Jet in a sea of cries.

Snow craned her neck over the Pokémon in front of her and saw at the entrance to the gate, just behind Farlo, a huge crowd of people - men, women, and even some more teenagers - all spilling through the now open gate. Simultaneously, various fighters were running toward the people at some unspoken order, and Snow feared that this was the beginning of a terrible battle despite the happy cries she had just heard.

Snow suddenly had a wild idea.

"Jet, come on! Get Blaze, Dott, and Lovell!" Snow called, rushing forward with the flow of fighters. "We've got to get to the front first! Hurry!"

Snow put on an extra burst of speed, watching as the distance closed between her and Farlo. She was now way ahead of the group, the gate growing closer with every stride.

"Farlo!" Snow called, her voice choked with emotion. Farlo spotted her rushing towards him, and with a stroke of recognition he rushed up to meet her at the very center of the field. Fighters rushing behind Snow and humans rushing behind Farlo, both ice and leaf were about to crash.

Snow skidded to a stop just in front of him, holding herself back from flinging herself on him in a tight embrace. "We've…got to stop these sides from colliding!" She panted, her chest heaving.

Farlo nodded, his eyes hardening. "Right." Snow couldn't help but smile at the familiar determination in his eyes. He looked behind her to where Jet was following Snow, and he braced himself before turning around to face the humans.

"Everyone, stop!" Farlo shouted, but his voice was drowned in the chorus of shouts around him. Jet and the others caught up to them, and all of them stood back to back in a loose circle at the center of two walls of sound.

After a second attempt from Snow and Jet to try and make their side stop, a harsh, cold breeze began to whip around them. Farlo called again, and this time his voice was amplified around the clearing in an almost ghostly wail.

"_Stop_!"

Both groups skidded to a stop just as they were about to collide and, panting, the two groups blinked at each other breathlessly. There was a small silence in which everyone was catching their breath; Snow hoped and prayed that their plan would work…

Dozens of human voice raised in a chorus of shouts.

"Griffon! It's you!"

"I thought you were gone forever, Seviper!"

Various gasps of surprise and elation arose from both sides as Pokémon and trainer spotted each other in the crowd. Humans raised their arms in the air to grab their Pokémon, and brought them up in warm embraces with tears of joy streaming down their faces. The Pokémon in turn jumped into the people's arms, nuzzling them and shouting with happiness.

Snow was repeatedly being shoved this way and that as Pokémon scrambled around her to reach the people, but after a moment she let the flow of Pokémon take her forward. The more loyal fighters, lined up at the very back of the Pokémon, were staring around with dumb confusion, and they looked at the happy reunions of Pokémon and trainers without comprehending what was going on. They could only stare with numb shock as their comrades, their whole way of life, was denied before their very eyes.

Snow pricked her ears, surprised to hear another unfamiliar sound reach her ears over the commotion of voices around her. It sounded like a far off, anguished cry, but she couldn't be sure where it was coming from…

* * *

Maston ran at the head of the rebels, dodging between trees with Garrett hugged tightly in his sturdy arms. The afternoon sun gleamed on his dark blue skin, and he felt the heat rising from the Fights Group clearing below him.

Just behind him, Luke and Charlie ran side by side, Charlie clearly visible while Luke almost blended with the shadows of the trees. Luke's grim expression depicted his dislike for rushing head-on into battle, but Charlie looked elated and as excited as if he were receiving a present. It disgusted Maston to see such a usually funny and soft chimp such as Charlie become a greedy, hungry monster when it came to humans.

The sounds of shouts and pattering feet could be heard just over the rise, and as Maston rounded the last bend he saw below a sight he couldn't quite determine at first. It seemed as if the humans and Pokémon were entangled together, but Maston couldn't tell if they were fighting or embracing.

Then, he saw them; a loose ring at the center of the fray, made up of a familiar group of Pokémon that made Maston's heart clench in his chest.

_Jet…and Farlo! And Snow…_ Maston was too overcome with emotion to realize that Luke had come up behind him; Maston continued to stare open mouthed at the scene until an abrupt howl from behind him jolted him out of his stupor.

"Let's move! They seem distracted!" The Luxray, who Maston recognized as the Pokémon who had given the rebel meeting, howled formidably to the crowd. Maston felt chills roll up and down his spine; he was part of the group that would be diving into the fray below them to find fellow rebels. He didn't quite understand why he was doing a rebel's job, but he figured he would instead push his way to the center ring where Snow, Farlo, and Jet were standing. The other group, made up of many different rebels, was leaving to his left to find a way into the Fights Group to pillage from the inside.

Maston exchanged a look with Luke; he could see that Luke had also recognized the Pokémon in the clearing, and he gave Maston a sharp nod.

"Charlie! Come on!" Luke barked to his brother, who was just rushing up behind him. "We're going to meet Farlo down there."

"What? Farlo?" Charlie gasped, and for a moment Maston saw the old Charlie soften the harsh hunger in his eyes. He gave Maston a determined nod. "Let's go."

Maston raced down the hill, hugging Garrett tight to his chest. He began to barrel through various people and Pokémon, but slowed down once he realized that they weren't fighting each other at all; no, they were all moving aside from them, caught in their own worlds of happiness. It seemed as if all of them were…reuniting! Maston felt warmth spread through his limbs, and it gave him to energy to push forward the last few paces to meet Farlo in the center.

"Farlo!" Maston bellowed, his voice raised in delight. Snow and Farlo turned to look at him, both of them with eyes shining and mouths spread in wide grins.

"Maston! It's so amazing to see you!" Snow exclaimed. Maston himself couldn't believe he was seeing her either; now that he suspected she was alive back in the rebel camp, the light blue scarf around her neck confirmed that she had been a part of the rebel group after all. And that she was _alive_!

Maston's gaze flicked over to where the orange otter was standing with his back to him, shouting at random Pokémon in jubilation. "Jet!" Maston called to his friend; Jet turned around, his face lighting up as he spotted Maston and Garrett.

"Mommy!" Garrett squealed. He squirmed out of Maston's grip, rushing up to Jet's own open arms and knocking them both to the ground.

"Garrett…" Jet choked, overcome with joy; tears streamed down his face, wetting Garrett's soft cream fur. Jet stood, Garrett in his embrace. "I…thought I'd never see you again…"

Garrett nuzzled into Jet's neck. "It's okay, I'm here now!" Garrett opened his soft green eyes and looked behind Jet to where Farlo was standing. His eyes lit up. "Mommy, look! It's Daddy!"

Farlo blinked as Garrett rushed up to him, smiling slightly as Garrett licked his muzzle affectionately. "Everyone's here now, Garrett." Farlo murmured as Garrett bounced back near Maston. "Everyone's back together."

Luke looked over to where Blaze, Dott, and Lovell were standing awkwardly a few feet away from him; Blaze was bristling as humans accidentally nudged him, and Dott and Lovell were huddling close to themselves for comfort.

"Hey, you three!" Luke called. "Who are you guys?"

Blaze turned around to glare at Luke suspiciously. "We're Snow's friends! Part of the rebel group, the Golden Gracideas!" Now that he wasn't under the surveillance of the Masters, Blaze could freely tell about his alliance with the rebel group.

Luke eyed their light blue scarves, identical to Snow's own. "Snow," Luke said, turning to the Glaceon. "These are your rebel friends?"

But Snow wasn't listening. Instead, her focus was on the golden Leafeon in front of her. Her eyes scoured his body, memorizing every new detail, every new scar, still not believing he was actually there.

"Farlo. I can't believe I found you!" Snow murmured, tears pricking her eyes.

Farlo gave her a familiar smile. "It's great to see you again. I'm so glad that you're alive!" He walked closer to her, touching her nose with his own. "I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't know you were alive."

Snow gave him a puzzled look. "How did you know I was alive?"

Farlo turned his gaze to Celestial Peak. "I made it, Snow. I found Akira, and I met the legendary atop Celestial Peak. His name is Kyurem, Snow. He helped me realize my destiny."

Snow's eyes glittered. "Farlo, that's amazing!" She blushed in embarrassment. "All I've done is manage to get killed, lose my memory, join a rebel group, get captured again, get my memory back, and try to escape again."

Farlo laughed, a true burst of happiness. "Snow, I believe you've come full circle!"

After a moment, Luke addressed Snow again, making her turn to him. "Are these your friends, Snow? They claim to be rebels."

"Oh. Yes." Snow cleared her throat. "Meet Blaze, Lovell, and Dott. We're partners, one of the Hunter groups in the rebel camp."

"Hunter group?" Farlo echoed at the same time Maston exclaimed, "Lovell?"

The three rebels jumped at both remarks, and Lovell's eyes widened as he got a good look at Maston.

"Maston?" Lovell said, his voice quivering. "I…I haven't seen you since that uproar at our own Fights Group!"

Maston cracked a wide grin. "I've changed a lot since then. And so have you!"

"Now, all these reunions are very nice," Blaze interrupted bitterly, forcing his way to the center of their little circle. "But in case you haven't noticed, the fighters are getting away."

Farlo's head snapped in the direction of the fighters, and to his horror he saw that all of them were stampeding back towards the coliseum. "Hey! Where are they going?"

Maston clamped a strong hand on Farlo's shoulder. "Let them go. All of this love must have scared them."

Farlo continued to look at their retreating backs, a new confidence rising in him. "Yeah. I guess you're right." He turned his back to the coliseum, closing his eyes. "That's what they always were afraid of." Farlo sighed. "Poor fools."

Charlie smacked a hand to his forehead. "The rebels! They're in the Fights Group! They're going to tear it to the ground!"

Farlo felt a rock drop in his stomach, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. "All those fighters inside…they'll die!"

But before any of them could reply a deafening roar silenced the din around them, directing everyone's attention to the coliseum. At same moment, Akira pushed her way to where Farlo was standing, breathless.

"What was that?" She panted. "I reached you guys as soon as I could but—" Farlo turned to her with a look of despair that silenced her chatter.

Before the fleeing fighters could reach the coliseum entrance, a huge burst of smoke and flame erupted from the center of the coliseum, illuminating the sky and sending chunks of rock flying into the crowd of people and Pokémon. A chorus of cries rose about the crowd as they raced away from the explosions; Akira clung to Farlo's scruff painfully, tugging him back with her.

"No." Farlo growled; Akira let go of him, her eyes full of disbelief. Farlo kept his eyes on the scene, his gaze icy and cold. "I'm staying. I have to see it go down; we have to watch it end."

Snow blinked at her old friend, then closed her eyes and nodded to the others. "Farlo's right. If any fighters come running back, we've got to make sure they're dispersed."

The explosions continued for a full minute more, and then silence enveloped the clearing. As the smoke cleared, Farlo saw the ruins of the coliseum standing charred and cracked through the flames. The wind blew the heat and smell of the fire to them, but they were well out of range to be in danger.

Farlo looked behind him to see the villagers and their Pokémon standing open-mouthed a few feet away; then, a chorus of cheers erupted from them, tearing through the smoke and ruin to echo through the clearing.

"But…what happened? Who made it explode?" Jet's eyes flicked from Luke to Maston and finally resting on Charlie.

"The rebels." Luke growled. "They headed forward to pillage the Fights Group."

"Well, I guess that solves one of our problems." Maston said simply. "Now we don't have to worry about the fights going on there anymore."

Farlo breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah. I guess the rebels did us a favor after all, huh, Slash…" Farlo's words trailed away once he realized that the illusionist fox had disappeared. "Some companion he is," Farlo grumbled to himself, shaking his head. He tried to spot Slash in the crowd of people, but couldn't pick any individual shapes out of the mass.

Snow nudged Farlo, and he turned his gaze back toward the coliseum. "Look; the fighters are dispersing." Snow murmured, pointing with her tail at the streams of Pokémon fleeing into the surrounding woods. Farlo felt a smile flash on his lips before disappearing into a puzzled frown.

"I wonder…I wonder if there were any other Pokémon left in there." Farlo muttered, half to Snow and half to himself.

Snow shook her head. "Bone and I were in charge of making sure everyone was outside. There was no one left in there except the…Director."

Farlo shivered. "Well, it's a blessing he's gone, at least."

There was a shoving, shuffling sound behind them, and everyone turned to where the crowd had parted to reveal two tussling Pokémon. One was holding the other back by the forepaws, while the captive was spewing fire and obscenities this way and that.

"Get your paws off me, you traitorous, two-faced, son of a…" Bone howled, trying to break free of Slash's grasp; while Slash's face remained his usual muzzle, his arms had transformed into two crocodilian arms from the elbow down. Farlo's expression darkened as Bone was shoved to the ground in front of him, spitting dirt out of his mouth.

"Found this little devil trying to sneak away. He was being nasty and stuff so I thought I should…you know." Slash said, indifferently gesturing to the ground where Bone lay. He looked down at him with a look of disgust. "And to think I ever worked for such a lousy pup…"

Farlo followed Slash's gaze to where Bone was still struggling to get his bearings; Farlo's eyes darkened, but some of the chill of his hate had dissipated with the image of his enemy writhing on the ground.

"Bone." He growled. Hearing his adversary's voice, Bone pushed himself to his feet and, since he now towered a good head above Farlo, lowered his muzzle so that it was level with the Leafeon. His own green eyes were fiery and full of menace.

To Farlo's surprise, Snow walked over to push in between the two, facing Bone with a look of annoyance.

"After everything we've done together to escape, you just leave us!" She spat on the ground at his feet in contempt. "Coward."

For a moment, a look of regret crossed across Bone's face, but it was replaced soon by a softer look of mild frustration. "Snow, you all were already safe with Farlo by the time I decided to desert the fighters. I made sure I saw you with him before I took off."

"Wait…" Farlo spluttered, "you trusted Snow, Jet, and the others with _me _before you fled?" He looked at Bone as if he had suddenly sprouted wings. "You trusted them with _me,_ your sworn enemy?"

Bone held Farlo's gaze steadily. "Yes."

Snow smirked. "You really aren't a princess, are you? After all this time, you have a soft spot for escapees…"

"Don't look at me," Bone said defensively, "you're the one who decided to race ahead without warning and ruin our plans."

"Anyway," Farlo interrupted, "Since when did you guys start working together?" Farlo suddenly recalled how Snow had mentioned she and Bone had made sure everyone was out of the Fights Group…_she and Bone…_

"Since I came to the Fights Group for the second time." Snow said quickly, seeing the gears turning in Farlo's head. "I agreed to work as a Fighter if Bone agreed to help me save my friends."

Farlo blinked in surprise at Bone. "Well…wow. Bone." His eyes almost betrayed a hint of pride in his enemy. "I didn't think you still had it in you."

"Um, I hate to interrupt." Akira said, grabbing the three's attention. "But…" She turned to face Snow, bowing slightly. "I…I wanted to thank you for helping to stop those fighters from attacking the humans, too." Her eyes flicked between Snow's surprised expression to Farlo's prideful one. "You guys…make a pretty good team." She smiled faintly.

"Um, thanks." Snow shuffled her feet, her cheeks reddening at the praise. She leaned in to Farlo, whispering out of the corner of her mouth, "…And who is she, exactly?"

"That's…Akira." Farlo gave Snow a half-hearted smile. "My old trainer."

* * *

It was night when the villagers finished setting up a small camp right in the Fights Group's front yard, laying out sleeping bags and cuddling up with their Pokémon in their arms. Campfires barely illuminated the shell that used to be the coliseum in the distance, its horrors lost in the youth and life of the flames. The stars sparkled like dewdrops above all of the warm chatter surrounding each fire, people singing songs and laughing at the way their Pokémon played and danced at their feet. The atmosphere was warm and bright, bringing to life the loving bond between human and Pokémon that had been lost for so long.

Farlo, Akira, Snow, Jet, Maston, Luke, Charlie, Garrett, Blaze, Dott, Lovell, Slash, and Bone all sat in a loose circle around a large fire, the flames banishing the hungry darkness and all the nightmares that came with it. Everyone was cheery as they swapped stories of past experiences along each of their travels, and all except Bone were laughing and having a good time. Akira sat dozing beside Farlo, cuddled up in a blanket and enjoying the Pokémon's banter.

As everyone began to settle down, Akira stood in front of the dying fire and proposed her thoughts to the group.

"You know, I've been thinking." Akira said, her voice soft but carrying out to all of the Pokémon's ears. "…My father's estate is big, big enough to sustain and entertain all of you." She took a deep breath. "How would all of you like to come live at my home?"

There was a silence as everyone exchanged looks with each other, Farlo and Snow in particular reading each other's eyes.

"I…I don't know." Luke murmured. "We've…been on our own so long. I can't even remember what it's like to have a trainer…"

Maston nodded in agreement beside him. "I've never had a trainer before, and my trust with the humans…it's still a little sketchy."

Seeing their hesitation, Akira's voice rose again. "I know it takes time for all of your past wounds with humans to heal, but trust me on this. Over the mountain, my city welcomes Pokémon, brings them into their homes with open arms. Over there, Pokémon are just as good as humans, and are never abused as you have been here." Her eyes pleaded with all of them. "I've never seen so much fear and hurt in any Pokémon's eyes as I do see in yours. I promise, life for you would be easy. You'd never have to struggle again."

There was another tense silence as each Pokémon contemplated her offer. Farlo was overwhelmed with a sense of joy; all of his friends, living with him and Akira, safe and sound! It was too good to be true. And yet…and yet he saw the wild storm of untamed ferocity in each of his friends' eyes, and he questioned whether they would be able to stand the confines of the city.

As if responding to his thoughts, there was a sudden wave of heat that burst from every fire in camp, engulfing everyone in red light and making many people stagger back to their seats. Farlo felt a rush of dizziness as a cool wind whipped the fire into frenzy, tossing it this way and that until it rose in a rosy-blue pillar high above them. All at once, the dizziness ceased and Farlo could focus again. He saw that everyone in the clearing, human and Pokémon, seemed to be recovering from his same experience, and a spark of power seemed to be electrifying the air around them.

_Citizens of the Valley,_ _I am Kyurem. _

Farlo felt the chill of power rush through his veins at the sound of the legendary Pokémon's name. He saw Snow's eyes widen with awe, and Akira looked at him in disbelief. His mind screamed, _not again!_ Why was Kyurem talking to them? Wasn't their job finished?

Kyurem's whisper stunned every being back into silence._ The Valley owes you its gratitude; you have saved countless lives, and brought peace back to people and Pokémon alike. _

Across his campfire, Farlo saw all of his friends simultaneously sigh in relief. Farlo wondered what was going through their minds, but all he could think about was the way Snow's eyes shone with happiness in the glow of the fire beside him. She nudged him, as if to say, 'good job'.

The voice of Kyurem continued, _However, there is still much work to be done._ Everyone tensed, and Akira shivered underneath her blanket.

_Now is the time for Pokémon and Trainers to unite. It is time for Trainers to bring their Pokémon to new levels, and for Pokémon to teach humans the meaning of loyalty and love. _

Farlo looked out at the other campfires, watching as Pokémon and Trainers beamed with pride and love at each other; Farlo himself felt warmth spread through him as he realized _he_ had restored this bond.

_I trust that all of you will remember this day, and pass on the news of what happened in the Fights Group to everyone you know. Together, we can share with the world what it truly means to be free._

There was another whistle of the wind as each campfire returned to their normal heights and the people began to chatter excitedly about the wonder that had just taken place. However, Farlo saw with confusion that their own campfire still remained tall, a pillar of light that emanated the energy of words left unspoken.

_Now, only you thirteen can hear me. _Farlo jumped along with the rest of his friends, and Akira gripped the side of the log she was sitting on even tighter.

_Not only do all of these people and Pokémon owe you their lives, but I will be eternally grateful for what you have done today. _Farlo smiled; he kind of liked that a god was in his debt. It made him feel…strong, secure.

There was a tense silence as the thirteen friends anticipated Kyurem's next words; a few exchanged glances, as if wondering what news could possibly come next.

_Despite the downfall of the Fights Group, _Kyurem rumbled,_ the Weather Trio is still at large. Sacrifice and despair still reigns in the hearts of many people in this valley. You all must be the ones to take down the Trio and stop the abuse…once and for all._

Luke and Charlie huddled closer to each other, Jet hugged Garrett tighter to his chest, and Blaze, Dott, and Lovell huddled closer to Snow. At the same moment, everyone seemed to feel the air drop a few more degrees.

_…Your journey continues. All of your destinies are deeply intertwined, but they may lead you in many separate directions. Many of you may be lead astray by the corruption of power. I urge all of you to follow your hearts, and beware the temptations of power, greed, and revenge…_

Kyurem's voice dissipated in the wind that whipped around them, and the fire stirred slightly before its warm glow returned and the hum of the voices around them could be heard.

"Well…" Slash murmured, breaking the silence as he looked out at the other campfires, "that was…deep."

"That was so scary!" Garrett squeaked. He cuddled deeper into Jet's arms. "Mommy, it was so cold…"

"Wait." Farlo said, quieting the murmurs of his friends as they discussed what had just happened. "…Kyurem said…the _thirteen_ of us…there's only us twelve, including Akira…"

Everyone grew silent, slowly turning their heads toward Bone, where he cringed under their collective stare.

"W-What? He can't have meant me, too!" Bone spluttered. "I-I'm only sitting here 'cause…well…" He coughed and sent a pointed look toward Snow, who turned away from him in disgust. "I've…got nowhere else to go…"

There was a long pause, in which discomfort seemed to chill the evening once more. It seemed as if everyone had some sort of reason to dislike Bone; however, they would have to accept him as somehow interwoven in their future.

Farlo looked around him at the faces of his twelve friends, and then outward at the crowd of Pokémon and humans. It seemed far-fetched that this group could all continue to get along, but then everything that had happened to them in the past month had been far-fetched. He looked over at Snow, who met his glance with what appeared to be understanding.

"Looks like we have a long road ahead, Farlo." She said.

Farlo smiled, both in agreement and because they were together again. "But this time, we'll be together." He turned to the rest of the group, meeting each and every one of their confident gazes.

"This time, we'll _all_ be together!"

* * *

**And Farlo is finished! *****throws numerous papers into the air and dances all around***** I can't be more grateful for all of the support and feedback all of you have given me. Each and every one of you, readers, has made these last two and a half years worth a lifetime of happiness.**

**I would like to thank the following authors for submitting their OC's for use in this story. For those of you who submitted OC's who did NOT show up in the story, hang tight; they might show up in the sequel. **

_**Lucky6278**_** – for Luke, Charlie, Darkness, Moonlight, Despair the Absol (rebel), Wyne the Weavile and Sylvia the Sneazel (performers), Galaxy the Gallade and Guardian the Gardevoir (fighters)**

_**EpicKlauke5**_** – for Maston and Areceth the Aerodactyl (rebel)**

_**ShayminRules**_** – for Jet and Slash**

_**Eevee5501892**_** – for Lovell**

_**WOWfan123**_** – for Dott**

_**Vee My Favorite Digimon**_** – for Blaze**

_**GlacialLeaf**_** – for Garrett, and a brief appearance of Grant the Shinx (fighter)**

_**Forever Dreaming Grace**_** – for Surveyor the Swellow (fighter), Spark the Plusle and Swift the Minun (fighters)**

_**Luxord's Xigbar**_** – for Aelita the Vulpix (rebel) and Gasette the Raichu (fighter)**

_**Krishkai**_** – for Kai the Piplup (rebel)**

_**Phanter black – **_**for Goethe the Gallade (fighter)**

**Now, I know I've drawn fan art for this story to summon inspiration, but I'd like to see some of yours if you've made any at all! If so, then I give my permission to post these pictures online (one of the most popular websites would be ) but with a link back to my story and my fanfiction profile page. I would love to see some Farlo fan art, and it would make this story all the more rich and unique!**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews, and until next time!**

**~SpiritGirl183**


	32. Author's Note: Dec 21, 2013

**Author's Note - Update Dec. 21, 2013**

Hey, readers! Keep an eye out for my new short story, _**A Christmas For Snow**__, _a special Farlo-themed Christmas for you fans out there! It will be published on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day in two parts coinciding with the chapter.

_**Synopsis:**_ Christmas had always been a wonderful time of year for Farlo and his trainer Akira, and now that they are reunited he can't wait to celebrate it with her and all his friends. As the day approaches, all of his friends begin to get into the Christmas spirit…all except Snow, who has yet to discover the true meaning of the holiday. With the help of new and old faces and an adventure of her own, Snow will face the challenge of warming the hearts of those around her with Christmas joy - and for a Glaceon who doesn't know the first _thing_ about Christmas, it won't be easy.

Please make sure to tune in on **December 24****th**** and December 25****th** to take a read and maybe even leave a review! Hope you guys are having a wonderful winter season!

Much love and happy holidays.

***Part 1: The Heart now published as of Dec. 24th, 2013!***

** It is posted as a separate story, not as an add-on to Farlo itself.**

**~SpiritGirl183~**


End file.
